Antes del silencio
by halenevil
Summary: Sirius tiene que tomar una desición que va a cambiar su vida para siempre. Porque toda historia tiene su inicio, pero no siempre un final. [Epílogo] y unas cuantas aclaraciones
1. Planes

El sétimo año en Hogwarts había concluido con la mejor de las noticias para Sirius Black: su prima Bellatrix se había prometido en matrimonio con un muchacho que tenía nombre de reno y apellidaba Lestrange.

-Una pareja de miedo- comentó Remus Lupin, leyendo la carta que acababa de llegarle al muchacho.

-Con razón Bella no estuvo aquí el último mes- recordó Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco luego.

-Desde cuando la llamas Bella?- preguntó Sirius, mirando de arriba abajo a Colagusano.

-No veo la emoción- admitió James- al contrario, si yo fuera tú haría todo lo posible por alejarme lo más que se pueda de mi familia por un tiempo, por si te quieren mezclar en los asuntos matrimoniales-

-James tiene razón- apoyó Peter.

-No entienden verdad?- Sirius se puso de pié de un salto, su rostro irradiaba una luz potentísima de felicidad- esta es la mayor oportunidad que tengo para deshacerme de Bellatrix. Se va a casar! Eso significa que no la voy a ver nunca más dentro de unos meses... y a la larga, ojalá no tan larga, significa que también se va Narcisa-

-Y Andrómeda-

-No me ayudes Remus- pidió Sirius de mal talante

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-

En su defensa, James y Peter asintieron.

-Pero es excelente que Bellatrix se vaya de tu casa justo cuando vuelves a vivir ahí ¿No?- rescató James- a menos que quieras... ya sabes... no ver a ninguna de tus primas nunca más... ya sabes... porque mi casa siempre va a estar abierta para ti-

Sirius sonrió

-Tengo que regresar, Andrómeda me necesita-

-Ella también puede venir, los Potter somos generosos-

-No James, gracias. Tengo que aprender a enfrentar a mi familia-

-Esa es más madurez de la que me esperaba de ti, amigo- admitió Remus Lupin, poniéndose de pié y cargando su maleta

Era el último día en Hogwarts, es más, mientras todos los alumnos corrían por todo el castillo buscando ordenar sus cosas o lloraban llenos de nostalgia, ellos estaba echados ante el lago del Gran Calamar y tan frescos como lechugas. La despedida que habían hecho el día anterior les bastaba como para no verse en muchísimos años.

-Tengo que despedirme de Lily- admitió James, limpiándose los pantalones del pasto.

-Hey! Demasiado tarde, vas a tener que despedirte de ella adentro- Remus lo tomó del brazo y le cambió el rumbo.

-Una vez prefecto, prefecto para siempre- dijeron Sirius y Potter al mismo tiempo.

Peter estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Remus empujaba a James para que siga el camino hacia Hogsmeade, en donde tomarían el tren que los llevaría por última vez. Sirius silbaba alegremente su canción favorita y de vez en cuando soltaba algunas palabras seguidas por conjunciones sin sentido que iban en lo que se suponía era el lugar de las partes que no se sabía de la canción.

La vida del muchacho Black estaba lista para ser mejor de lo que había sido en los años anteriores y por fin se moría de ganas por llegar a la mansión, quería abrazar a Andrómeda y decirle que se iba a quedar con ella para siempre, o hasta que alguien decida darle el dinero para comprarse su motocicleta y entonces... ambos se irían por fin de la casa que tanto les molestaba.

Planeaba ser un auror después de eso, dedicarse a tener una hermosa casa chiquita con su prima, vivir juntos de lo que ambos ganaban y ser famoso ¿por qué no?. Se iba a separar por fin de la fama de su apellido y no iba a ser un Black más, iba a ser Sirius Black. Y no iba a dejar que a su prima le impusieran un apellido que ella no quería llevar, nadie la iba a obligar a casarse con nadie y ambos sería Black para siempre o hasta que Andrómeda se enamore realmente...

Con una sonrisa verdaderamente prometedora imaginaba como sería dentro de 10 años, cuando él se encuentre con sus amigos, imaginaba a James casado con Lily y teniendo un par de hijos, un moreno y una pelirroja con la misma cara de idiota que tenía James... también veía a Remus casado con un tranquila chica que a lo mejor era muggle y con un solo hijo y finalmente a Peter con millones de niños con cara de rata chirriando a los lados.

Tenía muchos planes para ser un joven tan desorganizado como decían que era.

-Bueno, ya llegamos ¿me dejas ir a despedirme de la chica que me gusta?- preguntó James, volviéndose hacia Remus.

-Está bien- el joven lo soltó con una sonrisa- pero luego te queda el trabajo que ir a buscarnos-

-Por eso te quiero cada día más!!-

James salió como un bólido corredores arriba, buscando a la pelirroja y dejando a sus amigos en busca de un compartimiento lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie viniera a molestarles la celebración.

-Oye Sirius-

-Si Pete?-

-He estado pensando-

-No me digas eso!-

-Idiota, es en serio-

-Habla-

-Y que hay si es que tú eres el siguiente?-

-Siguiente de que?-

-Ya sabes, tan tan tatan- finalizó Colagusano con el tarareo de la Marcha Nupcial.

-Yo? JA! Has estado pensando demasiado mi querido saltamontes-


	2. Vuelta a casa

CRASH!

-Sirius tranquilízate, no ganas nada haciendo eso-

-Si gano, gano destruyendo todo lo que esta MALDITA CASA ME HA DADO!-

CRASH!

-Ese florero es de tu mamá!-

-Ah si?!! Pues que se compre otro! Con el dinero que le voy a dar va a tener para comprar de esos... y de estos- Sirius tomó un adorno de cerámica y lo estrelló contra la pared, justo como había hecho ya con bastantes cosas- y de estos también!!-

-De que hablas?- Andrómeda se detuvo en seco, se bajó las manos aterradas de la boca y miró con los ojos graves a su primo.

Sabía que se había puesto así ni bien habían pasado 30 minutos en la casa, sabía que su madre lo había encerrado inmediatamente en su despacho para hablar con él y que luego de eso Sirius se había dedicado a destruir su propio hogar, pero hasta ahora no se había preguntado que era lo que lo ponía de esa manera y por qué había tanta rabia en su querido primo.

-Ah no sabes?- preguntó el muchacho en voz muy alta y con un tono casi histérico.

-Si te estoy preguntando es por algo, primo- respondió Andrómeda, tranquila.

-Pero si pensé que para estos momentos todo el mundo debería saber la MARAVILLA DE MADRE QUE TENGO!-

-Te va a escuchar-

-NO ME IMPORTA ANDRÓMEDA!!- Sirius se volvió furiosamente hacia ella- me interesa un bledo si es que ella me escucha. Después de todo ya no me va a escuchar dentro de poco-

CRASH

-Me puedes explicar que te pasa?-

-No, no puedo, porque resulta que estoy demasiado ocupado destruyendo estas cosas como para hablar con alguien-

-Estás molesto conmigo también?-

-No, eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar-

-Entonces? Sirius, me preocupas si no me dices nada-

-Es que es imposible- admitió el muchacho con su vozarrón, mientras estrellaba una hermosa escultura contra la pared- es imposible-

-Que?-

-Que tú no lo sepas-

-Pero no sé...-

-Narcisa y Bellatrix saben! Ellas sí se preocuparon por felicitarme!!-

-Sirius, deja eso- Andrómeda le arrebató una preciosa mariposa de cristal de las manos.

-Bien, tomo esto entonces- se dirigió a un jarrón de su tamaño y le clavó una patada

-Felicitarte?-

-Sobre todo Bella, dijo que dentro de poco vamos a ser más parecidos que nunca!!-

Crash

Sirius se detuvo en seco, Andrómeda acababa de dejar caer la preciosa mariposa y lo miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Había una indecible pena en sus ojos lindos y se acababa de poner tan nerviosa que no se le ocurrió una palabra para decirle al muchacho.

-Sí, me voy a casar- finalizó abriendo los brazos.

Una lágrima furiosa se escapó de sus ojos, mientras que él y su prima se miraban fijamente, todo lo que tenía planeado acababa de destruirse y cuando la veía... sentía toda la vergüenza de no poder contarle lo que, según él, sería de ellos y de decirle que nada de lo que había previsto para el futuro se iba a cumplir.

-ES INJUSTO!- bramó, mientras arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas una pieza de cerámica más contra la pared.

Un chorro de sangre salpicó al cuello de su camisa, mientras que un ligero ardor en su mejilla le indicó que el pedazo volador si había chocado contra él.

-AHHHH!!!-

Sirius apretó los brazos contra su tronco, lanzando un fortísimo grito de impotencia y haciendo que la habitación tiemble, terminando de romper todo, absolutamente todo lo que quedaba en pié.

Andrómeda lo miraba fijamente y con las palmas pegadas a los muslos, aún no se le ocurría una palabra de aliento para darle a su primo...

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

La respiración de Sirius era entrecortada, rápida y furiosa, subía con fuerza sus hombros y los bajaba rápidamente, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer su cuello dentro de su túnica. Sus ojos húmedos estaban enrojecidos y la sangre que brotaba de su herida parecía hervirle, todos sus miembros estaban tensos y de pronto con un solo golpe cayeron.

Andrómeda abrazó a su primo prontamente, quien se refugiaba en la muchacha, tratando de controlar su cólera.

-No me quiero casar- rogó.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te cases, pero... no podemos hacer nada-

-Me puedo ir- Black levantó la cabeza con un recuerdo pronto de James diciéndole que los Potter eran generosos.

-De nuevo?- preguntó Andrómeda, clavándole los ojos.

-Podemos irnos juntos- agregó rápidamente Sirius, adivinando la mirada de su prima- James dijo que los Potter eran generosos, nos van a aceptar tan bien como me aceptaron hace años-

-Yo no me quiero ir-

-Eso no es cierto- Sirius se soltó.

Recordaba claramente las veces que había visto sollozar a Andrómeda y los millones de cuentos que le había contado desde que eran niños, en los que ella terminaba huyendo de la casa y encontrándose con su verdadero amor. Ahora no podía venirse con que esas cosas no eran ciertas.

-Sí- Andrómeda bajó la cabeza- está bien, pero no me quiero escapar-

-Tienes miedo-

-Sí!-

Sirius asintió.

-Entonces me caso-

-¿Qué?-

-No te voy a dejar sola, Andrómeda. Y mientras tarde lo de la boda esta te voy a cuidar-

-Sirius ¿estás seguro?-

-Claro- el muchacho sonrió- además, nos podemos escapar luego-

-No me quiero es...-

-Eso piensas ahora, ya vas a ver luego, solo le estoy dando tiempo a tus agallas para que maduren, no puede tardar tanto. Eres una Black! Tienes que tener la valentía escondida por alguna parte y cuando la descubras estaré listo para irme contigo-

-Gracias-

-Eso o que encuentres al chico que te guste y te cases con él. Así yo me puedo largar solo-

-Y tu con quien te vas a casar?-

-Con James-

Ambos primos soltaron una carcajada.

-Que bueno que ya se te pasó el enojo- admitió la muchacha.

-No, todavía hay bastante que romper dentro de mi cuarto. Pero eso ya es un problema conmigo que no tiene nada que ver con mi prima preferida- Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrómeda y le pasó su enorme mano derecha por la frente, apartándole el cabello.

-ANDRÓMEDA!!!-

Una fuerte voz chillona llamó desde afuera

-Si Narcisa?!- preguntó la aludida con desgano.

-VEN AQUÍ AHORA!!-

-Ya voy!...- Andrómeda se volvió hacia su primo- te quiero mucho Sirius- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Segundos después la puerta se cerraba dejando a Sirius solo en lo que quedaba de habitación. En verdad lo único que no quería hacer en esos momentos era casarse, es más, en lo que menos había pensado en toda su vida era en tener una esposa e hijos y una especie de cosa que lo amarre con fuerza a un lugar. Después de todo, él y la vida tenían un compromiso desde siempre... y ahora no tenía más alternativa que sacarle la vuelta para irse con un estúpido capricho de vieja loca.

Agradeció con todas sus fuerzas que Narcisa hubiera llamado a Andrómeda, nunca habría dejado que su prima lo viera llorar de la manera en la que estaba llorando ahora. Nunca habría dejado que nadie lo viera llorar como estaba llorando ahora.


	3. Confesiones de una mente estúpida

La imponente arquitectura de la mansión de los Parkinson era el lugar escogido desde hacía mucho tiempo por los Black, para realizar los arreglos matrimoniales de importancia. Lady Black concertaba y la siempre encantadora Lady Parkinson disponía de la severamente rigurosa lista de candidatas dispuestas a casarse (y si no lo estaban no importaba) que de alguna manera u otra proveían de un aporte generoso a ambas partes. Y esta noche no iba a ser la diferencia, 14 muchachas esperaban nerviosas mirando el reloj del Gran Salón Blanco... dentro de unos minutos los Black llegarían y con ellos su futuro.

Una solemne campanada y a continuación los pasos a penas audibles de un elfo estirado y con la nariz larga distrajeron a las muchachas de su ensimismamiento.

-Los Black están aquí- anunció el elfo hacia alguna parte de la casa.

Tacones chocando contra el suelo, las 14 muchachas pusieron sus ojos en el par de pies que los manejaban y que bajaban raudos las escaleras. Ninguna se atrevió a mirar a la cara a Lady Parkinson y por desgracia ella se encontraba más encantadora que nunca, con un peinado rejuvenecedor y el sombrero menos detestable que tenía; como anfitriona tenía que lucir más bella que las muchachas que en esta ocasión eran más bonitas que de costumbre. Era un regalo de Lady Black para su hijo.

-Hasta que por fin-

-No pudimos hacer el viaje más a prisa, había un congestión de muggles de la que no me gustaría hablarte para nada-

-No te preocupes, a nadie le gusta hablar de muggles-

-A mí sí- afirmó firmemente Sirius, mirando a Lady Parkinson de los pies a la cabeza.

-Sirius- la dama elaboró una sonrisa- estás más encantador que nunca. Y te aseguro que las muchachas que te esperan están a tu altura-

El merodeador hizo una leve reverencia.

-Será que podemos pasar?- preguntó Lady Black mirando con severidad a su hijo.

-Sí, lo siento-

El elfo de la nariz larga empujó la puerta hasta su límite, dejando espacio suficiente para que los tres humanos pasaran al mismo tiempo. A pesar de eso, Lady Parkinson antecedió a la dama Black y Sirius entró segundos después, caminando lo más lento que podía.

Andrómeda le había contado como era ese lugar, pero nunca se imaginó algo tan majestuoso como lo que estaba viendo, el techo estaba tan alto y sus paredes eran tan doradas que tuvo la certeza de que no podría haber sido hecho sin magia.

-Son 14- oyó que le decían a su madre.

-Buen número-

-4 más de las que acostumbro a ofrecer, es porque eres tú- explicó con una sonrisa.

-Todas han salido del colegio?-

-Todas. Dos de Hogwarts y las demás de la Escuela de Mujeres en Glastonbury-

-Buen lugar-

Lady Black asintió formando una sonrisa de conformidad, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hijo que asombrado no dejaba de mirar el techo.

-Y bien?- preguntó Lady Parkinson- no vas a darles el visto bueno?-

-No-

-No?-

-No, mi hijo es el que ha venido a escoger una esposa, pienso darle ese privilegio. No quiero preferencias.

-Que amable- ironizó Sirius en voz baja, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Entiendo-

-Será que se te antoja acercarte a las muchachas? Por muy buena vista que tengas no creo que seas capaz de escoger a una de ellas desde tu lugar. A menos que quieras casarte con el techo y las paredes de este lugar que ya bastante embobado te tienen-

Dos niñas soltaron una risita burlona de contados segundos.

-Si mamá- aceptó Sirius con resignación y por primera vez en lo que iba de su estadía fijó su vista en lo que tenía al frente.

Con los ojos llenos de horror vio como 14 muchachas estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, las 14 con miradas inexpresivas y tal vez tan arrepentidas de estar ahí como él. Parecían objetos pulidos, expuestos... cada línea que maquillaba su rostro era indicadora de que peleaban por que él se las lleve. Peleaban o las hacían pelear a la fuerza; tras ellas, sin duda, habían un par de seres demasiado ocupados en sus labores diplomáticas de padres como para tomarlas en cuenta. Tal vez las 14 eran estorbos como él, tal vez él tenía la misión de salvar a una de ellas... tal vez la decisión que estaba por tomar no era tan banal como suponía.

-Sirius?- la voz dura de su madre lo sacó de su pensamiento.

El muchacho se volvió.

-No puedo escoger sin hablarles- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Eso podía ayudar.

Lady Black esbozó una sonrisa

-Parkinson, serías tan amable..?.-

-Por supuesto!- Lady Parkinson tomó a Sirius por la cintura- por aquí querido, vamos a una de estas habitaciones... ¿Qué color te gusta más? El blanco humo, verde esmeralda o el palo rosa?-

-Blanco humo está bien- respondió algo aturdido y haciendo lo posible por avanzar más rápido que la mano de la señora.

-Buen gusto- canturreó Lady Parkinson mientras palmeaba a Sirius- esa es mi habitación preferida.

-Que bueno...- el muchacho trató de sonreír y de alejarse disimuladamente de Parkinson.

-Aquí está, espero que sea de tu agrado- giró el picaporte y con su delicada mano lo introdujo habitación adentro- hay un mueble grande aquí, dos de un cuerpo acá, dos sillas por allá, un escritorio y dentro del escritorio pluma, tintero y pergamino, una lamparita, una vasija grande y un florero vacío. Si necesitas otra cosa, no dudes en llamar.-

-No me voy a robar nada- aclaró lo más cortésmente que pudo.

-Yo sé...- le guiñó un ojo- la primera pasa en dos minutos- y sin dejarlo decir nada más, lo encerró en la habitación blanco humo.

Era un tapizado curioso, bastante elegante y en cualquier ocasión diferente, Sirius lo habría considerado una opción para su casa propia. Pero ahora, solo y aturdido, se sentía perdido, fuera de lugar... no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar después del tiempo que iba a tener con cualquier muchacha; pero tenía que ayudar, sabía lo que cada una de esas chicas estaba pasando y..

Toc toc toc

-Pase- indicó el muchacho, tomando asiento rápidamente en el mueble grande.

-Gracias- dijo una vocecita delicada, girando el picaporte.

Tras la puerta apareció una linda niña rubia, de ojos azules y piel clara. Era bajita y tan delgadita que parecía indefensa ante cualquier cosa, su cabello rizado le caía con gracia sobre los hombros desnudos y su túnica rosa resaltaba sus rasgos femeninos.

-Buenas noches- dijo con una sonrisa afable.

-Buenas- respondió Sirius, sorprendido.

Estaba seguro que jamás había visto a esa chica en Hogwarts, porque a pesar de lo lindas que estaban por allá, "ninguna estaba tan buena como esa".

-Puedes sentarte- dijo tiempo después, al notar que la muchacha permanecía parada mirándolo fijamente.

-Gracias-

-Y bien?...-

-Si?-

-Como te llamas?-

-Lucile Scannette-

-Bonito nombre-

-Gracias-

¿Hola?! Había alguien ahí adentro???... la muchacha estaba tan ensimismada en su sonrisa que sus ojos habían salido de foco, parecía como si no hubiera nada pasando por su mente porque sus ojos estaban inexpresivos y desubicados, como los de un cadáver.

Tal vez era timidez.

-Y ¿fuiste a Hogwarts?-

-No, acabo de terminar la Escuela de Mujeres-

-Eso es en...-

-Glastonbury-

-Ah...- tenía que ir a la pregunta definitiva- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par mientras dibujaba en ellos una expresión de sorpresa absoluta, su rostro irradiaba alegría y su boca estaba coronada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro!. Sabía que ibas a pedírmelo, pero no pensé que tan pronto.. al menos hasta que hubieras visto a las demás...-

-No no no- Sirius adelantó los brazos, temiendo que se tratara de una confusión.

-Osea que sí vas a ver a las demás?-

-No!, digo, sí.-

-Explícate, querido-

-Querido?-

-No te gusta que te diga querido?-

-No... no te ofendas, creo que me has entendido mal. No te pregunté si te querías casar conmigo, si no que si te querías casar conmigo?.. osea, no te propuse matrimonio-

-No entiendo-

-Obviamente.. –la muchacha comprendió esa sutileza- .. eso no era lo que quería preguntarte- completó- me refiero a que si de verdad has venido acá para verme y aceptar casarte conmigo. En realidad quieres casarte?-

-Claro que sí! A que mujer no le gustaría-

-Te están obligando a casar?- tenía que ser eso, nadie podía querer casarse con un desconocido así como así- quieres irte de tu casa?-

-No!- la niña sonrió firmemente- quiero casarme porque tengo que casarme para ser una mujer completa- explicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No lo puedo creer- Sirius se hundió en su mueble, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Nos vamos a casar?-

-No- dijo tajantemente.

-No?... te advierto que no hay nadie mejor afuera-

-Tiene que haber alguien que no quiera casarse-

-Que?-

-O que no quiera casarse porque quiere realizarse como mujer-

Lucile soltó una risotada.

-Entonces tu mamá y tú están perdiendo el tiempo, aquí no vas a encontrar a nadie que no quiera casarse... las cosas no son tan bonitas como dicen que son. Yo no sé en que escuela hayas estudiado pero en la que yo estuve nos enseñaban el panorama que nos esperaba desde que entramos. Las mujeres no estudiamos para ser grandes magas y salvar al mundo, eso es de los hombres; nosotras tenemos que apoyar a nuestros esposos, esa es la verdadera labor de una mujer. Así que si crees que vas a encontrar a alguien que haya venido porque su familia la obliga, creo que has leído demasiadas historias de amor-

Dos minutos después, la puerta se cerraba con mucha cortesía y Lucile Scannette salía de la habitación sonriente, dejando a Sirius Black sumergido en una mar de pensamientos. Lo que había dicho podía ser cierto, es más, era casi imposible que alguna de las chicas ahí estuviera en ese lugar porque la obligaban.

¿Qué pobre idiota había pensado lo contrario?

Las chicas estaban ahí para ser usadas y tenía que disponer de la que era más manejable, así de práctico y sencillo y sin tanta cuestión filosófica y heroica que se había planteado antes. Lucile se había burlado de ella y ahora de seguro les estaba contando a las demás cuan romántico e imbécil era él, entonces cada una iba a pasar y la más inteligente iba a usar sus propias armas contra él diciendo que no se quería casar o que su familia la odiaba y listo!.

Que estupideces hacía cuando no tenía a James cerca...

Y de pronto se le ocurrió, las iba a tratar como en Hogwarts, iba a hacer que vayan tras él. Estaba consiente de lo buen parecido que era y de su facilidad para enamorar a las chicas.

-Bien Sirius Black, el resto es pan comido...-


	4. Andrómeda en su espejo

Una por una, nombre tras nombre, Sirius las miraba seductoramente y luego hacía un par de gestos varoniles que las provocaban, Grace, Fiona, Debra, Sarah, Anna, se sentaba a su lado, se acercaba mucho a ellas y en algún momento tomaba su mano y la dejaba ahí, como si nada. Sentía como se ponían coloradas y sonreía para sus adentros, Paulette, Jenna, Elizabeth, Jennifer; ninguna era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra que contradijera a las insinuaciones de Sirius que las hacían quedar tan estúpidas. Todas bonitas, todas llamativas, con buenos cuerpos y hermosos ojos, Helen, Pandora...

-Pase- Sirius sonrió con sorna, se iba a burlar mucho de las últimas.

Una muchacha de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros se sentó frente a él. Sus ojos grandes eran pardos penetrantes y su piel era la más blanca que había visto nunca.

Por un segundo, el rostro de Andrómeda apareció en la mente de Sirius

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y la sonrisa del muchacho se acrecentó más. Le tocaba otra con el cerebro tan hueco como el de la mayoría.

-Nombre-

-Pandora Nefisto-

-Bonito nom...-

-Detesto el blanco humo-

-Que?

-Si me escoges, te mato-

Eso sacó completamente de cuadro a Sirius, la muchacha no se había preocupado por cruzar las piernas o arreglarse frente a él. Se había sentado y con voz firme lo había atacado....

Estaba jugando?... entonces él también.

-Perdóname?-

Pandora tomó aire.

-Ya te dije y hablo en serio- había un matiz de desesperación en su voz grave.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- admitió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-No me conoces-

-Dame ese placer-

-Conténtate con escoger a la más bonita y déjanos vivir tranquilas a las demás- después de lo cual se puso de pié y salió de la habitación.

Gwen y Grimanesse terminaron la lista.

Para cuando Sirius salió de la habitación blanco humo no recordaba ni una sola cara de las 14 que había visto, no sabía nada de lo que las chicas le habían dicho o hecho y solo se recordaba a así mismo haciendo la actuación más galanesca de su vida. La humillación de Lucile y sus tan esperanzadoras palabras eran lo único que le retumbaban en la cabeza como un bombo...

-Has tomado una decisión?- le preguntó su madre cuando lo vio llegar sonriente.

-Sí-

Iba a escoger a la suerte, se casaría con la muchacha y tiempo después se iba a divorciar. Listo. Ninguna de ellas era fea así que la poca convivencia que tuviera con alguna de las chicas no iba a ser del todo infernal.

-Entonces?- Lady Parkinson estaba impaciente

-Tengo que verlas por última vez-

Ambas señoras asintieron y nuevamente la delicada mano de Lady Parkinson se posó en Sirius, ayudándolo a adelantarse hacia las chicas, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza...

La sonrisa de medio labio de Sirius hizo que la mayoría de las chicas se arreglara un poco en su lugar, se acomodaron el cabello, plancharon la falda de sus vestidos con mucho cuidado y renovaron una sonrisa llena de promesas. Pero Black estaba totalmente ensimismado en buscar a cual le podría hacer mayor daño y cual sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para aceptar su trato.

-Ya?- preguntó su madre, impacientándose.

-Sí-

-Y?-

Iba a escoger a Lucile, ella lo había humillado tan vilmente que se lo iba a responder con creces.

-Luci...-

Paseó sus ojos por cada una de las 14 para ver la expresión devastadora que iban a poner cuando el eligiera a otra... Lucile era la más bonita y seguramente las demás ya lo habían notado. Si las chicas eran como en Hogwarts, la muchacha Scannette iba a salir gravemente herida.

-Que dijiste?- preguntó Lady Parkinson, bajando su sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió nuevamente y esta vez sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de la muchacha agresiva que ahora lucía sonriente y segura.

-¿Andrómeda?-

¿Porque esa tal.. Pandora se parecía tanto a Andrómeda...?

-Pandora Nefisto-

-Excelente decisión-

Lady Parkinson dio un par de palmadas y en seguida las 14 muchachas fueron escoltadas por 14 elfos domésticos hacia algún salón en algún lugar de la imponente mansión.

-Nefisto...- dijo lentamente Lady Black, tratando de recordar.

Sirius estaba sonriente, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Las cosas estaban yendo por primera vez, bien con su madre y no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlas cambiar... pero... el primer paso había sido dado, él ya había escogido esposa y la tristeza que lo había acompañado volvió a él casi súbitamente.

-Marinella y Parios Nefisto, sí los conozco. Los abuelos, la cabeza de la familia. Mucho dinero y ni una sola gota de sangre mezclada entre su larga descendencia. Hace tiempo el señor Black estaba intentando cerrar un trato con ellos, supongo que ahora gracias a ti, el asunto es pan comido-

-Gracias mamá-

-Gracias a ti, hijo-

¿Hijo? ¿Gracias? Esas eran dos palabras que no escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo por parte de su madre... las cosas podían estar mejorando, es más, estaban mejorando. Y solo le quedaba convencer a la chica del divorcio, pedirle que por favor no diga nada y después de unos años, era completamente libre.

-Sirius Black, tienes un gran cerebro- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó su madre, estudiándolo

-No, nada-

-No estabas tan feliz con la noticia de tu matrimonio y ahora pareces hasta disfrutarlo-

-Estoy tratando de fingir- mintió Sirius.

-Lo suponía, no te preocupes por eso Sirius; tu felicidad me importa tanto como un muggle y estoy segura de que piensas igual de la mía, así que puedes dejar de sonreír tan estúpidamente-

-Gracias mamá- esta vez no le fue necesario fingir, su sonrisa desapareció en un solo segundo.

-Mjmjmj-

Alguien tosió detrás de ellos.

Lady Parkinson, Lady Black y Sirius se voltearon a la vez para encontrarse con Pandora Nefisto y tres elfos que trataban de detenerla.

-Que ocurre niña?-

-Quería pedirle a la señora Parkinson si era tan amable, se me concedan unos minutos para hablar con mi prometido-

Lady Black levantó el mentón

-Por supuesto querida-

-Es un honor Lady Black- Pandora realizó una reverencia hacia la madre de Sirius.

-El honor es mío querida-

¿Querida?

-Sirius, que esperas?-

-Voy mamá-

Ambos muchachos le dieron la espalda a ambas señoras y emprendieron el camino hacia algún lugar de la casa del que Sirius no estaba enterado, pero estaba segurísimo de que Pandora sí, porque ella lo guiaba con paso firme.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó el muchacho Black.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el pasillo, mientras que Pandora pisaba con fuerza la alfombra y resoplaba llena de rabia.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta, la muchacha giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa- le ordenó con voz firme.


	5. Primer gran encuentro

Tras él, entró Pandora dándole un último vistazo al pasadizo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

A continuación se volvió hacia Sirius con una mirada furibunda y los brazos estirados y muy tensos.

-Que has hecho?- le preguntó, tratando de no levantar la voz.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo algo confundido. ¿Acaso la niña estaba cuestionando su decisión?.

-Te dije que no quería casarme contigo-

-No, no me dijiste eso- recordó el muchacho con sorna

-Te dije que si me escogías te iba a matar!- Pandora parecía más desesperada que nunca.

Sirius soltó una risotada burlona, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Lucile era más bonita, pero había algo en ella... un no se que, que la hacía muy interesante.

-Y que me sugieres que haga?- le preguntó a la muchacha, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un gran sillón.

-Que le digas a tu madre que te has arrepentido, que no te gusto como creías que te gustaba y que prefieres a Lucile Scannette- Nefisto parecía bastante decidida- todo es perfecto, dile que cuando hablé contigo dije tantas estupideces que no pudiste aguantarme y te saliste corriendo-

-No me he salido corriendo-

-Todavía- la muchacha sacó su varita de su cinto

-Me estás amenazando niña?- Sirius se puso de pié entre ofendido y divertido. Eso en Hogwarts había sido la cosa más inusitada que le hubiera podido ocurrir. Ninguna niña jamás se le había revelado, a menos que fuera Lily Evans... pero de ahí..

Por otra parte, era más que obvio que Pandora no había estudiado en Hogwarts porque Black estaba seguro que toda la escuela estaba más que enterada de su fama de invencible con una varita. Era sencillamente bueno con ella y para acreditarlo podría hacer pasar uno por uno a todos los que habían caído ante él; y pues, una chica así ¡Por favor!, no estaba tan delgada pero iba a caer en menos de un segundo.

-Sí-

-No sabes a lo que te estás metiendo-

-Tal vez no, pero se perfectamente que no me quiero casar!- gritó- y menos con alguien como tú-

-Hey! Soy mucho mejor que muchos de los pedantes que están afuera-

-Eres igual que todos esos-

-Así que esta no es tu primera vez aquí?-

Pandora abrió la boca llena de indignación.

-Tu crees que esto es un juego? Crees que las chicas desfilan aquí como si fueran modelos y que se sienten enteramente felices cuando las escoge un perfecto idiota al que ni siquiera conocen?!-

-Y tu crees que el que viene a escoger no está preocupado?

-No, es un perfecto idiota-

-Estás hablando de mí?-

-Podría ser-

-No gusta la gente cobarde que usa indirectas para no salir perjudicado-

-Eres un perfecto idiota-

Ambos muchachos se fulminaban con la mirada. Sirius había desaparecido todo pensamiento de su mente y se concentraba en una sola cosa: hacerle daño a la muchacha que tenía al frente que pensaba que solamente ella era la perjudicada.

-Mejor-

Pandora negó con la cabeza pesadamente, como si estuviera hablando con una persona deficiente que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Su rostro se enrojeció de golpe y Sirius hubiera jurado que por un segundo sus ojos se pusieron terriblemente rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Te odio- dijo finalmente, sentándose con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos- te dije que no me escogieras. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que te rogara?-

En efecto, la voz de la chica Nefisto se había vuelto temblorosa y quebrada... Sirius no sabía que hacer, le daba mucha pena la muchacha, la verdad que sí; pero ella no era la única que estaba perjudicada por la decisión, es más si ella lloraba porque la acababan de escoger y le estaba diciendo que la salvara era una tremenda egoísta. Él estaba metido en eso y no había ninguna decisión que podía salvarlo... Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna ¿Escuchó? ¡Ninguna!... o sea que ella podía salir campante de la habitación sin compromisos por delante pero él tenía que escoger a otra;

¡Ja! cuernos

-Que?- Pandora levantó la cabeza, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos habían recobrado el color normal.

-Que nos vamos a casar - dijo Sirius terminante- lo siento-

-Yo lo siento más, pero por ti.-

-Puedes dejar de hacerte la mujer fuerte? Niña, no me das miedo-

-No podías fijarte en alguien más? En Grimanesse, ella es más bonita que yo. Aquí todas son más bonitas que yo-

-No eres fea-

-Cállate- Pandora se puso de pié- no quiero que me empieces a tratar bien porque nos vamos a casar!- gritó con la voz ronca- porque si nos vamos a ser esposos no podemos mentirnos el uno al otro y yo no voy a mentir sobre como me siento en ningún momento!-

-Bien!- Sirius se plantó frente a ella, su cabeza estaba hirviendo de la rabia y sus manos, impotentes, le temblaban con furia- nos vemos mañana... amor-

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era huir, así que dijo las últimas palabras con toda la rabia que le quedaba y se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta.

-_STUPEFY!- _Pandora sacó su varita rápidamente y lanzó su hechizo como si estuviera dando un latigazo.

-Estás loca?!- Sirius se volteó de golpe, el hechizo por poco y le daba de lleno en la cabeza.

Los ojos de Pandora, abiertos de par en par parecían dar una respuesta.

-El que está loco eres tú!-

----------------------------------

Con una sonrisa algo tétrica en los labios, Sirius recordaba cada instante que acababa de suceder. Ahora él y su madre estaban de regreso a Grimauld's Place y como era de esperarse, ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar de nada. Y aunque ella lo estuviera, Sirius quería reproducir en su mente cada instante que había pasado en la casa de los Parkinson desde que Pandora lo había encerrado en la habitación; tenía que haber en eso los indicios de conducta que ponían de tan mal humor a la muchacha, quería fastidiarla hasta el cansancio, quería ser solamente él feliz en su matrimonio.

Los Black llegaron a su residencia con la lluvia y tan intempestivos como ella, hicieron su aparición en la sala principal en la que se encontraban cómodamente sentadas dos de las tres primas de Sirius

-Bellatrix, Narcisa ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lady Black, acercándose a ellas

-Rodolphus acaba de irse- explicó Bella acomodándose el cabello.

-Estábamos esperando a Sirius- agregó Narcisa, dirigiéndole a su querido primo una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-Como te fue?-

-Excelente- respondió Sirius tratando de que la sonrisa de rabia se convirtiera en una de real alegría.

-Eres inútil hasta para fingir- dijo muy directamente Bellatrix.

Sirius la miró con odio. No tenía nada que responderle, así que se limitó a pasar junto a ella para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches señorito Black-

-Hoy no Kreacher, no estoy de humor- respondió el muchacho, de espaldas al elfo.

-Ni para hacerle al pobre Kreacher una de sus terribles bromas?- preguntó el elfo, apretándose los dedos.

-No- aún de espaldas

-El señorito Black está recibiendo su merecido por hacer pasar a la ama tanto tiempo de rabia y pesar- murmuró

-Pero creo que mañana estaré de muy buen humor para golpear algo enano de orejas filudas, así que te aconsejo que permanezcas lo más lejos que puedas de mí-

-El señor Regulus acaba de hacerme la misma amenaza- volvió a murmurar Kreacher.

-La mía sí va en serio- sin dejar de darle la espalda a Kreacher, Sirius se dirigió con paso firme a su habitación. No quería ver a nadie más.


	6. En forma de cliché

Sirius sabía que no iba a ganar nada durmiendo y mucho menos en una habitación que casi había olvidado. Por suerte la vieja seña casi invisible que le había hecho hace 10 años seguía como un vago recuerdo en su mente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho se había aventurado habitación afuera, en busca de algo llamado tranquilidad que muy difícilmente iba a encontrar por los corredores.

Pero sabía, muy dentro de él, el lugar exacto en el que la tal tranquilidad podía estar descansando y si forzaba un poco su mente iba a recordar con exactitud el camino. Muchas veces en casa de James, Sirius le había contado lo importante que se había hecho esa habitación para él y lo curioso que era que la habitación de su mejor amigo se encontrara siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Estamos unidos por el destino- bromeó el muchacho Potter, riendo estruendosamente.

-Sabía que tu eras mi verdadero amor!- respondió Sirius, colocándose la sábana de James encima, como si fuera un velo e imitando la voz de una mujer.

-Sirius!-

-James!-

-Oh!

-Oh!-

Nunca se había reído tanto como en esos meses y ahora, mientras caminaba, los recuerdos lo bombardeaban, uno tras otro sin espacio para pensar.

-Sirius?-

De pronto oyó una voz conocida, se volvió inmediatamente y se encontró con Andrómeda, en pijamas y con su varita en alto.

-Andrómeda- Sirius sonrió más aún.

-Que haces aquí?!- preguntó la muchacha, susurrando.

-No podía dormir. Iba a tu cuarto-

-Mi cuarto no está por ahí- recordó Andrómeda, acercándose a su primo y guardando su varita.

-Ah no?- el muchacho le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar en donde estaba- creo que me distraje un poco.

-En qué estabas pensando?-

-En nada...-

Andrómeda entornó los ojos, no le creía ni una sola palabra y por la voz que había usado, Sirius tampoco se creería ninguna sola palabra suya. Pero no le podía decir que estaba pensando en la casa de James y en lo bien que la pasaron durante todo ese tiempo, haría sentir culpable a su prima... porque.. después de todo ella era la razón por la que él había vuelto.

-Estabas pensando en ella?- Andrómeda lo interrumpió con su vocecita de circunstancias, la muchacha lo miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y de una comprensión casi imposible de apreciar en los ojos de algún Black.

-En quien?-

-En... ya sabes...-

-No, no sé-

-Tu prometida-

El rostro de Sirius decayó de golpe. Estaba casi aliviado de haber olvidado a la chica con la que había discutido y ahora ella y su rostro furioso volvían de golpe a su cabeza.

-No-

-No me has contado nada de eso- admitió la muchacha Black con algo de temor, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocasionado en su primo- pero si no quieres hablar..-

-No, no te preocupes-

-Bien-

Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento en el cómodo suelo del corredor, sabían que nadie pasaba ahí hasta muy entrada la mañana por lo que era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podían conversar con tranquilidad.

Sirius empezó diciéndole su impresión sobre la enorme casa de los Parkinson, luego habló de las chicas y lo poco que recordaba sobre ellas, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra de lo que Lucile Scannette le dijo. Finalmente y por la mayoría del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Sirius le habló de Pandora Nefisto.

El día estaba empezado, el sol brillaba con una fuerza devastadora y Sirius estaba tendido en su cama, protegido de cualquier chispita de luz que pudiera entrarle gracias a las espesas cortinas que tenía su habitación. Estaba tan cansado que presumiblemente dormiría hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Desgraciadamente eso no estaba en los planes del pequeño elfo malévolo que con una sonrisa torva se acercó dando de pasitos hasta el pie de las cortinas y las abrió con tan fuerza que la luz entró como una explosión.

-DEMONIOS!!- bramó Sirius, despertándose de golpe y buscando furiosamente al responsable.

Kreacher rió, escurriéndose por la habitación.

-KREACHER HIJO DE P.......!!!!!!!! DIABLOS! ENANO DESGRACIADO ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE!-

El joven Black estaba furioso, moviéndose como pez fuera del agua en su cama tratando de ponerse de pié lo más rápido que podía para atrapar entre sus manos al inmundo elfo doméstico que lo había despertado de manera tan abrupta y que ahora parecía gozar del mejor momento de su vida con solo verlo.

Kreacher se huyó hacia la puerta, Sirius tomó rápidamente su varita y la cerró con un solo golpe. A continuación se acercó, golpeando sus pies desnudos fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Puedo saber que demonios quieres despertándome así!- preguntó, respirando irregularmente.

-Kreacher estaba cumpliendo una orden- dijo, endulzando odiosamente su voz.

-Que orden?- Sirius miró fulminante al elfo, mientras cerraba con seguro su puerta. No se iba a escapar sin antes recibir su castigo, él se lo estaba buscando.

-La orden de levantarlo, directamente de su madre- Kreacher se dobló en una detestable reverencia- y el elfo solamente hace lo que se le ordena, señor. También dijo que debería estar inmediatamente abajo, aseado y muy bien cambiado-

Sirius asintió, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa perversa. Mantuvo su varita en la mano, ya que no había otro lugar para guardarla, a menos que sea en sus bóxers... y además, quería causarle al elfo cierto temor. Disfrutaba de sus pequeños lapsos de temor.

Rodeándolo peligrosamente, entró al baño y cerró la puerta con una cautela preparada. Abrió las llaves de la ducha y esperó...

15 minutos después, el muchacho bajaba por las escaleras, preguntándose para que era que su madre quería verlo aseado y muy bien cambiado. Seguramente el imbécil de Rodolphus estaba ahí e iban a hacer una de esas actividades que los Lestrange acostumbraban a hacer para impresionar a la familia Black

imbéciles pensó Sirius Bellatrix está vendida a ellos hace mucho tiempo y siguen preocupándose por dar una buena impresión

A menos que...

Otra tenebrosa idea chocó a la mente de Sirius al mismo tiempo que la verdad que lo esperaba. Había terminado el camino hacia donde se suponía estaba su madre, con ella una mujer muy anciana y a su lado...

-Sirius! Que bueno que decides honrarnos con tu presencia- su madre lo miró severamente- lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Marinella sé perfectamente que detestas esperar, pero es algo que una no puede arreglar-

-Sí, la falta de control es uno de los defectos de tu gallarda generación. En fin...- la anciana se puso de pié y giró casi maquinalmente para ver a Sirius- tú... creo que la espera ha valido la pena-

-Gracias- musitó Sirius, completamente sorprendido, esperaba a todo el mundo menos a ella.

-Habla poco- Marinella se volvió hacia Lady Black- también es algo que no puedas manejar?-

-Estoy segura que habla más en mi ausencia- respondió la madre, odiando a Sirius con la mirada- por lo que creo que tendremos que dejarlos solos ¿No te parece?-

-Una exquisita idea de la que jamás te creí capaz- Marinella sonrió afablemente y se volvió hasta la muchacha que permanecía sentada de espaldas a Sirius- Pandora, querida ¿serías tan amable de demostrar algo de cortesía para con tu prometido y aceptar un paseo con él alrededor de algún jardín que me supongo te estará contento de enseñar? Aunque, un jardín en este lugar suena peligroso. Cariño- refiriéndose a Sirius- hazme el favor de llevarla a alguna habitación bonita y libre de peligros, con eso estamos conformes verdad?-

-Sí- admitió Pandora, poniéndose de pié y acercándose al muchacho sin mirarlo.

Sirius dio un par de pasitos involuntarios, ambos estaban ya bastante cerca y no tenía la idea de lo que iba a hacer, esa señora anciana lo había puesto algo nervioso y temía que cada falta de etiqueta por su parte se las cobrara con su madre y eso iba a ser catastrófico.

-Vamos?- le dijo, haciendo el amago de ofrecerle su mano, pero retirándola inmediatamente.

Pandora asintió mirando aún a otro lugar que no fuera él.

Ambos iniciaron un recorrido rápido, tratando de perder las voces de las damas que discutían de la manera más refinada posible en la sala principal.

-Ojalá que mamá no se moleste- deseó Sirius para sí mismo, pero en voz alta.

-Mi abuela la está buscando un poco- admitió la muchacha.

Hey, habla!... y hablaba muy bien sin ese tono maniático de la noche anterior. Tal vez se le había pasado la rabia y estaba en el estado mismo suyo: como un anestesiado, sin sentir y sin otra alternativa que cooperar.

-Un poco?-

Pandora se volvió a verlo.

-No te olvides que es mi familia de la que estás hablando- suspiró- pero sí... no solo un poco-

Los pasillos corrían a través de ellos, mientras la muchacha miraba asombrada los cuadros y bustos que estaban dispuestos en él. Sirius no estaba seguro de que eso le transmitiera verdadero placer a la muchacha... tal vez si encontraba un tema de conversación...

Espérate

¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por alguien que le había hecho pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida? Acaso tenía que hacerla sentir cómoda? Su plan no era ese y él lo tenía fijo en la mente y sin embargo ardía en ganas por iniciar algún tipo de comunicación civilizada con ella, después de todo en su naturaleza no estaba el hacer sentir mal a las chicas y bueno... no era ella exactamente una de las chicas en las que se habría fijado de tener la potestad de fijarse físicamente, le faltaba belleza en el rostro, algo que la haga despampanante como sus anteriores conquistas y mucho más cintura.

-También es un tanto raro para mi- le dijo a final de cuentas.

-Que cosa?- preguntó Pandora, despertando

-El lugar, todo esto, los retratos... tu sabes, lo que estás viendo-

-No te acostumbras a tu casa?-

-No, no es eso. Es que.. como estabas mirando así las cosas...-

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir la muchacha- no estaba viendo ninguna, te lo juro. Estaba pensando-

-Pensando?-

-Sí-

-En lo de anoche?-

-Anoche?-

-Sí. Yo no he pensando nada, la verdad es que lo he recordad bastante, pero nunca me puse a pensar; pero se me acaba de pasar esta cosa chistosa por la cabeza que no creo que aceptes-

-Yo también estuve pensando, hilando mis ideas, ahora...- la muchacha tomó aire- si va a pasar algo entre nosotros, matrimonio o lo que sea, no quiero que la relación sea una cosa de amor/odio. Siempre he detestado las estupideces que empiezan con un te odio y terminan con un te amo, me parecen... huecas, sin sentido. No quiero ser el cliché de la chica que jura odiar para siempre al muchacho, pero secretamente lo ama y decide callar su amor y todas esas estupideces que escribe Barbara Wolf; no son ciertas, no son frescas. Pero por alguna razón la gente las cree... yo no quiero una historia de amor, Sirius y por mucho que no me caigas o que me cueste hablar contigo sé que ese algo es inevitable y que no te puedo golpear para siempre o gritarte todos los días lo idiota que eres- la muchacha sonrió lúgubremente- mi punto es que de la costumbre va a surgir algo como amistad y sería odioso tener que tratarnos día a día con indiferencia. Perdóname si te hecho a perder los planes pero he pensado esto toda la noche, también me cuesta, te lo juro... pero es por los dos. Y yo sé que no te intereso y que tu felicidad seguramente depende de otras cosas, pero no hay que hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es-

-Quieres ser mi amiga?- Sirius levantó una ceja, había dicho algo que jamás esperaba que la muchacha dijera

-No, no me has entendido. Creo que me he enredado un poco. Hay que simplificarlo: si me quieres odiar, ódiame pero siempre, nunca se te ocurra saludarme o decirme nada lindo, nunca. Y si no, entonces no me odies-

Interesante propuesta, de pronto la muchacha ya no era la salvaje que lo quiso matar o la retorcida mental que primero gritaba, luego trataba mal y luego lloraba y luego volvía a gritar, hasta parecía una persona completamente normal. Aunque seguía sin ser de las que le gustaban por rostro o por cuerpo....

-Está bien, no te voy a odiar para toda mi vida y si te odio juro matarte en uno de mis arranques- eso le salió con una verdad pasmable.

-Ojalá- lo mismo con la muchacha.

El resto del paseo por la casa fue un tanto más tranquilo para el muchacho. Ahora la relación con Pandora iba a ser más llevadera y había algo dentro de él que le decía que no iba a casarse de todas maneras, tal vez a la muchacha se le estaba ocurriendo algo... tal vez a él se le iba a ocurrir algo.

Y sonrió mientras veía pasar todos esos cuadros y esos bustos horripilantes, sonrió porque sabía muy en el fondo que dentro de poco ya nada lo iba a unir a ellos.


	7. Inconcluso

Este capítulo (y los demás q haga) va(n) dedicado(s) a Cris y a su terrible mañana de ponerme siempre una sonrisa en la cara (aunque me sienta muy pero muy triste). Gracias amiga.

-si salen feos, disculpa... lo hice con la mejor intención-

* * *

_Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet _

-Pandora abre-

-NO- un gruñido más potente que la voz de su hermano mayor se escapó de la boca de la muchacha. Ronca, brusca y caprichosa... Yannis sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Pandora no iba a salir de su armario por mucho griterío o mucha amenaza que hiciera, se iba a quedar como siempre se quedaba, como siempre la encontraban cuando descorría el cerrojo: con las piernas como montañas rodeadas por sus brazos y su rostro escondido.

-No puedo creer lo inmadura que eres- soltó el joven griego, al momento de dejar la habitación.

El comentario llegó a los oídos de Pandora y resbaló por ellos como si estuviera untado de mantequilla, tenía cosas en la mente más importantes en que pensar en ese momento...

Pensaba que nadie en su curso tenía que pasar por lo que ella había pasado y mucho menos, nadie estaba obligado a casarse con la persona más egocéntrica del mundo. Pensaba que todas las estupideces que los profesores le habían dicho sobre el hecho de convertirse en adultos libres y dueños de sus actos, las miles de charlas extra curriculares en los minutos que sobraban antes de que la campana indicara el cambio de hora, todas hablando sobre lo mismo... sobre como el mundo te tendía una mar de posibilidades, sobre como cada día uno tomaba una decisión y que tal vez, la decisión de esa mañana lluviosa o soleada o despeinada iba a cambiar sus vidas. Pensaba en que nadie le había preguntado si quería o no ir y en que si se lo habrían preguntado, ella habría dicho que sí de todas maneras y no por hacerse la sufrida ni mucho menos, si no por no jugar el estúpido papel de la rebelde sin causa que tan de moda estaba en esos tiempos... recordaba el miedo que la había embargado al ver las caras perfectas de las chicas en la casa de Lady Parkinson, era un miedo que jamás había sentido... un miedo a morirse, a estar sola en un lugar desconocido y luego aunque su mente no quisiera, pensaba en el idiota de Sirius Black, llegando con los ojos tan abiertos y tan sorprendidos que hasta parecía no estar de acuerdo con la decisión de escoger una esposa entre tantas "buenotas" como él las llamaría.

Y de pensar en su entrevista, saltó a pensar en horas antes, cuando había ido a su casa a hacer lo que su madre llamaba la "Primera Cita Oficial".

Y pensó que de alguna manera u otra, ese Black se las arreglaba para meterse en el pensamiento de alguien.

Se preguntó miles de cosas.. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella¿Por qué se había escondido de nuevo en el armario¿Se iba a casar¿Se estaba volviendo débil¿Por qué lloraba¿Sirius Black se iba a dar cuenta...¿Alguna vez en realidad fue fuerte? O era todo una pantalla ¿Las demás personas se habrían dado cuenta? O ¿En realidad la habían creído dura¿Qué pensaba Black de ella?

Gracias armario oscuro por dejar los sentimientos al descubierto. Pocas veces, contadas 7 veces Pandora se había ocultado allí y las 7 veces se había puesto a llorar de manera incontenible, las 7 contadas veces que había llorado. Pero lloraba con todo su corazón, como para no llorar hasta la próxima ocultada.

Ella nunca había estado confundida...

Y ahora tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que a penas la dejaban actuar. Detestaba a Sirius Black y sin embargo sabía que se iban a llevar bien... o al menos que no iban a pelear tan seguido y no quería llegar a ese punto, quería pelearse, quería caerle mal, quería sentirse más odiada que nunca, quería que la maldiga, quería un duelo... tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar después, de lo que acababa de empezar.

Estaba haciendo el boceto de la obra de su vida y temía que este acabe alejado de lo que siempre planificó para ella.

Miedo, miedo, mucho miedo.


	8. Potter para las penas

Bahh! No me quedó muy bonito, pero gracias d todas maneras Marlenn y Cris x leer y dejar reviews. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo...

Ah! Y saben xq eso d los capítulos cortos? –al menos x ahora- xq me he dado cuenta que los largos son un poco tediosos, entonces como esta historia d x si es aburrida, trato d aligerarla un poquitín :D

Ahora si ahí le voy:

* * *

-Necesitabas una buena dosis de Potter para olvidar las penas-

-Seeee...-

Una voz divertida brotaba de una especie de espejo de mano colocado cuidadosamente sobre una alfombrita con serpientes bordadas en las esquinas. A su lado, comiendo pastelitos a discreción y sorbiendo ruidosamente lo que quedaba del zumo de calabaza en un vaso estaba Sirius, más feliz de lo que había estado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el #12.

-No entiendo como no me hablaste antes- le reprochó James, a través del espejo.

-No tenía como- confesó Sirius, alejándose del vaso- me sentía como muy responsable de lo que iba a hacer ¿Entiendes? Como si eso fuera solamente mi asunto y nadie más tenía que saber de eso-

-Comprendo-

-No creo... pero sabes que- Sirius se levantó de golpe, sintiendo una extraña brisa y un cosquilleo en el estómago- esto del matrimonio no tiene por qué ser tan malo. De pronto se me ocurre que la vida no se ha terminado, no mi vida al menos.

-Y siempre puedes divorciarte-

-Sí! Todo es parte del plan, engañarlos a todos, hacerles creer que me he enamorado, casarme y meses después... adios- una fuerte ráfaga de aire revolvió los cabellos del muchacho- Pandora no me quiere, ni siquiera quiere que seamos amigos! Va a ser fácil convencerla de que su vida de casada es un desperdicio-

-Te divorcias-

-Y de vuelta a la vida! Renazco...-

-Para irnos juntos a ver el mundo-

Sirius se sentó de golpe, con una sonrisa en los labios prolongada.

Iban dos semanas en las que no tenía ni la más mínima noticia de Pandora o de su familia, dos semanas abocadas a pensar en su futuro con la cabeza fría. 14 días para resolver problemas con esa displicencia tan suya que lo hacía tan buen estratega.

Había decidido contarle a James lo que pasaba porque pensó que no era justo que Andrómeda cargase con todo el peso de su resentimiento, su prima no era la culpable de lo que le estaba pasando y no iba a permitir que se entristezca por ningún motivo. Entonces encontraba en James a alguien a quien golpear cuando quisiera desahogarse.

Ella, su prima, también estaba en sus planes de libertad, como principal, llevándole la delantera a Pandora.

-Y Lily- preguntó de pronto Sirius.

James sonrió.

-Me quiere-

Sirius también sonrió, en su calidad de hombres no se atrevían a preguntar más y de todas maneras con la sonrisa y el tono de voz del muchacho Potter, podía adivinar como había sido exactamente eso.

-Así que serán Lily y Andrómeda al final-

-Lily y Pandora- corrigió James, levantando una ceja

-Eso dije-

-No, dijiste Lily y Andrómeda. Hermano, ya hablamos de esto antes; estás pensando demasiado en tu prima y yo entiendo que la quieres, pero tanto no es natural.-

-No pienso demasiado en mi prima. Es que vivo con ella, es normal-

Sí! Era completamente normal.

O no?

Sirius le dirigió una desconsolada mirada al horizonte, recordando como en efecto, había pensado muchas veces en su prima y cuan importante era el papel que ella jugaba en sus planes, desde siempre.

-Demonios-


	9. Siéntate conmigo

9.- Siéntate conmigo

.-.Remus, tienes que ayudarme-

.-.Que pasa?-

El joven licántropo esquivó con dificultad una estatua alada, acababa de aparecerse y se sentía algo mareado. Sirius lo sostuvo unos segundos y cuando Remus le indicó con la cabeza que ya estaba bien, lo soltó y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

.-.Tengo un problema- admitió.

Claro que tenía un problema! Se lo había pasado pensando por más dos días, desde que se encontró por última vez con James hasta ese momento, en el que las ideas le seguían rondando por la cabeza. De pronto, toda la presión había vuelto a él, la preocupación... estuvo más consiente que nunca que se iba a casar y que estaba sintiendo algo incorrecto por alguien incorrecto. No! y eso no era lo peor.. ni siquiera sabía si lo sentía o que sentía, se había quedado en blanco y completamente aterrado.

.-.Claro que tienes un problema, por eso he venido-

El buen Remus, siempre ayudándolo...

.-.Sí, gracias hermano-

.-.Entonces?-

.-.Entonces... tengo un problema, no un problema, un _problemón_. Me he pasado dos días como imbécil pensando y sabes cual ha sido mi conclusión? Que no puedo sacar una conclusión. Todas mis ideas están desordenadas y se me está acabando el tiempo... dentro de unos meses, o semanas o días...

.-.Me estás enredando-

.-.Es que...- Sirius se rascó la cabeza- creo que me gusta alguien y no sé si esa persona sea la más apropiada ¿Me entiendes?-

.-.De verdad te gusta esa persona?-

.-.Sí.. creo-

.-.Aha! _Crees._ Entonces tienes que averiguar si te gusta esa persona, es más.. si es que estás enamorado de esa persona-

.-.No entiendo la diferencia-

.-.Que te guste... a ti te gustan muchas chicas, pero solo te puedes enamorar de una ¿Entiendes?-

.-.Algo-

.-.Entonces, primero asegúrate de que estés de verdad enamorado de la chica-

. hago eso?-

.-.Busca el fondo de lo que sientes, por qué lo sientes, desde cuando lo sientes, el origen-

.-.Ya...-

Es lo mejor que tengo, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas-

.-.No digas eso, estoy seguro de que me va a ayudar-

.-.Y tranquilízate, las cosas van a salir bien al final. Todo pasa por algo, ya vas a ver que después del problemón las cosas van a despejarse, siempre es así-

.-.Si?- iban a pasar muuuuchos años, según él, para sacarle algo bueno a esa situación

.-.Sí, de verdad-

El licántropo lo miró a los ojos y de alguna manera le hizo recordar a Sirius que eso a lo que él llamaba _su maldición _los había hecho más amigos que nunca. Tal vez tenía razón.

Pero tenía que seguirle preguntando

.-.Y tu crees que...-

.-.SIRIUS!- la voz de su madre rasgó el viento.

El muchacho se volvió y pudo ver por la comisura del ojo a una muchacha que se aproximaba hacia el lugar en donde ellos estaban.

.-.Remus, alguien viene-

.-.Me voy-

.-.No-

.-.Está bien Sirius, no me voy a ofender-

.-.No! quédate, yo me deshago en un instante de la visita y conversamos, de verdad-

.-.No te preocupes-

.-.Pero Remus...- tenía mucho más por aclarar.

.-.Te vas a buscar más problemas-

.-.Ya.. gracias por venir, de verdad-

.-.A tu servicio hermano-

Y con un ligero _plin_ el muchacho desapareció.

Sirius tomó un profundo respiro y se dio media vuelta.

.-.Pandora-

.-.Hola- respondió la muchacha.

Los ojos de Sirius se posaron firmemente en los de ella. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza como un torbellino se detuvo de golpe y nuevamente quedó en blanco con esa terrible sensación en la boca del estómago, como vinagrera.

Ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a estar parados ahí, ante la estatua alada y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Curioso, Sirius sintió que en esa ocasión la muchacha ya no competía con él por ver quien pestañeaba primero.

Entonces pestañeó.

En ese mismo instante, Pandora le dio la espalda con cierto aire de superioridad, limpió un poco el pedestal de la estatua y tomó asiento en él, dándole un lento vistazo a todo el jardín.

Seguramente lo había creído débil. No iba a pestañear ante ella, no, no. Jamás.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la estancia, es más, de toda la casa. La capacidad que Pandora tenía para producir esa falta de sonido era increíble, podía estar en el más profundo silencio, su respiración, sus latidos, todo se volvía inaudible en ella.

Sirius recordó, en ese instante, haber leído en alguna parte que en experimentos muggles la gente que no hablaba jamás moría de pena. Le había hecho mucha gracia, pero ahora, mirándola... le costaba creer que los muggles tuvieran razón. Tal vez Pandora tenía algo muerto dentro de ella.

Un _no se qué_ le recorrió la espalda, un _no se qué_ que se aumentaba a la lista de sus problemas. Y no pensaba quedarse para obtener más problemas así que sin más, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa.

.-.No te molesta si me voy no?- le preguntó a Pandora, aún caminando.

.-.Para nada- respondió la muchacha sinceramente- A tu mam�?-

Eso detuvo a Sirius de golpe. Su mamá estaba adentro y no le iba a hacer nada de gracia el hecho de que hubiera dejado sola a Pandora.

Se volvió hacia ella y levantando una ceja se cruzó de brazos. Se había burlado de él una vez más...

.-.Que haces ac�?- le preguntó, cansado de tanto silencio tan incómodo.

Pandora levantó la vista.

.-.Nada-

.-.Ya veo- Black asintió, mirando también al suelo. El _no se qué _no dejaba de molestarlo y no quería darle la oportunidad a Pandora de burlarse por tercera vez de él- Kreacher es un idiota-

.-.Quien?-

.-.Kreacher, el elfo doméstico-

Para su sorpresa, Pandora asintió.

.-.Es repulsivo-

.-.Sí, es asqueroso. Y mira a todo el mundo cabizbajo pero con una sonrisa..

.-.Torva. Sí, me he dado cuenta-

.-.Nunca lo has pillado cuando está atrás tuyo?-

.-.No ¿Qué hace?-

.-.Te mira con odio-

.-.Te mira con odio?-

.-.A mí, siempre. Desde que regresé me di cuenta que cada vez que le daba la espalda curvaba los ojos y apretaba los puños, como si quisiera hacerme daño. Pero no puede y eso le da más rabia-

.-.De donde volviste?-

.-.Me escapé-

.-.Oh-

Nuevamente los ojos de Pandora inspeccionaron lentamente el lugar, a lo mejor sentía que había metido la pata con algo. Sirius hizo lo mismo, pero en rápido, casi sin comprender los segundos que acababan de pasar. Habían entablado una conversación normal, las palabras habían fluido normalmente, no insultos, no ironías... normal.

Y ahora volvía el silencio. Tal vez había sido solo un lapsus de Pandora, algo que a lo mejor se reprendía. Tal vez pensaba que él no quería hablar del escape, pero estaba incorrecta, quería seguir hablando, le gustaba su vocecita grave. Al menos queríaaclararle que no había alcanzado ninguna fibra sensible. No lo había ofendido

.-.Oye...- empezó a decirle.

Pero no continuó, la muchacha le hizo un espacio en el pedestal.

La señal había sido enviada, lo estaba invitando a sentarse junto a ella. Sirius dudó ¿Era eso lo que quería? Tal vez y si es que no? A lo mejor se le había adormecido y solo se estaba acomodando.

De todas maneras no iba a saber nada si es que no lo intentaba. Así que lo intentó. Y ella lo aceptó


	10. La última predicción

**Marlen:** Muchas gracias x seguir leyendo. Considero a tus fics como unos de los mejores de este lugar, eres muy buena escribiendo! Me encanta! Y ojalá no te moleste tanto acoso.. ejejeje.

**Andry Black:** WOOW! Gracias x empezar a leer y dejarme un review, no sabes cuanto me emociona saber q hay gente a la q le gusta como escribo (y en su defecto.. al menos la idea del fic). Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y si es q no, una crítica siempre es bien recibida. Gracias de nuevo.

Acabo de leer el capitulo 9 y.. no sé... no me ha gustado gusto. Pero bueh, ahí va un mini capítulo. Es uno de esos que siempre pongo y que a veces no tienen mucho q ver con la historia, pero que me encanta poner.

Ojalá q les guste y si no, ya saben que hacer.

La última Predicción.-

_Oh, you know I'm sorry I had to go  
I'm really sorry it had to die  
I'm really sorry I made you cry  
Cry._

Una de las bolas estalló, todo se cubrió de humo... pero nadie lo veía.

Durante sus últimos días, la Gran Adivina había desbordado el poder de su Ojo Interno, obligándose a ver más de lo que deseaba. Futuro, pasado, incluso presente que pretendía estar oculto, todo pasó por sus ojos y fue encerrado en esas pequeñas esferas de cristal que guardaba en su armario. No eran sus recuerdos, así que no tenía el derecho de verlos, nadie lo tenía.

El humo llenaba sus pulmones, pero que más daba, sabía que en segundos ya no iba a respirar y que en horas se iba a saber que la Gran Adivina había muerto, el Ministerio iba a llegar con toda su pompa y su solemnidad y se iba a llevar todo su repertorio de recuerdos robados, todos menos ese último que se materializaba frente a ella.

La familia Nefisto había sido la última familia que había visitado. Marinella, vieja amiga suya, abuela de una linda niña de ojos desafiantes y de un hermoso joven, vivaz y aventurero, fuerte como un caballo y orgulloso como un pavo real.

-¡Cassandra!- oyó desde afuera- estás bien?.. ¿pue..-

La anciana se volvió hacia algún lugar de la habitación, buscando su varita.

-Toma

Una pálida mano se la alcanzó. Cassandra buscó los ojos de la dueña torpemente y torpemente los encontró, ambos de un color negro profundo, penetrante...

Su última predicción le devolvía la mirada y lo hizo hasta que la mujer cerró los ojos, entonces, desapareció


	11. Los Funerales de Casandra

11.- Los Funerales de Casandra

El lecho de muerte de la Gran Adivina estaba protegido por dos enormes columnas de marfil y una extraña iluminación azul que le daba cierto toque futurista. Sirius las había estado contemplando en todo lo que llevaba la reunión, con una copa de vino llena en la mano que levantaba ocasionalmente, cuando un dolido deudo proponía un brindis por _la que en vida fue_...

-Mostrar un poco más de alegría sería un sacrilegio para ti, no?- le dijo una vocecita al oído, que lo hizo abrir bien los ojos.

-Estamos en un funeral Bella- respondió él en un tono apenas audible, haciendo la cabeza un poco para atrás- y que te recuerde mucho a tus fiestas no significa que sea una-

Bellatrix sonrió y se colocó a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Era un fracaso de bruja, después de todo- opinó, mirando fijamente al ataúd.

-Miente al menos, está muerta-

-No me interesa. Deberían ahorrarnos tiempo y matar a todos los de su familia. Aprovechando la ocasión.. digo..-

Sirius sonrió de medio labio.

-Al menos el vino es bueno. O no?-

-No sé, no lo he probado- el muchacho le estiró la copa a su prima.

Bella rozó a penas el cristal con los labios y los humedeció del líquido que contenía. Tras un breve juicio con la ceja levantada, aprobó la sustancia y se alejó con ella de Sirius.

Black la vio irse sin sorpresa, sabía que si estaba a su lado era por algo y ya que no logró fastidiarlo, el vino era lo único que podía aprovechar.

Se dio media vuelta, no tener la copa con la mano levantada le producía ligeros cambios en el equilibrio y lo hacían blanco perfecto de los tipejos que buscan a alguien con quien hablar. No quería hacer eso con nadie, a menos que fuera uno de sus amigos, así que decidió ir por un poco más de vino.

-¿Tú también eres mesero?-

Alguien había estado detrás de él y ahora que se la encontraba de sopetón, lo asustó considerablemente a pesar de su muy delgada figura.

-No- admitió con una sonrisita, una vez que hubo tomado la calma.

-No te preocupes, eso te pasa cuando no tienes mucho contacto con el mundo terrenal-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te ven solo y piensan que eres un desadaptado-

Sirius asintió, de pronto la muchacha le parecía tremendamente conocida.

-Soy Sirius-

-Sybill , mucho gusto-

Sirius volvió a sonreír, era curiosa... le gustaba su manera de hablar y que en el fondo esté sintiendo algo muy parecido a él.

- ¿Conocías a Casandra?-

-No, pero creo que mi mamá- admitió Black, sintiéndose un poco estúpido- aunque sí la he visto, un par de veces. ¿Tú?

Sybill bajó la cabeza. La razón por la que el contorno de sus ojos estaba tan rojo se hizo presente: había estado llorando mucho por ella... era obvio que aparte de ser familiares eran muy cercanas.

-Lo lamento-

Le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

-De verdad la quería mucho, el lazo que nos unía..- Sybill miró sobre el hombro de Sirius, directamente al ataúd- era más que físico ¿Me entiendes?... era.. –

-Si es así, entonces ella va a estar contigo para siempre-

La muchacha levantó la vista y Sirius se hizo ligeramente para atrás, tenía la impresión de que ella estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre sus hombros y empezar a llorar a rienda suelta. Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Black suspiró para sus adentros y aflojó los hombros, no estaba en condiciones de ser paño de lágrimas de nadie.

De pronto, entre la multitud sus ojos captaron un rostro que le pareció familiar, alguien acababa de llegar, un par de personas mayores saludaban a los deudos, padres... los conocía... sí! Era su..

-¡James!- Sirius levantó la mano y la sacudió en el aire, llamando la atención del muchacho, quien muy ceremoniosamente abrazaba a una señora de edad avanzada.

Potter se sobresaltó y al ver a su mejor amigo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que tuvo de desaparecer en segundos, debido al clima grave de la ocasión.

- ¿Me permites?- le preguntó Sirius a Sybill, con algo de miedo por dejarla sola.

-Sí, no te preocupes, igual ya me iba a mi habitación-

-Cuídate-

-Gracias-

La muchacha pasó junto a Potter y desapareció en la multitud.

-Estabas hablando con Trelawney?- le preguntó James al acercarse a su amigo.

-Sybill .. oh! Ya sabía que la conocía de algo- Sirius asintió- estaba muy triste, parece ser la única persona que de verdad lamenta la muerte de la señora-

-Apuesto que sí-

Ambos asintieron lúgubremente, tras lo cual se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron en clandestinidad, a pesar de los pesares de la habitación en la que estaban se sentían contentos de verse. Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Sí, también es una lástima para nosotros- les dijo un hombre de cabello cano, palmeándole la espalda a James.

El muchacho asintió, separándose de Sirius y simulando secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Black se restregó la nariz, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

- ColeTravis- el anciano estiró su mano hacia los ex Gryffindor.

-Winston Goldenbridge- le dijo James con seriedad, correspondiéndole el apretón.

-Dorian Bigcok- saludó Sirius.

-Los dejo.. con su permiso- el ebrio se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

James asintió, presentándole una sonrisa afable, tan pronto la distancia se hizo media se volvió hacia Sirius con los labios ajustados, tratando de no reírse.

-De la que nos salvamos- susurró.

-Creo que las muestras de afecto están satisfechas por hoy- sentenció Sirius, también con la carcajada latente en la garganta.

Ambos volvieron a callarse, estaban muy felices de encontrarse, aunque sea en esa situación. Sirius estaba necesitando mucho de momentos con sus amigos.

- ¿Como te va?- preguntó James, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica solemne.

-No tan mal-

-Es un avance...- el rostro de James reflejó por unos segundos la lucha de su interior, quería decir algo pero sabía que no podía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado- si tienes que decir algo, amigo cualquier cosa... yo estoy para ayudarte, desahógate cuanto quieras- terminó, aunque no comprendía cuan poca fuerza tenía para cumplir su palabra.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?. Te juro... podemos hablar con mis papás, ellos pueden encontrar una solución. Podemos a ser hermanos de verdad! Y si no quieres apellidarte Potter, pues, entonces... podemos anular esto del matrimonio. Sirius, no la estás pasando bien con tu familia y no me gusta verte preocupado... he pensado en toda esta gama de solucio..-

-Lo sé, pero esa no es la manera en la que quiero que me ayudes. No me malinterpretes, yo quiero ser tu hermano, de verdad que sí... solo que este es uno de los problemas de los que yo me tengo que salir por mi cuenta. Si me quiero ir de casa en algún momento, si quiero ser independiente tengo que aprender a cargar con estas dificultades. ¿Entiendes? Y no siempre vas a estar tú para ayudarme... quiero salir yo solo, por mi cuenta-

James asintió, bajando la mirada. Sirius le golpeó un brazo, con media sonrisa en su rostro. Él también estaba triste por no poder huir de su familia, la vida con los Potter había sido tan fantástica... pero sabía que no podía correr para siempre de los problemas.

-Si me quieres ayudar, tienes que estar conmigo como en Hogwarts- admitió Black, tratando de cambiar el tono de su voz.

-Pensé que ibas a decir los viejos tiempos- Potter levantó la cabeza, con la sonrisa repuesta.

- ¡Jamás!...

-Porque nadie, nadie me dice viejo-

-Si somos un par de niños con la inocencia en los ojos-

-Seríamos incapaces de cometer actos irrespetuosos-

-Como sacar una cita en un velorio-

Sirius le levantó una ceja a James, mirándolo desafiante y señalando a un grupo femenino de muchachas que circundaban su edad. Ambos conocían esa mirada, era la que ponían en la escuela antes de conseguir chicas... y si el día era bueno y las muchachas generosas, entonces se procuraban las citas de los días que seguían con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó James, algo apocado.

-Soy un hombre comprometido- por primera vez se burlaba él mismo de su condición. Sirius dejó escapar un par de carcajadas que, como le sorprendió comprender, no eran de amargura, si no de verdadera gracia. Estaría tan trastornado por el asunto que había perdido la conciencia?- vamos James, por los tiempos no tan viejos-

-No puedo...- en verdad había incomodidad en la voz de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?-

-Lilly- afirmó con seguridad y hasta seriedad.

- ¿Te ha hecho caso ya?-

-No tanto como que caso- admitió en un suspiro satisfecho- pero.. vamos en buen camino de amistad y creo que ya está empezando a coquetearme-

- ¿Y que esperas?-

-No, no, no, no, no, no, con Lily no es como con las otras chicas. Esas eran fáciles, esta es especial-

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Y Pandora?-

Esa vez, Black sonrió. El nombre de la muchacha lo había hecho recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos en su jardín.

-¡Qué!- James se tapó la boca- no me digas que ya son..-

-No , solo que..-

-Amigos-

-No tanto como eso-

- ¿Entonces?

Con la sonrisa aún presente, Sirius le relató a James lo que había sido el encuentro en su casa. El largo momento que habían pasado juntos, en silencio, sentados uno muy pegado al otro, le dijo algo de lo que había sentido y él mismo se respondía las interrogantes que habían quedado en el aire desde ese día.

-O sea que ya hablaron-

-No... tanto- habían sido como máximo 5 minutos- lo importante es que estuvimos juntos ¿entiendes? Y no me botó, ni se burló, hasta creo que se apoyó en mí un poquito, al final. No se siente tan mal... huele a fresco, no a dulce ni a channel ni a grageas Berttie Bott.

- ¿Quien huele así?-

-Peter. El hecho es que...- el muchacho movió los brazos de una manera poco simétrica, de un lado a otro y luego al otro- me entiendes?

Esta vez el de la sonrisa fue James

-Sí-

-Somos algo así como compañeros de banca, de asiento..- ahora era Sirius el que quería definir su relación con Pandora- no creo que seamos amigos, porque.. digo, no hicimos nada, conversamos un rato, hasta se burlo de mí!-

-Ya te entendí, tranquilízate... mejor hablamos de los chicos. ¿Has visto a Remus?-

-Sí, el día ese...- Sirius se rascó la cabeza, algo desesperado.

-Mejor te traigo un poco de vino- opinó Potter, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia donde se suponía estaban las azafatas.

Sirius se volvió a quedar solo, esta vez alejado del ataúd de la Gran Adivina... ni bien su mejor amigo desapareció, su mente quedó en blanco, como si no quisiera pensar más.

Un hombre de edad ya adulta se acercaba a él, estaba visiblemente pasado de copas y tenía los ojos rojísimos.

-No, no- Sirius se alejó casualmente.

Si había algo que detestaba era a esos tipejos que lo hacían partícipes a uno de su borrachera y su aliento a demonios, además de los golpes cariñosos que en su caso casi siempre terminaban en una pelea en la que el pobre ebrio en cuestión terminaba en el suelo y Sirius de pié (a lo mejor también estaba con copas encima) mirándolo con pena. Para él eran sencillamente repugnantes y ni el desinhibidor alcohol los hacía superiores; como ver a Peter borracho por ejemplo: muchas veces tuvieron que detenerlo para que no empezara a pelear con alguien con quien obviamente iba a perder.

Sirius se volvió en el preciso instante en el que una muchacha evadía al borracho que trataba de acercársele. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos al notar que la chica era Pandora...

Estaba vestida de un impecable luto, incluso su cabellera negra parecía ayudar y en contraste a todo, su piel blanquísima. Sus ojos miraban a los deudos con pena profunda que no caía en la compasión, sus labios estaban apretados, sus manos primero pegadas a sus muslos, luego sueltas y por último entrelazadas. Estaba nerviosa, desde su lugar Sirius podía asegurarlo y sin embargo sus pasos no eran pesados, sino ligerísimos, como si flotara.

Ella también lo vio. Sonrió ligeramente y se le acercó.

-Hola- saludó Sirius.

-Hola- respondió ella, gravemente- mi familia quiere verte- agregó sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah sí? Vamos- admitió con tanto rigor que él mismo que a su madre.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar contra la multitud, que bastante animada parecía haber olvidado el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Unos pocos seguían llorando y otros con las miradas graves trataban de consolarlos... eso al menos cerca al ataúd de la Gran Adivina.

Pandora se detuvo a mirarlo por unos instantes, Sirius hizo lo mismo, esperando que la muchacha satisfaga su curiosidad para reiniciar la marcha; pero pasaron más segundos de los que tenía previstos... se volvió hacia ella y notó que no era curiosidad lo que la tenía atada ahí. Estaba quieta y rígida, pero había algo débil en esa rigidez... algo triste, más triste de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

- ¿Conocías a Casandra?- le preguntó, en voz muy baja.

Pandora asintió.

-Era amiga de la familia- admitió en un susurro quebrado.

-Lo siento-

La miró, buscó su rostro... no tenía lágrimas corriendo en él, pero estaba tan... tan ido, tan dolido que a lo mejor las lágrimas sobraban para demostrar lo que sentía, había en ellos más pena de la que había visto en todos los que ocupaban la sala y tantísimo respeto. Clavó un momento la vista en los ojos de la muchacha y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que lo atacaron... sentía que estaba siendo arrastrada por una potente corriente de agua y ella permanecía justo como en ese instante, callada, sin moverse, resignada. ¿Por qué? Tenía que ayudarla, tenía que sacarla de ese estado, pero no sabía como, no se le ocurría una sola palabra pala alentarla... aunque sabía que era algo más que eso, que tenía que ser algo que le surgiera de él mismo... entonces levantó el brazo y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, protegiéndola. Sentía que tenía que protegerla.

_I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too_

-Si quieres no tienes que ir- le dijo Pandora.

- ¿Qué?-

- Con mi familia-

- ¿Tú quieres ir?-

-No. ¿Tú?

-La verdad es que no-

-Bueno...- la muchacha se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Sirius la detuvo al instante, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Pero podemos estar juntos-

Pandora sonrió también.

Minutos después, ambos abandonaron el lugar


	12. Gitano del Océano

Gitano del océano.-

Las horas pasaron con los dos en silencio, sentados en la hierba mirando al cielo.

El panorama podía parecer bastante romántico pero Sirius estaba aburriéndose sin conversación y empezando a sentir que su trasero se volvía uno con el pasto. Al llegar a ese lugar, Black había tenido la esperanza de una pequeña conversación ¡Qué diablos! De una buena conversación; las condiciones estaban dadas, ella estaba triste, él la había apoyado, ella le había devuelto el favor y le había presentado la tentativa del escape ¿Alo!. Era obvio lo que iba a suceder..

Pero al parecer, Pandora Nefisto no seguía ningún protocolo.

.-.Está empezando a correr un poco de viento verdad?- preguntó el muchacho-se sup—

.-.Shhh- lo silenció la muchacha de golpe.

Sirius abrió la boca, lleno de indignación.

.-.Te molesta el contacto humano de cualquier tipo?- le preguntó bastante serio.

.-.Siempre que me interrumpa- respondió Pandora, volviéndose hacia él.

Au, eso había sido más directo de lo que jamás esperaba en una chica.

.-.Te interrumpa? De tu contacto con el pasto y las estrellas? O que?- no se iba a quedar callado, la iba a hacer sentir mal como que se llamaba Sirius Black- tuve la mala pata de romper la burbuja en la que siempre estás metida y contaminarte la atmósfera con mi voz? Supongo que eso de hablarle al tipo que va a ser tu esposo y has jurado odiar siempre te daría muy mala fam--

.-.Estaba pensando- la muchacha trató de excusarse, pero sonaba demasiado dura

.-.Y no puedes decir eso acaso? Tienes que hacer sentir como basura a cualquiera que te interrumpa?- Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello- no te entiendo Pandora, pensé que me habías invitado a salir del lugar ese por algo, pero no!- se puso de pié- mejor me voy-

.-.Sirius!- Pandora se paró tras él, tratando de detenerlo.

.-.Que quieres?- preguntó bruscamente, de espaldas.

.-.Estaba pensando en ti- confesó la muchacha, con el tono de voz igual de duro.

.-.Que?- el muchacho se volvió y la miró con los ojos abiertísimos.

.-.No! no de esa manera. Es que.. tienes razón, has sido muy bueno conmigo y trataba de..- la muchacha miró a un lado y luego clavó sus ojos en Black- no podemos ser amigos-

.-.Y sales con otra de tus estupideces!- exclamó el muchacho, alzando los brazos- a ver.. quieres dejar de hacerte la esotérica? O crees que eso es parte de tu atractivo-

.-.Sirius...-

.-.Bueno, entonces, sigamos con tu plan. Se supone que yo debería preguntarte ¿Por qué Pandora¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella y hablando en tono de burla.

.-.Eres un idiota-

.-.Que?- el muchacho se alejó y la miró fulminante- ahora no me vas a decir?-

.-.Te estás burlando de mí! Como demonios quieres que te diga algo delicado si no lo tomas en serio!- Nefisto le devolvió la mirada, con veneno inyectado en los ojos.

.-.Eres imposible de tomar en serio- mintió el muchacho, ahora su pensamiento estaba orientado en crear respuestas que la hicieran sentir muy mal- tu aura estúpida de.. de.. soy una muchacha que ha aceptado casarse con el imbécil más grande del mundo.. soy una mártir... alejada completamente de las banalidades de las chicas de mi edad, por eso soy madura, soy superior-

Pandora abrió mucho más los ojos y lo miró con odio, le dio la espalda groseramente y empezó a dar de zancadas, alejándose de él.

.-.A donde vas!- gritó Sirius- todavía no he terminado contigo!-

.-._Stupefy_!-

Black cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, empujado por la enorme bola de energía que había salido de la varita de Pandora, quien ahora se acercaba al muchacho rápidamente, luciendo más temible que nunca.

.-.Estás loca?- preguntó el Gryffindor, con una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor punzante que había empezado a sentir.

.-.Aaaaaaahhh!- la muchacha gruñó, concentrando toda su fuerza en la pierna que ahora golpeaba a Sirius.

.-.Augh!- él se retorció- Pandora.. que te pasa?-

.-.Cállate!- su pierna volvió a impactar contra el estómago del muchacho- Cállate! Ya me cansé de escucharte hablando como si lo supieras todo!-

.-._Desmainus!_-

.-.Augh!-

Black se puso de pié con la varita en alto, mientras miraba a Pandora con ojos dementes.

.-.Estás loca!- le gritó, acercándose a su cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Respiraba fuertemente, sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por todo el cuerpo y los latidos de dolor que su estómago estaba produciendo. Bajó la mano de su pecho y tomó con ambas su varita... Nadie se metía con él y mucho menos una niña idiota.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, tratando de asustarla... si ella no se defendía, juraba que la iba a dañar tan seriamente que no iba a recordar quien era por espacio de varios días y la iba a dejar sola en ese lugar, a merced de cuanta criatura lo ocupara... quería verla llorar, pedirle perdón de rodillas.

.-.No te me acerques-

La sensación de una punta metálica contra su cuello lo detuvo inmediatamente. Pandora tenía su espada levantada contra él.

Ninguno de los dos titubeó, ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas y sus armas quietas, seguras, apuntándose.

.-.Estás loca- repitió Black.

.-.Deja de decirme eso!- Pandora se puso de pié, rabiosa.

Sirius trató de alejar su cuello, pero el brazo de la muchacha era rapidísimo y lo volvió a atrapar.

.-.En tu escuela para amas de casa te enseñaron a usar eso?- preguntó Black, levantando una ceja, volviendo su rostro sorprendido a uno insolente- o era un rodillo? A lo mejor les enseñaban a golpear al marido con una espátula y esa era la clase más importante- sonrió- en tu sucia escuelita que prepara a inútiles amas de casa, las convierte en objetos para el hogar, modelos aburridos, sin gracia, sumisos, inútiles que se pasan parte de la vida esperando porque alguien las escoja..-

.-.Cállate!- bramó la muchacha, arrojando con fuerza su espada al suelo- estoy harta!- se volvió, abriendo los brazos.

.-.Es tu destino!- le gritó Sirius, sonriente y bajando la varita.

.-.No es!-

.-.Ah no!-

.-.Ni siquiera es mi escuela-

.-.Entonces cual?- Black continuaba atormentándola, sentía que había un motor dentro de él que lo empujaba a hacerlo- la Escuela Para Dementes San Insano? O la Gran Unidad Esco—

.-.Hogwarts!- gritó, volviéndose.

.-.Que?-

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertísimos.

.-.Estás mintiendo- Sirius estaba segurísimo de eso, jamás la había visto por los pasillos y.. y por alguna razón había empezado a sentirse nervioso.

.-.No-

.-.Es imposible que hayas estado en Hogwarts, yo he estado en Hogwarts..-

Pandora asintió, tras lo cual suspiró tratando de calmarse.

.-.Estaba en Ravenclaw-

.-.Pero..- el cerebro del muchacho empezaba a comprender lentamente lo que Pandora le había venido diciendo.

.-.Tengo 17 años, así que creo que hemos terminado juntos la escuela- se acercó un poco a él y lo miró aún más intensa a los ojos- por eso te dije que no podíamos ser amigos, porque te conozco, porque siempre pensé que eras el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo lo pruebo: Ni siquiera te acordaste de mí... y no estaba esperando que lo hicieras, es más, cuando salí de Hogwarts esperé jamás verte en mi vida y recordarte como un ejemplo de lo que una persona sin sentido común puede llegar a ser, popular, fuerte, idiota, odiado, temido, admirado, irrespetuoso, vano, oportunista- la muchacha se detuvo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua- No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi llegando a la casa de lady Parkinson, algo me dijo que era mi fin, que estaba condenada-

.-.Nunca fui malo contigo... o sí?-

.-.Era odioso verte pasear por los corredores, derramando desprecio por los demás; la manera en la que utilizabas a las chicas era asquerosa. Tú y tus amigos eran una especie de élite, para ustedes todo estaba permitido, todo era suyo; se volvieron monarcas corruptos desde que descubrieron el poder que tenían sobre la gente y yo.. me sentía como una ilustrada, ajena a quienes los alababan, era una de las pocas chicas que se daban cuenta que eran solamente hombres y para colmo sin sentimientos. Se burlaron de mí una vez, al parecer a James Potter no le gustaba la manera en la que se arquea mi nariz y el sabelotodo Lupin- movió su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía amargamente, recordando- supuso que mi origen era griego.. me asquean tus amigos, sobre todo ese enano con cara de traidor.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, cada una de las palabras de Pandora habían sido dichas con una cuota especial de asco y verdad que lo hacían sentir culpable. Y se sentía idiota por no recordarla, por haber estado pensando que estudiaba en alguna escuela mediocre cuando en realidad había pasado 7 años muy cerca de él.

.-...ada vez que escuchaba tu nombre me daban náuseas..--

.-.Perdóname- pidió Black, tomándola de ambos brazos

La muchacha pestañeó, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

.-.Que?- preguntó extrañada.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido en Hogwarts, las palabras de Nefisto le habían abierto el cerebro y lo habían hecho reaccionar... algunas de sus "graciosas ocurrencias" no habían sido nada más que inmadureces.

Pero no todas... también había hecho buenas acciones... y en todas ella parecía haber estado ausente.

.-.Por todo, no.. no voy a empezar a enumerar lo que hice porque me demoraría mucho- soltó a Pandora con suavidad y se agachó para recoger su espada- pero quiero que me perdones- finalizó, estirándole la enorme arma metálica.

.-.Ese es el problema- admitió la muchacha, recibiéndola- las últimas semanas no te has portado como te portabas y me costaba creer que eras tú, porque me caías muy bien-

.-.También me caes bien- sonrió el muchacho, algo apenado- cuando hablas me doy cuenta que no eres tan.. fría como pareces-

.-.Por eso estaba pensando en ti, en la posibilidad de que vuelvas a ser el arrogante de antes y en la que había de que te quedes como estás para siempre-

.-.Quieres ser amiga mía, Pandora?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella.

.-.Sí- admitió la muchacha, sonriendo de medio labio.

.-.Te prometo que voy a tratar de no ser tan idiota como era..- se detuvo- dijiste que sí?-

.-.Vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo- admitió la muchacha- nos conviene ser amigos, no crees?-

Ambos asintieron.

La luz de luna dibujó perfectamente sus sombras en el pasto, dudando, tratando de acercase y finalmente abrazándose tan fuerte como dos hermanos que acaban de encontrarse después de mucho tiempo.

_Then she met a hollow soul,  
Filled him with her light and was consoled,  
She was the moon and he the sun was gold...  
Eyes were blinded with his light...  
The sun he gave reflected back the night  
The moon was waning, almost out of sight...  
Softly Ocean Gypsy calls...  
Silence holds the stars a while,  
They smile sadly for her where she falls...  
Just the time before the dawn,  
The sea is hushed the ocean calls her,  
Day has taken her and now she's gone..._

* * *

Je... me demoré bastante verdad? Lamento mucho no haber puesto capitulo hace siglos. Espero que este les guste.

Oh! Y d verdad les aconsejo q le den una leída al pedazo d canción q he puesto al final (parte de **Ocean Gipsy **de **Blackmore's night**) xq no es sencillamente el acompañamiento musical, sino parte de la historia.

Un besote


	13. Dos mujeres

Dos mujeres:

_Querida Andrómeda:_

_Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para despedirme de ti, estas semanas se me han pasado sin siquiera poderlas contar.. he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza, más de las que toda mi vida en Hogwarts. Claro que también ayuda el hecho de que mis padres no dijeron una sola palabra sobre tu viaje. Ellos están más contentos ¿sabes? y no contentos al punto de abrazarme, besarme y llenarme de regalos, sino.. de no mirarme tan mal como antes o llevarme a lugares en los que el suicidio te saluda desde la puerta, pero no te espantes, no lo digo en serio (lo del suicidio).. supongo que están así por lo de Pandora. _

_Te necesito mucho._

_¿Cómo te está yendo por allá? Para empezar, que estás haciendo? Para que te fuiste de viaje? No me digas que para despreciar a un pretendiente más de los que te presenta mi mamá, porque si lo haces me hago en los calzones en este mismo momento. _

_Si es que lo aceptas, mándame la foto de ese granuja para romperle la cara a punta de puñetazos._

- ¡Sirius!-

Tomó un tiempo para que el muchacho se reconociera como la persona a la que estaban llamando y saque la cabeza por la ventana, que era desde donde provenía el sonido.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Sirius?-

- ¡Pandora!-

Dejando pluma y pergamino a un lado, Sirius sacó medio cuerpo desnudo por la ventana con una sorpresiva sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

Pero la muchacha no le contestó, tenía la vista demasiado concentrada en su torso desnudo, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban lentamente. Sirius ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el silencio de su nueva amiga y se miró a sí mismo, como no encontró nada raro, volvió la vista a Pandora.

- ¿Que haces así?- preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Ah!- una media sonrisa seductora se asomó al rostro de Black- en mis interiores?-

-En tus interiores- asintió Pandora, recobrando la seriedad.

-Oh pues..-

-Deja de hacerte el interesante y ponte algo encima-

-Me vas a ver mucho más desnudo cuando nos casemos-

-Y no tienes idea de cuanto anhelo el momento- dijo sarcástica- hasta entonces, me puedes decir que haces así?-

-Nada- mintió, nervioso- me gusta andar así en mi cuarto, ¿que a ti no?-

Pandora negó, extrañada. Sirius empezó a reírse fuerte, claro, puro, como no recordaba haberse reído en ese lugar, luego, cuando la carcajada fue menguando posó sus ojos sobre la muchacha, que estaba al pie de su ventana, mirándolo fijamente. Cerró la boca y sus labios formaron inmediatamente una media sonrisa extraña, que no hacía hace mucho tiempo... empezaba a recordar las semanas que habían pasado desde que él y Pandora iniciaron el proyecto de amistad y lo difícil que se había hecho todo, habían muchos asuntos que superaban la fuerza de su voluntad, como el hecho de que la Nefisto había demostrado ser más rencorosa que cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra, bastante callada, seria y rara... cualidades que a Sirius no le llamaban del todo la atención en una muchacha.

Sin embargo esos últimos tres días habían transcurrido sin peleas, tranquilos, con conversaciones que rayaban en la normalidad, es más, conversaciones que en ocasiones él no quería que acabasen.

Sacudió la cabeza asustado y miró rápidamente a otra parte.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento?-

Se metió a su habitación y se sentó en su silla de un solo movimiento.

_...puñetazos.. ejejeje, solo una broma para mantener las cosas amenas. Prima, tengo algo que contarte, pero preferiría que estés aquí para decírtelo..._

- ¡No!-

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Pandora desde afuera.

-Nada- Sirius sacó su cabeza, sonriendo forzadamente- me estoy vistiendo-

Con las manos torpes, tachó las últimas frases que había escrito en el pergamino

_Perdón por el borrón, sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero es que no puedo poner tantas bromas en una carta, a lo mejor mi madre la lee antes de que te la mande y no te llega, ya sabes, por un alto contenido vulgar... Y sí, ya te dije que está menos paranoica conmigo pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de remover en un Black._

Soltó la pluma inmediatamente y realizó una reflexión forzada sobre lo último que acababa de escribir. Nunca había tenido más razón que en esos instantes. Una fuerza extraña hizo avanzar a su mano para arrugar la carta, pero fue detenido por otra, muy parecida al miedo. Si la arrugaba significaba, por alguna razón extraña recién creada en su subconsciente, que estaba aceptando la barbaridad con la que sus amigos lo habían venido molestando desde primer curso... Estaba.. sentía... veía a su prima de otra manera?.

Risas llamaron su atención y lo sacaron del odioso trance en el que se había sumergido. Volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana y se encontró con que Regulus y Pandora entablaban una amena conversación.

- ¿Que haces ahí?- preguntó Sirius duramente a su hermano.

-Estoy hablando con Pandora-

-Si, ya me di cuenta-

Esa sabandija.

Un par de movimientos en los ojos, la boca y las cejas y el rostro de Sirius se había tornado amenazador, mirando además con un profundo desprecio a su hermano, dejando entrever un resentimiento en la forma en la que curvaba los labios.

Regulus le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

Sirius mantuvo, su hermano menor no se iba a salir con la suya. Levantó una ceja, lanzando la advertencia de que su paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse y en el momento preciso en el que su mano buscaba su varita, Regulus se alejó de Pandora, con los ojos aún fijos en su hermano.

Cuando devolvió la vista a la muchacha, esta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, debatiéndose visiblemente entre la seriedad y la preocupación.

- ¿Y como está Yannis?- antes de cualquier posible intervención por parte de ella, que pudiera causar una pelea, Sirius sonrió algo forzado y cambió de tema.

-Feliz, va a volver a Grecia- respondió la muchacha, aún con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Solo?-

Black entró a su habitación y buscó distraídamente una túnica por algún lugar del suelo. Kreacher no había entrado a limpiar en todo el día, él no se lo había permitido.

-Con mis papás-

Se asomó a la ventana para lanzarle una mirada preocupada a Pandora.

- ¿Vas a vivir sola?-

-No, me quedo en la casa de mis abuelos, como hasta ahora-

-Solo que sin papás- terminó Sirius, tomando una túnica negra que estaba estirada sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, de la que no tenía idea hasta ese momento.

-Con razón no me enfrié el trasero- murmuró, acercándola a su nariz.

- ¿Que dices?-

-Nada. ¿Me esperas un momento? Me voy a terminar de cambiar-

Cogió el primer par de pantalones que encontró, una camiseta, un par de zapatillas y se los colocó con sorprendente rapidez. Luego, arrastró la túnica con él hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, en la que había estado escribiendo. Mientras sus brazos se acomodaban por los de la túnica, leyó detenidamente la carta que le había escrito a su prima... de pronto le pareció mal redactada, sin un real contenido. Suspiró, mientras pensaba que le habría gustado aprender a hacer cartas como las de Remus, serias, concisas y siempre satisfactorias.

-Sirius, yo me vo..-

- ¡No! espera- de pronto recordó a Pandora esperándolo afuera- espérame que ya termino-

-Pero...-

-Además, tu tienes la culpa por venir tan temprano- bromeó el muchacho, abotonándose la túnica.

- ¿Temprano? son las 5 de la tarde-

- ¿Tan tarde?-

Pandora asintió.

-Te juro que me desperté hace unos minutos- mentira, se había despertado horas antes, solo que había estado concentrado mirando a ese trozo de pergamino que tenía a Andrómeda como destino. Nunca había sido bueno para escribir y siempre que en la escuela le pedían ensayos, él tardaba más que Peter incluso; no porque fuera lento.. sino por que era flojo y las palabras de alguna manera tardaban en articular.

Todo lo contrario a cuando le tocaba hablar.

-Supongo- empezó de nuevo el muchacho- que es por el sueño atrasado a causa de las conversaciones con cierta muchacha de 17 años que no puede dejar de preguntar...-

-Sirius, me duele el cuello-

- ¡Aha! yo sufrí por mi sueño y ahora tú con tus dolores corporales, es castigo divino-

-No fue mi culpa que te explayaras tanto con ca..-

- ¡ANDRÓMEDA!-

El pecho se le ensanchó, lleno de pronta felicidad. Su prima estaba entrando a la Mansión Black, con maletas en ambas manos, un elfo de compañía a su lado y un pañuelo de viaje en la cabeza que la hacía ver extraña. Saltó por la ventana, patinó con cuidado por las tejas del techo y saltó al suelo conjurando algo con su varita.

- ¡Andrómeda!-

La muchacha se volvió para ver llegar a su muy agitado primo, dejó las maletas en el suelo, abrió los brazos y recibió el abrazo en forma de embestida que Sirius le prodigaba y que lanzó por los suelos al pañuelo.

- ¿Comoestás?- preguntó él, mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire, enterrando el rostro en su cabello. Olía tan bien...

-Te extrañé mucho- le dijo, aferrándose aún más a él.

-Y yo a ti- la dejó con suma cautela en el piso- bueno, desde que supe que no estabas aquí-

- ¿No te dijeron nada?- preguntó la muchacha, pero luego dio un suspiro de resignación- no esperaba que te dijeran-

- ¿Adonde fuiste?-

-A Irlanda- se detuvo antes de continuar con una sonrisa un poco menos extensa- pero era solo por una semana y media, mamá creyó que vientos diferentes me harían bien. Le pregunté si no quería llevarse a Narcissa a esos nuevos vientos y dejarme sola en la casa, pero no lo tomó muy bien-

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Cissy no quiere salir de la ciudad?- preguntó Sirius, con curiosidad.

-Cissy no quiere salir de su burbuja- aseguró Andrómeda- pero no hablemos de ella, dime como has estado...-

- ¿Andrómeda?-

La sonora voz de la madre de Sirius los interrumpió.

- ¿Sí tía?. Ahora mismo voy, es que Dandelios tiene problemas en un brazo. Tengo que cargar mis malet..-

-Asegúrate de entrar pronto y castigar luego a ese elfo del nombre horrible-

-Yo lo bauticé, tía- murmuró Andrómeda, apretando los dientes- Dandelios- se volvió hacia su elfo de compañía- lo siento, pero vas a tener que mentir por mí de nuevo-

-No se preocupe la señorita. Desea que Dandelios se dañe un brazo de verdad?-

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo a Sirius- tenemos que hablar mucho- y volviéndose hacia su elfo- mejor desaparece ni bien lleguemos para que mi tía no te moleste-

Y así, cargando sus maletas, la muchacha Black desapareció por la gran puerta de entrada.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró de inmediato al llegarle como un latigazo la imagen de Pandora esperándolo. Se volvió con cierto miedo y empezando a fabricar las disculpas que iba a darle, pero ella no estaba.

- ¡Ratas!- maldijo, resoplando fuertemente por la nariz.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras analizaba la situación lo más calmadamente que podía. Su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado por la felicidad que había sentido al ver llegar a Andrómeda, felicidad que no tenía nada que ver con otro sentimiento, después de todo ella era la única persona en todo el lugar que siempre había estado con él, había sido su primera mejor amiga... siempre se habían protegido los dos y para cuando él se hizo más grande tomó como misión el protegerla. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable al haberla dejado sola durante el tiempo que vivió en la casa de los Potter y ahora trataba de compensarla, sí.. eso era.

Sintió una comezón en la nuca y se dio media vuelta, hacia el enorme ventanal que comunicaba el jardín con una de las salas de visita. Y ahí, mirándolo a través del vidrio, estaba Pandora. Tras ella, Andrómeda dejaba el recinto y se perdía tras la primera puerta que había encontrado.

Sirius sonrió, no podía hacer nada más.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Nefisto que saliera para que pudieran conversar tranquilos, sin su madre escuchando.


	14. Diez

Diez.-

-Por favor-

Una gruesa gota de lluvia cayó en la mano derecha de Sirius, mientras este la estiraba. Sintió que el agua helada le traspasaba la piel para ir a alojarse en una de sus venas y así, congelar todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor- repitió.

En realidad no sabía que estaba pidiendo, ni porqué, pero debía ser una razón bastante poderosa para usar esas dos palabras con alguien... sí, la presión sobre su pecho le indicaba que mucho dependía de la aceptación de ese favor por el que tanto insistía.

-¡Por favor!-

Repitió una vez más, levantándose de golpe de su cama y abriendo con furia los ojos. Su pecho se elevaba y disminuía con el ritmo de sus respiraciones mientras el mismo hielo de hace unos segundos corría por sus venas. Acababa de despertar y si bien no recordaba lo que había estado soñando, estaba seguro de que eso había sido una pesadilla.

Recorrió su habitación con los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

_-Pandora, sé que me porté mal al dejarte sola con mi mamá... no era mi intención que... digo.. Pandora, lamento haberte dejado sola ese día con mi mamá, ya sé que no te pedí disculpas antes, pero de verdad creo que la cosa es bastante gruesa como para que quede inmune.. Pandora, lamento, sí, ya sé que me vas a decir que no hay problema, pero me puse a pensar y el que te quedes sola con parte de mi familia es algo pesado, así que discúlpame.. Pandora..-_

_Llevaba casi media hora ensayando las disculpas que pretendía darle a su amiga por lo que había pasado hacía ya una semana. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema y que la muchacha no parecía molesta, pero por alguna razón le parecía un deber moral disculparse por haberla dejado sola con su madre._

_-Sirius, Pandora ya llegó-_

_Sirius se acomodó la túnica formal que acostumbraba a vestir en las visitas acordadas, que eran parte del ritual de compromiso, y repasó mentalmente lo que pensaba decirle._

_-Pandora, yo sé que no hemos hablado mucho de esto, pero siento que tengo la obligación de pedirte disculpas por haberte dejado con mi madre ese día...- _

_Se acomodó nuevamente la túnica. Mientras lo hacía, oyó una pequeña risita burlona a su lado._

_- ¿Que?- preguntó, volviéndose algo brusco hacia Andrómeda, que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles cercanos a él, leyendo un libro._

_-Por qué te estás acomodando tanto la túnica? Mi tía no va a estar observándote-_

_-No es por eso-_

_- ¿Entonces? Desde cuando te preocupa que Pandora te vea desaliñado...- de pronto, una sonrisa pícara se asomó a su rostro- te preocupa que Pandora te vea desaliñado! Sirius, tu estás- -_

_- ¡No!- cortó el muchacho, repentinamente fastidiado por la mueca tonta que había adquirido su prima._

_-Perdón- pidió, sin borrar su sonrisa- entonces que pasa?-_

_-Que..- Sirius buscó palabras- soy un narcisista compulsivo... lo admito- con un gesto teatral, el muchacho abrió los brazos y luego los depositó sobre su pecho, mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_Andrómeda echó a reír._

_- ¿No me dijiste que Pandora ya estaba aquí?- preguntó Sirius al cabo, acercándose a su prima.._

_-Sí- admitió la muchacha, reconcentrándose en su lectura._

_- ¿Que lees?- Sirius metió la cabeza entre el pecho de Andrómeda y su libro y se encontró con un pergamino cuidadosamente alisado- eso es una carta!-_

_- ¡Sirius!-_

_Un palmazo propinado por ella hizo que el muchacho se alejara._

_- ¿De quien es la carta?- preguntó Sirius, sobándose la cabeza._

_-De un amigo-_

_- ¿De donde?_

_-De.. de la escuela-_

_- ¿Lo conozco?-_

_-No creo-_

_-Ahí decía Tonks.. se llama Tonks?- preguntó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa burlona._

_-No, es su apellido- para esos momentos, Andrómeda tenía el libro cerrado sobre su regazo y ambas manos firmes sobre él, protegiéndolo._

_-Ah... ¿tiene hermanos? Seguramente James o yo conocemos a algún Tonks-_

_- ¿Que eres? El servicio secreto mágico?- _

_- ¿Te ha estado mandando cartas con frecuenc- -_

_- ¡Sirius ya!- la muchacha Black le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo, quien se detuvo en seco, visiblemente sorprendido- Pandora te está esperando afuera- indicó, al volver su rostro hacia la ventana que daba al jardín._

_Sin darle una última mirada, Sirius salió._

- ¿Otro interesantísimo libro?- preguntó Sirius, al encontrarse a Andrómeda, sentada en la escalera con un libro ante los ojos.

-No molestes- espetó esta, con dulzura- de verdad lo estoy leyendo-

- ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?- el muchacho se sentó a su lado

-No sé, mi papá me trajo, supongo que quería ver algo con mi tío-

- ¿Están en la sala?-

-No, en el despacho-

-Que bueno- el muchacho se puso de pié.

- ¿Vas a tomar desayuno?-

Sirius asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Sirius!- llamó la muchacha, segundos después

-Eh?- el muchacho se volvió.

- ¿Por qué te gusta andar desnudo por tu casa?- preguntó la muchacha, sonriendo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-No estoy desnudo- admitió con inocencia Sirius, señalando la ropa interior que traía puesta- estoy en mis interiores-

_-Mis amigos van a llegar en segundos.. creo, solo tres, tal vez cuatro, mientras tanto ¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Sirius a Pandora, tras saludarla._

_-No puedo, vine solo un segundo- se excusó la muchacha, pareciendo realmente apenada._

_-No te vas a quedar?-_

_-Tengo cosas que arreglar en casa-_

_-Ah...- algo dentro de Sirius se decepcionó._

_-Vine a entregarte esto- Pandora le extendió una bolsa de tela morada, con un lazo plateado cerrándola- espero que te guste-_

_-Gracias- el algo decepcionado se alegró momentáneamente- no tenías que comprarme nada...- _

_Ambos se miraron sonrientes y sin poderlo aguantar, estallaron en risas. Sirius le había repetido hasta el cansancio las cosas que "podrían hacer de su cumpleaños un día medianamente alegre"._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius-_

_Pandora depositó un súbito beso en la mejilla del muchacho._

_Y lo dejó así, con los ojos aún puestos en la puerta por la que había salido, la bolsa colgando de dos de sus dedos y la sensación de ser la primera vez en años que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas tan de pronto y por un simple beso._

- ¡Sirius Black!-

- ¡Mamá!-

El muchacho se sobresaltó, dejando caer el vaso que traía en las manos.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso?- la imponente mujer miró con desprecio los restos de cristal que se esparcían por el suelo- que esperas? El vaso se va a reconstruir solo acaso?-

-No.. no traigo mi varita- admitió Sirius, ante su evidente desnudez.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- Lady Black empuñó su varita y con un suave movimiento los pedazos de cristal se reunieron, incluso el que estaba enterrado en uno de los dedos de Sirius.

- ¡Au!- tembló ligeramente el muchacho.

-Eso es por andar desnudo. ¿Qué placer le encuentras a caminar así por la casa? Es escandaloso-

-Mamá, me has visto más desnudo antes- recordó el muchacho con cierta ironía.

- ¡Ja! Quien me libre-

- ¿Que?- las cejas de Sirius se unieron, mientras su voz se hacía suave- no me has visto desnudo nunca?-

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de desinterés.

-Pero soy tu hijo...- a pesar de lo lejana que siempre le hubiera parecido y de lo acostumbrado que estaba al carácter de su madre, no pudo dejar de sentirse triste por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Regulus también, tampoco lo he visto desnudo y no lo he escuchado quejarse nunca. De todas maneras, el tema es estúpido como para seguir discutiéndo-

-Sí..- musitó Sirius.

- ¿Cuando piensas cambiarte?-

-En un segundo, mamá-

-Y dile a Kreacher que te cure eso antes de que se te infecte- dijo, refiriéndose a su herida en el pié.

-Sí mamá-

Sirius salió de la cocina en busca de Andrómeda, sabía que si dejaba a Kreacher a cargo de su dedo lo más probable era que el elfo asqueroso se lo amputara.

_-Entonces, Peter se comió la galleta.. fue graciosísimo, jamás pensé que Remus podría hacer algo así- Sirius paseaba distraídamente por la habitación de Pandora, mientras que ella, sentada en su cama oía con interés lo que él le decía- bueno, que podía hacerle algo así a Peter justamente- _

_Sirius abrió uno de los cajones del ropero y lo encontró totalmente vacío, abrió el que estaba inmediatamente debajo, también vacío, igual que el de más abajo y el de más abajo... _

_- ¿Has mandado a lavar toda tu ropa?-._

_Sin necesidad de que Pandora le respondiese, se dio con la afirmación clave para saber lo que pasaba: un par de maletas bien grandes colocadas junto al ropero._

_-Me voy de viaje- confirmó la muchacha, tratando de no bajar la cabeza._

_-Excelente- Sirius sonrió- por cuantos días?-_

_-No son vacaciones Sirius...-_

Mientras mantenía su dedo en alto, como su prima le había aconsejado tras echarle unas cuantas cosas asquerosas encima, Sirius le daba un vistazo a los papeles esparcidos por todo su escritorio, jamás había tenido tanto documento escrito en su vida... ni siquiera durante los años más difíciles de Hogwarts.

Tomó uno de los pergaminos y pasó rápidamente sus ojos por él, era la carta que estaba planeando enviarle a Pandora, aún sin terminar.

_- ¡Cuando pensabas decirme!-_

_-Hoy-_

_-No te creo-_

_-¡Cree lo que quieras!-_

_- ¡Y aún así me lo dijeras hoy!- Sirius se dio una vuelta, hablando más para él que para Pandora- "Sirius, mañana me voy de viaje ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sé, a lo mejor no nos vemos nunca más, un gusto conocerte, adiós!-_

_-No seas ridículo!- Pandora de puso de pié._

_-Se supone que somos amigos, pensé que éramos amigos-_

_-Somos amigos-_

_-Si te vas a ir del país, como amigo, me gustaría saber-_

_- ¡Te iba a decir!-_

_- ¡Cuando! Cuando estuvieras allá?-_

_- ¡Ya te dije que hoy!-_

_-Ya te dije que no te creo-_

_- ¡Es inútil discutir contigo!-_

_Ambos se dieron la espalda, airados. Sirius sentía como sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada exhalación, mientras que su rostro se fue poniendo cada vez más caliente a pesar de lo frío de la habitación. _

_Así que se iba y si por ella fuera, sin decir nada. _

_- ¿Y que va a pasar con... ya no nos vamos a... y el.. el compromiso?- preguntó Sirius al cabo, más tranquilo._

_-No sé- Pandora se mantuvo de espaldas- supongo que cuando vuelva. Mi madre ha arreglado eso con la tuya-_

_-Osea que...-_

_-No sé-_

_-Pero, puedes volver, como no volver-_

_-Sí-_

Cuantos meses iban ya? 9? 10? Lentamente había perdido la cuenta. Y no sabía por qué, pero la partida de la muchacha lo tenía con medio cuerpo en otro lugar, distraído, cansado, aburrido... la extrañaba tanto como habría extrañado a uno de sus amigos, a lo mejor menos, a lo mejor más, pero lo hacía como nunca se imaginó que lo haría por ella.

Nunca se imaginó escribiéndole una carta y las veintitantas salieron de algún lugar recóndito en el que Sirius tenía guardado a su escritor interior.

_-Te vas a Grecia por mi cumpleaños-_

_-Tu cumpleaños fue ayer y yo me voy mañana-_

_-Es lo mismo...-_

_-No, no es lo mismo- Pandora se volvió y lo miró - no me perdería tu cumpleaños-_


	15. Al viento

Al viento.-

_Si toco una vela encendida no puedo sentir dolor  
__En el hielo o en el fuego, es lo mismo  
__Aún así siento a mi corazón padeciendo  
__Aunque no late, se está rompiendo  
__Y el dolor que siento  
__Trata de decirme que no es cierto  
__Sé que estoy muerta  
__Pero parece que aún tengo lágrimas por derramar_

¿Verdad que ella sí podría ser viento?

De pequeña se pasaba horas así, sentada sobre la gran roca en lo alto de la colina, con ambas manos fijas sobre la falda del vestido y los ojos orientados hacia el frente, mirando todo y sin ver nada. Muchos años estuvo segura de que si se concentraba lo suficiente su cuerpo iba a empezar a flotar y todo él iba a desaparecer, se iba a transformar en nada y en todo lo que ella deseaba. Con el tiempo la pose adusta que había tomado (como respuesta a las burlas de su hermano) fue menguando y sus esperanzas, desapareciendo. Cuando entró a la escuela descubrió, con mucho pesar, que la transfiguración de la que tanto dependía era imposible, y que para convertirse en viento tendría que conformarse con volar rápido sobre la escoba.

Odió a la escoba, odió al vuelo, odió a la colina, al viento y a su patria, odió cada segundo que había pasado sobre la enorme roca, la estúpida odiosa roca, odió sus pensamientos y rompió irreconciliablemente su relación con cualquier anhelo de sentirse fuera de la tierra.

Sin embargo desde que volvió, tras una larga temporada , no pudo evitar pasar una sola tarde sobre su roca, con las manos en las faldas y los ojos perdidos; alguna fuerza extraña la había llevado a reconciliarse con esa parte de su pasado y cuando lo hizo la disfrutó más que nunca. Sintió nuevamente el dolor de no poder convertirse en viento, pero los pensamientos de los que estaba pendiente hicieron a un lado el padecimiento y lo amoldaron a su sentir.

¿Verdad que ella sí podía sentir?

Nunca se había preguntado cómo o con que intensidad, pero sabía que sentía.

Yannis idiota.

¿Por qué era tan duro para él admitir que tenía una hermana así¿Por qué no dejaba de preguntarle si no había podido nacer mejor?. Por qué las dudas que siempre trataba de implantarle nunca habían funcionado y sin embargo esa sí, por qué de pronto estaba preguntándose si de verdad sentía?... si no estaba hueca y simplemente era una pared que recibía las cosas como venían, sin inmutarse, detenerse o preguntarse por qué.

Ella sí sentía, sentía un corazón latiendo cada vez que se emocionaba, sentía los ojos cuando los exprimía de lágrimas, sentía un par de manos nerviosas temblando sobre su falda, sentía miedo de no poder detener el curso de sus pensamientos y de terminar dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez como si en realidad quisiera pensarlo, tenía miedo de sus anhelos y de sus nuevas dudas, del pequeño corazón que no quería sentir nunca dentro de ella.. sentía miedo de sentir.

¿Verdad que ella sí podía cargar?

Sostener en sus brazos el peso necesario que su futuro le depositara, negar la autonomía de su trabajo en la tierra, dejar de ser Pandora por unos momentos para convertirse en alguien más, con su esencia, sus manos y sus lágrimas y terminar lo que fuera que había empezado. ¿Podía?

¿Podía?

Su cabello flameaba furioso en el cielo cuando una última pregunta invadió su cabeza, a pesar de lo mucho que había hecho para evitarla, los ojos siguieron perdidos y el rostro se mantuvo ausente.

¿Verdad que ella sí podía ser mamá?

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the wun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is acheing  
Though it doesn't beat it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I am dead  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

* * *

**Sé que hace tiempo no pongo nada y que esto a lo mejor no está a la altura, perdónenme por favor.**

**El pedazo en cursivas que he puesto es de una canción llamada Tears to Shed, la del principio está en español, q es la traducción (con las libertades que me he permitido) de la que está al final, que por ser el idioma madre es mucho más bonita y expresa más.**

**Ojalá q les gusta y x fas.. pongan reviews.**


	16. El problema que no ha sido resuelto

El problema que no ha sido resuelto:

Quién hubiera imaginado a Sirius apoyado con ambas manos en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando al cielo distraídamente, en uno de los diarios momentos de soledad que se permitía, cuando no había nadie en su casa y las ganas de martirizar a Kreacher se habían dado por satisfechas.

Quién hubiera podido penetrar en su mente y descubrir sus pensamientos, si es que los tenía, saber que era lo que tanto le gustaba meditar, saber si eran asuntos distintos cada día o había un problema especial, un _eso _de lo que se obligaba a colgarse hasta encontrarle solución.

* * *

Ese día, como los demás que llevaba en su país, Pandora estaba sentada sobre su roca en lo alto de la colina, con ambas manos sujetando con firmeza la falda y los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

Pensaba en lo poco que iba a poder aguantar un día más cerca de la hostilidad repentina de Yannis, porque por mucho que fuera su hermano querido y el mayor con la misión de molestarla de por vida, sus bromas estaban yendo más allá del común objetivo de los varones celosos y estaban empezando a herirla de verdad.

Contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar y se sentía dividida, por una parte porque nada iba a reemplazar la sensación que la embargaba cada vez que amanecía en esa parte del mundo tan suya y por otra porque había dejado la mitad de su vida en la isla, pero pedazos de esa otra parte la asustaban, de solo imaginarse lo que ya se estaba resignando a vivir le daban ganas de abrazar fuertemente a la roca y cerrar con los con toda la fuerza posible, concentrarse hasta el límite de lo inhumano y convertirse como fuera en viento. Y no era que le tuviera miedo a Sirius, es más, lo extrañaba, pero había algo en su entorno que no funcionaba, habían sonrisas a su alrededor que lo hacían reaccionar como, estaba segura, ella jamás lograría. Tenía miedo de estar junto a alguien que no la quería, de ser un obstáculo.

A todo eso.. ¿Cómo estaría Sirius en ese momento?

_I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...  
I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?_

Le hubiera encantado que estuviera allí para compartir la vista con él, entonces, estaba segura, de que iba a aprender a callarse y a valorar los minutos en silencio, entregados a la contemplación de la belleza que tenían al frente y si es que el paisaje no lo satisfacía, podía quedarse sin aliento al sentir al viento golpeándolo con la intensidad de un presentimiento.

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away..._

De pronto, un suspiro la volvió a la realidad. Se volvió lentamente para ver al culpable y cuando se estaba imaginando el insulto perfecto para decirle a Yannis, el virtual infractor, se dio con el rostro también absorto de Regulus Black, que reaccionó casi al instante, bajó sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió cordialmente.

Que poco se parecía a Sirius.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella, bien parado, con la columna perfectamente estirada y la túnica ondeándole rebelde, su cabello también se movía al compás del viento y sus brazos estaban ligeramente abiertos, como recibiendo la ventisca con familiaridad.

-No quería interrumpirte- soltó el muchacho, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Fallaste- admitió Pandora, con la voz ronca.

-Sí, supongo que sí-

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte, me dijeron que tal vez estabas caminando..-

-En Grecia- aclaró Pandora, todavía sin mirarlo.

-Ah... pues... es mi regalo, por Hogwarts. Llegué ayer en la noche y pensé en venirte a buscar-

-Gracias-

La muchacha se puso de pié, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de lo molesta que hubiera sido la interrupción, no podía permanecer huraña ante Regulus, el muchacho siempre le había caído bien.

-Yo estaba...-

-Pensando, sí, me imagino- admitió él sonriendo sinceramente- es francamente imposible poder hacer algo más en un lugar como este-

-Sí, es verdad-

Sí, era verdad y él lo comprendía.

- ¿Quieres.. pensar conmigo?- le preguntó Regulus, sentándose y señalando un espacio junto a él.

Pandora se sentó también y lo miró ceñuda.

- ¿Que pasa?- le preguntó el Black, volviéndose.

- ¿No quieres hablar?- ella no ocultó su sorpresa- has venido a buscarme y no quieres hablar-

-No es necesario, no soy como mi hermano que nunca puede cerrar la boca- finalizó, con rabia.

Su hermano.

¿Cómo estaría él en esos momentos¿Qué pasaría si Sirius fuera el que estaba a su lado?

Su hermano.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Regulus, desganado- pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No hay problema- Pandora le colocó una mano sobre el brazo- yo también tengo un hermano mayor-

Aunque no encontraba comparación mayor entre Yannis y Sirius.

-Te parece que dejemos este asunto de lado?- cortó instantáneamente Regulus, con una sonrisa insegura de medio labio- no vine a amargarme las vacaciones y amargártelas sería lo último que buscaría hacer-

Pandora asintió sin comprender, pero aliviada. Prefería pensar en Sirius que hablar de Sirius.

-Entonces- empezó él nuevamente- pensamos-

Ella jamás se imaginó lo mucho que tenía en común con el hermano de Sirius, las dos tardes que pasaron juntos ante su roca fueron de conversaciones fluidas y momentos de silencio bastante comprendidos. Se sorprendió honestamente al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión de sus ideales, de lo que pensaba sobre el mundo mágico, de lo que quería hacer después de la escuela y de lo decidido que estaba su futuro.

-Esta es mi última tarde aquí- le confesó él, la tarde siguiente, cuando ambos miraban al horizonte, como habían pactado.

Pandora reaccionó de inmediato.

-Y no has conocido ni siquiera media tierra por andar pensando, en este lugar. No tienes que quedarte todo el rato Regulus, puedo regresar sola a mi casa, te aseguro que no me voy a perder... este es mi territorio-

Regulus se echó a reír. Había algo de burlón en ella, algo parecido a lo que había oído cuando le respondía una broma a Sirius, como si tratara de hacer sentir inferior a quien escuchara.

Pandora se volvió hacia él con los ojos serios. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Lo que había dicho lo había hecho con toda conciencia.

-No gracias- respondió él al cabo- prefiero quedarme contigo-

-Como quieras-

No le había gustado esa risa y la afirmación que le había seguido le pareció de disculpas.

-Pandora- la llamó, tras unos prudentes segundos- por qué estás aquí?-

- ¿En la colina o en Grecia?-

-Estás en la colina porque sé que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estás expuesta al viento, porque no hay nadie que sea capaz de interrumpirte cuando piensas... porque tienes razones que no vas a poder convertir en palabras y que son demasiado grandes como para expresarlas en acciones, pero no sé que ganancia le encuentras a volver a tu país cuando tienes en otro todo lo que necesitabas, es más, por qué tu país no es el mío si nos hemos criado ahí, casi juntos-

Pandora se volvió totalmente a él. La miraba con fuego en los ojos, ansioso por una respuesta tan rica y extensa como la pregunta que el había formulado. Pero sabía que su respuesta no iba a satisfacerlo porque sencillamente no la iba a entender, acababa de encontrar la enorme brecha que los separaba.

-He vuelto a Grecia porque es mi casa- admitió, sin espectáculos ni maneras marciales- es como volver cansado de la escuela-

- ¿Te da miedo mi hermano?- preguntó bruscamente.

Sí.

_A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here.._

Le dio miedo entrar a la habitación, en la casa Parkinson, por primera vez y tuvo que reunir fuerzas que no pensaba que estaban dentro de ellas para amenazarlo. Le temió a esa última mirada que le dio antes de decir su nombre y destrozar su destino para siempre... aunque él jamás lo supiera, los pasos que lo guiaron a la habitación blanco humo en el que le lanzó el primer hechizo estaban a punto de desplomarse bajo el vestido estúpido que había tenido que ponerse. A pesar de que las cosas se ponían cada vez mejores entre Sirius y ella había algo que la hacía negarse a levantar la cabeza y ver su futuro.. por eso le prestaba tanta atención al presente. A él, porque él era su presente. Y no se sentía incómoda mirándolo tanto, descifrándolo, pero solo a esa parte, al momento exacto que pasaba ante ella, no antes ni después, porque antes le daba rabia y después el miedo no la iba a dejar en paz.

No.

Al Sirius de ese momento no le tenía miedo.

-No- respondió, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Quien hubiera imaginado a Sirius con la cabeza reposada entre los brazos de Andrómeda, mirando con una sonrisa perdida el cielo desde su jardín, disfrutando del sabor de las galletas que solo ella podía hacer. Sin quererlo directamente, su prima estaba ayudando a resolver uno de los problemas en los que tanto pensaba.

* * *

**Hola! (cri cri, cri cri, cri cri.. los grillos estos) capitulo nuevo -como se habrán podido dar cuenta- con una canción de Blackmore's night q se llama "Wish You Where Here". Un beso grande a todas y espero que lean!**


	17. El primer escape de la Mansión Nefisto

El primer escape de la Mansión Nefisto:

- ¡No, no, no! Es que no me entiendes-

Sirius daba vueltas frenéticas en su habitación, hablándole a un espejo que tenía sobre la mesa de su escritorio, parado y dando la cara hacia él.

-Si no te explicas como quieres que te entienda!-

Quien le devolvía la mirada era una muchacha pelirroja de bonitos ojos verdes con la que había empezado a llevarse bien, a pesar de que Sirius la siguiera considerando engreída, caprichosa y berrinchuda, Lily Evans era la chica menos chica (y con eso quería decir estúpida, superficial y tonta) que conocía.

- ¿No está James por ahí?-

-No está, es mi casa y si hubieras querido hablar con él, no le hubieras pedido que me de el espejo, en primer lugar-

-Tienes razón- Sirius suspiró- no sé que hacer, no sé que más escribirle, jamás le he escrito nada a nadie y tengo miedo de que cuando vuelva piense que todo se ha acabado y yo... ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando vuelva, la visito o no la visito, le regalo algo? Porque he estado pensando.. y ese es mi problema que pienso demasiado, le he dado tantas vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez...-

-De verdad te gusta Pandora ¿no?- preguntó Lily, enternecida.

Sirius se volvió bruscamente hacia el espejo, dio un par de zancadas hacia él y lo puso boca abajo con brusquedad.

-Mujer loca-

-Entonces jódete y no me pidas consejo-

Se puso ambas manos sobre los ojos y caminó así hasta el borde de su cama, donde se sentó, preguntándose por qué James no se había podido enamorar de alguna de las sin cerebro que tanto parecían perseguirlo y él y el resto de los Merodeadores podían haber pasado unos muy buenos años sin la sombra de la siempre más madura que ellos Lily Evans. Pero algo le decía que aunque James se hubiera dedicado a detestarla, ella siempre habría estado ahí con sus comentarios que aunque odiosos estaban cargados de la verdad que nunca querían ver.

Ya eran muchos meses que había pasado sin Pandora como para seguirla recordando. Con otra persona a lo mejor ya habría olvidado hasta su nombre y empezaría a llamarla con cosas que rimaran. Tal vez eso sí significaba algo y no exactamente que su memoria estuviera mejorando.

Suspiró sonoramente.

-De todas maneras no sé que hacer- confesó segundos después, esperando que Lily lo escuchara.

-Levantarme sería un buen comienzo-

-Es que- empezó, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose al espejo- va más allá de todo lo que me hubiera podido imaginar- lo puso derecho, pero evitó mirar a Lily a los ojos- tu te casarías a mi edad?. No, nadie en su sano juicio puede casarse sin haber vivido bien y este es el momento de vivir. Se suponía que este iba a ser mi momento de vivir, que para ahora me habría comprado mi motocicleta y estaría recorriendo el mundo con James, se suponía que iba a pensar en casarme cuando estuviera viejo y no dentro de unos meses. No me quiero casar! No.. no.. no quiero...- suspiró- tarde o temprano le voy a echar la culpa a Pandora de vivir como lo haría y no quiero odiarla, ya no. Es que... no sé, no sé-

-No te quieres casar con Pandora-

-No, pero no quiero que ella piense que es porque no la quiero-

Los ojos de Sirius sorprendieron a Lily en el momento exacto en el que ella sonreía enternecida.

- ¡Lily!- le reprendió.

- ¡Lo siento! No lo puedo evitar-

-En vez de andar distrayéndote con estupideces deberías estar pensando en como ayudarme-

-Ya te dije como ayudarte y francamente no se me ocurre otra cosa-

-Es que es imposible-

- ¡Que injusto eres! Ella también se va a casar contigo y quien te dice que no está pasando lo mismo que tú?. Por primera vez deberías dejar de pensar tanto en ti y preocuparte un poco en los demás, y que esos demás no sean solo tus amigos-

Eso le dolió a Sirius.

- ¡Me estoy preocupando por ella!- replicó, acercándose peligrosamente al espejo- acaso no te estoy diciendo que no quiero que piense que no la quiero-

- ¡Estás poniendo todo en el supuesto de que ella si quiere casarse!. No todo el mundo tiene que estar enamorado perdidamente de ti, Sirius... ya no estamos en Hogwarts-

-Es que..- tosió un par de veces y carraspeó tratando de que la Evans no se diera cuenta que lo había dejado sin palabras- es que ya habíamos acordado que nos íbamos a casar, te juro que estaba empezando a aceptarlo, por alguna razón ya no me molestaba la idea, me sentía como pasivo, tranquilo. Ahora no sé que me ha pasado, pero me aterroriza la idea de que mi madre me diga cuando me voy a casar-

-Entiendo- admitió Lily, maternalmente- y tal vez ella sienta lo mismo, a lo mejor los dos pueden quedar en una solución que les funcione. Habla con ella, Sirius-

Ella tenía razón, había estado pensando solamente en lo que él sentía y ahora que recordaba bien, Pandora tampoco parecía estar muy emocionada con lo del matrimonio. A lo mejor los dos juntos podían planear algo...

-Y como te va con James?- preguntó Sirius al cabo, tratando de sonreír.

Lily se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Bien... ya sin tantas torpezas como en un principio-

-Se siguen hechizando?-

-Sí, pero ahora por diversión más que nada. Supongo que es parte del trato diario, además nos sirve para practicar. Lo que me recuerda, Sybill Trelawney te manda saludos-

- ¿Quien?-

-Sybill, dice que se conocieron en el funeral de su abuela-

-Ah.. sí, si me acuerdo-

-Parece que se ha llevado una buena impresión de ti, cuando supo que yo ten..

-Lily-

-Dime-

-Gracias-

* * *

-Te estás volviendo débil, Pandorita-

-Déjame en paz, Yannis-

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, después de todo vas a tener que convivir con peores insultos cuando te cases. Vas a dejar de ser la engreída y vas a ver lo mal acostumbrada que estabas-

-Eso es mentira-

- ¿Mentira que? Por favor, tú ni siquiera te acuerdas, pero yo lo he vivido. Nadie te va a aguantar, ni siquiera tus hijos; es más, como vas a ser madre? No sabes limpiar, no sabes cocinar, no puedes vivir sola... ese Black va a terminar por dejarte y bien merecido se lo tiene, por idiota. Escogerte a ti! Cualquier otra mujer es mejor opción-

-Te odio-

-Y yo a ti, estamos a mano-

Sin poder aguantar más, Pandora se lanzó sobre su hermano, golpeándolo como podía. Estaba rabiosa, estaba cansada, estaba harta de que él le dijera todo lo que se le antojara y que ella no pudiera reaccionar. Estaba harta de que su hermano creyera que ella era la engreída cuando en realidad era él a quien siempre protegían, quería meterle todas sus palabras por la boca hasta ahogarlo, quería hacerlo llorar, hacerlo sufrir y jurar que jamás la iba a volver a molestar

- ¡PANDORA!-

Ella se detuvo, su madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándola con el rostro severo y la varita firme en una mano.

-Ven-

Pandora bajó la cabeza, miró a Yannis, tendido en el suelo, con rabia y pasó sobre él, siguiendo a su madre hasta el corredor.

- ¿Se puede saber que tienes?- le preguntó la señora Nefisto, cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del hermano mayor- como te puede interesar tan poco lo que le pasa a tu hermano!-

-Mamá, yo ya no aguanto que me hable así.. no le he hecho nada y me trata como sí...- un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Yannis está enfermo, Pandora y se suponía que todos en la familia entendíamos lo que le pasaba ¿O no?. No fuimos a Grecia solo a vacacionar, sabes perfectamente que fuimos por él, para que se mejore y ahora que estamos de vuelta no pienso volver a verlo mal y mucho menos por tu culpa. No es justo lo que te está pasando pero piensa un poco y deja tu egoísmo de lado, hija... Yannis es tu hermano, no entiendo como entre hermanos no pueden ni verse porque empiezan a pelear-

- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga, que me quede callada?-

-Sí-

-Pero mamá, no es justo!-

-No es justo, pero todos tenemos que hacer un sacrificio por tu hermano... cuando se mejore ya vas a poder decirle lo que quieras-

-A ti no te importaría ni que me muera-

Tras decir eso, Pandora le dio la espalda a su madre y caminó decididamente hasta la puerta, sin volverse ante los llamados de su madre.

De pronto, el corazón de la muchacha dejó de latir unos segundos. Acababa de llegar a la sala y ahí, sentado, con una sonrisa tonta y los ojos puestos en uno de los adornos que estaban en la mesa de centro, estaba Sirius.

- ¿Pandora?-

Antes de que ella pudiera huir, él levantó la mirada hacia ella y la sonrisa tonta se disipó de su rostro. Las lágrimas de la muchacha se secaron de inmediato y algo dentro de ella empezó a golpetear tan fuerte que sentía bambolearse su cuerpo.

-Sirius-

De prisa, ambos corrieron a abrazarse.

-Te extrañé mucho- confesó Sirius, mientras la aferraba fuertemente a él.

Pandora asintió, apretando aún más fuerte.

Por fin estaban juntos.

Sin poderlo evitar, la muchacha Nefisto empezó a llorar.

- ¿Pandora?- Sirius agachó la cabeza asustado, acababa de sentirla sollozando en su hombro- Pandora, estás bien?- preguntó seriamente, esas no eran lágrimas de emoción.

Trató de ponerla a su altura, de verle el rostro claramente, pero fue en vano, Pandora no dejaba de aferrarse con fuerza y su llanto había adquirido un ritmo frenético. El corazón de Sirius empezó a latir fuertemente, algo andaba mal.

Miró alrededor, en busca de alguna pista que le insinuara al menos que había pasado, pero no encontró nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un beso furioso en el cabello, la apretó más hacia él y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el lugar en el que iba a aparecerse.

No podía dejarla sola.

-Pandora- le dijo suavemente- no te sueltes-

Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron de la casa.

* * *

**Gracias Marlene y Cris x responder! que bueno q les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores. Xmi parte tngo 1 más aparte de este guardado, así q espero el momento adecuado para colgarlo. **

**Regulus tiene mucho en común con Pandora, como se habrán podido dar cuenta y esa relación me gusta mucho xq nunca he sido gran fan de los personajes que son malos y solamente malos, cuyos amigos son malísimos... creo que los dos se tienen estima y por parte de Regulus, en una muy alta (dentro de su manera de ser). En cuanto a Andrómeda, no puedo negar que en ocasiones me parece un poco inoportuna, también creo que está algoconsiente de la relación q tiene con Sirius y que no le desagrada del todo.**

**En fin.**

**Un besote y ps.. me pondrían más reviews si fueran amables? Je!.**

Corregido.


	18. Esa tarde

Esa tarde:

Sirius no había visto a Pandora desde que la sacó de su casa, hacía ya casi una semana y aunque hubiera querido no había podido dejar de pensar en cada segundo que pasó junto a ella esa noche.

Con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo recargado sobre una de las paredes de su casa, veía pasarlas imágenes, como si fuera una película y no podía resistir la tentación de pensar cada momento, de repetirlo. Ese era el problema.

Se veía nuevamente en la noche lluviosa, con Pandora fuertemente abrazada, veía como, a pesar de que él pensaba que ella se sentía cómoda así, la muchacha se separaba suavemente, aplicando cierta fuerza para obligar a los brazos del muchacho a dejar de apretarla tanto. Veía la espalda de Pandora alejarse cada vez más de él, veía su cabeza agacharse y a sus hombros temblar sin vergüenza. Pensaba que ella podía haber tenido la misma falta de vergüenza para llorar como lo estaba haciendo, pero en sus brazos, que el agua de la lluvia de todas maneras se iba a confundir con la de sus lágrimas, que cerca de su pecho ella iba a sentir más calor del que podría adquirir por su rabia en ese aguacero.

Se desilusionó entonces y ahora.

Muchos minutos después, en los que no atinó a no hacer nada más que permanecer parado con los brazos a los costados, como un idiota que solo se dedicaba a mirarla; vio a Pandora levantar la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y fiero, como si estuviera desafiando a los mismos fabricantes de la lluvia a hacerla lo más fuerte que quisieran, no importaba, porque ella se iba a quedar ahí, demostrándoles que no les temía, a ellos, ni a sus truenos o a sus rayos o al dolor de la fiebre del día siguiente. Su espalda se enderezó y sus hombros dejaron de temblar y la vio más grande que nunca, más furiosa, más Pandora.

De pronto, tras terminar los miles de juramentos silentes y las amenazas que estaba seguro había hecho, la muchacha se desplomó.

Sirius se vio corriendo a atraparla, veloz, más de lo que había pensado en anteriores recuerdos. Acababa de verse claramente, con el rostro compungido por la preocupación y el cuerpo presto hacia delante, ágil como una gacela. Por suerte llegó a tiempo de detenerla cuando esta estaba en sus rodillas... por suerte, tal vez no.

¡PLAF!

A pesar de estararrodillado junto a ella, sintió el golpe sordo de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo, con el dolor que las revelaciones suelen causar cuando se presentan en un mal momento. El solo roce de su piel con la de la muchacha lo hizo temblar más que antes y el peso de su conciencia lo obligó a evitar sus ojos. No quería que ella supiera lo que él estaba pensando en un momento así, cuando sus sensaciones tendrían que estar a la par de las de ella.

.-.No-

Con remordimiento se recriminaba la falta de valentía en ese momento, cuando tranquilamente podría haber hecho lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Incluso eso podría haber ayudado a Pandora. Pero no.. no podía aprovechar algo así, no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solamente en él.

.-.Han castigado a Pandora por tu culpa-

La resentida voz de Regulus lo despertó, su hermano estaba justo a su lado, con el rostro volteado hacia el suyo y los ojos en una expresión imposible de descifrar.

.-.Deja de decir estupideces- respondió Sirius, parándose derecho y dirigiéndose a donde pudiera para librarse de su hermano.

.-.No puedes vivir sin dejar tu posesita del héroe no?- pero el joven Black lo detuvo de un hombro, con una fuerza que su hermano mayor desconocía en él- y tampoco sin ser un estorbo.

.-.Y a ti que tanto que interesa que Pandora venga o no venga?. Por quien viene es por mi. Tú eres eso con lo que ella se entretiene cuando yo me demoro-

Regulus negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

.-.No tienes idea-

Sirius apretó los puños.

.-.No hables demasiado Regulus, mi mamá no te va a escuchar por muy fuerte que llores.

.-.Me estás amenazando?-

Ambos se encararon.

.-.Te estoy advirtiendo- los ojos de Sirius se achicaron peligrosamente, mientras su mano de derecha acariciaba su varita, dentro de su bolsillo.

.-.A ver como haces, porque no me das miedo-

En segundos las varitas de ambos apuntaban las los cuellos contrarios, los dos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida.

.-.Sirius, ya!-

Andrómeda corrió asustada hacia ellos y se paró tras Regulus, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

.-.Regulus... por favor- pidió, tranquilamente- Sirius...-

Ninguno la oyó.

.-.Bajen sus varitas!- ordenó esta vez.

.-.Andrómeda, deja que se maten. Una vez al año no hace daño- dijo Bellatrix, que estaba apoyada en el último barandal de la escalera, mirando divertida la pelea de los hermanos.

Narcissa rió a su lado.

.-.Has estado viendo y no los has detenido?- Andrómeda se volvió atónita hacia la Black.

.-.Te sorprende?- respondió esta.

.-.No, francamente. Pero igual! Se pueden hacer daño y ni siqui..-

.-.Ni Regulus ni Sirius pueden hacer tanto daño con sus varitas- admitió Narcissa, riendo- además.. tan interesante que estaba todo-

.-.Ven acá Andrómeda y disfruta con nosotras-

.-.No-

.-.Prefieres que te saquemos? Siempre te vas a la fuerza-

.-.La señorita Pandora Nefisto espera al amo Sirius en el jardín-

.-.Que?-

Regulus y Sirius bajaron la varita de pronto y fijaron su atención Kreacher, que, al igual que Narcissa y Bellatrix parecía haber estado librando una batalla interna por separar algo tan entretenido.

El aludido salió del lugar, dejando al resto de su familia tan sorprendido como él.

.-.Pandora-

En efecto, la muchacha estaba de pié ante la horrible gárgola con alas.

.-.Sirius...- se le acercó un poco, parecía nerviosa- yo sé que tenía que venir antes, pero no podía porque.. en fin ahora sí.. ya estoy aquí-

.-.No te entiendo- admitió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

.-.He venido a explicarte.. lo que te tenga que explicar. Perdóname por no haber venido antes pero..-

.-.No hay problema- interrumpió Sirius, extrañamente agitado.

.-.Es que sí hay, el asunto es que...-

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, la besó.

Al instante sintió como su corazón explotaba de felicidad, como la agitación encontraba un canal para drenar, como por fin estaba haciendo algo que secretamente había estado queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo y se explicó lo extraño que se había estado sintiendo los últimos días.

Estaba enamorado, eso era.

Quería a Pandora, eso era.

Una sensación de pura adrenalina lo hizo sonreír cuando aún no se había separado de ella y a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo nunca, le dieron ganas de saltar, de bailar, de cantar, de correr de su casa a la de James, aunque estuvieran a más que kilómetros de distancia, quería reír, quería abrazar a Pandora con todas sus fuerzas, anunciar que se iba a casar con ella y que iba a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, asegurarle a su familia que ya no lo iban a molestar, reír más aún, hasta hacer de su boca el doble de su extensión; con toda la felicidad que corría por su cuerpo, con esa nueva energía era capaz incluso de volar y lo estaba haciendo, estaba volando lejos, a algún lugar en el que solo él y Pandora podían entrar y estar juntos, porque por fin estaban juntos y esa vez sí era en serio.

* * *

**Hey!.. muchas gracias Marlene x haber respondido! Lo que pasa con Yannis es q tiene problemas de conducta, es muy violento, muy resentido (como en ocasiones lo he dejado entrever mediante Pandora) y ps, la mejor solución q se le ocurrió a una familia casi pública como los Nefisto era hacer un viaje familiar, como un retiro, para que el muchacho se tranquilice, deje los engreimientos y todo lo que tenga de lado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! es el número 20, es una muy buena coincidencia! lo tenía guardado desde hace unos días, la verdad es q iba a esperar más, pero no me pude aguantar a ponerlo y no puedo escribir mucho x ahora xq todavía no me repongo de lo que ha pasado (no puedo salir del shock) a pesar de q yo misma me lo haya causado, en fin. **

**Un beso enorme, espero de corazón q les haya gustado**


	19. Aniversario de Bodas

**Luego de haber comprobado la habilidad de poner reviews que Andrea posee no me queda nada más que decirle.. ¡GRACIAS! te recontrarequeteadoro. Y a ver si te respondo alguna d tus preguntas: ehm... no, Yannis no está tan bueno como el d los perfumes (nadie está tan bueno como el de los perfumes!... no, mentira) pero es bonito, al menos en mi imaginación, lo siento imponente y fuerte, aunque sea medio engreído y tnga sus problemas de conducta. Sobre la predicción, sí, si es ella a quien te imaginas, entonces estás en lo cierto. No, no me gusta el incesto, me gusta tu primo(es taaaaaaaaaaaaan bello) y él no esfamiliar mío (además a ti tb t gusta l mio y él es menor y este no es espacio para ventilar nuestras vidas personales así q no sigo)... ehm... creo que nada más. Gracias andreinha, te adoro.**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen! lamento haberlas hecho esperar y lamento si este capítulo no esta a la altura.**

* * *

Aniversario de Bodas:

_**I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
you got to lose to know how to win**_

Las luces del cuarto de Pandora se apagaron.

Sirius sonrió mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica y se sentía simplemente dichoso.

Estaba abajo, en el jardín, de espaldas al enorme camino de piedritas que llevaba a la salida de la mansión de los Nefisto; con todos los sentidos puestos en el balcón de Pandora, de su Pandora (tal vez ella se negara, a lo mejor le pegara, pero la presión tan fuerte en su pecho y el ritmo frenético de su corazón lo hacían creer que era dueño de todo lo que podía amar, que podía aspirar a tenerlo para siempre entre sus brazos y protegerlo del mundo) y esperando nada más que lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo no se detuviera. No esperaba que ella saliera en bata y sacudiera la mano en señal de despedida, o que bajara corriendo las escaleras para darle un último abrazo, ni siquiera esperaba ver su sombra yendo de lado a lado por la cortina, el solo saber que Pandora (su Pandora) estaba en esa habitación, pensando lo que fuera, lo llenaba de esa felicidad particular que lo hacía sonreír como idiota.

Suspiró, había sido una de las mejores tardes de su vida.

Sobre todo porque había dicho cosas que difícilmente habría dicho si en realidad las sintiera y porque lo había hecho sin intermediarios, sin haberlo ensayado horas antes con Remus y sin James que lo estuviera amenazando de lejos con su varita, lo dijo porque lo sintió y ni siquiera se esforzó, cerró los ojos o apretó los labios. Las palabras salieron de él con naturalidad y con más emoción de la que esperaba.

Había tenido la mejor semana de su vida, de pronto todos los problemas de su casa dejaron de afectarlo, era muy difícil que lo pusieran de mal humor y había puesto a trabajar duro a Regulus y Kreacher para que si quiera se de cuenta que estaban ahí. Estaba feliz, tan feliz como para no querer que el día termine porque podía estar junto a Pandora y tampoco desear que la noche acabe, porque de lo contrario dejaría de pensar en ella..

Desde el primer beso hasta el último, ante la puerta de su habitación, los acontecimientos sucedieron de manera vertiginosa. De pronto la había besado, de pronto ambos se estaban riendo, de pronto caminaban juntos por quien sabe donde, de pronto se besaban de nuevo.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, podía rugir si quería en esos momentos porque tenía su imagen fija en la cabeza, mirando a Pandora y diciéndole sin remordimientos:

.-.Te amo-

Sirius se dio media vuelta, sonriendo todavía y salió de la mansión Nefisto con el corazón golpeteándole con fuerza el pecho, producto, según él, del amor que acababa de confesar.

* * *

Entró repentinamente a la biblioteca, era el único lugar de su casa en el que podía alejarse las constantes preguntas sonsacantes de Kreacher. Le habría lanzado un hechizo, pero no tenía ganas, además él no era del todo culpable: sabía que era su madre la que lo enviaba a hacerle tantas preguntas.

A lo mejor, pensaba Sirius, para ella demostrar directamente curiosidad o interés en su vida era mostrar demasiado sentimiento hacia su hijo.

.-.Demonios!-

Regulus cayó de su asiento pesadamente, se puso de pié como un resorte y guardó el libro que estaba leyendo dentro de su túnica, con creciente nerviosismo.

.-.¿Qué libro es ese?- Sirius sonrió sin interés- no me respondas, no me importa-

.-.Que mierda haces aquí?- le preguntó Regulus con violencia, agrandando los ojos.

.-.Vengo a cocinar- respondió el hermano, sarcásticamente.

.-.No seas idiota! Tú no lees...!- por alguna razón Regulus estaba muy alterado- ¿qué haces acá? Has venido a espiarme? Dime!-

.-.Nada, he venido a leer-

.-.¡Eso es basura! Dime la verdad!-

.-.De verdad voy a leer- admitió Sirius, acercándose a su hermano y deteniéndole la mano derecha, que peligrosamente se estaba acercando al bolsillo de su túnica, en busca de su varita- tranquilízate-

.-.Eres un imbécil- fue lo último que dijo el muchacho antes de salir, resoplando con fuerza.

Entonces su hermano ya se había enterado de que él y Pandora eran novios. Que obvio era el pobre Regulus, estaba buscando motivos por donde fuera para pelearse con él y tener alguna excusa para hacerse la víctima frente a Pandora. Pequeña sabandija en la que se había convertido.

En el tiempo que estuvo descansando en la biblioteca, Sirius decidió que era mejor poner a su hermano al margen de lo que pasaba y no solamente cuando Pandora estuviera cerca, sino siempre. Tal vez esa era la única manera de tratar a Regulus, como si no importara; tal vez le había estado prestando demasiada atención y él había sabido aprovecharse, como todo buen Black, por eso siempre sus peleas eran tan violentas, porque él nunca había analizado las cosas con la cabeza fría (como en ese momento), por eso Regulus siempre ganaba, por eso su madre siempre intervenía, por eso lo castigaban... porque su hermano menor había aprendido a manejar a las personas y las situaciones mucho antes que él, porque había estado siendo usado como un idiota.

Ese fue el único día que pudo esconderse de Kreacher en la biblioteca, porque al caer la noche, el elfo doméstico lo encontró durmiendo cómodamente y aprovechó una de sus más afiladas preguntas en su más chillón tono de voz para despertarlo. Lamentablemente Sirius no era un santo y Kreacher había estado aprovechándose mucho de su buena suerte, así que tuvo el recuerdo de la reacción del Black en carne viva los tres días subsiguientes.

Al caer la tarde del tercer día la bondad de Bellatrix (que necesitaba al elfo para hacerle unos cuantos mandados) lo curó.

.-.Si quieres desollar vivo al elfo, hazlo cuando yo no tenga nada que hacer- le dijo la prima a Sirius, tras curarlo- no soy sanadora y aunque lo fuera, jamás usaría mis poderes para curar a un elfo doméstico-

El muchacho sonrió como respuesta.

.-.Te parece gracioso?-

.-.No- admitió- no me estoy riendo porque me parezca gracioso- y se volvió- si me necesitas, primita, voy a estar en la cocina-

Bellatrix apretó los puños.

.-.Ah!- Sirius se volvió, al parecer había olvidado algo.

El rostro de la muchacha Black brilló, esperando el insulto y preparándose para hacer la respuesta.

.-.No, nada-

.-.Sirius!-

Lo persiguió por toda la casa incansablemente, siempre con los ojos fijos en la nuca del muchacho y los pasos suficientemente fuertes como para que él supiera que estaba ahí. Finalmente cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sirius se sentó pasivamente en una de las pesadas sillas, tomó una manzana del centro de mesa, le quitó los encantamientos que seguramente su madre había puesto encima y le dio un placentero mordisco.

.-. "Ime"- preguntó con la boca llena a una Bella despeinada y sudorosa, que se sentaba en la silla contigua, con más que rabia en los ojos.

.-.Dime tú- instó ella, acercando medio cuerpo.

.-.Qué cosa?-

.-.Lo que me ibas a decir-

.-.Ah! eso...-

.-.Dime!-

.-.Por qué?-

.-.Dime!-

.-.De verdad quieres escuchar?- Sirius estaba disfrutando tanto.

.-.Dime!

.-.Creo que no estás molesta por curar al elfo doméstico, sino porque casi no pudiste hacerlo-

.-.Me estás diciendo débil?-

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

.-.Ja!- Bellatrix se puso de pié, con orgullo- no tienes idea-

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su prima.

En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia a la reacción de Bellatrix, es más, supuso que en algún momento ella iba a volver con uno de los comentarios más dignos de su persona e iniciarían una pelea, de esas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero ella no volvió en la noche, ni siquiera al día siguiente cuando sus dos hermanas hicieron una visita de cortesía a sus padres, que cumplían un año más de casados.

Un año más de casados.

Lo único bueno de esa celebración era que nunca lo necesitaban en la sala, ni siquiera para recibir a los invitados(porque de eso se encargaba la cara bonita de Kreacher) y, como novedad ese año, las deliciosas galletas caseras de Andrómeda que engullía con placer en ese instante.

.-.No le veo ningún sentido a que estés en la cocina, Sirius- comentó la muchacha seriamente, alejando su cabeza del resquicio de la puerta por el que podía ver la Sala- además las galletas eran para tus papás-

.-.Mentira- arguyó el aludido, con la boca llena- si fueran solo para ellos no habrías hecho tantas y ni siquiera las habrías hecho, sabes que ellos no comen nada que no haya sido preparado por elfos domésticos-

.-.Podrías comerlas afuera- tentó Andrómeda, mientras se alejaba de la puerta y buscaba asiento junto a su primo.

.-.Y que me sepan a malasangre?-

.-.No digas esas cosas-

.-.Siempre he dicho esas cosas- Sirius alejó la bandeja de galletas, se limpió un poco la boca y miró fijamente a su prima, algo extraño le pasaba, porque él siempre había echo ese tipo de comentarios y ella siempre los había aceptado. ¿Por qué ahora parecía hasta defender a la familia?- te pasa algo?-

.-.No- era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

.-.No te creo-

.-.No me pasa nada-

.-.Por qué me estás mintiendo?-

.-.Por qué crees que me pasa algo?- preguntó a su vez ella, con violencia- porque estoy defendiendo a mi familia¿Qué de raro tiene eso? Que te haya apoyado unas cuantas veces no quiere decir que este en contra de mis papás o.. o que piense igual que tú, porque aunque no lo creas...- Andrómeda calló, sus ojos habían pasado de Sirius a las galletas que había preparado- yo sí quiero a mi familia.

El muchacho Black se echó hacia atrás. Su prima tenía razón, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba... el problema era la manera en la que lo había dicho, era evidente que algo le estaba pasando y no solamente para que mintiera de semejante manera, sino para que se pusiera tan nerviosa de repente.

.-.Si no me cuentas tus problemas, entonces a quien se los vas a contar?- preguntó en voz baja

Andrómeda reaccionó con sorpresa y Sirius pudo jurar que ella esperaba que él le gritara o algo por el estilo.

.-.De verdad, de verdad, no tengo ningún problema- admitió ella segundos después, sin dejar de mirar sus galletas.

.-.Bueno- aceptó Sirius, con algo de resentimiento- si lo dices así...-

Tomó una de las más grandes galletas y la mordió con violencia. A ya ella que no quería contarle lo que obviamente le estaba pasando, no estaba de humor para sacarle las cosas con cucharita y se suponía que tampoco debería preocuparse tanto por lo que le pasaba, no más que como un primo lo haría. Porque un primo le habría preguntado y se habría conformado con la respuesta cerrada que ella le había dado, nada más, no más consideraciones... así que con la galleta y los pedazos de arándano que traía, Sirius se masticaba las ganas de seguir preguntando, las incesantes interrogantes y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más porqueporque no y punto, o arándano.

.-.Y... a que te saben las galletas?-

.-.A angustia-

Andrómeda meneó la cabeza, airada y Sirius buscó su mirada, para explicarle que era lo que le estaba pasando y como, por alguna razón, no podía evitar sentirse así... porque acababa de descubrir que por mucho que intentara no podía dejar de preocuparse por su prima.

Los ojos de la muchacha se quedaron prendidos en los de Sirius por muy largo tiempo, inexpresivos, como si hubieran retraído toda emoción hacia dentro de ellos. Mientras tanto, él se preguntaba cuanto más le tardaría a su prima develar lo que había dejado casi al descubierto y lamentaba todo el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de ella, porque estaba seguro de que era justo eso, el tiempo con su familia, lo que la había vuelto tan inerte, tan insensible, tan fría, tan como sus hermanas.

Ella movió los ojos, en un sutil movimiento de pupilas que solo alguien tan atento como Sirius hubiera podido notar. El muchacho sonrió, había vuelto... pero con miedo.

¿Miedo?

¿A qué? Era imposible que sintiera algo así si él le ofrecía lo contrario, pero ahí estaban sus ojos, temblando, en representación del resto de su cuerpo, dudando, retrocediendo.

¿Miedo? De qué¿Por qué?

Dudaba, ambos habían estado dudando por mucho tiempo, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente crecidos como para dejarse de idioteces. Él había debatido mucho consigo mismo hasta el día en que comprendió que bueno o malo, lo que sentía estaba dentro de él y no podía negarlo. Podía negar realizarlo, pero eso era otra cosa. Siempre pensó que Andrómeda era más madura y por ende que si él había comprendido, entonces ella lo había hecho hace mucho, pero en ese instante, cuando sus ojos se vieron obligados a hacerse más grandes, más persuasivos y más sinceros, descubrió que no... que ella se negaba a ver todo lo que fuera incorrecto por muy cerca de ella que estuviese. Rechazaba la posibilidad de ver un poco más allá, solo un poco... como las manos temblorosas de un alguien ante la puerta de la habitación que encierra todas sus respuestas.

Pero si ella no quería ver más allá, él la iba a obligar.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos hasta sus límites y en menos de un segundo, los cerró con pesadez; su cuerpo perdió balance y una de sus manos nerviosas, en busca de apoyo, tiró la bandeja y las galletas al piso.

Por fin lo había visto.

Pero solo en él.

Quedaba ella, su confesión.

Sin embargo no le importaba... o sea, claro que le importaba, pero no lo iba a hacer, Sirius sabía perfectamente que su prima era incapaz de confesar tal cosa. Por eso, cuando ella bajó la cabeza, él se preparó para ponerse de pie de su silla y llevar su drama a cualquier parte de la casa en la que pudiera estar solo, sin nadie que le pregunte por qué estaba tan triste o tan cabizbajo o tan callado y de todas maneras si alguien lo veía, lo iban a encontrar serio, aparentemente tranquilo, porque, aunque no se permitiera aceptarlo, él había ido repitiéndose una y otra vez que era imposible que Andrómeda hiciera una confesión como esa, así que parte de la desilusión estaba ya asimilada.

.-.Sirius-

Tal vez ni siquiera dijo su nombre, pero una corriente lo obligó a detenerse y mirarla mientras levantaba la cabeza y sin más espectáculo asentía tranquilamente.

Se sentó derecho, con el estómago haciéndole cosquillas y la sensación de estar siendo liberado de un enorme peso. Parte de la gran alegría que estaba sintiendo era producto, aparte de la confesión, del asentimiento plácido de Andrómeda, que significaba que había pensado el asunto antes, aunque lo hubiera ocultado por todos los medios. Había pensado en él antes.

Sirius sonrió débilmente, porque no podía tomar su mano dadas las inhibiciones del hogar y ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero ahora sonrojada de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa complacida.

Sin palabras el asunto estaba descubierto, sin palabras demostraban lo que sentían los tres en la habitación: aquellos que se miraban y la que estaba parada en la puerta, incapaz de interrumpir y comprendiendo, con dolor, que nunca, aunque quisiera, podría hacerlo.


	20. Antenoche

**Gracias Andrea x el review.. y... quiero q sepas q mi corazón esta roto en mil pedacitos x culpa de la foto q me mandaste.. ¿DOND QDO EN ANGEL EN BICICLETA Q VIMOS HACE 3 AÑOS? en fin, la vida continúa igual que mis clases veraniegas de mate 1 (damn!)**

**Eh... espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco corto y ya saben... medio malo, pero hecho con cariño. **

**Lo que aparece escrito en _cursiva_son los pensamientos de Pandora.**

**Un beso enorme, reviews x favor (buenos o malos)**

* * *

Antenoche:

Tal vez había vuelto a herir a Yannis sin quererlo y había tenido una horrible pelea con sus padres, tal vez se había vuelto a escapar de la casa. Tal vez no. A lo mejor estaba en una de esas penitencias de silencio... porque por muy callada que fuera, Pandora jamás se habría atrevido a entrar a su casa, a su cuarto y luego a su tejado. Aunque habría podido entrar a su jardín y de ahí se trepara..

No, no, no. Sirius sacudió la cabeza, quitó la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto al entrar a su cuarto y ver la espalda de Pandora, perfectamente arqueada, sobre su tejado, trepó a la ventana y se sentó junto a ella, sin saludarla, besarla o hablarle.

Solo tomó su mano.

_¿Por qué hizo eso?._

Nunca sus ojos habían estado más ausentes y presentes a la vez. Pero él no lo sabía. Solo veía su mano débilmente sujeta a la suya y sus largos dedos blancos inertes. Como si estuviera tomando la mano de una muerta. Sonrió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa y carraspeó un par de veces ante la necesidad de escuchar algún ruido para dejar de pensar que se había quedado sordo o que todos los sonidos del mundo habían desaparecido.

Cada vez que estaba con Pandora pensaba en eso y aunque después tomara conciencia y se diera cuenta que era una soberana estupidez, recaía una y otra vez, medio asustado, medio deprimido y medio incómodo. Nunca le gustó del todo esa capacidad de aspiradora que tenía Pandora y nunca se pudo explicar como hacía que todo a su alrededor se quedara callado cuando ella se quedaba callada.

Y si se hubiera quedado así mirándolo, bueno, eso era otra cosa, aceptable por supuesto. No había nada de malo con los silencios deliciosos llenos de música subliminal y miradas... le gustaba mirarla, le gustaba que lo miren. Pero no eran de esos los espacios de nada que frecuentaban, eran generalmente momentos prolongados en los que la mente de Pandora parecía despegarse de su cuerpo, darle 50 vueltas al mundo, pensar en sus problemas, planificar su día y volver, mirarlo, sonreír, descansar un momento las alas y adiós! Ya estaba perdida de nuevo.

¿En qué tanto pensaba¿Cuál era el asunto que la tenía tan absorta?

Porque comprendía la importancia de un silencio meditante, él mismo se había sumergido en muchos de esos... y conocía, por experiencia, la importancia de que los demás los respetaran, pero esos silencios habían sido poquitísimos en su historia a comparación de los que Pandora tenía.

¡Ella no era la Ministra de Magia, por Dios!

¿Qué naciones tenía que defender? Qué territorios tenía que invadir! Y por mucho que lo pensara, los muggles iban a seguir siendo muggles; la pobreza, pobre y los hambrientos iban a tener hambre! Después de todo, no era que estuviera haciendo algo por evitarlo.

Entonces comprendió por qué desairaba tanto al silencio: porque él, Sirius Black, era de acción. Hacer arregla las cosas, no pensar.

_¿Por qué **me** hizo eso?_

Y no arrepentirse de lo hecho, porque hecho está.

.-.Quieres ir a algún lado?- preguntó al cabo, tratando de distraerse.

.-.No- respondió Pandora, vagamente.

.-.Te pasa algo?-

Ella se volvió bruscamente, Sirius no pudo entender que le pasaba, porque segundos después bajó la cabeza, susurró algo para ella misma y sonrió.

.-.No, no es nada-

Pandora pasó las dos tardes siguientes así y las dos noches le dio la misma respuesta a las preocupaciones de Sirius:

.-.No se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy en la casa. No hasta que _él_ se de cuenta y arme su berrinche-

_Él _obviamente era Yannis.

_Quiero saber.. _

.-.Ya es tarde, voy a traerte algo de desayunar- comunicó Sirius esa mañana, cuando se acercó a la ventana, sacó medio cuerpo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente a Pandora.

El profundo eco de sus pasos le hizo creer que la casa estaba vacía, así que no tenía ningún apuro y podía llevarle un grandioso desayuno a su novia a ver si así accedía a salir de la ventana y a contarle que cosa le pasaba. Y que tan fuerte era, que la mantenía tanto tiempo lejos de su casa.

Pero Andrómeda estaba al pie de la escalera. Sirius se detuvo, trastabilló, se agarró fuertemente de la baranda para no rodar escaleras abajo y de no haber sido porque su prima lo había visto, él habría subido corriendo y se habría encerrado en su habitación con o sin Pandora adentro.

.-.Buenos días, Sirius-

.-.Buenos-

Los dos estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Y Sirius tenía la perfecta justificación para eso: no tenía idea de cómo más reaccionar.

.-.Eh...- hubiera preferido balbucear algo más varonil o más maduro, pero cuando llegó al final de la escalera descubrió que su cerebro estaba en blanco.

.-.Difícil, no?- empezó la muchacha, si saber exactamente si acercarse o alejarse de Sirius.

.-.Sí.. eh..-

.-.No te he visto estos últimos días-

.-.Que raro- contestó el muchacho, con un gesto fingido- he estado aquí-

.-.Yo también- afirmó Andrómeda.

Ambos se miraron y Sirius suspiró sonoramente.

.-.Creo que me he estado escondiendo- admitió, rascándose la cabeza

El semblante de Andrómeda de iluminó fugazmente y la sonrisa débil que esbozaba adquirió un poco más de confianza.

.-.Eso es bueno.. porque... porque no he pensado mucho en..-

.-.Tampoco yo- se apresuró a agregar Sirius, aunque no estuviera del todo contento por la revelación.

.-.Creo que es lo mejor-

.-.De verdad?-

.-.Sirius, te amo, eres mi primo y...-

El muchacho no escuchó las siguientes palabras, porque se limitó a asentir, a fruncir un poco el ceño para que ella pensara que estaba asimilando la información y ni bien vio que los labios de la prima se cerraban, puso pies en polvorosa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_Hueles a ella._

Pandora levantó la cabeza de golpe, a lo mejor el ruido la había asustado. Sirius corrió hasta la ventana, la saltó y en segundos, estuvo junto a la Nefisto, que parecía haber regresado a tierra.

.-.Que te pasa?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

.-.No se me ocurrió nada para darte de comer y me da miedo que Kreacher prepare algo, te puede envenenar...-

.-.No te preocupes, no tengo tant--

.-.Pandora-

.-.Dime-

.-.Te amo-

_Eso, tal vez he estado haciendo problemas por nada, tal vez le he dado demasiadas lecturas a algo sencillo. Me ama, me lo acaba de decir y es imposible que no sea cierto. No quiero creer que no es cierto. Me ama. He desperdiciado tantos días pensando en todo lo que podría ser si lo que me acabara de decir no fuera cierto, pero lo es, lo sé. _

.-.Yo también- respondió ella con una sonrisita- estás helado..-

Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius, cuando Pandora tocó su pecho.

.-.Estás desnudo- dijo la muchacha seriamente, segundos después.

.-.No! En mis interiores!- repitió cansinamente el muchacho.

. sea, deja que entre para traerte una túnica...-

.-.No..-

Detuvo la mano blanca de Pandora que pretendía alejarse de su pecho y la acercó aún más, poniendo la suya encima. Ella tembló ligeramente y tensó su mano, pero en segundos la corriente se apoderó de ella también y dejó que Sirius la manejara.

.-.Te amo- repitió el muchacho, como si hubiera lugar a duda.

Pandora a penas alcanzó a asentir, antes de que Sirius la besara.

* * *

_El sueño más hermoso_

Nunca había encontrado un sueño tan perfecto, por eso lamentó cuando lentamente empezó a irse de ella y sus ojos, aún cansados, empezaron a enfocar partes que jamás había visto de su habitación. Pandora se dio media vuelta en la cama esperando tomar el vaso de agua que siempre encontraba en su velador y en lugar de vaso, se dio con el rostro de Sirius, que la miraba fijamente, con ternura.

.-.Buenas noches- saludó, dándole un suave golpecito en el brazo.

.-.¿Qué..?- la muchacha abrió los ojos al máximo- nosotros..?- levantó la sábana que los cubría y la bajó de golpe, mientras sus mejillas disparaban en color- nosotros!-

Sirius empezó a reír.

.-.Eso último fue a propósito.

.-.Cállate- la muchacha lo golpeó, empezando a reír.

.-.Me estás callando?- las risas de Sirius se confundían con las de Pandora- me estás callando?- había empezado a despeinarla.

.-.AH!- gritó la muchacha, cuando Sirius se alzó sobre ella, dejando caer la sábana.

.-.Que pasó?- preguntó él, realmente sin comprender- Pandora, abre los ojos-

.-.No-

.-.Pandora... te dije que en algún momento me ibas a ver más desnudo-

.-.Sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada..

.-.Pues tienes que empezar. Abre los ojos, vamos, abre..-

.-.No-

Si saber cómo más hacer para que su novia abriera los ojos, Sirius se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó.

De un solo movimientos, mientras seguía besándola, hizo su cuerpo a un lado, trató como pudo de ponerse la sábana encima, aunque sea de la cadera y para cuando ella se alejó, estaba nuevamente cubierto y sonriente.

.-.Gracias- susurró Pandora, acercándose a él y acurrucándose en su pecho.

.-.Tienes sueño?-

.-.Un poco...-

.-.Duerme-

.-.Pero- se alejó un poco- ya es de noche, tengo que volver a mi casa-

.-.Nadie se va a dar cuenta de tu ausencia hasta que Yannis se de y haga un berrinche- recordó, rodeándola con sus brazos- y no creo que Yannis me odie tanto..- terminó, en un susurro.


	21. Ottery St Catchpole

**Holaa! lamento haberme demorado mucho (cri cri, cri cri... grillos), pero tenía como 3 opciones para este capítulo y sentía que ninguna de ellas era necesaria y q no tenía ganas de hacer una cuarta. Por suerte, a medida que fui corrigiendo una de ella, la historia fue fluyendo y pude terminar el capítulo... 21 (creo).**

**Espero que les guste, es bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante largo, bueno, eso en escala halenevil.**

**Un besote**

**xfi, reviews**

* * *

Ottery St. Catchpole:

Su cuerpo ya no era suyo.

No se molestó en acariciárselo para saber si había cambiado. Tantas noches junto a Sirius le daban esa certeza y el poco pudor del que podía enorgullecerse le instaba a quedarse con esas evidencias y dar por concluido que el cuerpo de Pandora no era más de Pandora.

Pero Pandora seguía siendo de Pandora.

Era Pandora cuando salía de la cama de Sirius, tras darle un beso en la frente mientras dormía y la noche se hacía más clara, era Pandora escurriéndose como fluido por ventanas y puertas hasta salir de la tenebrosa mansión y llegar al pie de su balcón, en donde se dejaba sonreír como otra que no era ella y volar como viento hasta su cama, escondiéndose entre sábanas ajenas a su sentir, que le parecían odiosas, pero tan necesarias para su apariencia.

Era Pandora al despertar en un lugar que no era suyo y que sin embargo amaba porque cada noche descubría lo hermosos que era estar viva, respirar, y sobre todo sentir... era sintiendo que podía soportar hasta la siguiente noche y volver a sentir lo que jamás había sentido.

Era Pandora como antes, entrando a una mansión de la que horas atrás había huido y comportándose como si no la visitara hacía tiempo, era ella saludando aparentemente fría a un joven que conocía bien bajo toda esa ropa y que le devolvía el saludo, tan helado como se lo había prometido entre susurros la noche anterior. Era esa voz la que hacía que toda su piel se erizara y que sintiera tanto como nunca. Era el dueño de la voz al que no podía dejar de ver y admirar, porque cada día amanecía más hermoso.

Era Pandora repitiendo la rutina diurna dos veces por semana, engañando, como tanto le gustaba, a familia y próximos familiares que creían que los prometidos jamás llegarían a un acuerdo entre ellos y que serían el matrimonio infeliz que tenía hijos porque no le quedaba de otra para perpetuar la especie.

Era la Pandora a la que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y juraba con los puños apretados que jamás sería un instrumento, por mucho que amara a quien la usara. Era la Pandora que dejaba de volar unos instantes para golpearse con la rabia de su entorno y volver a ser la sombra rencorosa de siempre, el _eso _que ajustaba los dientes con real odio y que podía hablar con la suprema frialdad de su familia. Era Pandora como antes por segundos, antes de que volviera a ser ella.

Eran dos Pandoras, o una disfrazando a la otra. No le importó descubrirlo mientras las cosas estuvieran bien y todas esas noches junto a Sirius habían sido maravillosas. Él era maravilloso.

Por esa noche le debía muchas gracias a la luna. Por esas noches, le debía muchas lunas a su vida. Por esas noches, su vida duraría más lunas... viviría para siempre si le aseguraban que él iba a estar a su lado.

Pandora nunca hubiera pensado eso, pero lo pensaba.

Pandora era feliz.

Pandora no era Pandora.

* * *

Lo primero que Pandora vio al despertarse la mañana del Martes, fueron las borrosas letras de El Profeta, que Sirius tenía fuertemente atrapado entre los puños y leía con gesto ceñudo. Estaba tan concentrado en el artículo, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella se había despertado ya y que era la primera vez que amanecían juntos, sin ella vistiéndose a prisa o saltando por la ventana, silente como un fantasma. 

.-.Que pasó?- preguntó ella, ajustando las sábanas a su cuerpo, mientras trataba de sentarse.

.-.Ya te despertaste?- Sirius levantó los ojos del periódico levemente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual, volvió a su lectura.

.-.Que pasó?- repitió Pandora, recibiendo el beso- ¿algo malo?-

.-.No... ¿qué?- respondió distraído- Ah, malo? No, bueno, sí, estoy en eso, espérame unos segundos que termino de leer... y te cuento- luego de terminar el artículo, Sirius se tomó unos minutos extra para releerlo rápidamente y finalmente, apartó al Profeta de su regazo y suspiró sonoramente- problemas que tienen que ver con- de pronto fue consiente de que Pandora estaba ahí por primera vez en la mañana- lo siento!- le dijo, abrazándola desesperadamente- no sé que pasó! Te juro que estaba pensando en sorprenderte cuando despertaras, pero llegó el profeta y yo...-

.-.No te preocupes- pidió Pandora, sonriendo

.-.Cómo te atreves a decirme que no me preocupe?. Hemos esperado mucho por esto y se suponía que tenía que ser... Pandora, lo siento-

.-.Ya te dije que no te preocupes-

.-.No estás molesta?-

.-.No!-

Sirius sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó a Pandora.

.-.Que haces?- le preguntó ella, cuando él empezó a ponerse indecente.

.-.No me puedo no preocupar- admitió con la voz roca, parecía realmente apenado- querías tener un bonito despertar, por eso te arriesgaste a quedarte y te voy a dar un buen despertar- la volvió a besar- solo que para eso.. tenemos que volver a dormirnos y para dormirnos tenemos que volver a... ya sabes... cansarnos..- Sirius la colocó suavemente sobre la cama- te juro que va a ser un buen despertar-

* * *

Esa misma tarde, la familia Nefisto envió una lechuza a los Black invitándolos a pasar una tarde en la recién adquirida propiedad de campo de los papás de Pandora. Una respuesta de Lady Black jamás fue tan rápida y la amenaza que le lanzó a Sirius segundos después de que la lechuza despegara del despacho de su padre jamás fue tan directa. 

.-.En resumen me dijo que si la malogro, me desolla vivo- le contó a James la tarde en la nueva casa de campo de los Nefisto- por eso estoy aquí, alejado de todo lo que me dijo que me aleje: de mi hermano, de Andrómeda, sí, Andrómeda ha venido y no me mires con esa cara, de los Nefisto, si es que no tenía nada interesante que decirles y sobre todo de ella y de papá-

James se echó a reír.

Sirius sonrió, había sido un alivio encontrar ahí a James y una verdadera grata coincidencia que los Nefisto compraran una casa de campo junto a la de los abuelos de su mejor amigo. Siempre era agradable ver a James y aunque sus últimas semanas habían sido lo que él consideraba felices, oírlo reír era refrescante.

.-.No te dijo que te alejaras de James?- preguntó, pestañeando compulsivamente.

.-.No tiene idea de que estás aquí y te aseguro de que si se enteraba que la casa de campo está junto a la de tus abuelos, la quemaba-

Ambos volvieron a reír, mientras se columpiaban distraídamente en una de las ramas más altas del gran árbol que servía de hito para las dos propiedades. Ahí se habían encontrado y Sirius había convencido a James de trepar tan alto porque quería evitar a la asquerosa nariz omnipotente de Regulus y posteriores problemas con la familia.

.-.También te dijo que te alejaras de Pandora?- preguntó Potter, dejando de columpiarse y mirando a Sirius seriamente.

.-.No, pero no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegué-

.-.Crees que te esté evitando?-

.-.No... – Sirius bufó divertido y James lo miró desconcertado; entonces recordó que no le había dicho nada del notable progreso de su relación con Pandora.

.-.Está pasando algo que no sepa?- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Sirius asintió sonriendo, sin poderlo evitar.

.-.Y no me has contado nada?-

.-.James!-

Sirius casi se cae del árbol. La clara voz de Lilly Evans estaba llamando a su mejor amigo imperativamente.

James puso los ojos en blanco, se encogió de hombros y le gritó de vuelta:

.-.En el árbol, Lilly!-

.-.Que hace Lilly Evans en la casa de tus abuelos!- le preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-.Mis papás la invitaron a pasar el fin de semana- admitió rápidamente, con el rostro súbitamente rojo- mis abuelos también, es que estamos de vacaciones... ¡Lilly en el árbol!- gritó finalmente, como pidiendo auxilio.

Con un elegante _plin, _Lilly se aparecía junto a ellos, un poco mareada y mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera el suelo.

.-.James que haces...¡Sirius! James, que hace Sirius aquí?-

.-.Estoy pasando el día en la casa nueva de los papás de Pandora que es justamente, aquí, al lado- respondió Sirius, amedrentado por el repentino cambio de Lilly.

Jamás se había dado cuenta del miedo que podía causar la pelirroja, incluso cuando estaba asustada.

.-.Oh- la Gryffindor cambió su ceño fruncido por una grácil sonrisa y su voz volvió a la dulce normalidad- eso sí es una coincidencia-

.-.Y tú que haces aquí?-

.-.En el árbol? Créeme que ni siquiera yo sé, pero supongo que vine a buscar a James-

.-.Por qué? Mis papás te están aburriendo?- preguntó el aludido.

.-.No, para nada... es que te estabas demorando mucho-

.-.Porque me encontré con Sirius-

.-.Pero yo no sabía que te habías encontrado con Sirius-

.-.Por qué otra razón me iba a demorar tanto?-

.-.No sé, soy vidente acaso?-

.-.Eres una bruja!-

.-.Me estás insultando?- Lilly se volvió hacia Sirius con un maquinal giro de cabeza- cree que soy idiota, pero me he dado cuenta de que me dice bruja en el otro sentido, ya sabes, insultándome-

.-.No tienes por qué meter a Sirius en nuestras peleas- James acercó su rostro al de ella

.-.Es una pelea, acaso?-

.-.Que, no?-

.-.Estamos discutiendo-

.-.No estamos discutiendo, una discusión es más civilizada-

.-.Me estás diciendo salvaje?-

.-.Estás en tus días?-

.-.Que! Por qué?-

.-.Porque estás demasiado sensible-

.-.Eso no tiene nada que ver! Y por qué me respondiste una pregunta con otra?-

.-.Tú también hiciste eso-

.-.Ahora sí nos estamos peleando-

.-.El otro día leí un artículo en El Profeta, era sobre el asesinato de una familia más y como en los anteriores, habían encontrado la señal de una calavera flotando sobre la casa- interrumpió Sirius. No quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos discutiendo.

James fue el primero en reaccionar. Dejó de enfocar sus ojos molestos en Lily y los pasó hacia Sirius, cambiando de expresión en segundos.

.-.Sí, se están haciendo más frecuentes- admitió, preocupado- el departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio está pidiendo cada vez más refuerzos, aunque no tuvieran los estudios concluidos... Lily y yo pensamos en que en cualquier momento nos pueden llamar-

.-.Les han insinuado algo?- preguntó Sirius, mirando a sus amigos.

.-.No, pero... supongo que nos van a llamar, somos buenos, somos más jóvenes que la mayoría- James suspiró- y aunque no fueran a hacerlo, eventualmente nos íbamos a presentar como voluntarios-

.-.Qué?-

Sirius se quedó en blanco. Muy dentro de él comprendía todas las implicaciones que la última frase de James tenía, pero no podía (ni quería) imaginarse a su mejor amigo y a su amiga tan cerca de la muerte, por muy melodramático que sonara, era eso lo primero que se le figuraba en la cabeza.

.-.No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, Sirius- Lily puso una mano suya sobre la de él y le habló suavemente.

.-.Tú también estás de acuerdo?-

Él pensó que James hablaba solo por él, que decía _llamarnos_ para no ofender a Lily, que, por último, ella estaba asintiendo solo para seguirle la corriente a James, tal vez ella le decía que sí estaba dispuesta, pero lo que realmente hacía era darle tiempo a que desaparezca la efervescencia de James y a que el buen argumento que siempre tenía terminara de formarse. Sirius pensaba que Lily estaba esperando el momento adecuado para persuadirlo... porque si a él no le hacía caso, entonces ella era una de las otras pocas personas que podía hacer eso. Su mejor amigo siempre fue terco como una mula.

Entonces, con Lily de acuerdo, su unión al departamento de Aurores era casi un hecho.

Ella asintió lentamente, mirando fijamente sus manos.

.-.Tal vez podamos terminar con todo antes de que se vuelva grande- dijo James, tratando de capturar la mirada de Sirius.

.-.De esa manera no va a ser peligroso para nadie más- agregó Lily, encogiendo un hombro- va a ser más sencillo-

.-.Lo han pensado bastante bien- admitió Sirius, tratando de no sonar tan sarcástico.

Sus amigos asintieron.

¿Por qué había pasado tanto afuera sin que él se diera cuenta?

Un terrible malestar se apoderó de Sirius, mientras sus amigos no hacían nada por romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos. Ni siquiera eran capaces de respirar con normalidad, porque estaba seguro que tanto Lily como James contenían los suspiros y las exhalaciones que cualquier persona regular daría. Tal vez pensaban que necesitaba sus minutos de silencio, para figurarse que estaba solo y poder ordenar su mente, sus sentimientos y sus palabras... pero nada de eso era lo que le traía el silencio en esa ocasión, sino la impresión de que estaba atrapado en alguna jaula y que a pesar de que la puerta estuviera abierta no quería salir, porque se negaba a aceptar que lo estaba.

.-.Hey...- oyó susurrar a James.

.-.Ella es Pandora?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius reaccionó e inmediatamente agachó el cuello hasta que su vista estuvo libre de ramas y encontró a Pandora caminando justo bajo el árbol.

.-.Sí-

.-.Es muy linda-

.-.Sí...-

.-.No es mi tipo- admitió James, tratando de no sonar ofensivo.

.-.Más te vale- respondió Sirius.

Pandora suspiró resignada ante la copa del árbol e inmediatamente después dio media vuelta, con intenciones de regresar por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, alguien la interceptó, tratando de parecer fortuito.

.-.Regulus...- gruñó Sirius

Para él, era obvio que la suerte no tenía nada que ver con el encuentro.

.-.Es tu hermano?- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

.-.Sí-

A pesar de todo, lo único que pudo hacer bajar a Sirius del árbol fue la llamada de la potente voz del padre de Pandora invitando a todos al almuerzo. Fue cuando se despidió de James y Lily, les pidió que pensaran mucho lo que iban a hacer y que fuera lo que fuera lo mantuvieran informado.

En el camino no sorprendió a su hermano y Pandora conversando, como estaba esperando, es más, no encontró nada más que pasto muy verde y muy uniforme, razón por la cual se declaró perdido, luego de caminar tantos minutos sin llegar a la casa. No recordaba haber caminado tanto cuando fue hacia el árbol, e incluso, desde lo alto de este se podían ver ambas casas y la distancia no era tanta como la que había recorrido.

Justo cuando estaba por sacar su varita y lanzar chispas rojas a la espera de que alguien las viera y comprendiera que se había perdido, los pasos rápidos de alguien lo tranquilizaron (aunque estaba medio inconsciente, luego de su conversación con James). Por desgracia, los pasos eran de Andrómeda y la parte consiente de su cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia.

.-.Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó ella, mientras contenía un suspiro de tranquilidad. Lo había estado buscando.

.-.Me estabas buscando?- no había podido evitar que eso saliera de su boca.

.-.Sí- Andrómeda rápidamente agregó- te estábamos esperando para comer-

.-.Pudieron haber empezado sin mi- admitió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros

.-.Ya terminamos- respondió ella, haciendo el mismo gesto- no te preocupes por mi tía, ella comió con los papás de Pandora, apartados de nosotros-

.-.Y Pandora?-

.-.Tampoco ha comido, faltaban ustedes dos a la mesa y pensé que estaban juntos-

Tal vez era su ego, tal vez era su parte consiente hiperactiva o tal vez era que en realidad Andrómeda había sonado resentida ante la probabilidad de que él hubiera escapado románticamente con Pandora. De cualquier manera, Sirius se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos y negar lentamente.

.-.Entonces... podemos regresar-

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

Con el plato de comida entre las manos y ninguna intención de quedarse junto a su prima mientras almorzaba, Sirius salió del comedor y buscó las escaleras que lo llevaran hacia cualquier lugar; en su experiencia, las escaleras siempre lo llevaban hacia algo bueno: su habitación, la Sala Común, el cuarto de las chicas... 

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras estaba tan cansado como si hubiera hecho todo el viaje desde King's Cross hasta Hogwarts trotando. Los peldaños parecían no terminar y cambiaban de tamaño y forma constantemente, gracias a eso, decenas de granitos de arroz estaban desperdigados por el suelo y su plato lucía un considerable cambio de volumen.

Estaba tan agotado que entró a la primera habitación que encontró, la revisó rápidamente y encontró un balcón, al que se dirigió de prisa porque le parecía bastante adecuado para disfrutar de su comida. El par de zancadas que dio le sirvieron para descubrir que Pandora también estaba en el balcón, con un plato de comida junto a las piernas cruzadas en mariposa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Sirius se sentó a su lado.

.-.Perdón por lo de las escaleras- dijo la muchacha al cabo.

.-.Tú fuiste?- así que ella las había encantado para que casi no terminaran! Y él pensando que era falla de la casa...- no hay problema-

Ella asintió.

.-.No hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo hoy no?- peguntó Sirius, acercándose un poco más a Pandora.

.-.No, creo que no- respondió, cortante

¿Acaso se había levantado de mal humor? Porque la noche anterior no habían estado juntos y no tenía idea de cómo su novia la había pasado. Tal vez había tenido algún problema en casa y no le quería contar para no molestarle el día de campo.

Mentira.

No le quería contar porque Pandora era así. Sirius lo sabía perfectamente y estaba seguro de que no se iba a enterar de nada a menos que diera con la palabra exacta que le sirviera de detonante, por desgracia no tenía idea de cual podía ser.

Tal vez lo mejor era empezar una conversación sencilla, para tranquilizarla.

La conversación sencilla se transformó en un monólogo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque Pandora parecía no participar ni siquiera escuchando, estaba sentada al lado de Sirius, con los ojos perdidos y tan atenta como una roca. Ni siquiera se percató cuando él dejó de hablar, se pegó más a ella y le empezó a dar suaves palmadas en la cabeza, tratando de aliviar lo que estuviera descompuesto dentro de ella.

Por desgracia las palmadas tuvieron el efecto contrario e hicieron a Pandora llorar y ni siquiera eso la devolvió al presente, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero ella no se inmutaba, seguía con la mirada perdida y ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo se movió en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no lloriqueó, no jadeó, su respiración era a penas notoria. Sirius aguantaba el silencio con bastante calma, cosa que era remarcable y que, a falta del reconocimiento de Pandora, le iba a comentar a James para que juntos admiren su madurez.

De pronto, justo antes de que el sol se pusiera, Pandora apoyó sus manos en el piso, se levantó y entró a su habitación.

.-.Te juro que detesto esta casa- fue lo último que le dijo, con voz cruda y llorosa, antes de dejarlo solo en el balcón.

* * *

.-.JAMEEES!- 

Llevaba 10 minutos encaramado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol-hito gritando el nombre de su amigo como un desaforado, pero él parecía no escucharle.

Descendió, tal vez por la oscuridad James no podía verlo, lo llamó dos veces más, tres para darle una oportunidad, cuatro... a lo mejor se estaba desembarazando de Lily, 5, quizá se había perdido de camino al árbol y necesitaba su voz para guiarle, en ese caso 6.

Necesitaba hablar con él, por mucho que no se hubiera quejado del comportamiento de Pandora esa tarde y de que no se fuera a quejar nunca, el encuentro le había hecho desear escuchar voces que no eran suyas, como si hubiera pasado un mes completamente solo y estaba casi harto de su propia voz.

.-.James!-

intentó una vez más, el siete era de buena suerte.

Y por buena suerte, alguien le respondió.

.-.¿Estás llamando a James Potter desde aquí?- preguntó la voz atónita de Andrómeda, incapaz de hablar en algo que no fueran susurros.

.-.Sí- lo mismo le pasó a Sirius, de pronto el registro se le bajó al mínimo y se quedó ronco- vive... vive aquí al costado. Pero no le digas a nadie-

.-.No te preocupes, no iba-

.-.Gracias- dio media vuelta, avanzó un par de pasos y abrió la boca tan grande como si estuviera preparándose para proferir el llamado más fuerte que jamás hubiera existido, pero en lugar del nombre de su amigo, salió una especie de suspiro idiota de sus labios. No podía, aunque quisiera, ignorar a su prima.

Dio una patada furiosa al suelo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por seguir de frente hasta encontrar la casa de James, caminando sin importarle que la estuviera dejando sola. Pero nuevamente no podía, aunque quisiera, ignorar a su prima.

No se molestó en mirarla, sabía que gracias a su posición de víctima, no iba a decir una sola palabra por arreglarlo, pero que tampoco se iba a mover de ahí.

.-.Déjame solo- pidió, segundos después, aún sin voltear a verla.

Andrómeda no respondió, tal vez ya se había ido. Sirius bajó los hombros en actitud desolada y sacó su varita de su cinto, iba a llamar a James por cualquier medio, porque en ese momento, más que nunca, quería hablar con alguien.

.-.Sirius no me gusta que estemos así- confesó su prima, que sonaba cada vez más cerca.

.-.A mi tampoco- admitió él, aún de espaldas.

.-.Entonces hay que dejarnos de esto!-

.-.Que quieres hacer?- preguntó, volteando para mirarla- no me puedo olvidar de...-

.-.Yo tampoco- agregó ella rápidamente, sin dejarlo terminar- va a ser difícil que nos olvidemos, pero tal vez si estamos juntos como antes... si somos primos de nuevo...-

.-.Nunca hemos dejado de ser primos-

.-.Yo sé, pero antes no era así... al menos no me sentía tan mal como ahora- Andrómeda suspiró ante la mirada grave de Sirius- sí, tal vez estábamos fingiendo, a lo mejor éramos un par de hipócritas- admitió, bastante dura- pero no me importa, porque estábamos felices y lo mejor de todo era que éramos felices cuando estábamos juntos, no como ahora; antes jamás nos habríamos evitado-

.-.No es tan fácil como suena-

.-.Si fuera fácil no nos habríamos separado tanto. Además... que tan difícil puede ser, tú tienes a Pandora y te vas a casar pronto-

Cuando lo que se suponía era que él se fuera de la casa, llevándose a Andrómeda consigo y protegiéndola, como siempre pensó que haría al salir de Hogwarts.

Sirius asintió, acababa de recordar la firmeza con la que defendía y mantenía sus planes. Se sentía una gelatina a comparación en esos momentos.

.-.Qué dices?- preguntó Andrómeda, conteniendo el aliento.

Él se acercó a ella, le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y se abrazaron.

Conforme ambos iban avanzando al encuentro de su demás familia para regresar a casa, Sirius se obligaba a pensar que una parte considerable de haber aceptado con tanta pasividad el acuerdo de Andrómeda se debía a que extrañaba estar dispuesto defender algo en lo que él creía (que en ese caso era la idea fija de llevársela de casa ni bien él se independizara), como lo estaba James... Sirius quería pensar que no estaba tan lejos de la voluntad, el valor y la madurez que su mejor amigo le había demostrado esa tarde, que él sí podía aferrarse a un plan y defenderlo como fuera; quería alejar la imagen que se le había formado de un James más joven frente a un Sirius aplatanado, holgazán y achacoso. Tal vez fuera un punto egoísta, pero sabía que si quería mantener las cosas bajo control con Andrómeda (y sobre todo consigo mismo) tenía que obligarse a ser egoísta. Pero eso no significaba que no estaba feliz por hablar (casi) despreocupadamente con su prima de nuevo, aunque estuvieran fingiendo.

A mitad del camino se percató de una pequeña lucecita que se distinguía de toda la oscuridad el balcón de Pandora. Tal vez alguien de su familia había ido, finalmente, a hablar con ella.


	22. La puerta de la cocina

**Buenas! ya llegué con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento no haber podido ponerlo antes... pero la idea llegó un poco tarde y no la pude desarrollar en un principio gracias a las enormes narices de mis hermanos que no dejan de meterse en lo que no les importay miran descaradamente a lo que yo estoy haciendo. **

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews.. y Cris, el título es por el lugar en donde está ubicada la mansión de los papás de Pandora (Ottery St Catchpole es... si no lo recuerdas bien, el lugar en donde está ubicada la Madriguera)**

**Espero que les guste y q no les confunda mucho. La verdad es que quería hacer algo así aquí hace tiempo y ps... ojalá haya salido bien.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Ah! todo lo que esté inmediatamente después de las **_cursivas_** (sin espacio) corresponde a los pensamientos de Sirius y lo que esté inmediatamente después de las negritas, a Pandora.**

* * *

La puerta de la cocina.-

_¿Quién está detrás de la puerta de la cocina, que miras con tanta duda?  
_Andrómeda, cocinando galletas. Soy su primo favorito, así que supongo que las está cocinando para mí. Espero que las esté cocinando para mí. Regulus no es su primo favorito, las galletas no son para Regulus.. por primera vez. Él puede tener todo lo que quiera, me lo puede quitar, se lo puede ganar, lo puede robar.. pero las galletas son mías y nadie me las quita. Son mis galletas, están hechas para mí, esperando por mí... a que estire la mano y las tome, a que las saque de la cocina, porque en la cocina todo el mundo amenaza con comérselas, a las galletas.

_Tu pierna izquierda retrocede, la derecha avanza. ¿Por qué?  
_No sé si entrar a la cocina. Tal vez las galletas todavía no estén listas. Tal vez no esté listo para ver a Andrómeda de nuevo y para hablar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Ayer estaba listo, ayer hablé con ella, pero hoy me he levantado con el cerebro en el culo así que estoy bastante emocional. Mis emociones son siempre las mismas, pero tienden a cambiar un poco cuando estoy con ella, se vuelven como más verdaderas, más originales, más primitivas. No salvajes, primitivas. El lado salvaje de mí está dedicado a Pandora, creo; ella destapa agujeros que ni conocía. No sé si decir que me vuelve, porque en realidad me revuelve los intestinos cada vez que estoy junto a ella... en cierta manera trata de aclararme quien soy realmente, pero nunca puedo desatar el nudo en la boca del estómago que se hace más y más duro a medida que paso más tiempo con ella. Si no desato el nudo, no voy a poder describir como me siento realmente. O sí. Me siento feliz con ella, porque me quiere y yo la quiero. Le he dicho que la amo.. y la amo. O no.

_Te acabas de dar cuenta de algo.  
_Que no tengo idea de lo que he hecho. ¿Conozco las consecuencias de haberle dicho "te amo" a alguien?. Es más, si ni siquiera sé lo que realmente siento, dispensando la felicidad y lo demás, si es que el nudo no está disuelto o desatado o cortado, entonces como sé que realmente la amo, puede ser algo más disfrazado de amor. O puede ser amor. ¿Ella esperará que la ame para siempre? A lo mejor, nunca lo hemos discutido y no hice ninguna salvedad con respecto al tiempo en ningún momento, tal vez cree que la voy a amar hasta que me muera o hasta que la maten... ¿La tengo que amar más? Todos los días tengo que levantarme con un poquito más de amor acumulado en mi corazón? O puedo vivir si es que en una pelea siento que la quiero menos. Y si la quiero menos, eso significa que ya no la amo?. Ella también me ama?. Me ama igual? O me ama más?. O menos. ¿Y si no la amo para siempre?.

Pero... si no la amara entonces no me habría sentido tan cómodo diciéndole eso. Sí, amo a Pandora. Creo fervientemente que amo a Pandora. Quiero creer fervientemente que la amo.

_La puerta sigue cerrada.  
_Quiero galleta.

_Que te detiene?  
_Me he dado cuenta...  
Ella es la galleta. Cocina lo que es.

**

* * *

**

**¿De quien es la puerta¿Qué hay atrás que miras con tanta rabia?  
**Es la puerta de la habitación de Yanni. Mi mamá y él están tras ella. Yanni acaba de arremeter contra todos en la cena, ni le importó que papá Parios estuviera presente... supongo que si ni siquiera le importamos nosotros mucho menos le va a importar el abuelo. Pero debería.

No miro con rabia y no estoy haciéndome la desentendida de mis ojos, sé como y cuando miro, sé con qué intensidad y esto no es rabia, tampoco pena, menos resentimiento, es... nada, son mis ojos fijamente puestos en la perilla sin ninguna expresión, porque yo no tengo más impresiones posibles. Yanni ha agotado mis reservas, ya no puedo pensar más de él y si pienso de mi mamá voy a terminar deseando no haberlo hecho. A ellos dos les encanta el circo de la víctima y el victimario, adoran ser el centro de la atención, que los compadezcan, que se hable de ellos, que los tomen por un par de seres vulnerables que tienen su lado oscuro al que batallan duramente; les encanta hacerse los mártires. Aman hacerse daño y a este paso, estoy empezando a creer que también aman hacernos daño, porque son tantos años dándole vueltas al mismo problema que es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta que con su estupidez nos tienen a todos arrastrados, a todos puestos sobre es asqueroso ojo público. Les estamos robando el protagonismo, en un enfoque diferente, egoísta, como a ellos les encanta.

Adoraría decirle a mi madre que muy pronto nadie va a tomar en cuenta sus cachetadas sin fondo y de sollozos de buena actriz y se van a enfocar en nosotros, los que sufrimos en silencio... se lo diría, pero suena a desfachatez y lo que menos quiero ahora es otra mirada de mi padre que duele como mil cachetadas de actriz barata. Tampoco quiero que mi mamá se ponga a llorar, de eso se encarga Yanni y es la primera cosa que hace bien. Perfecto inútil egocentrista, egoísta, falso, hipócrita, idiota, aprovechado, convenido, víctima. Lo odio sobre todo porque nada de lo que digo parece ser suficiente como para sacarme la enorme espina de encima, porque no importa cuanto lo piense, él va a estar doliéndome siempre adentro, porque no hay manera de desahogarse de Yanni.

Debería ser suficiente con decir: Yanni ha hecho daño. Pero siento que ni golpearlo hasta la muerte sería suficiente para descargarme.

**Llevan tiempo encerrados. ¿No quieres entrar a ayudar?  
**No. Que se encierren. Que actúen.

**Pero sigues parada ahí.  
**Sí. No sé por qué.

**Pueden salir y dirigir su embate hacia ti.  
**Si quieren, que lo hagan.

**Que tal tú día, hasta ahora?.  
**Mas o menos, igual que siempre.

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué pasó?  
_No tengo idea. Estoy sentado en el enorme sofá frente a mi madre y a la madre de Pandora, tieso como una piedra y con el cabello estúpidamente recogido en una rápida cola de caballo, porque ella me obligó. Pandora está a mi lado, hace minutos que no la oigo ni siquiera respirar, pero sé que está ahí, despierta, tan atenta a las murmuraciones de su madre como yo a los movimientos de la mía. Sabemos que nos van a decir algo y en el fondo sabemos que es, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo. Tal vez porque tenemos miedo o tal vez porque estemos muy emocionados al respecto y pensemos que solo es un sueño que de un momento a otro va a terminar.

.-.Sirius, Pandora, querida- empezó Lady Black, firme y sin intenciones de ser interrumpida- su compromiso se ha alargado inútilmente más de lo debido por situaciones ajenas a nuestro manejo-

.-.Que tal vez sí podían manejarse, pero requerían de una mayor habilidad- acotó Marinella Nefisto, la abuela de Pandora, la anciana con ojos de joven que siempre se las arreglaba para pisotear a quien quisiera; en ese caso, la elegida había sido la madre de Sirius.

.-. ClaroMarinella- admitió Lady Black lívida- el privilegio de la razón es justo lo que se le da a gente como tú...-

.-.Espero que no te refieras a mi edad, que estoy segurísima de que tengo más vida por delante que tú- respondió la mujer rápida pero claramente, mordaz.

La madre de Pandora carraspeó sonoramente.

Sirius trató de ver a su novia por el rabillo del ojo, sin mucho éxito. Un miedo súbito lo invadió, pero se desvaneció a los segundos... era prácticamente imposible que Pandora hubiera huido sin ser notada.

.-. Comoiba diciendo- Lady Black quitó la mirada venenosa que le inyectaba en esos momentos a Marinella Nefisto y se volvió hacia los muchachos, visiblemente alterada- su compromiso ha sido más largo de lo que teníamos planeado, y en vista de que han tenido todo ese tiempo para fortalecer lazos muy importantes entre ustedes...

Que mi madre se deje de tanta diplomacia de una vez. Que lo diga.

_

* * *

_

_Sirius ¿Qué pasó?  
_Pandora no se está moviendo.

**Pandora?  
**No me estoy moviendo.

_Sirius...  
_Debieron haber visto su cara, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo... se suponía que debía estar más preocupado por mí, interesado en mí, concentrado en mis sentimientos, en como me golpeó la noticia en ese momento. Se suponía que todo iba a ser feliz, que podíamos aunque sea tomarnos de la mano... está bien que tengamos que ocultarles lo que somos pero... pero no tenía por qué reaccionar así. Su cuerpo, toda ella, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, como si alguien se estuviera muriendo al frente. Ellas la vieron, las tres... y me vieron, estúpido a su lado, sin saber como reaccionar, si hacerme el ofendido, tornarme indiferente o mandar la farsa al diablo y preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque somos novios y el que se case conmigo no es tan mala idea. Después de todo se supone que nos queremos.

**Pandora..  
**Me congelé. No tenía idea que... Me congelé.

Visiblemente perturbados, Sirius y Pandora estaban sentados en una de las tantas bancas del jardín de los Black, cerca de la horrible gárgola en la que se habían encontrado meses antes. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de hablar y por su semblante se podía adivinar que acababan de recibir una mala noticia.

Pero Sirius parecía más ceñudo a comparación del gesto ausente de Pandora, que tenía algo de miserable.

_Que..  
_Nos vamos a casar en un mes. Un mes.

**Pan..  
**Un mes. No puedo.

De pronto Pandora se puso de pié y huyó lo más aprisa que pudo del lugar, dejando a Sirius tan sorprendido como en un principio, sin saber que más esperar de ella.

_Se fue.  
_Corrió. Se fue. No me quiere, no se quiere casar conmigo. No me ha dicho nada, no hemos hablado, podríamos haberlo hecho, aunque sea un par de palabras, aunque sea la negativa, todo hubiera sido mejor que esto. Tal vez espera que la alcance. ¿Y si espera que la alcance?. Seguro quiere estar sola, seguro... seguro ya no quiere estar conmigo. Pero que se haya asustado no significa que no me quiera, yo tengo miedo y la quiero...

...tal vez no lo suficiente como para casarme con ella.

.-.Pandora!-

Sin dejar que más pensamientos se juntaran en su cabeza, Sirius corrió tras ella. Después de todo, lo que de verdad quería era una explicación, tal vez no de porque Pandora no quería casarse con él, si no de porqué había reaccionado así.

Esa vez realmente había picado su curiosidad.

Segundos después de iniciada su persecución y a punto de atraparla, Sirius se detuvo. Estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina.

_Que pasó?  
_Galletas... huele a galletas recién salidas del horno.

Pandora también se detuvo, lo había oído detenerse abruptamente. Se volvió disimuladamente y lo encontró, mirando entre triste y embobado a la puerta de la cocina.

**Qué pasó?  
**Eso.

Bajó la cabeza y continuó corriendo.


	23. Calma tras la tormenta

**Muchas gracias Andrea (x decir q veoRebelde... ya no me da tanta verguenza... y adivina con quien vi ayer... con mi primo Diego y con Carolina.. ejejjejeje), Papá Parios es el abuelo de Pandora (Parios Nefisto), esposo de Marinella, la abuela, obviamente... mmmmm...no, no hay familia francesa, los Nefisto son griegos y si me sigues poniendo SPOILERS voy a tucasa y te chanco. (je!). Criiiiiiis!muchas gracias x hacerte tiempo entre los exámenes! Yo sé q t va a ir excelente.Lamento no haberte respondido el mail y estoy terriblemente apenada x no haberte saludado x tu cumple. 5 de febrero.**

**Buuuu**

**ojalá q les guste.**

**besos**

* * *

Calma tras la tormenta.-

.-.Pandora!-

Estaba cansado de correr tras ella, de gritar su nombre por todos los corredores de su casa pretendiendo que eran los únicos en la propiedad y que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la novia se le había escapado. Y ni siquiera era el día de matrimonio.

Sabía que su madre estaba pasando las de Caín para explicarle sobre todo a Marinella Nefisto la repulsión que su nieta acababa de demostrar sentía por él. A lo mejor la lista de defectos que tenía ya estaba siendo enumerada y a lo mejor a la anciana todo eso le importaba un bledo. A la madre de Pandora, seguramente, se le caía la cara de vergüenza, pero cuando la vio horas antes la notó tan blanca y fría como una estatua de cera, tan distante y cortante como solía ser su hija cuando no estaba interesada en lo que sucedía.

A Sirius, en ese momento, la opinión de las tres mujeres le importaba un bledo. Lo único que quería saber y por lo cual estaba haciendo la maratón de su vida era la razón por la que Pandora había iniciado la huída y por qué la mantenía.

Había algo de felino en su escape, un toque que lo transformaba en un juego. Si realmente Pandora hubiera querido huir, habría saltado hasta de la ventana con tal de escapar y no correría por pasillos de una casa que no conocía, bajo el riesgo de entrar a uno sin salida y ser de pronto acorralada por Sirius. No, ella quería que la atrapen... que la persigan como mínimo. Quería que Sirius se desesperase, como lo hacía, por atraparla, que sofoque su mirada y su mente en ella, volverse el objetivo máximo del tiempo que durara la persecución. El juego.

¿Por qué quería jugar así? Ellos eran novios... si ella hubiera querido sentirse deseada, podría habérselo dicho y entre los dos armar una especie de... situación que los satisfaga. Pero una vez más, Sirius se enfrentó con el hecho de que Pandora no era suya, ni de su familia, ni siquiera de ella misma; por eso sus acciones giraban en torno a un eje que nadie comprendía, en ocasiones ni siquiera ella, pero que era tan vital como su esencia misma.

.-.Pandora!- volvió a gritar, tras subir las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso- Pandora, para por favor!-

Ni bajó la velocidad.

Estaba harto. Lo había empujado al límite y lo único que se le ocurría para no caer era tumbarse sobre ella.

.-._Espelliarmo!-_ o tumbarla, según la interpretación que le diera al caso.

Pandora cayó pesadamente de bruces al piso, Sirius levantó su varita hacia ella nuevamente y la hizo entrar levitando a través de la primera puerta que encontró. Él entró tras ella y cerró con seguro.

.-.Suéltame!- ordenó la Nefisto, pataleando furiosa en el aire.

.-._Finite Incantatem- _Sirius la dejó caer.

Pandora se golpeó fuertemente contra el piso y a pesar del gesto de dolor, que hacía volver su rostro a la inocencia, Sirius se mantuvo fuerte, inconmovible, mirándola con desdén.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos y Pandora no se ponía en pié, seguía con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo contra el suelo. Sirius quiso ayudarla, tenderle la mano, arrodillarse junto a ella y pedirle perdón, aunque sea preguntarle si es que estaba bien, si la caída no había lastimado sus rodillas o su estómago o sus costillas, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso... pensaba que tenía que mantenerse fuerte o de lo contrario ella creería que lo era más que él.

Los hombros de Pandora empezaron a temblar notoriamente y el nerviosismo en Sirius aumentó. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escucharla llorar, ahogada, con rabia, gritando toda su cólera al suelo, gimiendo como si estuviera sola. Cuando levantó el rostro hacia él tenía las mejillas surcadas de rabia y lo miraba con cólera profunda.

Él tembló y esperó que ella no lo notara.

Pero Pandora siguió llorando, aún en el piso, aún con medio cuerpo retorcido.

Parecía estar expulsando cada una de las rabietas de su vida con cada gemido, parecía que siempre había contenido las lágrimas y que en ese momento, en el que rebalsaban su cuerpo, las estaba dejando salir todas, hasta quedarse seca, para volver a aguantar las lágrimas de nuevo y llorar así en unos cuantos años. Aunque no lo quisiera, Sirius sentía que era el causante del rompimiento del dique viejo interior de la muchacha y no sabía si era bueno, porque estaba tan dañado que era necesaria la destrucción para la reconstrucción o malo, porque tanta agua a tanta fuerza iba a ser casi imposible de detener. Al menos no él solo, no con sus herramientas.

Fuera su culpa o no, el dique se había hecho pedazos y el agua no dejaba de inundar. Al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo. Y por suerte se le ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera, irse, dejar que se desahogara sola, como tantas veces lo había hecho y como tanto le había dado a entender que le gustaba, llorar a escondidas de la gente, maldecir sin que la escucharan, hacer el sin fin de cosas de las que no tenía idea que hacía cada vez que se molestaba. O dos, quedarse con ella para tratar de aliviarla, porque estaba tan desconcertado que el llanto empezó a resquebrajar también su dique.

Una tercera solución se desprendió de la segunda, podía quedarse, pero no para aliviarla, porque no tenía por qué hacerla sentir mejor cuando lo que él quería era saber por qué ella lo había hecho sentir tan mal. Parte de ese peso que estaba sintiendo en forma de pena lo había causado Pandora y si creía que con lágrimas iba a solucionarlo... No, ella no era así, las lágrimas no eran un pretexto, eran reales.

No, tal vez no fueran reales, pero no eran un pretexto.

O tal vez sí fueran un pretexto pero no para cubrir lo que ella había hecho, Sirius conocía la insolencia de Pandora de memoria y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaba y hasta defendería su huída intempestiva de la Sala, en plena reunión con las madres y una abuela.

Entonces, la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin poder pensarla.

.-.Por qué te fuiste así?-

Había sido la justa cantidad de palabras, el tono correcto y la intención acertada. Sirius asintió, no había dicho ninguna estupidez.

Pero ella no respondió. Sus sollozos habían disminuido casi del todo y se escuchaba únicamente su respiración agitada y eventuales restregadas de nariz húmeda. Sirius no pudo ver sus mejillas como para decir si había acabado de derramar lágrimas o no, pero se contentó con la ausencia de los gemidos.

Como ella no respondía, el trató de hacerlo.

Trató de ser Sirius en la cabeza de Pandora.

.-.Tal vez tu familia estuviera sospechando demasiado, tal vez tu abuela se había dado cuenta de que somos novios. Enamorados. Pero no habrías hecho tanto escándalo solamente por negar sus suposiciones, por mucho que hayamos tratado de mantener lo que tenemos ocu--

.-.Cállate, estás hablando idioteces- espetó ella duramente, a pesar de su tono nasal

.-.Tú no respondes, estoy tratando de ayudarte-

.-.Estás empeorando todo-

.-.No sé que más hacer-

.-.Yo tampoco- admitió ella, secándose las mejillas.

Sirius asintió. Pandora estaba hablando del compromiso seguramente. Quería terminar con él, seguramente.

.-.Si quieres, podemos terminar con todo ahora-

. todo?-

.-.Nosotros, le decimos a la familia que ya no nos vamos a casar, cualquier cosa se me va a ocurrir para que no nos... maten- sonrió lúgubremente- la verdad es que no me da risa, pero... no sé. De todas maneras lo que quieres es irte así que creo que es lo mejor para nosotros ¿No?-

.-.Lo mejor para nosotros!- Pandora se puso de pié y miró a Sirius fijamente.

.-.Sí, porque lo que tú quieres..--

.-.Y tú quien eres para decir lo que yo quiero!- gritó la muchacha, con los ojos desorbitados.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada.

.-.Nadie, porque supongo que ni tú sabes lo que quieres-

.-.Quiero estar sola-

La muchacha hizo a un lado a Sirius y trató de salir de la habitación, pero él la tomó fuertemente del brazo y con un empujón brusco la llevó de nuevo a su lado.

.-.No hemos terminado de hablar- le dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella. Sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían paulatinamente y como su puño apretaba más fuerte el brazo de Pandora sin poderlo contener.

.-.Déjame!-

.-.No! Por primera vez quiero que me digas que te pasa y no que te vayas a esconder a algún lugar como una cobarde!-

.-.A quien le has dicho cobarde?-

.-.A quien más estoy mirando!-

.-.SUÉLTAME!-

.-.NO! NO QUIERO. ESTOY HARTO DE TENER QUE ENTENDERTE, DE HACERTE CASO, DE CALLARME CUANDO TÚ TE CALLAS. QUIERO SABER QUE MIERDA TE PASA! POR QUÉ TE LARGASTE DE LA SALA CUANDO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO!-

.-.SUÉLTAME-

.-. POR QUÉ NUNCA TIENES RAZONES! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES LAS COSAS SIN PENSAR?-

.-.NO TE IMPORTA-

.-.SÍ ME IMPORTA, PORQUE TÚ SI ME IMPORTAS-

.-.Estás diciendo que tú no me importas?-

.-.Y por qué otra razón no te querrías casar conmigo eh?. Ahí está, ya lo dije. De nuevo te libraste de algo sin enfrentarlo, no me tuviste que decir que no me quieres y por eso no te vas a casar conmigo-

Pandora libró sus manos de las de Sirius, que la apretaban con fuerza y lo abofeteó fuertemente.

Sirius la miró con los ojos desencajados y se alejó de ella.

.-.Eso era lo que faltaba pa--

.-.CÁLLATE!- con un movimiento brusco, Pandora sacó la varita de su cinto y apuntó a Sirius directamente al pecho.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Era la segunda vez en su vida que Pandora lo apuntaba con algo que realmente podía hacerle daño... la primera fue cuando se hicieron amigos, en el Funeral de la vieja adivina y podía entender parcialmente sus razones, porque se conocían hacía poco y nada más que el compromiso los unía, pero en ese momento... aún era novios... hacía nada habían despertado juntos...

Entonces, esa era una muestra de lo que Pandora sentía o más bien, de lo que estaba dejando de sentir.

.-.Baja la varita- empezó él, notoriamente desanimado- ya no te voy a--

.-.TE AMO IMBÉCIL!- le gritó ella, furiosa, soltando su varita con violencia.

* * *

-Pandora..-

Unas horas más tarde, los dos muchachos yacían en el suelo de la habitación, totalmente desnudos, abrazados y cubiertos con sus propias ropas.

.-.Dime-

.-.Te quiero- más que nunca.

.-.Yo también-

Después de la tempestad viene la calma, pensó Sirius.

Se besaron. La rabia de ambos había sido calmada y se sentían bastante tranquilos.

.-.Creo que mejor nos vestimos de una vez- admitió el muchacho, soltando suavemente a Pandora y poniéndose de pié- Regulus debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento-

La habitación en la que estaban era en la que el hermano menor de Sirius acostumbraba encerrarse, una especie de despacho en el que solo él sabía lo que hacía. Lo había tenido desde pequeño, solía compartirlo con Sirius, pero cuando este se fue de la casa, Regulus sacó todas las cosas de su hermano de ahí y volvió todo su propiedad.

Regulus.

Sirius recordó algo que lo había estado molestando hace tiempo y que nunca le había dicho a Pandora.

.-.No me gusta que hables tanto con mi hermano- soltó suavemente, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

.-.Qué?- preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Sirius.

.-.Es un idiota y es capaz de meterle ideas en la cabeza a todo el mundo.

.-.No es cierto-

.-.Tal vez no es así contigo, es bastante inteligente para esas cosas, se porta bien con quien le conviene. Estoy seguro de que trata de ponerte en mi contra- sentenció el Black, mientras cruzaba la habitación para recoger uno de sus calcetines.

Pandora dejó de arreglarse la túnica y miró fijamente por la única ventana que había en la habitación. Su gesto era el de un alumno que acaba de comprender la solución de un problema matemático muy obvio.

.-.Tal vez- musitó.

.-.Pandora- susurró Sirius, haciendo que se sobresalte, acababa de aparecer justo tras ella- yo sé que me vas a decir cochino, salvaje, petulante, insatisfecho, lujurioso y todas esas cosas, pero... Regulus no va a llegar dentro de media hora y creo que todavía podemos aprovechar el tiempo...-

Pandora se volvió, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

.-.Está bien-

Y él la abrazó con mucha fuerza y con la sonrisa de un niño.

.-.Entonces podemos pasar abrazados los próximos 30 minutos!-

Pandora soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

.-.Ajá! no era lo que tú pensabas, enferma!- Sirius rió- pero es comprensible que pienses solamente en eso cuando tienes a alguien tan bello como yo a tu lado. Entiendo si te hierve la sangre, es usual; hasta a mis amigos les pasa cuando están muy cerca de mí.

Ambos rieron.

.-.Pero si quieres...- empezó Sirius de nuevo, reconsiderando.

.-.No- aceptó Pandora, con la voz suave- abrazados está bien- y entrelazó sus brazos en la espalda de su novio, sujetándolo muy fuerte.

De pronto, la imagen de ellos mirando el atardecer, abrazados como estaban, pero con 10 años más apareció en la cabeza de Sirius y no pudo evitar suspirar anhelando ese momento.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía que darle las gracias a su madre por haberlo obligado a ir a la casa de Lady Parkinson a escoger esposa. Si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás habría conocido a Pandora y si no fuera por Pandora, su corazón no estaría latiendo a la velocidad de ese momento.

.-.Te quiero- le dijo de nuevo, podía decirlo mil veces más sin cansarse.

.-.Yo también- susurró Pandora, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Sirius.

.-.Y, aunque suene como mujer, ya quiero que nos casemos, porque vamos a poder ser libres, desatados de nuestras familias y vamos a poder ayudar a Andrómeda a salir de la familia también- el muchacho suspiró- nadie la va a obligar a casarse o a hacer algo que no quiera-

Todo estaba resuelto.

.-.Porque nos vamos a casar-

.-.No- dijo Pandora, aún en el pecho de Sirius.

.-.Que dijiste?-

.-.No nos vamos a casar- repitió ella, alejándose.

Sirius vio su semblante inexpresivo y sonrió, seguro estaba gastándole una broma, devolviéndole la que él le había hecho.

.-.No, por supuesto que no ahora, pero eventualmente-

.-.No- Pandora caminó maquinalmente hasta la puerta.

.-.Ya, deja de bromear-

.-.No estoy bromeando, Sirius-

El corazón del muchacho dio un fuerte tumbo.

.-.No te entiendo-

.-.Yo tampoco te entiendo-

.-.Pandora... dime que estás jugando-

.-.No, estoy hablando en serio- admitió sin lágrimas ni sonrisa. Sin encogerse de hombros o clavarle una mirada profunda. No tenía expresión para escoger que se acomodara a lo que estaba diciendo, que quedara bien con lo que estaba destruyendo simultáneamente. A causa de eso, sus rasgos le dieron un aspecto bastante duro, que Sirius interpretó como indiferencia.

.-.Y...- no quería decir mucho, tal vez ella le estuviera jugando una de esas bromas para el recuerdo, pero no podía dejar de temblar ante la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera jugando- y nosotros?-

.-.Tampoco, ya no-

Los segundos que le tomaron a Pandora salir de la habitación le parecieron años a Sirius.

Estaba empezando a temer que ella no cerrara la puerta a tiempo pero felizmente lo hizo y segundos después, derramó su primera lágrima. Una lágrima que no tenía nada que ver con el orgullo de macho que le decía que no iba a llorar bajo ningún pretexto porque la que lo había dejado valía tanto o menos que las que dejó antes.

Las demás lágrimas aparecieron de manera simultanea y ahogaron al macho que quería seguir hablando. No podía no llorar.

Pandora ya no estaba.

Pandora se había ido cuando el todavía no dejaba de sentirla y cada segundo que pasaba le quitaba el olor que cubría a su cuerpo.

Lloró sin darle paso a su razón, sin querer explicarse todo lo que implicaba que ella lo dejara, lloró porque quería llorar y siguió así porque quería seguir así y al primero que lo interrumpiera lo iba a reventar a patadas. Él era Sirius Black y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que le dolía, ni siquiera a él mismo. Jamás. Lo haría cuando quisiera.

Pensó que lo que estaba pasando era la calma tras la tormenta, pero en realidad era la merma del mar antes del embate.


	24. La jaula

**Un capitulo más. Espero que les guste... lamento la tardanza, es que ya empecé clases y no se me ocurría manera de continuarlo (Andrea, tu eres testigo de mi crisis)**

* * *

La jaula siempre estuvo abierta.-

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

No habló en toda la noche, no musitó, no gimió, no lloriqueó; fueron sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas por miedo a perderse y su espalda encorvada lo que le daban ese aspecto miserable de alguien que todavía no descubre que lo es.

Como en toda la noche no se le antojó cerrar los ojos ni un segundo. No porque hubiera pensado tanto que todo el movimiento dentro de su mente lo hubiera hecho permanecer despierto, fue la ausencia de pensamiento, la blancura de la pantalla dentro de su frente que lo hizo quedarse así, en vigilia inerte y no era porque creyera que no tenía nada que pensar, al contrario, sabía que había mucho que meditar... por eso no cerraba los ojos, porque sabía que ni bien lo hiciera iba a ver el rostro de Pandora y con él, todo el remolino de frases, palabras y recuerdos que trataba de mantener a raya.

Pero sabía que estaba roto. Sentía la hendidura latiendo dentro de él. Y no podía hacer nada más que mirar perdido al jardín de su casa porque tenía miedo de despertar y de reaccionar, de la manera que fuera, no quería.

Solo sabía que estaba roto.

Roto y sin Pandora.

.-._Ma mère m'a tué_– era la canción que más recordaba de niño, porque se la cantaba a Regulus como si fuera de cuna y él lo miraba maravillado... obviamente porque no sabía francés- _mon père m'a mangé_ - sentía que tenía que volver a ser niño para alejarse de lo que no quería enfrentar, por eso tarareaba suavemente la canción mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, de camino a las escaleras que lo llevaran a la cocina- _ma soer m'a réuni_- quería comer, comer mucho. Satisfacer las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo parecían un buen paso, aunque no supiera a donde- _sous l'arbre cela elle m'a enterré_ - era el verso favorito de Regulus porque la voz de Sirius se hacía delicadita... el muchacho no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su hermano con los ojos agrandándose de la emoción, su rostro angelical se llenaba de una extraña luz y Sirius se sentía el hermano malévolo por cantarle atrocidades al más pequeño, pero el más pequeño no tardó en devolvérselas- _je suis nué comment un petite oisea_ - a pesar de todo, Regulus siempre habría los ojos con emoción cuando Sirius cantaba la triste historia del niño-pájaro... y su madre lo mandaba a callar, porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, pero lo que no sabía era que noche a noche, antes de que descubriera a Hogwarts, él deseaba ser el niño, noche a noche desahogaba todo lo que le había sucedido en el día con las atrocidades de un cuento que le había llegado al alma y de una canción que se convirtió en su favorita.- nací pajarillo- repitió, sin cantar-_je sis nué comment un petite oisea_- repitió, cantando. De verdad hubiera querido nacer pajarillo.

Un par de pisadas hicieron eco desde uno de los corredores de junto, alguien se había detenido. Sirius siguió cantando e inmediatamente apareció Regulus, cortándole el paso, con los ojos muy abiertos, pálido y tieso, como si fuera un muerto al que acabaran de revivir con un conjuro.

.-.Qué estás cantando?- le preguntó, lívido.

.-.Una canción- respondió Sirius tranquilamente, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y sorteando a Regulus, que se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

El hermano mayor sonrió de medio labio con desgano.

.-._Ma mère m'a tué mon père m'a mangé, ma soer m'a réuni_– empezó a cantar de nuevo, mientras bajaba las escaleras- _sous l'arbre--_ se detuvo.

Su corazón dio un fuerte tumbo.

Había escuchado voces en la sala y una de ellas era de... de ella. Bajó un par de escalones más, de puntas, para que no notaran su presencia y pegó su cuerpo a la baranda, quería ver lo más posible.

.-.Espero que estés contenta con todo el escándalo que has armado! Ahora sí te puedes ir feliz, seguramente-

.-.Si me voy feliz es porque me van a dejar ser feliz!-

El corazón de Sirius volvió a dar un fuerte tumbo y se paró.

Andrómeda estaba en la sala con su madre, alejadas entre ellas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y la primera, con una maleta pequeña en la mano.

Aferró sus dedos en la baranda al sentir flaquear sus piernas.

.-.Crees que el sucio ese te va a hacer feliz! Crees que tu noviecito te va a poder dar si quiera la sombra de lo que nosotros te damos?-

Los ojos de Sirius se dispararon hasta sus límites. Andrómeda se iba?.

.-.Al menos él me ama- dijo la voz cruda de la muchacha- al menos no soy un contrato, ni un pagaré como Cissi ni como Bella--

.-.No hables de tus hermanas así cuando debieran ser tus ejemplos!-

.-.No mamá...- musitó Andrómeda, aferrándose con fuerza a su maleta- yo no soy como ellas y no voy a ser como ellas... ¿eso es lo que no te gusta de mi?-

.-.Esta conversación ha perdido sentido- sentenció rápidamente la madre de Andrómeda- si tienes que irte, vete de una vez que yo voy a hablar con tu tío para evitarle la vergüenza a tu padre de comunicarle a la familia de que nos preferiste por un asqueroso--

.-.Mamá, por favor..-

Sin querer escuchar una palabra más, la dama Black salió de la sala y tomó el corredor que llevaba a la escalera del sótano, donde estaba el despacho del padre de Sirius.

Andrómeda asintió lánguidamente, se pasó el puño de la túnica de viaje por los ojos y suspiró hondamente, como si se estuviera preparando para dar un clavado a una piscina muchos metros más abajo.

.-.Te vas?- Sirius no pudo contenerse, miraba a su prima con los ojos abiertísimos, esperando que le dijera que no, que todo lo que había escuchado fue solo una mala broma, una pelea más entre ella y su mamá.

Andrómeda se volvió sorprendida hacia su primo y asintió con sus ojos tristes.

No! No se podía ir y esta vez sí tenía la razón precisa para probarlo, su mente había despertado de pronto y funcionaba a mil por segundo, tratando de articular palabras lo suficientemente sabias como para que ella las escuche y las crea... aunque no había mucho que explicar.

No lo podía dejar, no se podía ir.

Y se fue, sin voltear a mirarlo ni darle una última palabra para recordar. Se fue con sus suspiros, su voz, sus ojos que siempre parecían tranquilizarlo y su eterno olor a galletas caseras que lo volvían loco.

Pero no podía irse porque ella era, en primer lugar, la persona por la que él había aceptado casarse. Porque era la única manera de planear un escape que ella pudiera aceptar, porque luego de casado se iba a fugar con Andrómeda, ambos lo habían acordado e incluso con Pandora...

Pandora.

Pandora, Pandora, Pandora.

Pandora.

Andrómeda.

Andrómeda y Pandora.

Despertó y todo lo que había estado tratando de evitar lo cubrió por completo.

.-.Que pasó hermanito? Se llevó tu voz?- preguntó Regulus, mordaz.

Sirius se volvió con tanta fuerza que se tropezó y tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de la baranda para no rodar escaleras abajo.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta estar a la altura de Regulus, que reía a mandíbula batiente, mirándolo por sus ojillos entrecerrados y maliciosos. Sirius sentía a sus mejillas arder de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

.-.Es que me da mucha risa!- admitió el Slytherin- te quedaste sin amante a pocos días del matrim--

.-.CÁLLATE!-

La varita de Sirius se apretaba furiosa contra el cuello de Regulus quien, tomado por sorpresa, no había tenido tiempo de defenderse y miraba a su hermano con creciente nerviosismo.

Los ojos dementes de Sirius apuntaban sin miedo a darle su merecido de una vez a su hermano menor y lo haría cuando se le antojara, para que sufriera con la angustia.

.-.Serías capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermanito?- preguntó Regulus, con la voz arrastrada, chillando como una serpiente

.-.A mi hermano no, a ti sí-

Y a pesar de su rabia, quitó la varita y subió lentamente a su habitación, sin importarle si Regulus lo hechizaba por la espalda.

Ya nada importaba, ya no había nada que lo uniera con el suelo que estaba pisando, ya no tenía nada que perder o que ganar en ese lugar.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, buscó el par de zapatillas que más le gustaban, el monedero que Remus le regaló en el que cabía mucho más dinero del que parecía y una bolsa de tela cerrada color púrpura.

Hubiera preferido un cruciatus a cambio, 10 si querían, a sentirse así.

Era el peor día de su vida, pero podía hacer algo todavía, para tratar de mejorar los que vendrían.

Montado en su escoba le dio un último vistazo triste a su habitación y sin detenerse a recordar, salió suavemente por la ventana y se hizo libre.

.-.Te juro... no sabemos que pasó?-

.-.No sabes que pasó? Eres una inútil, eso es lo que pasó, pasa y pasará en esta familia!-

Los gritos hicieron eco en toda la casa, al igual que los pasos furiosos de las dos señoras que recorrían el primer piso como montadas en un taladro gigante. Ambas furiosas, ambas incapaces de detenerse.

Arriba, en el segundo piso, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Sirius estaban los dos seres que habían escapado del bullicio.

.-.Se fue Pandora, te lo dije- susurró Regulus, con fingida pena- te dejó-

Pandora negó imperceptiblemente, con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Sirius no se podía haber ido así nada más... sin embargo todo le indicaba lo contrario y la vocecilla de Regulus le retumbaba cada uno de los rincones de la mente.

.-.Sirius se ha ido, te dejó-

_No.._

* * *

**Okis, espero que les haya gustado y ahorita les dejo la traducción de lo que Sirius estaba cantando en francés:**

**Mi madre me mató  
mi padre me comió  
mi hermana me recogió  
bajo el árbol me enterró  
nací pajarillo**

**La canción no me pertenece, de nuevo, es de un cuento de origen francés (o recopilado por franceses no recuerdo bien) que fue interpretado maravillosamente por un cuentacuentos excelente que vive en mi país, pero que es de origen francés. La verdad es que no me acuerdo del nombre del cuento, porque si no se los daría para que lo escuchen o lo lean (aunque es una experiencia única verlo interpretado)... lo que más se quedó conmigo -a parte de la historia- fue la cancioncita y el tono medio triste que tiene la melodía.**

**Ah! y la traducción de la canción del principio:**

**Porque estoy roto cuando estoy abierto  
y no siento que soy lo suficientemente fuerte  
porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo  
y no me siento bien cuando estás (te fuiste) lejos**

**Se llama Broken, es de Seether.**

**Ahora sip, un gran beso, lean xfi y dejen revieeeeeeeeww**


	25. La victoria de Lady Black

**Holas! Como stán? q tal la semana santa?.**

**El capítulo que estoy poniendo lo escribí ayer y... no sé si será irresponsabilidad mia, pero he revisado todo lo que no concierne al gran trozo de Pandora, que lo escribí de un solo tirón.. he corregido unas cuantas cosas, pero lo quiero dejar tal cual está xq no quiero que se vea demasiado ordenado, demasiado perfecto, después de todo son pensamientos y ya no les adelanto nada más para que lo lean.**

**Espero que les guste como va la historia.**

**Gracias Andreita x el review.**

* * *

La victoria de Lady Black.-

Pandora cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sirius suavemente, apartándose de Regulus, que la miraba sin comprender desde el final del pasillo. Ajustó el cerrojo con la pesadez de mil días sin sueño y suspiró resignada, pero aún tratando de que sus ojitos tristes no derramaran ninguna lágrima, no podía llorar en frente de Sirius... toda esa habitación era Sirius, las paredes, la cama, las sillas, el piso de madera pulida, el aire que corría, las manchas en las patas de su escritorio... su ropa.

No era justo, Sirius debía estar en algún lugar alejado, tratando de olvidarla y ella aún quería estar atrapada en él.

"_No sé si será estúpido llorar por amor, no sé si lo que está en mi cabeza sea demasiado idiota como para soltarlo al aire y dejar que recorra el mundo, por eso guardo precauciones y no lo digo en voz alta, para no escucharme, para no detenerme, para no retractarme._

_Tal vez así debí haberte dicho las cosas desde un principio, tal vez si hablaba corrido te hubiera gustado más y si te hubiera gustado más estoy segura de que no me hubieras dejado. O tal vez. Tal vez pensé que me entendías, que sabías que cada vez que estaba callada pensaba mil cosas porque me gusta pensar y las mil cosas siempre están en mi mente, pero una de ellas, la más grande, eras tú. Pensaba en ti. Te juro, que pensaba en ti. Tal vez no todo el tiempo, tal vez no todo el que te merecías, pero cada vez que lo hacía, mi estómago empezaba a retorcerse... aunque mis manos no sudaban, mi cabeza se mantenía firme, no estaba nerviosa, pensarte era una manera deliciosa de tenerte, pero lo mejor de todo era que al despertar tu estabas a mi lado. Nunca como amigo, siempre como Sirius, mi Sirius._

_No puedo hablar así, no puedo decirte tanto porque... porque tanto es mío, porque no hay palabras capaces de salir de mi boca que pudieran haberte dicho más de lo que te merecías y si las había, no quería hacerlo, porque pensaba que entendías que jamás iba a poder y que considerabas eso en mi especial; no quería hablar para desilusionarte, no quería decirte nada de lo que pasaba a mi lado que no fuera sobre los dos porque si lo hacía, te abrías asustado, habrías huido, habrías cancelado y no podía permitir que me dejaras._

_Te quiero Sirius, te juro que te quiero._

_No quería dejarte después de tu cumpleaños, pero las heridas de Yanni estaban tan notorias y envenenadas que, supongo, era mejor llevarlo a un lugar en donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Mis papás pensaron así, mi mamá sobre todo, ella quería alejarse de tu país lo más pronto posible, por su bebé decía._

_Él es el bebé a pesar de ser el mayor y yo soy la mayor, a pesar de ser la bebé. Él es a quien saludan primero al llegar a casa, de quien reciben buenas o malas noticias con el mismo humor comprensivo solo porque está enfermo, porque de un tiempo a ahora no puede dejar de reprimir la rabia que se ha acumulado dentro de él, quien sabe por qué. La rabia que muchas veces dijo que era mi culpa, por haberle quitado el mundo que tenía cuando nací, porque de pronto la atención ya no era para él, si no para mi. El odio que mi hermano tiene encerrado es tan grande que lo acerca peligrosamente a la sin razón, lo anima a dañar a los demás... pero él no está consiente cuando lo hace, dicen. Mamá dice, ella dice todo lo que pueda con tal de defenderlo y la entiendo! Porque lo ama, porque es su hijo y porque después de todo, como acota mi papá, yo no estoy enferma. Pero se equivocan Sirius, se equivocan! El odio de Yanni es discípulo de lo que estoy empezando a sentir ahora, el remordimiento mio es más grande que cualquiera de los caprichos que él pueda haber tenido y esa parte en mi espíritu que sobra está siendo llenada con algo más que no puedo identificar. O se está perdiendo, se está alejando de mí, me estoy perdiendo y no tengo idea de que hacer porque no hay nadie a mi lado._

_Yo pensé que tú podías estar a mi lado._

_Esperaba que nunca lo notaras y sin embargo no pude evitar desahogarme cuando regresé y fuiste a mi casa. Estaba cansada, estoy cansada de que griten y peleen y se desahoguen y se hagan bien a costa de los demás, estoy cansada de los azotes de puertas, de las peleas entre mis papás, de las palabras de odio de Yanni hacia todos, estoy cansada de ver llorar a mi mamá y de sentir pena por ella, estoy cansada de que parezca por unos momentos un animal herido y en otros una arpía que no se merece nada más que mi desprecio, estoy harta de que todo el mundo se haga daño sabiendo que se hace daño, estoy harta del egoísmo, estoy harta de que todos quieran hacer de mártir. Estoy harta de mi, de cómo siento, de cómo veo, de cómo huelo, de cómo vivo y de no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo porque al parecer no soy tan fuerte como creía. Como tú creías._

_Estoy cansada de que me pidan paciencia para soportar a Yanni, porque es mi hermano y solo está enfermo, no es que me odie realmente. Por qué no son capaces de entender, si tanto piden que yo los entienda? Cuando va a ser el turno de Pandora? Cuando Pandora se va a deshogar y no la van a reprobar por eso? Ya le tocó a Yanni, a mamá, a papá... ¿tengo que esperar a mis abuelos? O tengo que mantenerlos a todos de pié, como una columna, soportando cada golpe por amor, afrontando estoicamente cada afrenta?_

_NO!_

_Ya no quiero soportar, ya no quiero afrontar, quiero que sea el tiempo de Pandora y lo quiero ya!_

_No sé si estoy deprimida, no sé si quiero llamar la atención, solamente quiero saber si con gritar todo lo que te digo se va a sanar lo que sea que tengo mal que no me deja ser como los demás. Quiero encontrar al maldito culpable, señalarlo con el dedo y decirle lentamente la desgracia que soy por su culpa. Quiero decirle que estoy vacía, que todo se escurre de mi, como si estuviera untada con mantequilla, que ya casi ni siento con la profundidad con la que solía, que sé que soy insensible, que no reacciono a lo que debo reaccionar. Todo pasa de mi, va más allá y me deja en la superficie. Siento que soy una costra, que alguna vez fue piel y sentía, pero que ahora espera, endurecida por la herida a que la remuevan._

_Pero sabes que está mal dentro de todo y que tiene que ver contigo? Que sentí, cuando estaba contigo. Sentí mucho amor, cada vez que estábamos juntos era como si gastara mis reservas de sentimiento contigo y podía permanecer insensible el resto del día, pero no estaba mal, porque había sentido tanto y con tanta intensidad que sabía que estaba viva. Cuando ponías tu mano sobre la mía, sentía que podría dejar pasar miles de años así, que me podía morir en ese momento con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque estaba junto a ti, porque te quería y porque tú también me querías. Si me abrazabas... todo estaba bien y recorrían todo mi cuerpo cosas que no puedo explicar, que son imposible de volverlas palabras, que... ni siquiera puedo pensarlas, que solo se sienten._

_Pero también sentí miedo y rabia... y tristeza. Porque yo sabía que alguien más te hacía sentir como yo me sentía cuando me abrazabas... sabía que alguien más te quitaba el aliento y sospechaba que si por alguna razón faltaba yo, tú no te apenarías tanto porque estaba ella._

_Ella._

_Ella es mi problema y ella es tú problema. No! Tú problema fuiste tú porque no supiste aceptar la verdad que se te tendía obvia frente a los ojos, porque no me pudiste dejar a tiempo, porque tuviste que esperar a que me enamorara para comprender que no había nadie más en tu corazón que ella. Porque tú... tú y tu sucio amor.._

_Siempre quise pensar en eso como sucio amor, porque esas cosas no se hacen, mis abuelos me enseñaron que en familia debemos amarnos, pero lo suyo no era amor filial. Sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más trataba de entender... más me daba cuenta de que lo suyo era hermoso y que lo prohibido lo hacía más importante para ambos de lo que ya era. Era ustedes dos sintiendo un amor auténtico y yo al centro, como excusa, como muñeco._

_No, como estorbo_."

.-.¡POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA CASARME CONTIGO!-

"_Porque a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, a pesar de que me había obligo a verlo como un interés protector, a pesar de que me había jurado engañarme en lo que respectaba a ti... a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirme el obstáculo, por mi culpa Andrómeda y tú no podían estar juntos. No digas que la sociedad y la familia también lo impedían, porque no te interesan esas cosas y tú habrías hecho lo que se te daba en gana tarde o temprano... pero llegué yo._

_¡Siempre estaba ella, ella, ELLA, ELLA! Ella en nuestra conversación, ella en nuestro futuro, ella en tus ojos, en tu olor, en tus labios. Siempre era ella! Y tú eras incapaz de aceptarlo!._

_No quiero ser un obstáculo para nadie, por eso te dije que no iba a casarme contigo_.

_Pero no significaba que habíamos terminado. Fue mi culpa? Hice lo que hace Yanni? Te hice demasiado daño queriendo y sin querer?. No era mi intención abrirte las puertas para fugarte. No era mi intención que pensaras que ya... que ya había terminado_."

.-.Pensé- dijo, sin molestarse en secar las lágrimas que invadían su rostro- a pesar de todo, que me ibas a entender. Que era una de las peleas que debíamos tener...-

_"... para evolucionar. Pensé que ibas a ir a mi casa, que me ibas a decir que me querías tanto como yo a ti. En el peor de los casos, imaginaba que confesarías que querías a Andrómeda tanto o más que a nadie._

_Pero jamás, jamás fue mi intención ayudar a que te escaparas. Te lo juro._

_Te amo Sirius_."

.-.Hubiera querido que estuvieras aquí para escucharme-

* * *

.-.Si tu incansable sin razón no puede darte una pista de lo que debes hacer, no es asunto que nos ataña a los Nefisto. Jamás debimos haber entrado por esa puerta, jamás debimos haber aceptado su propuesta!-

.-.Marinella por favor- replicó la señora Black, con lástima disfrazada de condescendencia- las dos somos damas y recordamos como comportarnos, no son tantos los años que traemos encima como para olvidar las buenas costumbres- a pesar de su ceja enarcada coronando la indirecta, Lady Black se moría de miedo. La huída de su hijo y la posterior visita de las Nefisto la había dejado al borde del síncope, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la situación, ni que hacer y sabía que la decisión era tan importante como el futuro de la familia.

.-.No pienso gastar mis modales ante una conspiradora-

.-.Estás sugiriendo que todo esto es parte de mi plan?-

Mientras los ánimos se crispaban hasta el tope, Pandora y Regulus descendían por las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos disfrazados de cortesía que ambas damas se lanzaban. Los dos estaban absortos en sus propios asuntos y sin embargo parecían pensar en lo mismo, sobre todo gracias a la extraña conexión que había entre ellos. A Lady Black solo le bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta de ello y dirigirle una significativa mirada a su hijo, mientras esquivaba otra injuria de Marinella Nefisto. Regulus no la miró, o pretendió no haberlo hecho.

.-.Si quisieras escucharme...-

.-.Quiero soluciones!- exigió la señora Nefisto, fulminando con la mirada todo lo que se le cruzara.

.-.Y estoy segurísima de que las hay- admitió Lady Black, con brusquedad, sin poder ocultar más su rabia- estoy segura de que hay alguna manera de que podamos hacer que Pandora...

.-.No! No vas a volver a meter a mi nieta en tus asuntos!- defendió la anciana, que más parecía amenazar.

.-.Si tan solo te callaras para poder pensar una mejor manera..!-

.-.Yo me puedo casar con Pandora-

.-.Qué?-

.-.Qué?-

El suspiro resignado de Pandora fue totalmente ignorado por las damas, porque en ese mismo momento, Regulus daba un paso adelante y miraba a su madre decidido.

.-.Regulus... tú...?-

.-.Yo aprecio mucho a Pandora- admitió el muchacho, fijando su vista en la abuela- y trataría todos los días de hacerla feliz. Juro que sería el esposo más trabajador y fiel que ustedes podrían encontrar-

.-.Estás haciendo esto para limpiar la basura que dejó regada tu hermano?- preguntó Lady Black, medio perpleja, medio tranquilizada.

.-.Sí. Y porque quiero a Pandora-

La madre de Regulus hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Él sonrió de medio labio.

.-.No- musitó Marinella Nefisto, que debido a la sorpresa se había quedado en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios sin juntar.- no!- negó rotundamente- mi nieta no va a volver a pasar por todas las desgracias que tu hijo mayor le hizo pasar!-

.-.Estoy de acuerdo contigo Marinella- admitió Lady Black, con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios- por desgracia no somos quien para decidir. Es labor de Pandora tomar las decisiones concernientes a su vida-

La abuela la miró con desafío y buscó los ojos de su nieta, mientras se negaba a mostrar el desconcierto que la invadía. Por desgracia, Pandora parecía más que ausente, no miraba a nada y no respondía a los llamados de atención disimulados que la anciana le dirigía.

.-.Mi nieta--

.-.Acepto- dijo Pandora, sin recobrar la atención de sus ojos tristes, ni fijarse en la asquerosa mueca de triunfo que invadió el rostro de Lady Black, mientras que, detrás de ella, su abuela se llevaba lentamente la mano al pecho, aquejada por un repentino dolor.

.-.Pandora, Pandorita...- pidió, suavemente- no tienes que aceptar. No es necesario, ellos ya no importan-

Pandora negó.

.-.Entonces, es un trato?- preguntó Lady Black, volviéndose hacia la anciana que de pronto parecía estar aún más vieja y más desgastada.

.-.No voy a dejar que ninguna nieta mía trate con tu asquerosa familia!- gritó de pronto, con un gemido lastimero asomándose entre las letras.

.-.Abuela- susurró Pandora, tratando de tranquilizarla- por favor, he dicho que acepto-

Lady Black ensanchó su sonrisa. Había triunfado; a pesar de no haber sido quien sufrió más, era la que más estaba ganando.

Regulus también sonrió, pero lo hizo con los ojos perdidos en su pensamiento, tal vez tratando de que Pandora lo note parecido a ella, tal vez realmente pensando, tal vez burlándose de la mueca desamparada que había adquirido Marinella Nefisto, el huracán griego que amenazó con destruir a su madre y que había sido mermado por su propia corriente de viento, por su aliado, por su nieta.

* * *

.-.James... perdona que te interrumpa, pero... puedo dormir aquí esta noche?-

.-.Sirius! Qué te pasó?-

.-.Estoy cansado... puedo...?-


	26. Cuatro copas de vino

**Hola¿Como están?**

**El capítulo que acabo de subir es la correción del que subí hace dos dias, creo, y que tuve que borrar porque a parte de ser malísimo, no estaba terminado (q irresponsable yo, mea culpa) ah! y le cambié el título. Espero que con las correcciones esté un poco mejor.**

**Muchas gracias Cris x el mail!... y ya te dije que cualquier cosa que necesites ) puedes perdirmela. **

**Lia Du Black, es un gusto enorrrrrme que leas ! (y q dejes review XD) Ehm... sobre Pandora y sus desiciones... yo diría que está pasando por un momento bastante difícil pero que lamentablemente depende solo de ella salir. Así que ya veremos como le va. Sigue leyendooooooooooooo.**

**Andrea, oe, gracias. ). Lo de Regulus fue un golpe tan fuerte? Weee... y eso que ya te lo había dicho antes... ejejejeje. Muchas gracias x el review y sigue estudiando para vernos en la catooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

* * *

Cuatro copas de vino.-

.-.Se trata de ella... verdad?- preguntó James con miedo, mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente (con unos generosos chorros de whisky vertidos en él) a Sirius, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Ambos estaban cobijados en la habitación extrañamente vacía de James, sentados sobre una manta en el lugar que solía corresponderle a la cama.

Sirius asintió, soltando el enorme mantel blanco, favorito de la madre de su amigo, que tenía como cobertor y aceptando la taza.

.-.No me vas a contar nada, verdad?-

El aludido negó. Ni siquiera miraba a James.

.-.Le has puesto más whisky que nunca- estimó, tras un prolongado sorbo.

Esta vez fue James quien asintió.

.-.Pero no tanto como para que te emborraches, esta misma noche nos tenemos que ir-

.-.A donde?- preguntó Sirius, por fin volviendo su rostro miserable hacia James.

.-.A mi casa-

.-.Esta es tu casa- afirmó, como si el idiota fuera James, no él.

.-.No- su mejor amigo se rascó la nariz un par de veces antes de seguir- me mudé, hoy vine a saludar a mis papás-

.-.Te jodí la visita-

.-.No, no, no... nada de eso-

.-.Perdón-

.-.No tienes por qué disculparte. Además me alegro de que hayas venido a buscarme-

.-. Sí, bueno, Remus era inubicable- Sirius sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un sorbo más a su chocolate.

* * *

La puerta del despacho del padre de Pandora se cerró con estrépito tras la peligrosa figura de Marinella, que, a semana y media de su última visita a la casa de los Black, había logrado reunir a todos aquellos a quienes les concernía el lazo que había quedado pactado ese día. 

Su esposo, Parios, terminaba de servirle una copa de excelente vino griego a su hijo, Filippo, padre de Pandora y Yanni.

.-.Quieres una copa, mamá?- preguntó Filippo, ante el sonrojado rostro de la anciana.

.-.Tengo cara de estar para copas?.!- exclamó Marinella en un impecable y furioso griego.

.-.Si nos ponemos así desde un principio vamos a terminar esta reunión bastante alterados-

.-.No me importa como terminemos la reunión, siempre que lo hagamos en la casa de esos Black, cerrando todo contacto con ellos!- repitió el huracán griego en su idioma natal.

.-.Por qué estás hablando en griego, mamá?- Thalassa de Nefisto, la hermosa madre de Pandora volvió su delicado rostro hacia la anciana, alejándolo de la copa que le acababa de alcanzar su esposo.

.-.Porque- de pronto, su tono suave había vuelto, pero todos sabían que era solo momentáneo, hasta que terminara de hablar de sus nietos- los niños están abajo y no merecen enterarse de nada, pobrecitos. No son sus peleas-

Thalassa asintió con vehemencia.

.-.Es una buena idea- dijo en griego, tras probar un poco de vino.

.-.Sírveme un poco, Filippo- pidió Marinella, de pronto.

.-.No que no querías?-

.-.Bueno... ya que todo el mundo tiene una copa en la mano y parece relajado..- se detuvo un momento y miró a su hijo, ceñuda- ¿quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? Va! Va! Apura esa mano...-

Los tres adultos que restaban en la habitación le dirigieron una preocupada mirada a la vieja señora, mientras ella se sentaba con rabiosa elegancia en el diván que estaba pegado a la pared delicadamente tapizada. El despacho de los Nefisto era una de las habitaciones más bellas de la mansión, que, por decisión de Filippo, estaba inspirada en el propio despacho de su padre, pero en su casa de Grecia.

Le costó un par de copas más a Marinella para poder terminar el relato de todo lo que había pasado, de su reacia oposición y la pésima opinión que tenía sobre Lady Black. Al final de dos horas de larga discusión, que fue generalmente todos contra Marinella, o tratando de calmarla, la segunda botella de vino estaba casi vacía.

.-.No puedo creer que Pandora haya hecho eso, realmente- la postura de Thalassa fue desde el principio de incredulidad. Tal vez pensaba que la abuela, por la edad, había exagerado todo el acontecimiento y un simple pacto para cultivar la amistad entre Régulus Black y su hija, había sido elevado al compromiso. Sin embargo, no dejaba de parecerle extraño, porque Marinella, por muchos años que tuviera encima, era una de las personas más lúcidas que conocía y siempre, siempre, con un adecuado uso de su razón.

La esposa de Filippo secó su copa de un rápido movimiento.

.-.Además, ese joven, Sirius, no puede haberse ido de la casa solo porque sí. Nos habrían avisado los Black ni bien enterados- el padre de Pandora se sirvió una copa más- o Pandora en todo caso-

.-.El asunto del niño está terminado Filippo, te agradecería que no lo vuelvas a tocar- pidió cortante Marinella.

.-.Pero tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando, mamá-

.-.De lo que estamos hablando es de cómo podremos cancelar absolutamente todo tipo de relación que tengamos con los Black- las mejillas ya rosadas de la anciana se encendieron aún más cuando miró a su hijo con fuerte decisión.

.-.Si es que Pandora ha aceptado el trato... no hay mucho que podamos hacer- admitió Filippo, manteniendo, a pesar del licor, sus maneras diplomáticas. Era una de las cualidades por las que la madre estaba tan orgullosa de él, porque Filippo, su Filippo, era uno de los más sosegados hombres sobre la tierra y no importaba cuanto le gritaran o cuan fuerte era la injuria, él permanecía con el rostro imperturbable y si iba a responder, lo hacía con la diplomacia suficiente como para dejar pareciendo un completo idiota a su oponente de turno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su educación y todos los valores democráticos que rondaban a su persona eran un molesto estorbo para su madre.

.-.Es tu hija! No crees que puedas hacer algo en contra de la palabra de tu hija?- Marinella se puso de pié de golpe, con una agilidad que sus años desconocían.

.-.La palabra de su hija a veces es más fuerte que la nuestra, en esta casa- soltó Thalassa, incisiva.

.-.Pandora es mayor de edad, por tanto el trato...-

.-.El trato es una imbecilidad y tú eres su padre! Cuándo se ha visto un padre que sucumba ante las decisiones de su hija? Francamente, yo nunca-

.-.Tampoco yo- apoyó Thalassa.

.-.Es imposible hablar con ustedes-

.-.En serio Filippo?- su esposa lo miró fieramente, Filippo se volvió hacia ella mientras tomaba de su copa- por qué siempre que tengo la razón se vuelve imposible hablar conmigo?. Por qué no puedes admitir que la niña se ha equivocado? Pandora ha cerrado un trato que no tenía por qué cerrar, si sigues dándole todas esas libertades va a terminar por creer que puede hacer lo que se le de la gana y déjame decirte que ya es un poco tarde para remediar hasta eso-

.-.Thalassa, cállate si no tienes nada inteligente que decir- espetó el hombre, escondiendo la cara- No he dicho en ningún momento que Pandora haya hecho bien! He dicho que no puedo terminar con el trato así como así, pretendiendo que nunca ha sucedido, no está bien, no es educado, no es como debe hacerse. ¿Me entendiste?-

.-.No, soy estúpida, no te entendí nada-

.-.Thalassa, no vamos a empezar...-

.-.Empezar qué? Yo no he dicho nada malo-

.-.Ya.. ya... como quieras..-

.-.Es que no es justo, Filippo, siempre tengo que aguantar que me grites y que me insultes...-

.-.No te he gritado en ningún momento-

.-.Por favor! Tu voz traspasa las puertas!-

.-.Mi voz es fuerte, por si no te habías dado cuenta.. en todos los años que tenemos de casados-

.-.No, no me había dado cuenta porque soy una estúpida!-

.-.Deja de decir eso, nunca he dicho que seas una estúpida-

.-.No a la cara, pero siempre con tus indirectas!-

.-.Han considerado el pedirle a Pandora su opinión?-

Thalassa y Filippo se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas a Parios Nefisto, la cabeza de los Nefisto, el anciano griego de ojos tiernos y voz potente como el trueno, quien miraba fijamente a su hijo y su esposa desde la comodidad del asiento de escritorio, con la copa de vino alejada unos centímetros de su elegante mano. El ronroneo de su voz en su lengua natal devolvió un poco la calma a los esposos.

.-.Parios...- Marinella también lo miró, pero sorprendida.

.-.La decisión de mi nieta fue apresurada y probablemente errónea, pero no sabemos por qué la tomó. Ni siquiera sabemos que ocurría con la relación que mantenía con el joven Black, no sabemos si se hablaban o eran amigos... no sabemos si está enamorada del hermano menor-

.-.Cómo puedes decir eso?-

.-.No le veo nada de malo, Marinella-

.-.No podemos perder tiempo preguntándole tanto a Pandora, tenemos que actuar ahora mismo, porque cada minuto que pasa les lleva una idea nueva a los Black para retenerla y tú deberías estar más preocupado porque es a ti a quien quieren! Tú eres el jefe de la familia...-

.-.Estoy al tanto de eso- Parios le dirigió una severa pero cordial mirada a su esposa- y estoy preocupado- terminó, con su impecable griego.

.-.No lo parece, no has abierto la boca hasta ahora-

.-.La única manera de preocuparse no es gritar y derrochar descontrol, Marinella-

.-.Papá, mamá, estamos perdiendo el punto- interrumpió ahora Filippo, alejado de su esposa y pidiéndole a su madre con la mirada que se controle.

La dama volvió su cabeza elegante y empezó a planchar con bastante fuerza los pliegues del vestido azul oscuro que llevaba ese día. Como siempre que una situación demasiado fuerte que escapaba de sus manos, ella escapaba de la situación escapando del mundo y ocupándose en lo primero que estuviera a su alcance.

Los cuatro adultos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, cruzando miradas de vez en cuando e incapaces de romper el equilibrio que se había formado, tal vez, por tener aún mucha rabia subida a la garganta que iba a desbordar en cualquier momento.

Tras unos minutos más, Filippo Nefisto tomó la palabra y cuando lo hizo, sus mejillas prominentes ya no estaba sonrosadas, sino que habían vuelto a su tono blancuzco de siempre.

.-.Mamá, la única solución que creo posible es la de una reunión con los Black-

Thalassa suspiró cansada.

.-.Pandora...-

Y Pandora se puso de pié.

Había aguantado toda la discusión con la boca cerrada, sentada primero junto a su abuela y luego junto a la silla que su abuela había arrojado al suelo en una de sus imperiosas levantadas. Había visto, oído y sentido todo en esa habitación y ni siquiera lo había hecho a escondidas, sino que visible a cada uno de los adultos que se negaban a mirarla, como si fuera inferior.

Es más, ella fue la primera en entrar al despacho.

.-.Pandora, que haces?- le preguntó su mamá.

.-.Por fin! estaba considerando matarme para que se dieran cuenta de que estoy aquí- respondió la muchacha, apretando los puños escondidos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

.-.No digas tonterías, hija- pidió Filippo, severo.

.-.Estaban hablando de MÍ, en MI cara y fingiendo que no estaba! Decían.. "Pandora hizo esto" , "Pandora piensa así" "Pandora dijo.." "Hay que preguntarle a Pandora", pero jamás se preocuparon en mirarme!. Y estaban hablando en griego como si yo no supiera o tuviera que escucharlo dos veces para entender- -

.-.No, la razón por la que hablábamos en griego y por la que tú deberías hacerlo es porque Yanni y...-

.-.Me importa un bledo si Yanni y su puta francesa escuchan las miserias de la familia! Además, todas las familias tienen discusiones ¿No? Por qué esta les da vergüenza? Porque es sobre mi?-

.-.No... no seas manipuladora..-

.-.Manipuladora quien mamá? YO? Cuando todo lo que decías era para echarle en cara a mi papá y para que mis abuelos sepan que eres la pobre víctima de la casa?- Pandora sintió los dedos húmedos, pero los siguió apretando contra sus palmas- Por qué no fueron capaces ni siquiera de mirarme? Y estaban discutiendo sobre mi! De cuan mal había actuado, de todo lo mala que soy¿Por qué son así?- suspiró entrecortadamente a causa del nudo de su garganta- YA ESTOY HARTA! No tenía que pasar nada de esto... ninguno de ustedes tendría que estar asquerosamente borracho!-

.-.No le hables así a tu abuela- su padre se acercó peligrosamente a ella

.-.LES HABLO COMO SE MERECEN!.- Pandora le devolvió una mirada asesina, como nunca lo había mirado antes

.-.Cálmate, hija- Parios levantó la vista hacia la muchacha- quieres que te preguntemos? Eso quieres? Entonces, te vamos a preguntar.

.-.Abuelo...

.-.Sirius Black se fue de la casa?-

Pandora asintió, mirando a su abuelo con impotencia. Siempre lo había querido tanto y no podía creer que él hubiera participado de todo... no podía creer que después de todo lo que le había demostrado, su abuelito seguía pensando que era solamente una mujer, una irresponsable, un contrato. Siempre había imaginado que él la veía como más que una nieta, como... como alguien que luchaba y que no se sometía a lo que le decían, como una pionera.

.-.Regulus Black te propuso matrimonio?-

.-.Sí-

.-.Tú aceptaste?-

Miró a todos, orgullosa, rabiosa, con ganas de disfrutar de cada una de sus caras cuando lo afirmara.

.-.Sí-

Todos guardaron silencio, del que Pandora se regocijó, segundo por segundo.

.-.Y mi palabra vale tanto como la de cualquier Nefisto, ya soy mayor de edad-

.-.No va a actuar como si fuera la jefa de esta familia, señorita- intervino Marinella.

.-.Que van a hacer? Me van a imponer algo?-

.-.Si es necesario, sí-

Pandora contempló a su abuela largamente, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos rojos.

.-.Es injusto- soltó en un susurro.

.-.Es por tu bien, hija, no has...-

.-.ME VOY A CASAR CON REGULUS!- bramó la muchacha.

Sus padres se miraron, asustados.

.-.No puedo bendecir esa unión- amenazó Marinella, mirando sorprendida a su nieta.

.-.Mamá, no digas eso, por favor...- pidió Filippo, alargando sus brazos hacia ella con nerviosismo.

.-.Entonces no la bendigas, abuela- concluyó Pandora- no me importa-

Las copas de vino se reventaron de las manos de los adultos al pasar la muchacha junto a ellos.

.-.Pandora-

Su abuelo la detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta. Ella no se volvió, tenía miedo de ponerse a llorar como una niña porque sabía que si lo hacía, toda la impresión de dureza y rabia se iba a ir abajo, reemplazándose por la de la caprichosa con la que sus padres y sus abuelos creían que vivían.

.-.Tenías alguna relación especial con el joven Sirius Black?-

Sintió, de pronto, que su abuelo le clavó una daga por la espalda.

.-.No- admitió cortante, antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ella con una fuerte corriente de viento.

* * *

.-.Perdona si la fotografía que nos tomó Cissi te molestó- 

Regulus y Pandora estaban ocultos en la habitación oscura inmediata al fin de la larguísima escalera de caracol que llevaba al sótano. Desde que su compromiso se había hecho oficial acostumbraban a reunirse ahí, para conversar o estar en silencio. Siempre con la varita de uno de ellos iluminando el lugar y siempre sentados el uno frente al otro.

.-.No, no me molestó- aclaró Pandora, con una sonrisa mustia.

.-.No?... pensé que estabas incómoda por eso- admitió Regulus.

.-.Estoy bien-

.-.No te creo-

Pandora sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

.-.No te preocupes- le dijo Regulus, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas- no me tienes que contar nada, pero... estás bien?-

Ella asintió con la vista perdida y sonrió ligeramente.

.-.Terminaste de leer el libro que te di?- preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella.

.-.Sí, lo dejé en tu habitación-

¿En su habitación? Para qué se tomaría el trabajo de ir hasta su habitación?. Tal vez estaba escapando de su madre.

.-.Qué te pareció? Te interesó?-

.-.Sí, bastante... hay muchas cosas con las que concuerdo-

Regulus sonrió complacido y aliviado de que Pandora no lo hubiera visto sonreír. Pero eso era lo único bueno de la actitud distraída de su prometida; soportaba su silencio muy bien, a él también le gustaba pensar mucho, cada palabra que cruzaban era un deleite que a penas había conseguido con mujeres y sin embargo, había algo extra en esos últimos días que había empezado a molestarle.

.-.Hablaste con tus papás?-

.-.No, no hablamos desde la pelea-

Hacía más o menos una semana, Pandora había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, con los ojos rojísimos, como si se los hubiera frotado por horas, la voz gastada y los hombros caídos, en actitud de derrota. Regulus se sorprendió cuando la vio así y ella hizo lo mismo con él... tras lo cual sus ojos solo se hicieron más tristes y ausentes. Unas horas después, tras inducirla al habla con una infinidad de temas que a ambos les interesaban, Régulus supo que acababa de tener una pelea terrible con su familia y supuso que la falta de voz era porque había gritado hasta desahogarse una vez lejos del alcance de sus familiares.

Y todo lo había hecho por defender su compromiso con él.

.-.Me siento un poco culpable- mintió, como para reconfortarla.

.-.No tienes por qué- admitió Pandora, cruda- de verdad-

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron hasta el tope y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo unos segundos para no aplastar las manos de ella. No lo había hecho por él, claro que no, eso lo sabía, pero... empezaba a sospechar que lo había hecho por alguien más, alguien que no era ella.

Alguien había echado a correr justo sobre ellos. Pandora levantó la vista pronta y se mantuvo atenta a cualquier sonido. A cualquier voz.

Se le retorcieron las tripas de rabia a Black.

Los engranajes dentro de su cabeza empezaron a girar rápidamente y a conectar sucesos con ideas, miradas con sospechas. Una ola de rabia invadió su cuerpo, mientras se negaba firmemente a creer lo que él mismo se decía: que Pandora lo quería menos de lo que calculaba y lo peor de todo, que seguía pensando en su hermano casi tanto como siempre, como si no la hubiera dejado.

No la soltó, pero se sintió sucio tocándola, como si acabara de estar con su hermano y toda ella estuviera empapada de él.


	27. Ultimo escape de la mansion Nefisto

**Hola! como stan?**

**Andrea: Gracias x leer el capi completoooooooo!... a mi también me agrada Papá Parios, muchísimo.. es bien lindoooo y muy importante para Pandora. Lo de Regulus hacia Pandora... creo que va a quedar un poco más claro hacia adelante y tampoco es mi intención que lo diga expresamente, porque sería muy fácil entoncs.**

**Lia: jejejjeejjeje, lo del internado es buena idea (aunq regulus es algo lindo).. y no creo que Pandora lo permita del todo (o esté completamente feliz) xq después de todo hay algo en él con lo que ella se identifica y eso les permite llevarse como llevan, es decir, mejor de lo que Sirius y ella en un principio.**

**Muchas gracias x leer el capítulo anterioooooooooooooor... espero que este les guste.**

* * *

Último escape de la mansión Nefisto:

Las ventanas de la habitación de Régulus se cerraron con delicadeza, mientras el elfo doméstico, colgado de una de ellas, se mecía lentamente. A su amo no le gustaba que el sol calentara su habitación, pero sí que la cama estuviera cálida para cuando quisiera acostarse, porque detestaba perder el tiempo dando vueltas como imbécil para entrar en calor durante invierno... y durante verano... Durante el verano, Kreacher recordó, tanto como al señorito Sirius como al señorito Regulus les gustaba dormir desnudos, sin nada que los tapase.

Con un par de saltos se trepó a la enorme cama de Regulus, se envolvió con un pedazo de mantel tejido por él mismo, por supuesto recién lavado, se echó en una esquina de la cama y empezó a rodar por ella. Un extraño mareo lo acometió, se detuvo, preguntándose si estaba enfermo, si lo estaba, pensó que sería mejor dejar ese trabajo porque no quería vomitar encima de las sábanas costosas de su amo; pero pronto otra idea apareció en su cabeza, que, al estudiarla, parecía la más correcta: había perdido práctica. Primero porque el joven Sirius, unos meses atrás de que se fuera, parecía no necesitar de él para calentar su cama, solo de su prometida y aunque nunca los hubiera visto en pleno acto, como para contárselo a su querida señora, una vez atrapó a la señorita Pandora saliendo desnuda de la cama del joven Sirius. Minutos después, ya cambiada, se escurría por las ventanas, como una ladrona.

Sonrió con sorna mientras se ajustaba el mantel al cuerpo y reiniciaba su labor.

El señorito Regulus no había conseguido que alguien más le calentara la cama a pesar de que la prometida le había caído casi del cielo. Y sabía que iba a seguir así por mucho tiempo más, porque la señorita Pandora, por muy tránsfuga que pareciera, era digna, educada y sangre pura, tres de las cualidades que veía también en su ama, por lo que, le caía muy bien.

* * *

Ocho toques tenebrosos del enorme reloj de la casa de los Black indicaron que Regulus llevaba media hora tarde para la cita que había concertado con Pandora en su casa, que era el único lugar en donde podían reunirse debido a la rotunda pero diplomática (excepto por parte de la abuela) negativa de los Nefisto hacia el compromiso, por desgracia, el muchacho iba a tardar 15 minutos más en llegar, entrar por la puerta de la sala con una flor morada escondida en el bolsillo y darse cuenta de que su prometida no estaba ahí.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina, tampoco, revisó el jardín, las escaleras, bajó a toda velocidad a su "lugar secreto" en el sótano y subió aún más rápido, creyendo haber oído sus pasos en el corredor, buscándolo. En realidad no sabía si lo estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba pensar que sí.

Finalmente, por una u otra razón, subió a su habitación y ni bien terminó las escaleras la vio, con los ojos fijos en la puerta del cuarto de Sirius, que estaba abierta... No, los ojos los tenía clavados en su ventana, con anhelo.

.-.Estás esperando que venga a rescatarte, verdad?- preguntó el muchacho a su oído, con rabia.

* * *

.-.Mamá, ya basta-

Pandora bajó la cabeza ante la altisonante Thalassa.

.-.No puede ser que tu hermano te importe tan poco-

.-.Mamá, sí me importa-

.-.Desde que Yanni dijo que iba a hacer una cena para que conozcamos a su novia pusiste mala cara, yo francamente ya no sé que hacer con ustedes...-

Pandora abrió la boca para refutar a su madre, pero la cerró de inmediato. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era mantenerse callada para evitar una discusión más, después de todo, lo de Yanni y la cena sucedía cuando toda su familia tenía aún a flor de piel su pelea por quedarse con Regulus... y sin duda se aprovecharía la situación para lanzarle un par de indirectas.

.-.Mamá, ya deja a Pandora-

El salvador inoportuno habló desde atrás de ellas. A Pandora le dieron ganas de plantarle un puñetazo fuerte en la cara a Yanni, para que se le quitara la mueca de consolador que seguramente tenía, pero se tuvo que conformar con musitar un "gracias" bastante seco.

.-.¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora?-

Filippo Nefisto sacó su democrática cabeza por la puerta del baño, que estaba cerca de ellas y miró condescendiente a su familia.

.-.Por nada, papá- dijo Pandora.

.-.Tu hija todavía...-

.-.Thalassa, cálmate, anda a ver como van con la cena, mejor, que Jollie debe estar por llegar-

La hermosa señora, vestida con un elegantísimo traje púrpura, se alejó de sus hijos, de camino a las escaleras que llevaran al primer piso, haciendo resonar sus tacones altos y farfullando algo parecido a "Solo digo que tu hija, si tuviera interés en su hermano, ya estaría cambiada a esta hora".

Pandora suspiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta. No tenía idea de lo que iba a ponerse y el solo hecho de verse frente a su closet, tratando de escoger la túnica o el vestido adecuado para recibir a la novia de Yanni la hacía sentirse más cansada y pesada de lo que ya se sentía.

.-.Por qué molestas a mi mamá, Pandora?- preguntó Yanni, al cabo, poniéndose frente a su hermana. El joven griego vestía una impecable túnica gris oscuro y llevaba el cabello impecable, más de lo acostumbrado.

.-.No le he dicho nada!- replicó Pandora, indignada.

.-.Deberías darle un descanso, no has visto lo agotada que se ve?-

.-.Yanni, de verdad yo no le he dicho nada-

.-.No puedo creer que hayas empezado todo esto por los Black-

Entonces Pandora comprendió. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo para llegar al punto porque, recordó rápidamente, su hermano no había tenido la oportunidad de reprenderla con motivo de la gran discusión que tuvo con la familia en el despacho de su papá. Idiota metiche.

.-.Yo no empecé nada- recordó Pandora, seca.

.-.Que dedo quieres que me chupe? Porque tú seas idiota, no significa que yo también, es obvio que te gusta ese tal Regulus, si no, no sé por qué lo habrías defendido tanto. A menos que tu mayor anhelo sea casarte y tener un hijo ¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Para largarte de la casa?-

.-.Cállate, Yanni-

.-.De verdad... no entiendo que estás haciendo tanto tiempo con ellos-

.-.Ya!-

Pandora estiró los brazos y sus manos vendadas a causa de las heridas que se había hecho en las palmas (por apretar tanto los puños) fueron captadas por Yanni, que sonrió.

.-.Por qué te has puesto eso?- le preguntó, en un tono que hizo que a Pandora se le calentara la sangre.

.-.Porque tengo heridas-

.-.Sí, Pandora, sí-

Tras un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, Yanni dejó sola a su hermana.

Seguramente iba a contar lo de las vendas en la cena... seguramente todos se iban a reír de ella y le iban a contar a esa Jollie lo mucho que Pandora hacía por llamar la atención, o lo exagerada que era cuando a dolor se referían. Seguramente la tal Jollie ya tenía una imagen pre fabricada (cortesía de Yanni) sobre ella, no muy positiva o tal vez sí, no tenía idea de lo que la mente de su hermano podía haber hecho... o podía haber dicho la verdad desde su punto de vista, sin explicarlo objetivamente. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de reventar a su hermano, de decir muchas cosas vergonzosas de él en frente de su novia... tenía ganas de gritarle a todos en su familia, pero no podía.

Pandora se sentó frente a su espejo, mientras alejaba los pensamientos de su mente. Sus ojos, más pequeños que meses antes, le devolvieron una mirada indiferente, pero cansada, con esa tristeza que no había podido reprimir.

No aguantaba verse más así, no aguantaba sentirse más así.

Se estiró sobre su cama y la cruzó con una vuelta, para llegar más rápido al clóset.

Abrió la puerta y sacó un par de túnicas, las que más le gustaban y tras un largo minuto de deliberación, decidió que no iba asistir a la cena.

_Puedo ir a tu casa?_

Escribió Pandora en un pedazo de pergamino a Regulus, con la letra casi ininteligible a causa del apuro.

_Si quieres, pero voy a llegar a las 8._

Fue la casi inmediata respuesta que recibió. El método de comunicación que él le había enseñado era bastante útil y no estaba completamente segura del por qué lo usaban solo un grupo de personas, mucho menos, por qué esas personas lo hacían a escondidas y menos aún, por qué la técnica aparecía en uno de esos libros que Regulus le prestaba, insistiendo una y otra vez que solo ella los podía leer.

_Te espero a las ocho en tu casa, entonces. Gracias._

Salió de su casa a escondidas y a 20 minutos para las ocho tocó la puerta de la casa de los Black. Kreacher la recibió, como siempre, con una sonrisa desagradable, pero sincera y la dama de la casa se mostró bastante solícita con cualquier pedido que tuviera. Pandora negó cortésmente a todo y ni bien Lady Black se volvió, corrió escaleras arriba.

Algo la atraía siempre a ese lugar, tal vez la costumbre no se le quitaba a pesar de que habían pasado meses, tal vez siempre le gustó la habitación, tal vez quería estirar las piernas, fuera lo que fuera, sabía que si en algún momento descuidaba sus pasos iba terminar ahí, frente a la puerta abierta de Sirius, con los ojos fijos en la ventana por la que probablemente había huido.

Todavía le dolía tanto.

Las palabras de Yanni volvieron a su cabeza.

_De verdad... no entiendo que estás haciendo tanto tiempo con ellos._

Qué la mantenía tan atada a los Black que hasta se había peleado con su familia para mantener su lazo?. Por qué buscaba estar tanto tiempo en esa casa, por qué nunca lamentaba las tardanzas últimamente continuas de Regulus?. Qué estaba haciendo tanto tiempo con ellos...?

Buscaba estar lejos de su familia? Tanto le molestaba la situación en casa como para que quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo en la de su prometido? No del todo, porque si quisiera estar sola lo habría podido hacer en cualquier lugar... podía haberse ido de su casa y no necesitaba tener a otra que la fuera a albergar, no le importaba no encontrar un baño de lozas o una cama para pasar la noche.

Estaba enamorándose de Regulus? No. Se llevaba muy bien con él, siempre lo había hecho, pero... había algo en su comportamiento que no le permitía verlo como algo más. ¿Se llevaba bien con la familia Black? Ellos la trataban como a una reina, la hacían sentir cómoda, le hablaban de temas muy interesantes pero Pandora sabía que era únicamente porque mucho dependía del matrimonio, que Lady Black era asquerosamente interesada y que probablemente la repudiaba a ella como persona, pero no a su apellido.

Entonces? Por qué había defendido tanto su compromiso?

Tal vez porque... por un lado le reventaba el hecho de que su familia quisiera imponerle algo, que tomaran decisiones que tenían que ver directamente con ella sin consultarle, como si fuera una niña y ni siquiera siendo niña le habría agradado, porque nadie tenía derecho a tomar decisiones sobre su futuro más que ella y si alguien quería hacerlo, entonces tendrían que transfigurarse, cambiar de cuerpo o matarla. Explotó como explotó porque estaba y está cansada de su familia. Pero había algo más, algo que se estaba perdiendo entre las pasiones de su voz y que tenía un carácter más dulce, más sumiso, más azul.

¿Qué podría ser?.

De pronto, Pandora abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un suspiro resignado se asomaba a su garganta.

.-.Estás esperando que Sirius venga a rescatarte, verdad?- preguntó Regulus a su oído, apareciendo tras ella súbitamente.

.-.Sí.- admitió la muchacha crudamente.

Estaba esperando que en algún momento Sirius apareciera por esa ventana, montado en su escoba, y que le tendiera una mano para que pudieran irse lejos. Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, por eso soportaba lo que tenía que soportar cuando estaba ahí, porque Sirius podría llegar en cualquier minuto, cuando se decidiera y tomara el suficiente coraje.

.-.Nunca va a volver, Pandora, te abandonó-

Regulus no tenía que decirlo para que ella lo supiera y a pesar de eso, no dejaba esa esperanza de lado.

.-.Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ya debe tener una vida-

Tal vez, sí, tal vez sí eran demasiadas las semanas que habían pasado separados. Además no necesitaba un ejército para buscarla, así que no había posibilidad de que estuviera reclutando gente.

Tal vez viajaba por el mundo.

.-.Tal vez ya encontró a Andrómeda y está con ella-

El corazón de Pandora dio un tumbo tan fuerte que envió a su pecho hacia adelante. Había olvidado por completo que Andrómeda también estaba fuera del plano de los Black y que ella y Sirius ya podían hacer lo que quisieran sin nadie que los detuviera.

Sí, Sirius la había abandonado y no iba a volver.

Fue estúpido de su parte pensar lo contrario...

Se dio cuenta de que no había querido olvidarlo, que le gustaba lo que sentía cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y que revivir mentalmente los momentos que había pasado con él era casi como vivirlos. Además, con Sirius se había sentido como nunca y de alguna manera se merecía un agradecimiento.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la ventana... ¿Cómo se habría sentido al cruzarla sobre su escoba, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento estaba por su cuenta?. Cuánta fuerza había necesitado para alejarse de la realidad que tanto le hacía daño y a la que sin embargo había vuelto, al principio de todo?.

.-.Voy a mi habitación, ni necesitas algo- interrumpió Regulus, sonaba molesto.

.-.No- Pandora lo detuvo, se volvió hacia él y lo miró largamente a los ojos, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer con el muchacho, porque, aunque no siempre fueran puros, al menos sus ojos eran sinceros- me voy-

Regulus asintió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Pandora dedicó unos últimos segundos a mirar la ventana de la habitación de Sirius, como si estuviera mirando su tumba y decidiendo olvidar al difunto para siempre porque era mejor seguir con su vida, que mantenerse encadenada a un recuerdo, por muy lindo que fuera.

De camino a casa, comprendió más de lo que habría podido hacer en los últimos meses. Tal vez el haberse quitado a Sirius de la cabeza (pero no del corazón) le había ayudado a ver las cosas desde una diferente perspectiva o tal vez por fin se atrevía a ver las cosas.

Se encogió de hombros.

A medida que fue acercándose a la puerta principal de su casa, sus pasos se iban volviendo más pesados, tanto, que tuvo que detenerse y contemplar la mansión lentamente, disfrutando casa uno de sus rincones y recordando lo que cada uno había significado para ella.

Las luces del comedor estaban encendidas, igual que las luces del despacho y las de la habitación de Yanni. La cena seguramente había terminado y se habían dado cuenta de que ella no había bajado, pero no quisieron llamar a su puerta para no armar escándalo. Su padre, seguro, estaba discutiendo con su madre y su abuela en el despacho, planeando, a lo mejor, medidas que involucraban al compromiso. Papá Parios, el amado traidor, podría estar en cualquier habitación de la casa, pero Pandora se inclinaba a pensar que estaba en la cocina, mirando el enorme cuadro de sus padres que su hijo había colgado ahí por homenaje y probando una deliciosa copa de vino griego. Yanni daría vueltas por su cama, emocionado, después de todo, la francesa sí parecía gustarle.

Lo lamentable de la visión de Pandora era que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando antes lo hacía en cualquiera, bien podía estar leyendo en la sala o pensando en su cuarto o molestando a su hermano en el jardín... pero en ese momento se veía como realmente estaba, alejada, aparte y sabía que iba a seguir viéndose y sintiéndose así a pesar de que entrara.

Ya no había nada que la uniera a la imponente Mansión Nefisto y no era solamente por el factor romántico del que solía renegar, sino porque inevitablemente había crecido e inevitablemente le había tocado vivir lo que le tocó vivir y creer en lo que le tocó creer, en lo que quiso creer, porque los acontecimientos de los últimos años de su vida solo habían acelerado lo que iba a suceder tal vez en media década, así como el hombre acelera la extinción, que no es más que un proceso natural. Y sí, sin Sirius, quedaba menos de aquello realmente importante que la detuviera. Es más, en esa noche pesimista de ojos abiertos, Pandora creyó que ya nada la detenía.

Estaba triste, pero habría momento para mayor tristeza y tendría que superarla o aprender a vivir con ella.

Podría?.

Y si no? Si era una estúpida equivocación el alejarse de su familia nada más por unas peleas que tal vez habían sido su culpa? Porque todavía sentía que debajo de toda esa rabia los quería un poco, porque se había notado nostálgica al pensar en su familia... Cuánto perdería al alejarse de ellos?. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuanto tenía y si eso era menos de lo que creía, entonces le quedaría muy poco al irse. Iba a perder todo el amor que su familia le profesaba de manera muy sutil y subliminal?

No.

A qué amor se refería? Al que le demostraron sus padres ignorándola? Y no solamente durante la última discusión... estaba pensando en el amor de madre que sentía Thalassa hacia Yanni solamente? O en el amor cómodo de su papá? Relativista, adecuado siempre a la situación. Tal vez se había referido al amor que le demostró su abuela al obviar su opinión, desmerecerla y luego tratar de imponer una decisión suya que nada tenía que ver con la voluntad de ella. Y su abuelito, su querido abuelito, el que menos había hablado pero probablemente el que más daño le había hecho... Parios ni si quiera la conocía.

No iba a perder nada, trató de convencerse.

En qué familia había estado pensando?

Metió sus manos vendadas a los bolsillos de la túnica y atrapó entre ellas todo lo que tenía. Su monedero favorito, lleno de pequeñas monedas de todos los tamaños, su varita, la réplica de la espada que su abuelo le había regalado, pero del tamaño de un prendedor, sus mitones y un par de vendas extra, por si acaso.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

No podía pasarse dudando toda la vida.

Así que dio media vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

**Me acabo de dar cuenta... este capítulo me ha salido un poco inmoral, sobre todo en la primera parte.. aunq ni tanto... weee, espero que les haya gustado y si es que se ofendieron en cualquier punto, discúlpenme.**

**Un beso enorme a todas.**


	28. La marca de Pandora

**Es un poco largo... espero que les guste. Un beso enorrrrrme!**

**probablemente escriba de nuevo cuando acaben mis exámenes parciales.**

**Besos muchos.**

**Yop**

* * *

La marca de Pandora.-

.-.Stupefy!-

Dos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia rodaron por el suelo para evitar el encantamiento que les pasó justo sobre las cabezas.

El hombre que los estaba persiguiendo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Un auror entró a la oficina con la varita en alto, los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando agitadamente gritó:

.-.Salgan de aquí!-

.-.Pero tenemos que...- replicó uno de ellos, una mujer

.-.No seas idiota, quieres que te maten?-

La mujer del Ministerio negó, miró a su compañero y este asintió.

.-.Tenemos que irnos ya!- apuró el auror, sin dejar de apuntar el cuerpo inerte del encapuchado.

.-.Su máscara, al menos déjame coger su máscara- pidió ella escandalosamente, acercándose al hombre en el suelo- necesitamos algo para reconocerlos...- con asco, como si estuviera metiendo la mano a un cubo lleno de gusanos, la funcionario quitó la máscara del rostro de quien los había atacado.

.-._Crucio_!-

El encapuchado se puso de pié velozmente y atacó al auror, que cayó al suelo inmediatamente, retorciéndose por causa de un encantamiento que nunca había sentido antes.

Los dos funcionarios del Ministerio temblaron, la mujer dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás y su zapato de tacón alto se atracó en una de las separaciones del piso de madera. Cayó al suelo con la máscara fuertemente apretada entre las manos y cerrando los ojos ante el golpe.

.-.Salgan!- chilló el auror en un hilillo de voz, pero ambos funcionarios estaba petrificados de miedo.

El encapuchado levantó su varita nuevamente y antes de que pudiera atacar, un rayo de luz morada impactó contra su pecho y cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez, sin conciencia.

Algo, un animal o una persona proveniente de la puerta saltó sobre él.

.-.No te muevas- siseó.

El funcionario trató de correr junto a su pareja, pero fue sorprendido por quien había entrado de un salto.

.-._Cruc...-_

.-.Ni se te ocurra-

Un tercero entró a la habitación corriendo, apuntó con su varita al encapuchado que estaba a punto de encantar al hombre del Ministerio y sin quitarles el ojo de encima se volvió al auror desfallecido junto a la puerta.

.-.Estás bien?- le preguntó.

La mujer, a unos metros, suspiró aliviada. Habían llegado a rescatarlos.

El auror asintió quedamente.

.-.Que pena._ Avada Kedavra_-

Y como si no hubiera significado nada, el encapuchado pateó el cadáver del auror y cerró la puerta.

.-.Que tan imbécil puedes ser, Malfoy?- preguntó, acercándose al hombre en el suelo. Aquel que estaba encima se había puesto de pié y descansaba, recargado en una de las paredes.

.-.Me tomaron por sorpresa- admitió la voz de un joven, perteneciente al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y que en ese momento, se incorporaba lentamente- el auror idiota ese, espera a que me lo encuentre de nuevo-

.-.Ya lo maté-

.-.Tú..! Y además me atacaste..-

.-.Ya deja de quejarte, tenemos que trabajar-

El que estaba parado le tendió una mano a Malfoy, quien, al ponerse de pié, demostró ser mucho más alto y corpulento que su supuesto superior.

.-.Macnair... ilumínanos, por favor-

El hombre recargado en la pared asintió y con un movimiento apático de su varita iluminó la oficina. El color pálido de los funcionarios delató su miedo y los tres encapuchados soltaron una prologada carcajada.

.-.Que.. que.. qué quieren de nosotros! No les hemos hecho nada, no somos aurores...- dijo el hombre, envalentonado por la vergüenza.

.-.No, no son aurores, sino no estarían temblando como niñas- admitió Macnair con una risita burlona.

.-.Por qué quieren.. ustedes..-

.-.Mortífagos- completó Malfoy, solícito- nos llamamos mortífagos-

.-.Mortífagos...--

.-.No tengo tanto tiempo- el mortífago que estaba junto a Malfoy se adelantó un par de pasos y se quitó la máscara.

La mujer soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

.-.Mi nombre es Pandora Nefisto y no, no he cometido una estupidez al decir como me llamo, porque ustedes no van a salir de esta habitación. Lamento mucho que no nos quedemos a charlar, pero ustedes no son más que gusanos, no tenemos nada que sonsacarles, no valen nada, pero hasta los gusanos nos pueden sorprender, dice el Señor Tenebroso, así que, como él es precavido, nos mandó a aplastarlos y como yo soy muy buena gente, los voy a matar ahora- con una sonrisa cordial se acercó al funcionario- _Avada Kedavra- _y lo mató, se dio media vuelta y clavó los ojos en la mujer, que no podía dejar de llorar y abrazarse a la máscara que tenía entre las manos.

.-.Por favor... por favor... somos mujeres, no me puedes hacer esto...- suplicó, aterrorizada.

.-.No, si me suplicas va a ser peor- admitió Pandora, encogiéndose de hombros.

.-.Por favor... yo no vine a hacer nada, solo soy del Ministerio, ni siquiera trabajo aquí, no soy periodista, yo no he dicho nada malo...-

.-.Tú eres una machista desagradable que se merece más tortura de la que ha tenido. Pensar que solo los hombres puedes ser mortífagos... francamente..-

.-.Yo... yo nunca... nunca dije eso-

.-._Avada Kedavra-_ señaló Pandora, sin el mayor esfuerzo y la mujer cayó al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y las lágrimas todavía resbalándole por las mejillas- pero se sorprendió cuando me vio-

.-.Es porque eres muy fea- admitió Malfoy desde atrás, son una sonrisa.

.-.Y porque soy así de fea no voy a entrar a tu cama contigo esta noche- Pandora se agachó hacia la mujer y le quitó la máscara de las manos- podría jurar que la tipa se enamoró de tus rizos rubios¿Viste como abrazaba la máscara?-

Macnair soltó una carcajada burlona. Malfoy enrojeció mientras tomaba con ambas manos la máscara que Pandora le aplastaba en el pecho.

.-.No la vuelvas a perder- le advirtió la mujer.

.-.Griega...-

.-.Vámonos-

Los tres salieron de la oficina, dejando tres cadáveres frescos como regalo para los aurores que probablemente llegarían en unos minutos. Pobres trabajadores del ministerio, eran lentos, desorganizados y aunque algunos lo actuaran muy bien, se morían de miedo.

Una vez afuera, los mortífagos se detuvieron, se volvieron hacia el gran letrero que decía con letras plateadas _El Profeta _y Macnair comentó:

.-.No me gustaba de todas maneras, el gobierno lo tiene comprado- se cruzó de brazos- a ver Malfoy... quieres hacer tu primera marca?-

.-.No, déjame hacerla, por favor- pidió Pandora.

.-.No hay problema por mí. Malfoy?-

.-.Por mi tampoco- admitió el rubio, mirando a Pandora fijamente.

.-.MORSMORDRE!- gritó la mujer, estirando su varita hacia lo alto.

La Marca Tenebrosa apareció sobre el edificio del diario El Profeta, mientras que los tres mortífagos desaparecían en el aire, como niebla disipada.

* * *

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, que siempre habían existido, estaban másmarcadas, negras y hundidas. Sus propios ojos parecían más oscuros y cada vez que los entornaba de la manera que había aprendido los últimos años, se volvían tan maliciosos como nunca habían sido, podía hacerlos también temibles, pero por alguna razón solo cuando verdaderamente lo sentía. Su mirada general era de indiferencia, muy parecida a la que tenía el día en que decidió unirse a ellos y se presentó ante al que llamaban Señor Tenebroso. Tuvo la misma mirada tras cerrar los ojos con dolor, mientras la marcaban como si fuera una cabeza de ganado más.

Sus rostro pálido se había vuelto huesudo, sus pómulos sobresalían como los de su padre, a pesar de no haberlo hecho antes, su mentón se había pronunciado y a pesar del visible adelgazamiento en su faz, a su cuerpo seguía sobrándole aquello que siempre le había sobrado, tal vez menos, pero no desaparecía.

Había adquirido la belleza violenta de alguien que nunca fue hermoso.

Cuatro años fuera de su casa se habían encargado de cambiarla y unos menos, de volverla lo que era en ese momento, mientras caminaba apresuradamente junto a Macnair y Malfoy, por uno de los corredores de la Mansión de uno de tantos mortífagos que se las prestaban más que orgullosos al Señor Oscuro.

.-.Pandora!-

Regulus Black, cuatro años más viejo, cortó su camino.

.-.Macnair, Nott te está buscando- dijo Regulus, cuando los tres se pararon frente a él. Seguidamente miró a Malfoy con la clara intención de querer estar solo con Pandora.

.-.Voy contigo- el rubio fue detrás de Macnair, hacia Nott, que estaba en la entrada a uno de los corredores que ofrecía el pasillo.

.-.Qué quieres?- pregunto Pandora, de inmediato- no tengo tiempo.

.-.Oí que tu Marca fue excepcionalmente grande-

.-.Sí, fue grande. Algo más?-

.-.Pandora, quiero hablar contigo...-

.-.No tengo tiempo, Regulus-

.-.Voldemort está ocupado con Bella, podemos tomarnos aunque sea unos segundos-

.-.Voldemort? Que confianza la tuya- admitió Pandora bajando la voz y mirando sorprendida a Regulus, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamar al Señor Tenebroso así.

.-.No soy igual que los demás, como para llamarlo Señor Oscuro-

.-.Tu prima lo llama así-

.-.Bellatrix es una idiota-

Pandora enarcó una ceja. Regulus miró a un lado.

.-.Tú no piensas que tu prima es una idiota-

.-.No quiero hablar..-

.-.Entonces me voy-

.-.No! no quiero hablar de _eso_- aclaró Regulus, sosteniendo a Pandora, que ya se trataba de ir, por un brazo- eres mi esposa y me merezco aunque sea unos minutos al día de tu atención- masculló, a su oído.

Pandora se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos indiferentes despertaron y formaron una de esas miradas temibles que aparecían en ocasiones tan especiales.

.-.Nosotros _nunca_ nos casamos- le dijo, peligrosamente.

.-.Eres mi protegida- Regulus ajustó más fuerte el brazo de ella- es lo mismo, eres mía-

.-.No. Tú dijiste que me ibas a proteger cuando lo necesite y me trajiste. Como podrás ver, Regulus, ahora no te necesito. Suéltame-

.-.Suéltate tú si tanto puedes sola-

Pandora dio un fuerte tirón, pero fue en vano, Regulus tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

.-.No quiero pelearme contigo- admitió, mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo, buscando a tientas su varita- puedes decirme lo que quieras cuando termine de hablar con el Señor Tenebroso-

Regulus la soltó con asco.

.-.Ya no quiero decirte nada-

.-.Mejor- los ojos de Pandora se volvieron indiferentes nuevamente- Macnair! Malfoy! Vamos!-

Ambos volvieron a flanquearla y continuaron su camino.

.-.Tu esposo te estaba celando, Griega?- preguntó Macnair, cuando dejaron atrás a Regulus.

.-.No es mi esposo- aclaró Pandora.

.-.De todas maneras, te demoraste bastante-

.-.Lo suficiente como para que Macnair chismee con Nott- agregó Malfoy, sonriendo de medio labio.

Pandora soltó una risotada seca.

.-.Espero que el Señor Tenebroso esté de humor como para escuchar tus bromitas, Malfoy- le dijo Macnair al rubio, tras fulminarlo con la mirada- vamos muy tarde y no creo que las peleas amorosas de la Griega sean suficiente excusa-

.-.No te veo caminando más rápido- espetó Pandora, mirándolo de reojo.

De pronto, alguien empezó a caminar al ritmo de los tres.

Ninguno se volvió, restándole importancia a quien fuera el imbécil que los estaba tratando de distraer.

.-.Nefisto, detente!-

Malfoy y Macnair se detuvieron inmediatamente.

.-.Que mierda quieres Snape!- exclamó Pandora, alzando los brazos, cansada de tantas interrupciones.

Snape levantó una ceja, formando una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Pandora apretó los puños, llena de rabia. Estaba harta de que la interrumpieran, porque ese no era el primer día, no señor, siempre que le encargaban una misión tenían que caerle mil personas encima, creyendo que eran mejores que ella, observando atentamente cada paso que daba, cuestionando hasta la manera en la que respiraba... Lo trágico acerca de ello era que todas esas cuestiones, interrogaciones y pruebas eran parte del paquete de ser un mortífago y era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida.

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, les indicó a Malfoy y Macnair que avanzaran sin ella.

.-.Tus peleas matrimoniales te ponen de mal humor?-

.-.Que quieres Snape?-

.-.Decirte que... no me quieres como enemigo-

.-.Lamentablemente tampoco como amigo-

Pandora cruzó los brazos y los descruzó a los segundos. Estaba ansiosa por terminar la discusión y sin embargo una fuerza mayor la obligaba a quedarse, quería saber por qué el prodigio de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores mortífagos, que no hablaba con casi nadie la había llamado tan directamente.

Snape sonrió de medio labio.

Pandora acarició nuevamente su varita en el bolsillo, le habían dicho que Snape había sido capaz de crear encantamientos desde muy joven en Hogwarts... tal vez la ocasión ameritaba una prueba de su poder.

.-.Aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo regordete de Malfoy si sabes lo que te conviene- Severus se le acercó tan de prisa, que a Pandora no le quedó nada más que retroceder- ya tiene novia y no creo que necesite de putas que le aligeren la noche-

Y se fue.

Pandora lo miró irse unos segundos, mientras respiraba hondamente, después de los cuales se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de despejar su cabeza momentáneamente y se reunió con Macnair y Malfoy, que la estaban esperando en la puerta del despacho de Voldemort.

.-.A propósito Griega- dijo Macnair, antes de entrar- que piensas de lo de Bellatrix?-

.-.De qué?- preguntó Pandora.. ¿Qué había pasado con la tipa esa?.

.-.De lo que te dijo Snape...- tentó Malfoy- pensé que te había dado el recadito, como es el perro faldero de las Black.

Sí le había dado un recadito, pero no de esa Black.

.-.Hablen claro-

.-.No te dijo nada? Sucede que Bellatrix hizo su berrinche hace unos días porque el Señor Tenebroso insinuó que te iba a asignar a los Longbottom-

.-._Los_ Longbottom? Ya se casaron?-

Macnair asintió.

Así que la gente decidía casarse en tiempos como esos... No era extraño, de todas maneras no tenían por qué interrumpir sus vidas, pero casarse en un momento así, cuando Voldemort tenía los ojos sobre ellos... Era una pena que no lo supieran... podrían haber ahorrado el gasto emocional de enamorarse tanto como para comprometerse y todavía casarse. Seguramente estaban pensando en tener un hijo. Lástima, ojalá –deseó Pandora- pudieran si quiera verlo nacer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando imaginó el momento exacto en el que el niño salía de Alice Longbottom, Frank probablemente lo sostendría ni bien pudiera y ahí, justamente cuando no podían ser más felices, la sombra de un mortífago se asomaba a la puerta...

No.

No iba a aceptar el trabajo, sabía lo importante que era para su señor obtener la información que cualquiera de los dos podría dar y sabía que la iba a presionar, que la iba a exhortar a usar cualquier motivo para sacárselas y que probablemente ellos nunca la iban a dar.

.-.Que se la de a ella- soltó Pandora, mientras alguien adentro giraba la perilla- yo mato, no torturo.

* * *

Pandora tosió un par de veces, una nueva arcada y vomitó una tanda de recuerdos que esperaba fueran los últimos.

Siempre aprovechaba sus días de descanso para hacer eso, limpiarse, como le gustaba decir. Se encerraba en su casa, totalmente sola, frente a una enorme batea, amarraba su cabello en un moño fijo y vomitaba hasta desmayarse o hasta que el último recuerdo dejara de molestarla.

De todas maneras, aunque lo negara, era casi imposible dejar de recordar.

Ese día, se había asegurado de que la poción fuera especialmente fuerte, pero a pesar de llevar casi tres horas vomitando cantidades generosas de un coso que tenía el sabor amargo de la bilis, las arcadas no cesaban y eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Su abuelito solía sostenerla cada vez que ella vomitaba y trataba de calmarla, porque siempre, siempre se ponía a llorar.

Sacudió la cabeza y vomitó inmediatamente después. 30 segundos, cuarenta, un minuto. Llenó la batea, de nuevo.

Tras limpiarla de un solo latigazo con la varita, se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo casi sin fuerzas sentada al piso. Sus mejillas estaba pálidas, llenas de sudor y a pesar de eso, heladas, su frente estaba totalmente mojada y daba señales de fiebre, sus manos, descubiertas gracias a las mangas recogidas temblaban de debilidad y sus piernas, de pantalón también arremangado se negaban a ponerse en pie. Respiraba agitadamente y trataba bajo cualquier medio de no hacerle caso a la comezón en sus ojos que le indicaba que iba a caer en cualquier momento. No podía dejar de vomitar, tenía que olvidar, olvidarse de todo.

Una nueva arcada y una nueva tanda de recuerdos se escaparon por su garganta.

_Las grandes y cálidas manos de su abuelito distaban mucho de las filudas y frías de Bellatrix que en ese momento le sujetaban la cabeza a Pandora, bruscamente, mientras ella, sin comprender realmente por qué, vomitaba sobre una palangana de plata._

_.-.No llores mucho- le advirtió la prima de Regulus- vomitar va a ser una de las actividades más relajantes que vas a encontrar-_

_.-.Pero...-_

_.-.No hables. Novata-_

Pandora no se puso de pie, sino que atrajo la batea hacia sí y trató como pudo de encorvarse hacia ella; mientras sentía como sus recuerdos recorrían todo su cuerpo y subían por la garganta, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo triste de su situación, que había llegado a necesitar de instrumentos ajenos a su cuerpo para deshacerse de molestias ocasionadas únicamente por ella, por su manía de recordar a cada segundo cada instante de su vida, por culpa de su impertinente memoria.

Estaba harta de usar la poción, avergonzada de tener que hacerlo tan frecuentemente. Las cortadas en las palmas de sus manos, que hacía para extraer la sangre que necesitaba para efectuar el brebaje, eran visibles a la lejanía y la venda que las ocultaba no hacía nada más que aumentar su rabia hacia ella misma, porque ni siquiera podía aceptar que estaba haciendo algo malo para cubrir lo malo que había hecho antes.

Apretó el puño con fuerza y unas cuantas gotas chorrearon rápidamente por sus dedos... no se aceptaba antes y tampoco se aceptaba ahora. Entonces ¿Cuál era el camino que había recorrido?. Cuál era la ganancia? Por qué seguía haciendo lo que hacía?

Restregó su nariz con delicadeza y frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar.

Tosió. Vomitó.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, incluso ella misma, por que alguien le dijera qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no superficialmente, si no en el fondo, más profundo que en el alma. Qué realmente estaba sintiendo?. Quería saberlo puntualmente y no ver el amasijo general de sensaciones que se habían vuelto una pesada roca en alguna parte de su vientre, no quería ver a todos sus sentimientos confundidos entre ellos, quería saberlos uno por uno, desde el más grande al más chiquito.

Lástima que para eso no hubiera poción.

Él.

Por no recordarlo era capaz de desangrarse, de tomar calderos enteros de poción. Le habría gustado tanto quitarlo de su mente, pero el recuerdo de sus días se había vuelto una frustración más en latencia, que le daba forma y color a su alma, como el hecho de que jamás iba a poder convertirse en viento. Fracasos perpetuos e inseparables de, sobre todo porque ella no quería dejarlos ir.

¿Por qué no quería dejarlo ir? Habían pasado demasiados años y demasiadas cosas como para seguir pensándolo y sin embargo en cada limpieza por lo menos un par de recuerdos suyos se vomitaban de su cuerpo... ¿por qué seguía doliéndole tanto?.

¿Por qué su abuelito no estaba con ella para abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor?

¿Por qué lloraba cada vez que vomitaba?.

¿Por qué estaba dejando que su vida saliera tan rápido por su boca?

¿Por qué?

Trató de cerrarla, pero cuando lo hizo un terrible dolor de estómago la acometió, sintió como si todos sus órganos estuvieran siendo jalados por una mano invisible que entraba por su garganta...

Y tuvo el recuerdo más vívido que jamás pudo conseguir.

_¿Y qué si todo era sencillo como ese momento¿Y qué si solamente bastaba sentir el brazo de Sirius sobre su hombro para olvidarse de los problemas y dejarse llevar por la corriente de viento que los cubría cada vez que se sentaban juntos a pensar?_

_¿Y qué si toda la vida podría ser tan sencilla como eso?_

_Era como tener el analgésico perfecto en casa, la anestesia que jamás se acababa, aquella que por ser tan dulce y emocionante llamaba a ser usada con negligencia, a enfermarse con ella, de ella y tomarla nuevamente como antídoto. _

_Antídoto para la anestesia. Eso era Sirius, la enfermedad y la cura, la causa del problema y la solución. Todo y nada, como en ese momento, cuando por fin parecía haber aprendido a quedarse callado y concentraba todas sus fuerzas en hacerla sentir protegida. _

_Todo, cuando el mundo se dibujaba no de manera etérea ni nebulosa, sino definida, marcada, real, pero ya no inalcanzable... cercana, como si estuvieran conectados, el mundo y ella. _

_Todo, cuando ese todo la hacía feliz. Estaba feliz. Era feliz. _

_Y nada, cuando un simple gesto, un temblor casi imperceptible podía significar el fin de la protección. Cuando incluso un calambre podría cortar su tiempo juntos y hacer difícil el retomar la posición, el todo. Era nada porque se necesitaba prácticamente nada para destruir la fuerte unión que había entre ellos. Y si era así, entonces esa unión no era realmente fuerte y si era así, ella no era fuerte y si era así, entonces no había sido feliz._

_¿De verdad su vida se había hecho tan sencilla?_

_Las mañanas habían suprimido sus monólogos interrogantes sobre la vida, sus preguntas capciosas y sus lágrimas a veces sin razón desparramadas por la almohada; las había cambiado por amaneceres clandestinos pero más suyos y más deliciosos que cualquiera que pudo tener desde su nacimiento, no había espacio para preguntarse cosas cuando lo sentía desnudo a su lado, cuando lo veía dormir (aunque estuviera con la boca abierta y roncando) todas las palabras que empezaban a juntarse para darle forma al monólogo se esfumaban y el pensamiento más triste se rendía ante el primer beso del día._

_¿Y si todo iba a ser tan sencillo como eso?_

_Y si día a día, noche a noche, toda su carga iba a desaparecer con tan solo verlo? Entonces.. ¿No valía la pena estar juntos para siempre¿No era eso lo que, a final de cuentas, una persona promedio desea? Esos momentos y todos los que había pasado con Sirius, porque significaban la más absoluta y perfecta felicidad. No armonía, no belleza, no tranquilidad, no emoción extrema, felicidad. La felicidad más plena que jamás habría podido concebir, porque hacía que la emoción extrema no rechazara a la tranquilidad, que todo pudiera construirse sin excluir nada, ni siquiera a su opuesto. Entonces la vida al lado de Sirius iba a ser tan sencilla como ese momento y si tal vez no era sencilla, al menos iba a valer la pena vivir los problemas. ¿No era eso lo que quería muy en el fondo? No apolillarse con los años y volverse una regordeta ama de casa con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro con lápiz labial y la expresión absorta; quería pelear por sus convicciones, perder amigos, ganar enemigos, recobrar alianzas, pelear, sudar, llorar, gritar, agitar su varita tanto como fuera necesario, sentir el dolor de una equivocación, caer, pararse, continuar y al final del día, ver su rostro, tal vez tan extenuado como el de ella, pero tan hermoso como nadie podría verlo. Besarlo. Y todos los problemas habrían sido expectorados de su cuerpo._

_Y una nueva noche, y una nueva mañana._

_¿No era eso lo que quería?_

_Verlo siempre, descubrirlo con el tiempo y dejarse descubrir._

_Todos los pensamientos de Pandora se congelaron y se detuvieron en ese del que todos acababan de percatarse: Estaba dispuesta a dejarse descubrir _

Recordó con total claridad su pensamiento durante un atardecer con Sirius.

Más lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y mientras la imagen de la Pandora con tantos años menos y el rostro sonrosado por el contacto con aquel a quien tanto quería pugnaba por impregnarse para siempre ante sus ojos, sintió a sus rodillas mojarse con algo espeso. Tal vez su propio vómito, tal vez su propia sangre.

Apretó los dientes con furia, como si estuviera buscando romperlos, comprimió los ojos herméticamente y las palmas que ya no sentía estaban aprisionadas en puño.

Su mente no respondía a ningún pensamiento, su rabia se había hecho más fuerte que cualquier otra expresión en su cuerpo y mientras los vasos y los pocos cuadros que estaban a su alrededor explotaban, ella solo se sentía incapaz de gritar todo lo que tenía que gritar y dispuesta a explotar, si la rabia desbordada la conducía a eso.

Pero lentamente, contrariando sus planes, las fuerzas la fueron abandonando y en minutos, su rostro rojizo se tornó blanco como el papel, su nuca empezó a chorrear sudor helado que hizo estremecer su espalda, el dolor de sus manos entumeció hasta a sus hombros y ya ni su tronco pudo sostenerla.

Alejó prontamente la batea y se desplomó de bruces contra el suelo de madera vieja.

Estaba consumida, pero sobre todo, cansada.

Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Régulus que fácilmente se confundió con la de su hermano.

.-.Mira el desastre que has armado, Pandorita-

Y se desmayó.


	29. La flor morada

La flor morada.-

Mi corazón lleno de pena  
_y yo una muñeca de trapo.  
_**(Muñeca de trapo/ La oreja de Van Gogh)**

Se despertó llorando y sin saber por qué.

Tal vez fuera por el terrible dolor de garganta que tenía. La sentía seca, agrietada, ardiendo, como si hubiera gritado toda la noche sin descanso. Si era físicamente posible, Pandora podría jurar que la tenía cuatro veces más grande que lo normal.

No.

A pesar de que hasta respirar le causara problemas, no era el ardor en su garganta lo que mantenía a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sospechó que los gritos que parecía haber proferido tenían mucho que ver con esta pena y con el sueño que estaba segura había tenido y no recordaba.

Regulus notó el primer pestañeo y se acercó a ella sin darle tiempo a negarse. La miró muy cerca al rostro, como si estuviera examinándola y luego de encontrar lo que estaba buscando se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar, metros más adelante, en una silla enorme.

.-.Buenas tardes- saludó al cabo.

Pandora no contestó, pero tampoco se detuvo a iniciar el exhaustivo resumen mental de todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que hizo fue perder su vista en algún punto frente a ella y dejarse llevar por aquello que la hacía sentir tanta pena, no importaba que cosa era, ya no quería saber.

.-.Estás en mi casa- empezó Regulus, como si lo estuvieran obligando a hablar- en mi cuarto, en mi cama y con una de mis mejores pijamas, estabas ensuciada en tu propio vómito de pies a cabeza, fue asqueroso, pero no podía dejarte así y tampoco podía dejar que mis elfos te bañaran, así que tuve que sacrificarme... no me aproveché de nada, no te preocupes- el joven Black sonrió de medio labio- no tengo idea de la estupidez que habrás tratado de hacer vomitando tanto tus recuerdos y echándole tanta de tu sangre a la poción. Hay un límite, Pandora y si quieres estar tan "limpia" como demuestras, entonces mejor que te bese un dementor-

Pandora asintió sin haber escuchado realmente lo que Regulus acababa de decirle.

.-.Qué fecha..?- pregunto de pronto, débilmente, al encontrarse con la ventana y el anochecer tras ella.

.-.14. Has dormido tres días enteros-

¿3 días enteros?

.-.Au-

Como si lo más profundo de su ser hubiera acordado con ella en la parte de no pensar, su cabeza empezó a dolerle ni bien reaccionó ante la información que acababa de darle Regulus. Tal vez era un intento de alejarla de cualquier razonamiento, por prevención.

.-.Te duele la cabeza?-

Pandora asintió levemente.

.-.Tienes náuseas?-

.-.No-

Regulus se puso de pié chascando la lengua y se dirigió hasta su mesa de noche, en donde había una copa de cristal llena de un líquido morado oscuro, tan etéreo que parecía espuma.

.-.Tómala antes de que quieras vomitar de nuevo- se la extendió a Pandora- es para que te sientas mejor, hasta te van a dar ganar de hablarme-

Pandora tomó la copa y con cuidado la acercó a sus labios. En lo que le pareció un sorbo, había secado todo el contenido.

Un calor inusual recorrió su garganta rápidamente y el suspiro profundo que dio fue indicador de que ya podía hacerlo casi sin sentir dolor; el líquido bajó por sus intestinos y se refugió en su estómago, llenándolo de calidez cómoda que, en efecto, la hizo sentir mejor. Mucho mejor.

.-.Que buena poción- admitió, aún con la voz ronca, a causa del todavía presente malestar en la garganta

.-.La hizo Snape; le dije que era para Narcissa, así que se debe haber esforzado mucho el imbécil-

Pandora sonrió de medio labio, la poción de Snape la había reconfortado en segundos... seguramente la había hecho visualizando más que la perfección, seguramente estaba preparada para que Narcissa fuera ella de nuevo en menos de un segundo.

¿Por qué?

.-.Es un idiota- masculló Regulus, caminando por la habitación- se atrevió a amenazarte y sigue como perro faldero pensando que algún día Narcissa lo va a mirar sobre Lucius. Francamente lamentable. Aunque mi prima no estuviera a punto de casarse, es más, aunque no existieran los Malfoy, Snape jamás podría si quiera aspirar a ser su novio... es sucio y horrible. A los Black no nos gustan los feos-

.-.Yo no soy una reina de belleza- admitió Pandora, crudamente.

.-.Tú...- Regulus volvió fugazmente la vista hacia ella- tienes algo que él jamás va a tener, una mirada diferente, eres hermosa junto a Snape que no tiene absolutamente ningún encanto, ninguna mirada, como si no tuviera más alma que el rencor- Regulus suspiró resignado- tú tienes... yo creo que hay algo especial respecto a cada persona, Narcissa por ejemplo es hermosa por donde la veas, la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida, pero si la miras a los ojos fijamente... cuando la miro a los ojos fijamente encuentro la razón por la que jamás me casaría con ella; cuando te miro... a pesar del desgano con el que vives... Es todo diferente, estás más viva cuando piensas que cuando actúas, estás mucho mejor cuando meditas que cuando gritas y no me malinterpretes, he estado con mujeres infinitamente más bonitas, delgadas y finas que tú; pero por alguna razón...-

.-.Ya, Regulus, ya entendí- cortó Pandora alejando la mirada del muchacho.

.-.No creo. La depresión te vuelve estúpida-

.-.No quiero empezar con eso...-

Regulus se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Pandora trató de sentarse en la cama, pero un súbito mareo le acometió e hizo que se entierre aún más entre las sábanas suaves de Regulus.

Estaba pensando en hacerse la dormida, doblar la cabeza hacia un lado y pretender que estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño para evitar el sermón que a Regulus le encantaba dar, no estaba de humor para escuchar nuevamente lo mucho que le estaba hartando su comportamiento y que se daba cuenta de ello a pesar de que ella lo negara.

No estaba deprimida y si lo estaba entonces, para esos días, Regulus ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado.

Lamentablemente, justo cuando Pandora empezaba a acomodarse, él habló.

.-.Tenemos una misión-

.-.Los dos?-

Era justamente lo que había estado tratando de evitar por tanto tiempo, la razón por la que se había acostado con Malfoy días antes de marcar El Profeta (y porque el rubio lo había estado insinuando tantas veces). No quería una razón más para estar cerca de Regulus.

.-.O si quieres tú misma puedes ir a explicarle a Voldemort que la razón por la que no atendiste su llamado fue porque estabas inconsciente sobre mi cama, después de haber hecho lo más estúpido de tu vida-

La cicatriz había brillado y ella no la había sentido?

Pandora frunció el ceño. ¿En que clase de estado había caído para no sentir un dolor tan punzante como el de su cicatriz?

Regulus sonrió victorioso.

.-.Me presenté a tu nombre- empezó a explicar- tenemos que llevar un par de objetos a Irlanda-

.-.A Irlanda? Qué objetos?-

El menor de los Black se acercó a la cama y se sentó muy cerca de Pandora, lo que iba a decir, entonces, era de alta confidencialidad.

.-.Un diario y un cuadro-

¿QUÉ?

Un diario y un cuadro?.! Por un diario y un cuadro necesitaba a dos mortífagos altamente calificados en una misión que requería ir a Irlanda? Por un diario y un cuadro, el Señor Tenebroso la había llamado? A ella? A la que probablemente llamaría para seguir a los Longbottom? A la que tan buen trabajo había dicho que había hecho con la sede central del diario el Profeta?.

.-.Un diario y un cuadro?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante Regulus, quien asintió divertido, probablemente a él también lo hubiera sorprendido y mucho más, comparando los egos de ambos.

.-.A Irlanda-

.-.Dos mortífagos para llevar un diario y un cuadro a Irlanda?-

.-.Me gusta pensar que la misión es más difícil de lo que parece- admitió Regulus.

.-.Parece más un viaje ¿No te parece sospechoso que nos envíen a un lugar en donde no sabemos quien nos espera, solamente para llevar estupideces? Y si nos quieren...-

.-.Matar? No creo- desestimó Regulus- además, allá nos va a estar esperando Rabastan, a él tenemos que entregarle el paquete. Lo que me encantaría saber es qué va a hacer con eso... estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la gente que conoce allá-

. es eso?- preguntó Pandora, intentando lentamente apoyar su espalda en una de las mullidas almohadas.

.-.Rabastan conoce a gente extraña, brujos que no se llaman a sí mismos brujos, estoy seguro de que manejan otra especie de magia o al menos saben más cosas que nosotros-

.-.Por qué no vamos nosotros directamente a darles—

.-.Porque a Voldemort no le conviene que los conozcamos-

¿Y por qué no iba él mismo? Si era un viaje tan sencillo y cuestión de entregarle algo a un intermediario, por qué no lo hacía el mismo Voldemort?

Por mucho que significara descanso seguro y ningún peligro, a Pandora no dejaba de molestarle la simpleza de la misión, que rayaba en la estupidez. Dos personas llevando dos objetos a un intermediario, ni siquiera dos personas llevando a dos personas...

Suspiró, tal vez el Señor Tenebroso le estaba dando la oportunidad de descansar sin dejar de estar activa.

Cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con que Regulus la miraba fijamente, con curiosidad casi infantil. La miraba desde abajo, porque su espalda se había encogido y formado una gran joroba... su aspecto soberbio y orgulloso que lo acompañaba hacía solo unos instantes había desaparecido por completo y si no hubiera sido por el brillo de sus ojos tan conocido, Pandora hubiera pensado que se trataba de algún imbécil bajo los efectos del multijugos y que representaba horriblemente al menor de los Black

Conocía esa mirada y al darse cuenta de eso no pudo evitar el cosquilleo extraño en su estómago... de pronto se sintió como su madre.

Había algo que Regulus había querido decir desde el momento en el que ella se había despertado, pero que había estado conteniendo con uno y otro asunto que le saltaba a la mente, probablemente segundos antes se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía como desviar sus deseos y tendría que decirlo.

Si se había contenido tanto, tal vez se trataba de un asunto que los iba a hacer pelear y si se lo preguntaba tras su despertar, entonces tenía que ver con los recuerdos que ella había vomitado.

.-.Y... recordaste algo de.. de.. de nosotros?-

Parecía tan dependiente de la respuesta, que Pandora tuvo que mentir.

.-.Sí-

.-.¿Qué?-

.-.La flor morada-

Regulus sonrió.

.-.Y recordaste nuestro.. primer..?-

_.-.Pandora!-_

_.-.No te pedí que me siguieras, Regulus! Lárgate!-_

_Nadie se percató de los golpeteos de cuatro pies contra los charcos recién formados por la lluvia, era de noche, la calle estaba desierta y aunque hubiera sido de día; ese camino llevaba directamente al claro que precedía al bosque al que nadie de ese pueblo quería entrar, por tanto, la suerte del camino era estar desabitado siempre. _

_Aquella noche a Pandora no le interesaba que el camino llevara al claro que llevaba al bosque al que nadie quería entrar. Lo único que quería era escapar de Regulus, al que probablemente habría mandando toda su familia para encontrarla y convencerla de volver a casa._

_Habían pasado casi 10 meses desde que había huido, nunca pensó que Lady Black fuera así de persistente._

_.-.Pandora!-_

_Con una aparición bastante acertada delante de ella, Regulus se las arregló para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y llevársela a un lugar más seco, en donde pudieran conversar._

_Pandora se revolvía como un gusano entre sus brazos y ni bien llegaron al nuevo lugar, que resultaba ser... algún lugar que ella no conocía... golpeó a Regulus en donde más le dolía, sacó su varita y lo apuntó firmemente._

_.-.Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó, respirando torpemente, a causa de la carrera y de las náuseas que le produjo el viaje._

_.-.Te ha crecido el cabello- respondió Regulus, quedamente, aún doblado sobre sí._

_.-.Qué hacemos aquí?- repitió ella, sin saber si acercarse o alejarse._

_.-.Ya te dije que no he venido a buscarte-_

_.-.Entonces estamos aquí por pura casualidad?-_

_.-.No- con dificultad y sin reprimir una mueca de dolor, Regulus se paró derecho- lo que quise decir fue que... no me han mandado a buscarte, he venido por mi cuenta-_

_.-.No voy a regresar contigo, no me importa lo que—_

_.-.No quiero regresar a mi casa. He venido a buscarte, porque quiero que estés conmigo. Ya te dije Pandora, justo antes de que huyeras-_

_No podía ser cierto, le había estado mentido y ella había estado a punto de creerle. Antes de que la lluvia empezara, ambos conversaban en un bar destartalado de las tantas cosas que habían hecho en esos meses, antes de que ella lo supiera, estaba contándole de sus meses sabáticos sin mucho que hacer y antes de que ambos lo notaran, él trataba de convencerla de irse a algún lugar poco claro.. con él, por supuesto._

_Pero para Pandora todo era una treta más de cualquiera de las familias. Regulus mentía, la iba a llevar a casa... sin embargo... el lugar del que le había hablado, las oportunidades que le había enumerado y las condiciones de vida que había promocionado estuvieron a punto de convencerla, a pesar de que no se parecieran mucho a lo que realmente quería._

_.-.Nos necesitan, podemos formar parte de esto... juntos-_

_Juntos._

_.-.Quien me asegura que no me vas a llevar a tu casa o a la de mis papás-_

_.-.Eso te haría daño y yo jamás podría hacerte daño-_

_.-.Y quién me asegura eso?-_

_.-.Yo-_

_Regulus metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacó de él la flor morada seca que tenía guardada para ella hacía meses. Se la mostró a Pandora y la puso en su mano, cerrando el puño sobre el de ella._

_.-.Qué es esto?- preguntó Pandora, mirando nerviosa sus manos unidas._

_.-.Una especie de... anillo de compromiso- admitió Regulus con una sonrisa- con esta flor, te juro que nunca te haré daño y que te voy a proteger siempre...-_

_.-.Cuando lo necesite- corrigió ella, indómita a pesar de todo._

_.-.Juro que te voy a proteger siempre que lo necesites-_

_.-.Gracias- admitió Pandora, mirando fijamente su mano._

_.-.Toca tu parte del juramento-_

_.-.Yo...- suspiró profundamente- juro que voy a seguirte-_

_Los ojos de Regulus se iluminaron y sonrió._

_Se besaron._

_.-.Gracias- musitó Regulus, volviendo a sonreír._

_Pandora asintió._

_La mano del muchacho, que aún estaba cerrando el puño de ella, la guió hasta su bolsillo, en donde se encargó de que descanse la flor. Luego de sentirla libre, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y acercó su nariz a la de Pandora, la frotó suavemente, había estado esperando tanto para eso... el rostro quieto de la ex novia de su hermano, blanco como papel y frío por el agua de lluvia, era más suave de lo que se imaginaba._

_Algo explotó en la base de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que Pandora había dejado de estar inmóvil y que se unía a las caricias que él le daba. Dejó de recorrerla con la nariz y la volvió a besar._

.-.Recordé- asintió Pandora.

.-.Encontré la flor morada en uno de los bolsillos de tú túnica, así que se me ocurrió...- explicó Regulus.

La besó.

.-.No quiero dejar de protegerte, Pandora-

* * *

.-.Para, para, para, para, para-

James sujetó fuertemente a Sirius de la túnica y lo obligó a detenerse. Las chicas que conversaban en ese corredor durante el descanso del extenuante entrenamiento matutino, entre ellas Lily Evans, los miraron.

.-.Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius, como quien no quería la cosa y aguantando la sonrisa.

. es eso de que vas a salir con Sybill Trelawney?-

.-.Ah... eso... sí-

.-.Sí ¿Qué?-

.-.Sí, le prometí que iba a ir a buscarla cuando vuelva de no se donde-

.-.Ella vuelve?-

.-.No, yo vuelvo-

.-.De donde?-

.-.No sé...- Sirius se encogió de hombros y acompañó la fuerte carcajada de su amigo- probablemente del mismo lugar que le dije a Rosseane que me voy-


	30. Una nueva mañana desde Irlanda

Una nueva mañana desde Irlanda.-

Las cortinas de la pequeña pero bastante cómoda habitación de hotel en el que se alojaba Rabastan Lestrange dibujaron sombras inconclusas toda la noche, primero las de un hombre alto con un sombrero de copa y capa en los anchos hombros entrando a la habitación, luego una mujer, luego ambos separados, como si estuvieran hablando y minutos después las dos figuras se confundían en una mientras danzaban por toda el espacio, realizando un baile obsceno que pedía a gritos no ser interrumpido y tampoco observado.

La ropa de Pandora estaba tirada sobre el diván largo, la de Rabastan, en el suelo e incluso sobre la cama, en la que los dos descansaban, totalmente desnudos y totalmente exhaustos.

La visita corta que le había hecho al mortífago, para entregarle las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, había tomado un camino no esperado en el momento en el que más se lo esperaban. No eran un par de chiquillos inocentes y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de hacerse el puro y virginal, así que sí, ambos lo aceptaban, mientras se acariciaban distraídamente, como cumpliendo un ritual sin sentido, y sus párpados se hacían más y más pesados: el sexo era tan fundamental en esa entrevista como los planes de Voldemort.

Planes, charla, sexo, dormir, despertar, irse.

Ella se levantó antes de que amaneciera, miró por unos segundos a quien tenía a su lado y se dijo a sí misma que se veía mucho más hermoso cuando esos ojos inyectados de petulancia estaban cerrados y toda la mueca de asco de su rostro se desvanecía en una simple sonrisa de placidez. Le encantaba ver a los hombres cuando dormían (sobre todo después del sexo) porque sentía que en ese momento podía conocerlos mejor que nunca, porque todas las máscaras caían una por una conforme iba avanzando su sueño, por muy educados, elaborados, petulantes, fríos, salvajes y demás que quisieran pretender que eran, ella descubría sus secretos en los segundos en los que más les prestaba atención, a ellos, como individuos particulares. Y si sus suposiciones no eran ciertas no importaba, le gustaba pensar que sí.

Salió de la habitación a prisa, sin molestarse en arreglarse bien lo que llevaba bajo la túnica, tenía que llegar a su hotel antes del desayuno si quería tener una tranquila mañana junto a Regulus, además, no quería que Rabastan se despertara, nunca le gustó despedirse de ninguno porque desaparecer sin dar explicaciones la ayudaba a sentirse libre, a afirmar (se y les) que no era de ninguno de los hombres con quienes había pasado la noche y nunca había tenido intención de serlo... no en los últimos años, al menos. Podía volver o no, eso dependía enteramente de ella y ellos lo sabían, los tenía controlados, al margen, siempre observándola, tentando algún acercamiento pero lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no ofenderla, porque usualmente Pandora se tomaba el privilegio de ofenderse por nada, por un simple roce, por una palabra susurrada al oído, incluso por una mirada.

Si Pandora se ofendía, era el final de sus noches compartidas.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar la pista. Tenía que atravesar el enorme parque, tomar la calle de la derecha y caminar dos cuadras para llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaba. Haría el recorrido en media hora, por lo menos; se habría aparecido para ahorrar tiempo, pero había empezado a llover y hacía tiempo que no caminaba mientras todo su cuerpo se mojaba y sus manos calientes, abrigadas con los mitones negros de siempre, prodigaban de calor al resto de su existencia. Hacía tiempo que las gotas de lluvia no impactaban contra su rostro descubierto de la manera en la que tanto le gustaba, le encantaba ese clima mucho más que el pesado verano o la primavera que era, para ella, nada más que un neutro, un espacio molesto en donde una túnica manga corta te hacía sentir frío y una manga larga, calor.

A mitad del parque se preguntó súbitamente a donde llegaría si giraba sobre sus talones unos centímetros y desaparecía por la calle que tomaban unos perros labradores, mientras huían de sus amos. Se preguntó si podría llegar a uno de esos paisajes hermosos de los que Rabastan le había hablado la noche anterior y si es que para cuando llegara, seguiría lloviendo.

Se detuvo, dudó, avanzó dos pasos, se volvió a detener, giró, estiró un pie, pero lo volvió a su posición original, no podía.

¿Por qué no podía?

Los labradores soltaron un par de ladridos que a Pandora le parecieron claras exclamaciones de alegría, debido a la libertad y a que sus dueños, demasiado lentos y demasiado pequeños, no los podían alcanzar y a menos que utilizaran la inteligencia no lo iban a hacer nunca.

Las patas de los perros danzaban alegres por el viento, corrían como si hubieran nacido corriendo y únicamente para correr, sus colas se agitaban con ritmo y poco a poco se iban humedeciendo por la lluvia que empezaba a hacerse más y más fuerte.

¿Por qué ella no podía hacer eso?

Seguro se sentía excelente, con el agua y el viento juntos para golpear y animar a la vez, la velocidad y la inconciencia producto de la concentración, correr y solo correr, no pensar... Tal vez... tal vez eso era lo más parecido a volar que iba a encontrar, tal vez eso mismo era volar. Y al final, cuando su cuerpo vacío de energía la obligara a detenerse, estaría en algún lugar precioso, colinas, acantilados, verde y nada a su alrededor.

Que Regulus la estaba esperando era una estúpida excusa, que se iba a molestar si llegaba tarde... solo pensarlo le daba rabia, ella no era de él para que creyera que tenía tantos derechos sobre su persona.

Sonrió, ya casi no veía a los perros.

Empezar a correr fue más fácil de lo que creía, como si de pronto el plomo de sus zapatos se hubiera desvanecido, como si estuviera desnuda, ligera, sin nada encima. La sonrisa en su rostro se dilató, su cerebro ya no tenía que ordenar nada, sus piernas corrían por decisión propia y controlaban la dirección a la que su corazón quería ir, a donde quería llegar que era al lugar más desconocido, en donde no pudiera ubicarse.

Corrió tanto y tan rápido que sintió que realmente se había convertido en viento.

_Remember when it rained_  
_I felt the ground and looked up high  
__and called your name  
__remember when it rained  
__in the darkness i remain._

Descubrió que el viento no estaba en la pasividad, por mucho que lo deseara, que se concentrara y que llorara. No se iba a convertir en viento sentada en su roca, tenía que buscarlo, accionar, decidirse, dudar, fallar, llegar hasta el punto en el que nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor importara, tenía que ser la idea primordial y la menos presente a la vez, tenía que entender lo que era sentirse como tierra y plomo primero, luego tenía que correr sin miedo, liberarse de todo lo que tenía encima, de sus pensamientos, dolores y recuerdos, comprender que era primero ella, que era una, sola, suelta, persona y que todo lo que quería estaba al alcance, no de su mano, si no de la fuerza de su determinación.

Tenía que tomar la decisión, aceptar el riesgo de poder dejar de ser parte de su propia vida para siempre.

Vio el atardecer en una colina, rodeada de verde y nada y el anochecer junto al ventanal de un café en la ciudad. Pasó todo el día siendo solo Pandora, sin segundo nombre ni apellidos, sin familia o amigos, sin amores, ni Voldemort, mortífagos o marca escociéndole la piel. Sus recuerdos se mantuvieron condensados en su espíritu, presentes, pero no visibles, sino sensibles, de manera que no los distinguía uno por uno, lo que sentía era la presión en el pecho resultado de tal fusión.

A pesar de que se hubiera convertido en viento y sentido una fuerza extraña invadiendo por su cuerpo (que no era producto de la magia que corría por sus venas, ni de la felicidad, sino de algo más profundo, más antiguo, más incomprensible que no pretendía comprender nunca) a pesar de que se hubiera figurado desaparecer de todos y vivir corriendo para siempre, no podía negar las necesidades de su parte humana y tuvo que apresurarse al establecimiento más cercano para tomar algo. Moría de sed. Después de darle un par de sorbos bastante ansiosos a la taza de limonada tibia y pedir otra, porque la había secado completamente, Pandora se permitió contemplar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concretamente tras la ventana: en la calle; sin embargo, lo único que pasaba ante sus ojos eran las miles de colinas y los abismos y el viento y ella misma, corriendo sin detenerse. No podía dejar de revivir la mañana fabulosa que había tenido, la hermosa tarde que había pasado, el sol ocultándose solo ante ella.

Pidió un vaso más de limonada.

De pronto se sentía como una niña ansiosa, que acababa una tras otra tras otra copa de helado y siempre pedía más. Sintió que era Pandora de 8 años cuando le sonrió traviesa al mozo, mientras estiraba su vaso y pedía que fuera llenado de nuevo. Sintió que era la niña del enorme vestido azul y las medias de cuadraditos del mismo color cuando secaba el vaso número quien sabe, sentía por segundos que estaba de nuevo en Grecia y que en cualquier momento alguien (prefería no pensar en quien) sonreiría ante ella, le daría un par de palmadas en la cabeza y le indicaría, en griego ronroneante y confortable, que era hora de irse a descansar.

De pronto sintió que la niña recrudecía, que se convertía en una cáscara añeja y que se quebraba lentamente, haciendo sentir a su nueva piel el recorrido de la rajadura. Tan de pronto como en un suspiro la Pandora de ocho años se rompió y dejó a la de veintitantos desnuda, de cuerpo al viento. A la corriente de viento que trajo él cuando abrió la puerta y también a la que creó cuando lo primero que hizo fue ver su rostro.

De todos los cafés en Irlanda, de todas las horas que tenía el día... de todos los días que tenía el año, él tenía que escoger ese, su día.

Sirius Black le sonrió a sus ojos sorprendidos que se rompían por dentro, de rabia, de miedo, de pena y de impotencia.

De todos los días, Sirius tenía que escoger el día en el que se había sentido más feliz que en toda su vida para aparecer.

.-.Hola- dijo Sirius, cuando se acercó a ella.

¿Qué le iba a decir? "Hola"? "Qué haciendo, vacacionando? Ah mira tú, que bueno y como te va en la vida? Que tal te fue desde que me abandonaste? Bien! Me alegro, me alegro... a mí... no mucho, la verdad, también me fui de mi casa, tu hermano me persiguió, somos como novios ahora, sí, como novios, es que, ya sabes, los problemas de la juventud, eso de lo que se quejan los viejos, de que ya no queremos comprometernos ni nada y como yo siempre he querido estar de acuerdo a lo que hace en todo el mundo, y tu hermano también, es un enfermo de la moda; entonces decidimos no ser formalmente novios, claro que tenemos todos los beneficios y más, sí... bien interesante mi vida."

"A propósito, me hice mortífaga."

"Ya sabes, un pasatiempo, matar gente, torturarla, conseguir información prohibida, quemar cosas, nada, básicamente un trabajo de oficina, es como ser auror pero con máscara... y tampoco nos quieren mucho, que digamos, pero de ahí, todo es lo mismo."

¿Qué le iba a decir?

Que había olvidado todo? Que nunca le molestó realmente que se fuera? Que seguía viviendo en su casa? Que no le gustaba su corte de cabello? Que se había entristecido, pero para ese momento ya estaba feliz? Lo iba a abrazar? Darle un beso en la mejilla?...

.-.Ah, hola-

"Ah" para quitarle importancia.

Cuando él avanzó, ella retrocedió dos pasos... entre las incesantes murmuraciones de su mente había descubierto una en especial y un par de golpecitos más abajo, que por el momento no tenían importancia.

La voz bajita en su cabeza le susurraba que ella ya no tenía por qué sentirse nerviosa ante Sirius, que era mejor que todo lo que habían pasado juntas; después de todo, se acababa de convertir en viento.

.-.Qué haces?-

.-.Nada, estaba... tomando limonada. Y tú?-

Sí, ella era mejor que él y que todo lo que habían pasado.

.-.Bueno...- sus ojos seguían como de niños, a pesar de que todo él se viera más hombre- puedo sentarme?

.-.Claro, claro-

Pandora extendió una mano, invitando a Sirius a tomar asiento.

Disimuló su suspiro con una repentina tos, ella esperaba secretamente que él también la notara más mujer.

.-.Te ha crecido el cabello?-

Si, lo notó.

.-.Un poco...- espera...- espera... no me has respondido la pregunt—

.-.Pandora-

.-.Dime-

.-.No me siento cómodo-

Ella tampoco. Desde el principio, todo con demasiada cortesía, tanteando las palabras, esperando que ninguna de ellas traiga una remota posibilidad de recuerdos de su pasado y con ellos los problemas, las discusiones y ese último día juntos.

No quería preguntarse del último día, no quería que él le preguntara, porque a pesar de que lo hubiera vivido mil veces en su mente, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Además, no quería recordar todo lo que la había obligado a actuar así, a sentirse así, no quería recordar a Andrómeda.

Muy tarde.

Recordó a su madre impasible ante una noticia que significaba un cambio rotundo en su vida, a su abuela tratando de elegir sobre ella, a los ojos de Sirius que perseguían a Andrómeda a pesar de tener la mano entre las suyas, recordó el molesto olor a limpio de Kreacher, el crujir de las puertas de la mansión de los Black, la dureza de los resortes de la cama de Sirius, la bodega de vino de su padre, a su abuelo sirviéndolo y a Andrómeda de nuevo, pero esta vez, como siempre la había imaginado, con Sirius entre los brazos.

Recordó haber sentido como los ojos de todos la miraban con lástima, pero no porque se la tuvieran, sino porque representaba al estorbo más grande de sus vidas y no sabían como decírselo.

Se recordó explotar. Se sintió explotar.

.-.Entonces...-

Los ojos de Sirius no se molestaron en buscar los suyos. Pandora sonrió irónicamente, era lo que estaba esperando, que la mirara, que le pidiera perdón, que no dejara de perseguirla hasta conseguir un "Está bien, te perdono" de corazón. Estaba esperando un abrazo, una mano sobre el hombro, lo que fuera, algo que le diera la certeza de que ella seguía siendo tan importante para él como él lo era para ella. Pero no, porque detrás de esa cortina de esperanzas y deseos se escondía la otra, la de la realidad, aquella que creía conocer a Sirius mejor que nadie y que estaba segura de que no movería ni un solo músculo para reconfortaba, porque lo recordaba idiota en iniciativa e idiota se había quedado, jugando con su cabellera más larga, soplándose los mechones que le picaban los ojos.

.-.No es justo- soltó Pandora, preparando el movimiento preciso para acomodar la silla y salir por la puerta, victoriosa, orgullosa, dispuesta a jamás volver.

Pero no se movió, quería estar con Sirius un momento más.

Sirius no habló.

Era obvio, no le importaba, era solo un mal rato el que estaba pasando, uno incómodo, probablemente estuviera imaginando la manera más divertida de contárselo a James Potter y ellos dos...

.-. Yo sé que no es justo-

¿Qué?

.-.Qué?-

.-.Que yo sé que nada de lo que pasó es justo, pero ya pasó y no podemos hacer nada- hablaba con la voz rasposa, madura, como si se lo hubiera dicho a sí mismo muchas veces.

Pandora apretó los puños con fuerza.

.-.Seguramente te olvidaste de lo que pasó ni bien terminó, verdad?-

.-.No-

.-.Hablas como si fuera fácil! Y si para ti ha sido fácil... no es justo- se dio media vuelta, no estaba preparada para oír a Sirius admitir que sí había sido fácil olvidarla, pero regresó a su posición original, porque descubrió que aún tenía algo que decirle y él no la iba a perseguir cuando saliera del café, así que- a ti no te llevaron a esa casa como si te fueran a subastar, tú no estuviste tres horas sentado escuchando la angustia de personas que eran igual que tú, a ti no te obligaron a ir a mi casa- se acercó a Sirius, si sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto, entonces iba a dejar que lo hicieran bien- tú no moviste un dedo para romper ese compromiso, a ti no te gritaron, ni te usaron, ni te hicieron sentir inútil, tú no tuviste celos, no dudaste, no te escondiste, no temblaste, no te detuviste a preguntarte si es que todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor tenía sentido, nunca te cuestionaste, ni me cuestionaste, no te moleste en saber lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba pasando, a ti no te miraban mal todas las ideas que tenías en la cabeza y que no ibas a cumplir, no te rompieron el corazón, no te mintieron, no te odiaron, no te vieron con asco, tú no corres, no sientes, no entiendes, no te encierras, no te frustras, no tropiezas, no te caes, no gritas, ni te embarazas, ni vomitas, ni lloras, ni pares, tú no tratas de olvidar porque todo ya lo tienes olvidado! Así que no vengas aquí a aparecerte de nuevo en mi vida y a hablarme como si nunca hubiera pasado nada porque no es justo! Has arruinado el día perfecto y no es justo!-

Lo señalaba peligrosamente con el dedo índice, a peligrosos centímetros de su cuerpo. Estaba tan furiosa que su rostro tenso y rojo se había acercado muchas veces al de Sirius y no había sentido nada más que las olas de rabia rebotar en él y volver hacia ella.

Un par de golpes de tacón contra el suelo llamaron la atención de los dos muchachos y evitaron que Pandora se abalanzara sobre Sirius para golpearlo: una furiosa señorita con mandil y gorrito blanco los miraba fijamente, con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Era la encargada del café, que segundos después les invitó cortésmente a largarse de su negocio y no volver a menos que resolvieran sus problemas.

.-.He arruinado tu día perfecto?- preguntó Sirius, aún estupefacto, mientras apoyaban las espaldas contra el muro de la tienda junto al café.

.-.Has arruinado todo- respondió Pandora, tal vez no tranquila, pero sin gritar.

.-.No fue mi intención malograrte el día-

.-.Ya pasó, no podemos hacer nada- imitó ella, con rabia.

.-.Por eso nunca me quise encontrar contigo, porque sabía que te las ibas a arreglar para hacerme sentir culpable-

.-.Tú también me has hecho sentir culpable-

Idiota. "Te las ibas a arreglar para hacerme sentir culpable"... Para Pandora era lógico que se sintiera culpable porque tenía que sentirse culpable.

.-.Tú crees que podamos hablar bien algún día?- volvió a preguntar Sirius, casi inaudible.

.-.No- a menos que hablaran- a menos que hablemos de lo que pasó-

.-.No quiero hablar de eso-

.-.Yo tampoco-

.-.Tú crees que podamos madurar algún día?-

Pandora soltó una inevitable risita, Sirius la acompañó.

.-.Pandora...-

.-.Dime-

_

* * *

_

_.-. To really love a woman,  
__to understand her,  
__you've got to know her deep inside  
__hear every thought,  
__see every dream-_

_.-.Sirius qué estás haciendo?-_

_El merodeador había empezado a cantarle a Pandora de sopetón, sin previo aviso._

_.-.And give her wings when she wants to fly  
__then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,  
__you know you really love a woman-_

_.-.Qué estás cantando?-_

_.-.No te gusta?- preguntó, deteniéndose abruptamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con el semblante entristecido._

_Pandora lo besó._

_.-.Me encanta- admitió, sonriéndole infinitamente._

_Por supuesto que le encantaba, era la canción que lo había escuchado susurrar todas las noches a su oído._

_.-.Me alegra porque...- Sirius bajó la cabeza, probablemente por la misma causa de sus mejillas enrojecidas- porque esa canción me recuerda a ti-_

¿Por qué no se despertaba para cantarle en ese momento?

Pandora suspiró.

Era una nueva mañana desde Irlanda, el perfecto inicio de una nueva vida, lo que acababa de pasar encajaba perfectamente con lo que sucedía en las novelas románticas que su madre leía; cuando el personaje masculino descarriado se redimía gracias al profundo amor y perseverancia de la chica que siempre lo amó.

De alguna manera se sentía así, diferente, dispuesta a empezar todo de nuevo, a borrarse la marca que tenía bajo la venda y enfrentar a Voldemort si era necesario; con cada respiro sentía que se iba limpiando y que a pesar de estar en el cuartucho del primer hotel que encontraron, la estancia la llenaba de pureza, de alegría, de limpieza. Por alguna razón sus ojos empezaron a ver completamente diferente, más bonito y sus sueños no tan distantes le rogaban que volviera a ellos y continuara volando desnuda por el campo, sintiendo el aire en cada poro de su cuerpo, pero no podía volver a dormir, tenía que agradecerle a Sirius, tenía que volverse suavemente, cuidando de no despertarlo, quitarle el cabello que siempre se apoyaba en su frente y acariciar suavemente su mejilla, tenía que besarlo antes de que abriera los ojos.

Acostada de lado, mirando el cielo por la ventana, Pandora no estaba totalmente segura de que era lo que sucedería el segundo después, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando se hiciera necesario levantarse y salir al mundo, pero por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de las cosas más increíbles, actos que jamás creyó poder hacer en su vida... iba a terminar a Regulus, le iba a devolver su flor morada a agradecerle por todas las veces que la había mirado vomitar, llorar, quejarse y no hacer nada, luego le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla por todos los monólogos desesperantes suyos que se tragó en silencio. Tan malo no había sido.

Sonrió.

Le iba a enviar su máscara a Malfoy, para que nunca la olvidara... y una de sus prendas interiores, para mortificar a su esposa.

Iba a ser una difícil de matar, porque era un hecho que la iban a buscar, sabía demasiado de los mortífagos como para que Voldemort la dejara ir tranquilamente... Pero ella los conocía e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que con el tiempo la dejaran tranquila, a lo mejor fingiría su propia muerte y desaparecería del mapa para siempre... podía vivir en Grecia, en una casa pequeña en lo alto de una colina.

Podía buscar una finca cerca de su colina y mostrarle su piedra a Sirius.

Sonrió, de nuevo.

No podía creer que hacía planes sobre el futuro cuando horas antes se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo mientras discutía con Sirius, afuera del café. No podía creer lo fácil que fue besarlo después de gritarle... ¿adonde se había ido toda la rabia? Tal vez explotó junto a su estómago o se quitó de ella rápido como su ropa, seguramente rasgada por la ansiedad de Sirius.

Sirius. Tenía que verlo, el tiempo de pensar se había acabado.

Giró suavemente bajo las sábanas y ya no lo encontró.


	31. La adivina

La adivina.-

Pandora tuvo que escuchar los insultos de Regulus todo el camino de regreso a Gran Bretaña, los lamentos, consejos malintencionados y predicciones sobre su futuro y las enfermedades que le deparaban los años venideros. Tuvo que aguantar mil veces las ganas de hechizarlo o de hechizarse, al menos para dejar de escuchar, pero no podía y no era que Regulus la tuviera amarrada a su asiento, sino que ella misma no podía moverse ni hablar, no podía hacer nada más que encogerse, bajar la cabeza y perder sus ojos como había perdido todo en un solo segundo.

Estaba rota, de nuevo.

Al volver al trabajo, su silencio fue tomado como sumisión y los comentarios sobre lo bien que había hecho Regulus en el viaje para dominarla (como si fuera una bestia) no dejaron de perseguirla por semanas. Por supuesto que a Regulus no le hicieron gracia, pero tuvo el tacto de no demostrárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella y sacó provecho de lo que pensaba era el sentimiento de culpa en la mujer, la tuvo en la cama todas las noches de una semana, más de lo que a Pandora le hubiera gustado, pero no podía hacer nada, porque de pronto estaba presa en sí misma y le daba una flojera tremenda escaparse.

Lo único que hizo fue recordarse una y otra vez que aquello no era sumisión ni culpa, sino dolor.

.-.Oye Griega, dicen que te has acostado solo con uno esta semana?-

Macnair se le acercó riendo, cuando ella iba a buscar a Malfoy para una misión, al parecer a Voldemort le había gustado la combinación.

.-.Es cierto?- el mortífago tuvo que correr para tomar su paso- Personalmente me niego a creerlo... no puede ser que tú duermas más de una vez en algún lugar que no sea tu cama...-

Pandora siguió caminando, había enfrentado bastantes de esas provocaciones en la semana, estaba casi acostumbrada.

.-.El que calla otorga, no?- Macnair suspiró fingidamente- entonces voy a tener que pagarle a Nott esos 3 galeones que aposté por ti... Ya viste Griega? Uno que te tiene fe y tú decepcionas-

.-.Pobre Macnair, tu vida debe ser muy triste- predijo Pandora, volviendo sus ojos aburridos hacia él

.-.Sí, llora todas las noches en su cama, solo-

Malfoy entró a la discusión de improviso, apareciendo entre ellos. Los tres se detuvieron.

.-.Tenemos una misión- le dijo Pandora, retomando el paso.

.-.Ahora?-

.-.Sí-

.-.Vamos a matar a alguien?-

.-.A la adivina de Goyle-

.-.Y qué pasó con él? Por qué no la mata-

.-.Lleva una semana de retraso, el Señor Tenebroso no puede tenerla un día más con vida. Goyle es demasiado inútil como para no poder con una adivina, francamente-

.-.Sabes donde está ella?-

.-.Sí-

.-.Donde-

.-.Yo te llevo, acabo de terminar de leer la información que tenemos sobre ella, no es mucho, pero nos puede servir de algo-

.-.Por qué no puedo leer yo también la información?-

.-.Porque tenemos que matarla hoy-

.-.Pero puedo leer los papeles en una hora o dos-

.-.Alguna vez me he equivocado cuando te he guiado?

.-.No, pero...-

Pandora puso los ojos en blanco, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Malfoy.

.-.Es vieja, pero no lenta, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y por alguna razón los cruciatus no le causan dolor-

.-.Ya ves? Qué pasaba si le quería lanzar uno-

.-.Te iba a decir que no-

.-.Entonces entramos y la matamos?- preguntó Macnair, frunciendo el ceño, interesado.

.-.Tú no vas- respondió Pandora, mirándolo fríamente.

Malfoy sonrió, burlón.

.-.Somos los tres en la misión!-

.-.No, somos Malfoy y yo-

.-.Por qué me excluiste?-

.-.Porque se me antoja. Vamos, Malfoy-

Ambos mortífagos se pusieron las máscaras en el rostro y desaparecieron, dejando a Macnair solo, maldiciendo entre susurros y pateando el suelo al caminar.

* * *

Las viejas tacitas de té de todos los colores estaban ubicadas de acuerdo a tamaño, forma y material, dándole un aspecto bastante gracioso a la alacena que las contenía, casi parecía un arco iris, solo que con muchos colores más que los siete acostumbrados.

Separadas en la repisa de abajo, las tazas negras estaban colocadas una sobre la otra, con los platos en otra columna. Eran demasiado peligrosas como para mezclarse con las otras tacitas bonitas, eran demasiado peligrosas incluso para mezclarse con sus propios platos. La adivina decía una y otra vez que juntas no dejarían de hacer negras predicciones, incluso aunque no tuvieran y tenía tan buen corazón que no deseaba andar creándole problemas a la gente, incluso a la que no quería.

La adivina era más poderosa y más joven de lo que sus múltiples arrugas y cabellos albos aparentaban, no solo tenía la facultad de predecir el futuro en tazas de té, sino que hacía encantamientos prueba, creación de su mente que tantos libros había leído. Justo en ese momento terminaba uno y jugaba con los argumentos que podría usar para desbaratar la posición de un muy querido amigo suyo, Albus Dumbledore, que sostenía una manera poco usual de desaparecer y dejar una estela de mal olor en el ambiente; le encantaba discutir con el viejo Albus desde siempre, desde el primer año en la escuela, cuando eran un par de Ravenclaws insaciables de conocimiento y competitivos hasta la médula, luego cuando salieron y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo, el joven adulto Dumbledore nunca se cansó de decirle que gastaba "su talento natural en encantar a las personas de la manera más divertida del mundo", mientras que ella le respondía que no se la "podía pasar jugando toda la vida, además, tenía tanta vocación para la adivinación como la mejor de las Cassandras... y a final de cuentas quería ser adivina y adivina iba a ser", con el ceño fruncido y el puño levantado.

.-."Vas a envejecer más rápido que yo..."- fue la advertencia con voz cantarina que Albus le dio, la única.

.-.Si estoy tan vieja es por tu culpa- admitió ella, entre risas, dirigiendo el dedo acusador a una fotografía de ellos dos jóvenes- debo admitir que me veo un poco más entrada en años que tú, tenías razón-

El Albus de la foto le sacó la lengua a la adivina y se puso a dar saltitos y girar sin ritmo, haciendo una especie de bailecito de la victoria. La adivina de la foto se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación, pero al instante ambos se detuvieron y miraron con cautela hacia fuera del marco.

La adivina los imitó y dirigió su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de la túnica, en busca de su varita, pero cuando la alcanzó era demasiado tarde.

Pandora y Malfoy entraron a la casa como torbellinos y en segundos nada más, la griega estaba a escasos centímetros de la anciana, mirándola con sorpresa tras la máscara.

.-.Esperaba a alguien más joven- admitió- Destruye las tazas- le ordenó a Malfoy.

.-.No!- gimió la anciana, parándose de un solo movimiento- _Expelliarmus!-_

La espalda de Lucius chocó con fuerza en la pared

.-.Qué..?-

.-.No toquen mis tazas-

.-.Mierda, Malfoy, no puedes ser más inútil?- reprendió Pandora, cuando corría a ayudarlo.

.-.Quien diablos es ella? No se supone que era una vieja?-

.-.Vieja tu madre- respondió fieramente la adivina, abriendo sus brazos para proteger su aparador- no van a conseguir nada acá, lárguense de mi casa-

Malfoy se echó a reír.

.-.Muy bonito todo, pero si no se sale de ahí, igual la vamos a matar-

.-.Inténtalo-

El mortífago levantó su varita orgulloso y antes de que pudiera apuntar, la anciana lo lanzó al suelo con un movimiento de la mano.

.-.Griega!-

.-._Ava..-_

.-._EXPELLIARMUS!- _encantó la adivina

La varita de Pandora voló de su mano y golpeó al retrato de la foto de Dumbledore, haciéndolo caer.

.-.Váyanse de mi casa, ahora- advirtió la anciana.

.-.No es una adivina regular- exclamó Malfoy, sin aliento.

.-.No me digas...-

.-.Lárguense de mi casa!-

Como una demente la anciana empezó a disparar encantamientos en dirección a ambos mortífagos, Pandora y Lucius los esquivaban como podían, cayendo al suelo muchas veces.

Un rayo celeste impactó a Pandora. Malfoy cayó junto a ella.

La anciana se detuvo.

El mortífago se puso de pié al instante apuntó al techo su varita y la habitación se oscureció de pronto. La adivina soltó un chillido desgarrado de terror, Pandora se incorporó con la ayuda de sus brazos y se aferró con fuerza a la pared, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

.-.No te gusta, verdad?- le preguntó a la anciana- te da miedo la oscuridad, viejita?-

El vidrio del aparador traqueteaba contra la madera con el temblar de la adivina, que seguía aferrada a él.

.-.Sigue con sus tazas- susurró Pandora- mátala-

.-.Estás temblando tan fuerte que vas a romper una por una tus tacitas!-

El vidrio dejó de temblar, se oyeron un par de pasos pesados.

.-.Se va a escapar!- gimió Pandora- mátala de una vez-

.-.Hemos cerrado las salidas... no va a ir a ninguna parte-

PLAF!

El cuerpo de la anciana chocó estrepitosamente con el suelo, su exclamación breve de dolor fue ahogada por la risa estridente de Malfoy, el único cómodo con las penumbras que había creado.

.-.Malfoy, ya, mátala de una vez-

Pandora había empezado a ponerse nerviosa, no tenía su varita, se estaban demorando demasiado y una extraña sensación de misericordia hacia la adivina se estaba apoderando de ella.

.-.Un ratito más, si ya está segura-

.-.Puede venir alguien, hazlo ya!-

.-.Ya bueno... vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón, vieja. ¿Te parece? Yo soy el gato...-

Pandora se echó al suelo desesperada y empezó a tantear nerviosa en busca de su varita.

.-... Y tú eres el ratón-

.-.Mierda, Malfoy, si no la matas nos va a matar!-

.-.Griega...-

Donde estaba su varita...!

La anciana gimió lastimeramente, Pandora había tocado su pierna sin querer y la había sentido temblar.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, se alejó de ella a prisa y continuó buscando.

.-.Prende la maldita luz!-

Por fin, tras la pata de una fuerte mesa, la encontró.

.-.Prende la luz, Malfoy- repitió Pandora, segura- o la prendo yo-

.-.No seas idiota, la tenemos controlada-

.-.PRENDE LA LUZ, MALDITA SEA!- sin poder contenerse, Pandora apuntó al techo su varita y la casa se iluminó de nuevo.

.-.Donde está la vieja-

Ya no estaba en el suelo. Mierda.

.-._DESMAIUS!- _estaba junto a su aparador, bañada en sudor y aún temblando.

Malfoy se desparramó sin conciencia por la pared.

_.-.EXPELLIARMUS!-_ gritó Pandora, sacudiendo la varita como un látigo y abalanzándose como una fiera sobre la anciana desarmada.

.-.Traidora...- canturreó con rabia

.-.No vas a tocar mis tazas-.

.-.No quiero tocar tus tazas horribles-

.-.No vas a tocar mis tazas- repitió la adivina, terca

.-.Nos has hecho pasar un buen ra—

Con un movimiento realmente rápido, la adivina pegó sus manos al estómago de Pandora, con tanta fuerza como si quisiera abrirlo con sus propios dedos. La muchacha levantó los brazos y aprisionó sus muñecas, intentando quitarla, el dolor era insoportable y la idea de que la anciana estuviera traspasando su piel la llenaba de terror..

.-.Tu vientre está lleno- susurró la adivina, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-.Qué?-

El dolor desapareció al instante.

.-._AVADA KEDAVRA!-_

Pero las palabras de la adivina se grabaron en su mente.

* * *

Pandora hizo a un lado las cartas que su hermano mandaba incesantemente a casa de los Black y que Kreacher se encargaba de llevar a su casa y se sentó sobre la mesa chata de aquello a lo que llamaba sala. Se quitó un pesado mechón de la cara (que se había escapado de la floja cola de caballo) y miró con gran atención al pedazo de madera pintada de blanco que tenía entre las manos.

"Prueba de maternidad de Madame Secreto, listas en solo 15 segundos. 99 de precisión."

Amarilla si era negativo, verde si era positivo.

No había podido quitarse de la cabeza por un solo segundo lo que la adivina le había dicho y en ese preciso momento su vocecita sorprendida retumbaba una y otra vez en sus oídos contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué Malfoy no la había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Idiota, idiota, Malfoy.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que Pandora efectuara los 3 pasos que venían en el pergamino de las instrucciones, pero era incapaz de darle vuelta al pedazo de madera y ver el color que la línea había adquirido. Primero había dado vueltas incansables por el baño, sin atreverse a tomar la maderita, luego de verse mucho el rostro en el espejo, acomodarse el cabello en una cola floja, lavarse, vomitar y cepillarse los dientes por fin había decidido tomarla, pero volteada. Luego salió, se detuvo en el camino de la sala y tomó uno de los libros de su precioso estante y pretendió leerlo por quince minutos, lo cerró, lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, tomó otro, intentó leerlo, lo guardó, luego tomó un enorme registro de mapas de todo el mundo dibujados a mano por un famoso cartógrafo griego, lo paseó por todo el primer piso en busca de un lugar cómodo para ojearlo, pero terminó dejándolo sobre la mesa que usaba para comer.

Finalmente había ido a parar a su sala, sentada junto al montó de sobres sin abrir enviados por Yannis Nefisto.

¿Qué diría su familia de todo esto?

Probablemente que era su merecido, la consecuencia de no haber previsto lo obvio. De no haberse guardado para el matrimonio.

Suspiró profundamente, muy profundamente. Sus pulmones parecían nunca querer llenarse a pesar de que se entrecortara continuamente con los nudos en su garganta.

El tiempo avanzaba, no podía seguir esperando. Tomó con fuerza la prueba... no... la adivina podía haberlo dicho solamente para que ella se sorprendiera y no la matara, como un recurso desesperado y ella estúpida se lo había creído.

Si era así, entonces no tenía por qué haberse hecho la prueba en primer lugar y el pedacito de madera que tenía entre las manos era igual de útil ahí como en la basura, bien enterrado.

Sí.

Pero también, si era así, entonces no había mayor razón para que ella dudara. Si realmente la adivina había mentido, entonces no tenía por qué temerle al resultado de la prueba casera de 15 segundos.

La giró.

Era verde.

La voz de su madre gritándole explotó en su cabeza, la adivina bailaba a su lado, cantando la predicción, su hermano se reía tras ella, se burlaba de lo mucho que había dicho que jamás iba a ser madre y lo cerca que estaba de hacerlo, los nueve meses pasaron como nueve segundos ante sus ojos, de pronto se encontraba gorda, inmóvil, sudando de miedo, sentada en una cama completamente sola y con un dolor punzante proveniente de la entrepierna. Su padre le daba la espalda, mientras que su abuela le sostenía la mano casi clavándole las uñas y mirándola con desaprobación. Pandora no podía soportar el dolor. A lo lejos, apareció Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y se convirtió en Rabastan, que negaba firmemente con la cabeza, daba un paso adelante y se convertía en Regulus... Regulus... y se hacía uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, uno de ellos se convirtió en Bellatrix, el otro en Narcissa, el otro en Andrómeda con el corazón de Sirius en las manos, el quinto siguió multiplicándose y aparecieron todos los mortífagos, tres de ellos se hicieron uno y le dieron forma a su abuelito mirándola decepcionado. Pandora empezó a llorar y todos se burlaron de ella, su madre le gritó que seguramente no había estado tan asustada cuando se había metido a la cama de millones de hombres y su abuela clavó aún más profundamente sus uñas en su palma. Y Macnair hacía un chiste cruel sobre la paternidad del niño y todos se quedaron callados.

Pandora lloró largamente, perdida en la mar de pensamientos que aparecían en su mente a cada segundo.

¿Por qué le había pasado eso?

¿Por qué le había pasado todo?

* * *

**Perdió la canarinha, de todas maneras no staba muy de acuerdo con que gane, pero siempre me da pena... (no, no soy una enferma del Mundial) por eso verde y amarillo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y el otro que tb he subido y el otro, y el otro... y su es que no ponen rewiews, comprendo q es porque estan ocupadas o porque no tienen ganas o porque no han leído o porque... no sé, ya tendrán sus razones.**

**Yo tb tngo mis razones para seguir subiendo. (Perdón por la demora)**

**Besos.**

**Yop**


	32. La hermética caja de Pandora

La hermética caja de Pandora:

El Señor Oscuro reunió a un grupo bastante numeroso de mortífagos durante la primera tarde de julio, el carácter de la reunión parecía ser de urgencia, puesto que el escozor de sus brazos no cesó hasta que hubieran pasado la puerta del despacho en el que estaban.

Los mortífagos, entre ellos Pandora, se miraban sorprendidos unos a otros tras sus máscaras y a pesar de que Lord Voldemort no estuviera presente, eran incapaces de romper el semi círculo que habían formado, algunos eran incapaces incluso de moverse, de respirar tan fuerte como para que quien estuviera al lado lo notara.

La Griega sonrió, muchos de ellos eran novatos que trataban de aparentar normalidad e incluso superioridad sin ningún éxito, se notaba a leguas. Seguramente el Señor de las Tinieblas les iba a encargar a los más antiguos una novatada, una de esas misiones que requerían de muchos, pero que no eran complicadas. Seguramente iban a tomar un lugar vacío y a buscar información, una de las instituciones pequeñas del Ministerio de Magia, lo más seguro, o el Ministerio muggle, Alastair había comentado la mañana anterior lo interesado que estaba el Señor Oscuro en conseguir información muggle.

En efecto, lo primero que hizo Voldemort al llegar al despacho fue poner adelante a Pandora y dos varones más, explicarles por casi una hora lo que tenían que hacer, como tenían que entrar, que cosas tenían que tomar y a quienes podían matar si se entrometían en su camino. Finalmente, ordenó que todos se fueran salvo los tres señalados al principio de la reunión.

.-.Quiero que maten a este hombre- les dijo Voldemort, mostrándoles la fotografía de un sonriente incauto, entrado en años pero con la cabellera rubia brillante, sin una sola cana- es el hombre que Cole ha estado siguiendo-

.-.Sí, señor, es él- respondió Cole, a la izquierda de Pandora.

Cole... Cole... el nombre le era muy familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente donde y por qué lo había oído. Tal vez era amigo de Regulus, o de Malfoy, o de Macnair.

.-.Tengan cuidado con los nuevos, no quiero que por culpa de su emoción se complique esto. ¿Entendido?-

Los tres mortífagos asintieron.

Se separaron en tres grupos, los dos varones llevarían a los novatos al lugar y Pandora se encargaría de estudiar el área.

El lugar indicado era una especie de búnker disfrazado de mansión, cargado de libros, varitas, panfletos, capas, túnicas especiales y todo aquello que los aurores habían empezado a recolectar para pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso. Gracias a la información detallada brindada por uno de los traidores más grandes con los que el Ministerio contaba y ni sospechaba, Pandora entró al lugar como si fuera su casa, procurando siempre sonreírle al viejo bonachón que cuidaba la entrada, y de vez en cuando se paseaba por los corredores cercanos.

No había ni un solo auror, aparentemente.

.-.No puede ser- musitó Pandora, recorriendo una a una las habitaciones sin encontrar nada, lo mismo con los corredores, estaban desiertos y no era tan tarde como para que todos hubieran ido a sus casas y aunque lo hubieran hecho, eso era una mansión y lo más obvio era que quienes fueran los cerebros dentro de los aurores hubieran obligado a algunos efectivos a quedarse a dormir y no solo por seguridad, sino para afirmar aún más la pantomima de la mansión.

Tal vez se estaban escondiendo.

Pandora empezó a caminar más lento y prestarle mayor atención a lo que podía oír o percibir, tal vez capturaba una respiración asustada o un susurro... pero eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido. La habían dejado entrar fácilmente, como si fuera uno de ellos y los demás no tenían por qué esconderse de sus iguales.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado sencillo o ella se estaba volviendo muy buena en su trabajo.

A menos que supieran que no eran iguales.

Pandora se detuvo abruptamente y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos lo más tranquila que pudo, aferrando fuertemente la derecha a su varita. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no le habían puesto inconvenientes a que entrara, porque sabían que era una mortífaga y la estaban esperando... tal vez el informante no era un traidor al Ministerio, sino a Voldemort... habían engañado a su señor... lo habían hecho enviar a sus mortífagos a una trampa y habían hecho lucir a la misión como fácil, para que enviara a los novatos que eran precisamente a quienes capturarían porque era más sencillo que ellos dijeran la verdad!. Entonces era igual de probable que mataran a los más antiguos, a ella... y a su bebé.

Qué raro temblor había empezado a sentir en sus piernas.

_Esta es una señal de que quiero tenerte? _

* * *

.-.Por qué mierda dudaste?- Cole estaba furioso, dos horas después, cuando hicieron aparecer la enorme marca sobre el búnker disfrazado de mansión.

Pandora temblaba abiertamente, con ambas manos fijas en el vientre y la varita muy bien apretada en una de ellas. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, a pesar de que lo había hecho bastante a menudo.

Acababa de matar a un hombre, al viejo bonachón de la entrada.

.-.Déjala Cole, no ves que está asustada?- intervino el tercer mortífago a cargo, a quien Pandora no conocía de nada.

.-.Ah si? Pues podía haber escogido un mejor momento para ponerse a temblar, su estupidez casi nos cuesta la vida a todos-

.-.Es una novata, probablemente...-

.-.No es una novata!- exclamó Cole, escandalizado.

_

* * *

_

_Es esquizofrenia, me estoy volviendo loca, paranoica, no había razón en dudar de los planes del Señor Tenebroso ni de imaginar mi muerte, como tampoco había razón para dudar al matar a ese hombre... por muy bonachón o viejo que fuera, eso jamás me ha detenido. No es el primer hombre al que he matado. ¿Me estoy escuchando¡No es el primero! Puse en peligro la misión y a un montón de novatos, hirieron a uno, me dijo Cole, espero que no esté bien, que se haya acobardado, que se vaya._

_Me acobardé?_

_No, ya no puedo ser cobarde en momentos como ese, estoy acostumbrada a tener miedo, tanto que esa expresión ("tener miedo") ya no significa lo mismo para mi que para los demás, es una etapa anterior a "estar en alerta permanente", es una desventaja que gracias a la experiencia se ha vuelto ventaja, como en todos los demás mortífagos y aurores._

_Sin embargo ese miedo fue distinto._

_Supongo que es una señal de que quiero tenerte. Pero eso no es nada nuevo, ya sabía que no te iba a dejar ir, aunque no por qué. _

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Ni siquiera tienes un papá, tienes a tres personas que estarían encantadas de no serlo y solamente uno de ellos que estaría dispuesta a aceptar... pero es al que menos te vas a acercar, te lo juro y no me importa que discutas después, no importa que me odies, nunca más lo vamos a volver a ver porque cada vez que lo vea.. que lo veamos el dolor soterrado del pasado (que lamentablemente no conoces) se va a hacer presente y por ahora no quiero que sufras._

_¿Por qué estoy hablándole a alguien más? Acaso es un fantasma que está a mi lado? O es una de las estupideces que decía mi abuela, un espíritu enviado a la tierra, cuyos cuidados están encomendados a su ángel. Basura, yo no soy un ángel. _

_Me da terror darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, porque eso significa que ya acepté el hecho de quedarme sin identidad, porque voy a ser una madre, la madre de, ya no más Pandora, se acabó la historia de Pandora, todos los episodios terminaron, porque esta larga pausa que me voy a permitir va a hacer imposible el retomar mi vida como la estoy dejando. Ya no voy a velar solamente por mi y el resultado va a ser exactamente como el de hoy hace horas, me va a petrificar saber que hay alguien más que depende de mi y que no puede defenderse, por primera vez desde Sirius me voy a preocupar por alguien._

_Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve miedo de morir y no por dejar de vivir, sino porque alguien más iba a sufrir, porque me iba a llevar la vida de alguien que está adentro... ¿Y cuando crezca? Y cuando salga? No voy a poder vivir teniéndole miedo a la muerte porque no podré volver a casa con mi hijo a cuidarlo._

_Temer por alguien más._

_Mi hijo. Que mal suena eso. Suena a... a que mi vida está empezando a terminar, a que ya nada de lo que solía pasar va a volver, a que tengo que empezar a vivir como adulto. Tengo que trabajar. Tengo que mantener a alguien, tengo que criarlo..._

_Criarlo bien para que no sufra como yo o como Yanni. Tengo que ser totalmente distinta a mi madre. _

_Además, tenemos que vivir lejos, para que nada de lo que he hecho en el pasado lo afecte._

_¿Qué es todo esto? Por qué planeo el futuro como si fuera a suceder? Por qué no puedo imaginarme sencillamente que voy a cargar un bulto durante nueve meses, lo van a sacar de mi con profundo dolor y luego alguien más se lo va a llevar, uno de ellos tres? Eso sería lo mejor para mi, después de todo, porque podría continuar con mi vida, con más episodios de mi historia, dejaría de ser la madre de alguien y seguiría siendo solo Pandora, la Griega. Además estaría más fuerte debido al proceso, más resistente a cualquier embate, más sabia, con mayor experiencia y tampoco le tendría miedo a volver a tener hijos._

_Por qué no puedo hacer eso si los hombres lo hacen?. Embarazan mujeres por donde van, dejan hijos con sus nombres y sus apellidos si tienen suerte, con sus rostros y sus actitudes para atormentar a quienes fueran los afectados. Vuelven cuando menos lo necesitan. ¿Por qué no puedo ser la mujer que deje hijos por todo el continente? Niños con mi rostro y con mi carácter, que molesten a quienes sean los encargados de ellos... _

Porque no. No podía. No quería y las razones estaban en los latidos de su corazón, acelerados, incansables. Iba a quedarse con su hijo.

Y a renunciar a ella misma.

Pandora se levantó de pronto, víctima de un súbito sobresalto. Miró por una la única ventana de su habitación al cielo que se hacía cada vez más oscuro, sin quitar la vista, tomó asiento en su cama, suspiró profundamente y se puso de pié.

Tenía algo que hacer antes de que terminara el día.

* * *

.-.Estás embarazada?-

La sonrisa de Regulus Black se ensanchó y todas las quejas que últimamente no dejaban de brotar de su boca contra su _protegida_ fueron intercambiadas por dulces comentarios y predicciones. No. La verdad es que esos pensamientos maliciosos fueron intercambiados por otros que no aparentaban serlo, pero lo eran finalmente: por fin había aparecido algo tan fuerte como para obligar a Pandora a que se casara con él y eso no le traía alegría (o satisfacción) porque la amara profundamente ni mucho menos, era porque ella por fin iba a dejar de ser la puta de todo el mundo, por fin iban a dejar de burlarse de él a sus espaldas y agradecerle con palmaditas sardónicas el haberla llevado con los mortífagos. Porque hasta el mismo Voldemort iba a dejar de comentar que Pandora era más útil de noche que de día.

Además, le iba a dar un hijo, el primer descendiente de su generación.

Sus padres estarían orgullosos y sus demás familiares muertos de la envidia... sin mencionar a Sirius y al puñete directo en la cara que le daba de manera sutil y que ni siquiera era directo. Si lo pensaba bien, el golpe estaba siendo propinado por la misma Pandora, aquella que le había pertenecido primero al hermano mayor, pero la intención de dolor era de Regulus, totalmente... era la mejor venganza y él ni siquiera la había planeado, lo que le daba un toque de inocente ingenuidad, que le permitía burlarse aún más de él y a escondidas, como cuando era pequeño. Ni bien la noticia le llegara, su hermano se iba a morir en donde quiera que estuviera, era (por donde lo viera) probablemente la victoria más grande sobre Sirius.

Y sobre Pandora.

Iba a enviar a su hijo a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, incluso estaba pensando en sonsacarle a su madre quien de entre las personas que conocía era el mejor educador para contratarlo como tutor del pequeño. De esa manera volvía a Pandora desechable, por supuesto que a él no, porque procuraría hacer viajes bastante frecuentes hacia donde estuviera estudiando su hijo, además, él era quien le pagaba a los tutores y en el momento en el que percibiera señales de desapego prematuras de su hijo hacia él (y apego hacia el tutor) lo despediría.

No, primero lo haría quedar mal ante los ojos del pequeño Black, luego lo despediría.

Dejar que la madre cargara al hijo los nueve meses, enviarlo fuera del país a estudiar, prescindir de Pandora, ver el rostro de su hermano.

El plan era perfectible, sí, pero muy bueno para empezar.

.-.Sí-

.-.Sabes desde cuando?-

.-.No-

.-.Bien...-

Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, igual que Pandora. Ambos se miraron un segundo, alejaron los ojos y ella tosió ligeramente.

.-.Dicen que le metiste miedo a un montón de novatos- comentó Régulus, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

.-.Tan rápido llegó la noticia?-

.-. Al segundo de la llegada de Cole. Y tú no estabas para detenerlo-

Pandora negó y se encogió de hombros luego. Régulus sonrió de medio labio, no esperaba nada menos de ella.

.-.Así que...- empezó el más joven de los Black, retomando el tema que él mismo había querido cambiar- vamos a ser padres?-

Esta vez fue Pandora quien sonrió de medio labio.

.-.No, yo estoy embarazada, yo voy a ser madre-

_Por supuesto, no necesitamos a nadie más._


	33. Diamantes y Herrumbre

**Hola!.**

**El título de este capítulo es una traducción aproximada de una canción q se llama Diamonds and Rust, en versión de Blackmore's Night (q es la q más me gusta, sin ofender a los demás) y que lleva mas o menos la historia. El primero y los últimos estribillos estan puestos en la última parte del capi porque era algo que quería hacer desde que se me ocurrió la historia, es q (para mi) la canción encaja muy bien con lo que siente Pandora en ese momento. Abajo les pongo la traducción.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Diamantes y herrumbre.-

Sentada en el tejado de su casa Pandora contemplaba el atardecer cálido, lleno de colores naranja y amarillo que la abrigaban más que la delgada chaqueta de hilo azul que llevaba puesta.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se preguntaba cuántos atardeceres tan bonitos como ese se había perdido por estar inmersa en su mundo, porque no había notado antes lo bien que se sentía estar ante la suave brisa que la noche introducía conforme hacía su llegada. Se preguntó por qué siempre había cometido la estupidez de desdeñar al día y abrazar con sus fuerzas la noche, era más bonita, más fría, más poética y todo, pero el día también tenía lo suyo, sobre todo el atardecer.

Atardecer, anochecer. ¿Qué diferencia había? Las dos palabras siempre las había usado para referirse a la caída del sol. Estaba bien? Tal vez había una palabra para caída de sol que definía correctamente el momento en el que estaba y que ella tontamente confundía con atardecer o anochecer... que incultura.

Soltó una risotada.

Toda esa semana había peleado con el recuerdo de su madre, pero esa tarde no pudo evitar verla frente a ella, con un hermoso vestido floreado, una cinta gruesa en la cintura estrecha y el cabello recogido en su mejor moño, gesticulando de tal manera que desentonaba totalmente con su apariencia de ama de casa devota. Por supuesto que se la imaginaba gritándole y no tenía idea de por qué, pero la imaginaba en medio de una de sus reuniones de té, con todas sus amigas vestidas como amas de casa, con cintas en la cintura y moños perfectos, los meñiques estaban arqueados correctamente, todos en el preciso ángulo y nunca dejaban de hacerlo, como si tuvieran el dedo roto. Las mujeres que acompañaban a su madre también la miraban con reprobación y entonces, Pandora recordó aquella tarde de té a la que asistió por puro accidente.

Toda la tarde escuchando idioteces y lo más doloroso era que su madre las decía.

_.-.Necesitas un esposo para criar bien a ese hijo y una buena familia a tu alrededor-_

Seguramente dirían las señoras, porque eso era lo que había escuchado salir siempre de su boca, que una mujer necesitaba esas dos cosas para poder traer tranquilamente un niño al mundo.

Pandora no necesitaba nada, estaba convencida de que iba a poder hacerlo sola. Estaba segura de que en mucho tiempo que se pasaría como dos segundos iba a tener a un pequeñín junto a ella, mirando el atardecer en el tejado, sonriendo. Iba a hacer feliz a su hijo y le iba a demostrar que no necesitaba papá, porque no iba a haber agujero que un hombre tuviera que llenar.

Claro que... si tenía que escoger a alguien... si era inevitable la necesidad de una figura masculina, como decía su madre, solo había alguien a quien ella podría aceptar, pero en teoría, no en práctica; podría aceptar a una persona, incluso nombrarla, sin embargo no iba a buscarlo, a pedir que acepte la paternidad de lo que estaba esperando en el estómago, ni siquiera iba a dejar que se le acercara; por mucho que deseara que Sirius fuera el padre, nunca lo iba a permitir.

No. Ella podía sola, lo iba a hacer sola.

Había pensado mucho en eso desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada y se lo había repetido tanto que estaba casi convencida de que así iba a ser.

.-.Está empezando a correr bastante aire, por qué no entras a la casa?-

Regulus apareció detrás de ella.

.-.Porque no quiero-

.-.Te vas a resfriar y no creo que eso le haga bien a tu hijo-

Pandora sonrió complacida. "Tu hijo", su hijo, de ella.

.-.No tengo frío- dijo volviéndose- además- encontró a Regulus mirando fijamente su estómago y aunque lo hubiera querido evitar, sintió alguna compasión por él, acompañada por la ternura que le producía verlo prestándola tanta atención a algo que no era suyo pero que quería- estoy abrigada...- aún seguía mirando el pequeño pero existente bulto- sí, ha crecido- dijo finalmente, con media sonrisa.

.-.Ha crecido bastante- soltó Regulus en un suspiro nervioso- tu estómago está como inflado hacia arriba y duro...-

.-.Cómo sabes que está duro-

.-.Se vé duro. Es decir, no es que hayas engordado ni nada... o es barriga de comida?-

Pandora rió, se puso de pié con cuidado y le mostró su estómago abriendose la chaqueta de hilo que llevaba.

.-.No es de _tanta_ comida- aseguró- está creciendo adentro.

.-.Sí-

El hermano menor de Sirus sonrió de medio labio y se alejó un poco de Pandora. Ella suspiró sonriente y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a volver a sentarse, pero la voz de Regulus la detuvo.

.-.Parece bastante conveniente que Voldemort haya prescindido de tus servicios temporalmente por el error que cometiste en la misión de Cole- dijo, como quien no quería la cosa.

.-.No fallé a propósito- aclaró Pandora ofendida- pero sí, se me hace útil no tener nada que hacer por un tiempo.

.-. Como vas a hacer cuando te llame de nuevo?-

Qué creía Regulus? Que no se lo había preguntado antes? Que el embarazo la había vuelto idiota y solamente veía maripositas en el atardecer, pajaritos en la mañana y estrellitas doradas en la noche? Por supuesto que se había preguntado mil veces que iba a hacer cuando la marca le escociera en el brazo y por supuesto que no tenía la más puta idea!. Solo sabía que si Voldemort la veía con la enorme barriga la iba a matar por serle inútil... y que si ella decidía hacerle la jugada antes y no hacerle caso a la llamada, la iba a mandar a buscar hasta el fin del mundo y si la búsqueda se hacía más difícil, entonces iba a dar la orden expresa de matarla ni bien la encontraran.

.-.Un día a la vez, Regulus, uno a la vez- le dijo, con la sonrisa perfecta de apariencia que había aprendido de su madre.

Por ahora prefiero no pensar en Voldemort, han pasado dos semanas sin oír ni sentir nada de él y han estado relativamente tranquilas, no he hecho nada más que despertar, verme largamente al espejo... y recordar que no puedo hacer nada por detener tu crecimiento, el reloj está corriendo y el tiempo de Pandora se acaba con cada amanecer.

_Cada día estás mas grande._

_Cada día... cada día te quiero más._

* * *

_El hombre que te ha tocado hace unos días se llama Regulus, viene a visitarnos tres veces por semana en las tardes y se queda hasta el día siguiente, aunque le he pedido muchas veces que no lo haga y me ha dicho muchas veces que ya no lo hace, que solamente espera a que yo me duerma para irse, claro, como estoy dormida no puedo saber si ya se fue o no y por eso afirma que estoy demasiado temperamental, pero no me culpa porque es natural del embarazo. Miente. Porque tú no siempre me dejas dormir, pero mi despertar es bastante disimulado, puedo estar despierta toda una noche y quien está a mi lado pensar que me la he pasado durmiendo. Cuando lo hago lo veo sentado junto a nosotros. Entonces entiendo por qué estoy cubierta con una frazada cuando solo tenía una sábana al dormir._

_Pero Regulus nunca habla. Todo lo piensa y lo peor es que jamás puedes saber que está pensando porque controla sus ojos, puede estar muy emocionado y demostrarlo o estarlo más y tener los ojos tranquilos, aburridos. Por eso tenemos que cuidarnos de él, porque no sabemos lo que quiere y la verdad estoy cansada. Estoy harta de los Black. Creen que todo lo que los rodea es suyo y por eso pueden disponer y prescindir de ello cuando quieran, po eso pueden utilizar sin remordimientos; pero lo peor de todo es que no quieren a nadie._

_Pensé que yo también podía ser así, porque cuando escapé de casa (tu mamá ha escapado de su casa) estaba acostumbrada a que finjan a mi alrededor, supuse que podía hacer lo mismo, no querer a nadie... pero no se puede._

_Eso de que si no te quieres a tí mismo no quieres a nadie es una estupidez, yo te quiero mucho... aunque... si es verdad... entonces no te quiero y por fin logré no querer a nadie y si eso sucede, si naces siendo el hijo de una mujer que no quiere a nadie, vamos a continuar el círculo vicioso y voy a tener que verte crecer para mal, a menos que tu vida sea maravillosa, como no fue la mía, que conozcas a las personas adeacuadas. Entonces tampoco seré feliz porque voy a sentir envidia._

_No va a pasar! Yo te quiero._

Pandora se levantó sobresaltada y de sus ojos empezaron abrotar desesperadas lágrimas, mientras que su rostro enrojecía y enrojecía. Regulus corrió hacia ella asustado.

.-.Que pasa? Pandora, que pasa?-

Ella empezó a temblar con fuerza, incapaz de responder.

.-.Pandora!- gritó el menor de los Black, haciendo que la mujer enforcara sus ojos en sus manos temblorosas y que se las llevara hacia su brazo derecho. La marca de Voldemort brillaba asquerosamente verde en él, tan fuerte que se la podía ver incluso sobre su ropa.

.-.Me va a matar- musitó Pandora, temblando aún más fuerte- me va a matar cuando me vea así. Va a matar a mi hijo...-

.-.No tiene por qué matarte-

.-.Me va a matar...-

.-.no te va a matar... Pandora! Deja de temblar! Voldemort no tiene por qué matarte, te puede necesitar de otra manera... te puede dar...-

.-.Qué cosa? Licencia por maternidad? No seas idiota, Regulus... ya no le sirvo... me va a matar, me va a matar! O va a matar a mi hijo... lo va a matar-

Sin decir una sola palabra, Regulus se puso se pie y salió por la puerta de la casa, pero antes, había dirigido su varita hacia Pandora y con un movimiento suave de varita, la dejó inconsiente sobre su cama.

Una semana después del incidente, Black volvió a la casa de Pandora y la encontró sentada sobre su cama, mirándolo fijamente.

.-.No hay por qué- dijo Regulus, tanteando el camino hacia ella.

.-.Por qué hiciste eso?-

.-.Te dio un ataque de pánico y no ibas a hacer nada inteligente. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarte-

.-.Por qué?-

.-.Porque estás cargando a mi hijo-

Pandora sonrió de medio labio.

.-.No, Regulus-

.-.No que. No lo hubiera hecho?- preguntó él, mirándola sorprendido.

.-.Lo has hecho por la razón incorrecta..--

.-.Y qué querías que te dijera? Que lo hice por ti? O porque de pronto me pongo a hacerle el bien a personas desinteresadamente? Tú no quieres mi ayuda, eso me quedó bastante claro, pero al menos déjame hacer algo por mi hijo.

.-.Es que no es tu hijo-

_Voldemort nos está llamando, lo sientes? Allí adentro, lo sientes? No te preocupes, sigue nadando, no vamos a ir con él hasta que estemos listos y no tengas miedo tampoco por lo que pueda hacer, porque tenemos a una persona que nos protege. Sabes quien es? Es Regulus, el hombre que viene a visitarte dos veces a la semana y que por puro infortunio tiene que cruzarse conmigo para hacerlo, pero no tenemos porqué darle las gracias, no lo hace por mi y tampoco lo hace por ti, lo está haciendo solamente por él, porque le conviene ganarse mi confianza de nuevo y la tuya cuando crezcas, quiere que lo necesitemos. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer otra cosa que necesitarlo, pero es solo temporal, hasta que salgas y podamos desaparecer de su vida y si nos busca, entonces estaremos listos para darle la cara._

_Mira tú, ya te hice parte de una pelea. Tu primera pelea. Perdóname. Se supone que debería pensar en flores y atardeceres o en los colores de tu cuna y de tu habitación, se supone que debería matarme la curiosidad de saber si eres hombre o mujer para empezar a arreglar lo que te rodea y en cambio estoy escogiendo enemigos para ti y batallas que vas a pelear, perdóname, pero no puedo evitar y creo que no lo quiero evitar... no quiero que estés cerca de la gente incorrecta, no quiero que te manipulen._

_No me importa saber si eres hombre o mujer, sé que vas a ser fuerte en cualquiera de los dos géneros. ¿O no?. Y si eres una niña mimada que exige vestidos rosas y lazos blancos en el cabello? Y si naces y creces más hermosa que cualquiera en la familia, esbelta como mi madre y orgullosa como Yanni? Y si de pronto no te gusta correr al viento y ensuciarte, sino jugar a la taza de té y buscar novios? Y si me desdeñas por no haber sido ni delgada ni hermosa? Y si no tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta encajar en algún lugar porque encajas en todos y no gracias a algo que tengas dentro, sino a una cuestión frágil como la belleza? Y si somos totalmente distintas y no puedo contarte mi vida porque será demasiado vergonzoso que no entiendas por lo que he pasado porque para ti todo pinta de felicidad.. Y si no piensas?_

_No sé porqué, sé que está mal, pero de alguna manera quiero que pases por lo que pasé yo. Tal vez no con las peleas, ni con el compromiso forzado, con situaciones análogas; quiero que aprendas lo que yo he aprendido de la vida, quiero que valores lo profundo. Me gustaría que fueras fea y que todo te cueste al principio, para que conforme avances y vayas mejorando, encuentres la verdadera felicidad. Como la felicidad del atardecer que no es más hermoso o más feo porque tu eres más bella o menos._

_Soy una mala madre. Perdona._

Pandora se levantó a duras penas de su cama, se frotó los ojos un par de veces y cargando el peso de su barriga de seis meses, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana que estaba siendo fuertemente picoteada por una lechuza bastante persistente.

"Probablemente sea de Kreacher" se dijo "no puede venir porque Regulus le ha ordenado olvidar mi dirección y tratar de contactarme... pero hace meses que nadie manda una carta para mi a la casa de los Black".

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se abalanzó sobre ella aleteando emocionada. Pandora se echó hacia atrás asustada, pero empezó a reír un segundo después, cuando el animal se paró sobre su estómago y le extendió la pata gentilmente.

.-.Gracias- le dijo- pero no tengo comida para darte. Es más, no tengo comida ni para nosotros-

Cierto, justo antes de quedarse dormida, Pandora se estaba alistando para ir de compras al pueblo cercano.

Dejó ir a la lechuza y se tambaleó hasta llegar a la cama, sobre la almohada que no había usado estaba su chaqueta de hilo, se la pasó por los hombros y salió de la casa, lanzando conjuros protectores y de trampa en el camino.

Se guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y calculó la posición del lugar en el que solía aparecerse cuando iba al pueblo... a unos 10 minutos, decidió que era mejor aparecer más cerca porque le dolían un poco las piernas y desapareció.

Cuando llegó al punto que había calculado, eligió el caminito de piedra para entrar al centro de la ciudad, en donde estaba la tienda que frecuentaba pero un súbito retorcijón dentro de ella la hizo retorcerse y quedarse parada en su lugar.

_Qué pasa hijo? Tienes hambre? Ya vamos a llegar, pero si sigues haciéndole esto a mamá vamos a quedarnos aquí parados todo el día. Y sabes que hablo en serio, no me gustan este tipo de dolores, menos en la calle, cuando todo el mundo puede verme llorar._

Medio de dolor, medio de nostalgia. Cada vez que el bebé le causaba ese tipo de dolor, Pandora sentía las lágrimas aproximarse velozmente a sus ojos y su corazón palpitaba más rápido. Eran esos momentos en los que se sentía más sola, porque no había nadie que la socorriera y pensaba que aceptaría incluso a su madre, a quien fuera que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Pandora empezó a caminar nuevamente y entró a la tienda.

_Well I'll be damned  
Here comes your ghost again  
But that's not unusual  
It's just that the moon is full  
And you happened to call **(1)**_

Su cuerpo oculto tras una de las estanterías empezó a temblar en el momento en el que sus ojos se toparon con los de Sirius entrando a la misma tienda.

Un par de gotas de agua golpearon los cristales, iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

_No puede enterarse. Pero ya me ha visto. No, no va a venir a hablarme a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Me tengo que ir._

Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de al lado, procurando ocultar torpemente su barriga.

_¿Como voy a tapar siete meses con mis manos?._

_Este hombre del que estamos huyendo es al que te he jurado que nunca vas a ver. Nunca lo vas a ver, te lo vuelvo a jurar, mientras yo esté viva jamás vas a si quiera pensar en él y él tampoco en tí._

.-.Pandora!-

_Mierda._

Las gotitas cada vez más frecuentes dibujaban manchas oscuras sobre Pandora y Sirius, detenidos en medio de la calle, alejados.

.-.Ya sé que eres tú- dijo el muchacho Black- mira, no me importa si es que no quieres voltear y tampoco si me escuchas, solo necesito... ver una parte de ti para decir lo que tengo que decir y sacarlo de mi sistema-

.-.Tu sistema?- preguntó Pandora, burlona.

.-.Sé que estuvo mal haberme ido sin despedirme la otra noche, no he podido dejar de pensar que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos... con respecto a todo, no tenía por qué suceder, porque cuando una cosa está cerrada, debe permanecer así y fuimos inconscientes al olvidar eso. Pero no te estoy pidiendo disculpas porque sienta algo por ti o porque seas importante, es porque me siento culpable de haber hecho lo que hice-

.-.Terminaste?-

.-.Sí-

.-.Primero que nada, me hiciste un favor al irte sin despedir, porque desde la noche anterior estaba pensando en las palabras apropiadas para irme, de eso viene lo segundo, tienes razón, lo hiciste no estuvo nada bien, no como lo recordaba, te has puesto aburrido. Y tercero, si sientes algo o no por mi, no me importa, jamás te voy a volver a ver... Pero... me da pena que todo haya acabado así-

_Now you're telling me  
You're not nostalgic  
Then give me another word for it  
You are always so good with words  
And at keeping things vague **(2)**_

.-.Ah si?-

.-.A tí no?-

.-.No. El compromiso siempre fue una farsa y las farsas tienden a terminar mal, así que ya no me hago problemas-

.-.Deberías dejar de hacerte el machote-

.-.Deberías dejar de comer tanto, estás engordando-

.-.Sí, bueno, es para que te olvides de mi más fácilmente- Pandora volvió su rostro hacia el de Sirius lo más que pudo, sonrió de medio labio y se fue.

_Because I need some of that vagueness now  
It's all coming back too clearly  
Oh I loved you dearly  
And if you're offering me diamonds and rust  
I've already paid **(3)**_

_Mamá nunca te va a contar de la vez que se enamoró y como le hicieron el corazón pedacitos inservibles que se remendaban una y otra vez. Porque a mamá le da vergüenza sentirse estúpida, porque mamá siempre te ha dicho que odia a la gente que es incapaz de superar sus problemas y ella misma no es capaz de dejar de querer a quien la pisotea una y otra vez, como si le gustara estar bajo ese yugo. Mamá nunca dirá el nombre de su primer hombre, a menos que se escape en esos sueños que se confunden con pesadillas y toman como rehén su cabeza todas las noches... pero te aseguro que no lo volverán a hacer. Algo te voy a confesar hoy y espero que lo guardes en el fondo de tu corazón: Cuando le preguntes a mamá en qué piensa, mientras está perdida en su mente y no te quiera responder es porque ha estado recordando la época más feliz de su vida, antes de que ella misma permitiera que se acabara._

_Espero que con el tiempo entiendas que mamá es más cruda, más dura y más mala cuando más daño le han hecho quienes más ha querido._

_Espero que la voz interna que te habla directamente al corazón nunca salga de él, aunque no sepas como suena._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

_**(1)**Bueno, estare maldita  
aqui viene tu fantasma nuevamente  
pero no es inusual  
es solo que la luna está llena  
y llamaste._

_**(2)**Ahora me estás diciendo  
que no te sientes nostalgico  
entonces dame otra palabra para eso  
tu siempre fuiste muy bueno con las palabras  
y dejando las cosas vagas._

_**(3)**Porque necesito algo de esa vaguedad ahora  
todo está volviendo a mi con demasiada claridad  
Oh, te amé mucho (o afectuosamente... es una interpretación)  
y si me estás ofreciendo diamantes y herrumbre  
yo ya pagué._

**La canción es muy triste... pero es bonita, se las recomiendo.**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews, andrea, caro y cris. Para responderles un poco les dire que: la paternidad del hijo era algo que no me quedaba del todo claro ni a mi hace unos meses, pero ahora, dejando de lado ciertas cuestiones medio superfluas lo he decidido. Probablemente se entrelea y si es que no, se lo digo al final (tal vez de la saga, tal vez de esta historia... q ya se acerca, ahora si, en serio).**

**Sobre el giro que ha dado la historia y el camino correcto en el que devino... si, hay un cambio de actitud de Pandora, o al menos un fuerte intento de, xq no puede dejar de lado sus propios demonios, nunca deja de estar deprimida, no se siente enteramente feliz.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo, muchas gracias.**


	34. Felitsa

Felitsa.-

_¿Se pueden tapar siete meses con las manos? _

_¿Tú que dices bebé? Se habrá dado cuenta? El hombre se habrá dado cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando fue a decirme todo lo que me dijo? No, ya nos habría empezado a buscar por todas partes; no, él sería incapaz de hacer algo así porque no le intereso, no le interesamos y no le va a interesar nada que pueda interrumpir la vida tranquila que está llevando. _

_Me gustaría que viniera a decirme que nada de lo que pienso es cierto._

_Pero no, nadie va a venir con nosotros, nadie se nos va a acercar. Estamos a salvo, estamos lejos, estamos en casa._

_Nunca pensé que llegaría este día._

_Es difícil pensar en todo el tiempo que estoy llevándote sin pensar en el dolor que me vas a causar cuando salgas, es difícil querer que nazcas mientras estoy consiente de que lo único que estoy haciéndote es entregarte a la muerte. Vas a nacer, vas a morir y no importa en donde esté, yo lo voy a sentir y va a hacer que el dolor del parto sea un pequeño piquete en comparación. Una herida por dentro que no tiene manera de curarse y que presumo que empezará a nacer cuando tú lo hagas. _

_Estoy demasiado sensible, pero supongo que es normal... que es parte de ser una madre, ganar mucha más sensibilidad, más humanidad para alimentarte de ella. _

_Es difícil verte crecer día a día y aún más el ver hasta el menor cambio en mí y pensar que tú eres quien está evolucionando, porque no quiero que salgas, a pesar de la molestia que me puedas causar físicamente. Quiero que tu corazón siga latiendo al ritmo del mío, quiero sentir que aunque sea un corazón de los cientos que me topo día a día late verdaderamente sin malicia ni miedo. Quiero que la calidez de tu cuerpo esté dentro de mi, porque es mentira que yo te esté dando abrigo, eres tú el que me conforta_

_Quiero que estos días duren para siempre._

_De pronto dueles. ¿Qué te pasa?. Aprieta, duele, arde. Tengo miedo. Duele. Estoy sola... eso no es malo Pandora, recuerda, nadie te va a ver llorar. No. Duele, arde, estruja. Nadie te va a escuchar gritar, nadie te va a dar su mano para que la aprietes, nadie te va a abrazar, nadie va a entender tus lágrimas._

_Duele._

_Duele tanto que siento como me voy de mi misma, abandono y no puedo evitarlo. No, es demasiado pronto para que salgas._

_Ni siquiera estás afuera y ya dueles?._

* * *

.-.Mamá-

Pandora abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba sentada en el sillón guinda oscuro de un solo cuerpo con el cuello dolorosamente acomodado sobre el respaldar y las manos caídas a los lados, bajo una de ellas, en el piso, reposaba su libro favorito, con las páginas dobladas a causa de la caída.

.-.Mamá-

El rostro luminoso de un niño la hizo sonreír. Estaban frente a frente. Su hijo era hermoso, para ella, brillaba, sus ojos, su manera de verla sorprendido, su cabello... se parecía mucho a...

.-.Mamá, no te vuelvas a quedar dormida, tenemos que preparar la cena. Hoy nos toca y ya puse el agua en la tetera, no sé para qué, pero siempre hago eso-

.-.Hoy nos toca?-

.-.Sip, es viernes-

Pandora se puso de pié sonriendo, recogió su libro y lo puso con suavidad sobre el mueble. Su hijo empezó a caminar rápidamente a la cocina, con la clara intención de que lo siga. Ella esquivó la mesa de centro con la que casi se choca, le dio la vuelta a los muebles grandes y se detuvo.

La canción favorita de su papá empezó a sonar en la radio.

Sonrió. El piano y las cuerdas del violoncello... los recuerdos.

Recordó su roca en Grecia y las veces que había tarareado la tonada en ella, reproduciendo la música en su mente. Recordó a su papá escuchándola y al papá de su papá con él, a don Parios Nefisto relajando las cejas ante el aparatito muggle del que tanto desconfiaba.

.-.Mamá! Ya llegó mi papá!- gritó su hijo, desde la cocina- y dice que tiene ham—

Pandora dio un par de pasos veloces y llegó a la puerta de la cocina, desde la que descubrió a su esposo in fraganti, diciéndole palabras al oído a su hijo que estaba rojo por aguantarse la risa.

.-.Panza vacía- se disculpó el hombre, frotándose el estómago.

.-.Sirius...-

.-.Es que ha sido un día duro en el trabajo!-

.-.Mamá, el agua ya hirvió-

.-.Ya, anda busca a tu hermana y dile que venga a cenar- ordenó Pandora, dándole una palmada a su hijo en la espalda cuando pasó corriendo junto a ella.

Sirius trató de besarla, pero Pandora se hizo hacia atrás y levantó una ceja, incrédula.

.-.No le estoy metiendo ideas a nuestro hijo, tranquila-

Pandora suavizó su semblante ante la sonrisa de Sirius.

.-.Estoy tranquila...- se besaron- tan duro estuvo el día?-

.-. Pero. James y yo no bastábamos, pero no podíamos llamar a nadie porque todos estaban cuidando Gringotts-

.-.Sí, ayer escuché algo así-

.-.Y que tal tu día de descanso?-

.-.Me quedé dormida leyendo- de pronto los ojos de Pandora se abrieron y tapó su boca con las manos- Dios mío! Me quedé dormida! Que irresponsable... les podía pasar cualquier cosa, podrían haberlos... y ellos por la casa sin saber... ay no, Sirius, que hice?-

Ante el repentino temblor de su esposa, Sirius la abrazó.

.-.Tranquila Pandora... no pasó nada. De todas maneras fue bueno que te durmieras hace semanas que no pegas ojo en toda la noche. Además, ya sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa, Lily le da un vistazo al vecindario cada cierto tiempo y se daría cuenta. Deberías relajarte más-

.-.No puedo relajarme con esta cosa ardiéndome en el brazo! Y menos con los niños cerca!... no puedo dormir pensando en que en cualquier momento van a venir y les van a hacer algo y...-

.-.Nosotros vamos a estar aquí para defenderlos- Sirius trató de darle un beso en la frente, pero Pandora se escabulló.

.-.Pensar que a ti te puede pasar algo tampoco me tranquiliza, Sirius-

.-.Pero yo soy fuertecito- dijo él, cansinamente- no me va a pasar nada-

Pandora se soltó, se pasó las manos por la cara y luego las unió, entrelazando sus dedos.

.-.No están seguros en ninguna parte-

.-.Pero ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ya sabía que si iba a buscarte... ya no te preocupes Pandora, lo hemos hecho bien por trece años. Además, pasado mañana los niños van a volver a Hogwarts, ahora sí los dos-

.-.No hay un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts- dijo Pandora, sin convicción.

.-.No hay lugar más seguro que donde sea que esté Dumbledore. Y lo bueno es que Parios ya sabe defenderse- Sirius suspiró- y si te preocupa la pequeña, siempre le puedo decir al hijo de James que la cuide junto con su hermano-

.-.No va a necesitar que nadie la cuide-

.-.Señora-

.-.Quien dijo eso?- preguntó Pandora, dando vueltas sobre su punto, buscando a quien la había llamado señora en griego- Sirius, escuchaste algo?.. Sirius?- ya no estaba a su lado- Sirius!- gritó.

.-.Señora-

.-.Quien está ahí!.. Sirius? Hijos?... no... no... no, no, no-

Se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeó con el puño.

_No es justo... no es justo._

.-.Señora!-

_No, no quiero despertar... no..._

.-.Señora, necesitamos que esté con nosotros- la voz dulce de la enfermera se hizo dura- su bebe no puede estar más tiempo adentro... ¿me oye señora?... necesitamos que esté despierta, por favor-

_No, no, no quiero. No._

.-.Vamos, hable conmigo por favor. ¿Cómo se llama?-

_No, no quiero despertar. No es justo._

.-.Señora? Me está escuchando?-

_No me hables, no me mires, trabaja. Ya entendí que tengo que estar despierta y que no importa lo que haga, jamás voy a volver a mi sueño. No me mires así, no me hables, no me toques. Si no puedo estar con quienes quiero, prefiero estar sola, si no puedo tener lo que acabo de perder, no quiero a nadie más. Ya sé que va a doler, es obvio que va a doler me van a cortar el estómago... ¿Qué grite si quiero? Claro que voy a gritar, como si estuviera pariendo a 20 a la vez._

.-.No se preocupe, todo está bien... puede llorar-

.-.Qué es... qué es eso?-

Música. Pandora escuchaba música a lo lejos, una canción que le parecía bastante conocida.

.-.Oh, la música? Verdad que es bonita? La traje hoy para que una amiga la escuche-

_Piano y violoncello._

.-.Felitsa...-

.-.Qué?-

.-.Felitsa- dijo Pandora con dificultad, a causa del dolor- es la canción favorita de mi papá-

* * *

_¿Oyes el sonido de las olas del mar¿Oyes al viento correr entre las montañas? Sientes su fuerza? Así vienes tú, como el viento chocando contra mi montaña. Así vienes tú, en marzo, cuando el Eolo es incontenible por la fuerza humana y golpea con fuerza a las enormes montañas, exigiéndoles a los dioses que habitan en ellas que bajen, que dejen a los hombres vivir solos con su propia vida, lejos de suertes o de maldiciones._

_Tu eres el viento que protesta. Eres un suspiro, eres dolor, eres sonrisa. Eres mi hija. Y ya no importa que sueño fatalista tuve porque jamás se va a hacer realidad, no importa lo mucho que lo desee; ya no importa porque ahora tú estás conmigo y de pronto mi pecho se ha llenado de calor... de pronto sueño que todo el mundo será un día de nosotras. Que vamos a vivir juntas para siempre y que Grecia va a ser nuestro querido punto de partida, pero no nuestra vida entera porque vamos a necesitar de más, siempre._

A pesar del fuerte viendo azotando las montañas, Pandora permanecía sentada sobre su roca, feliz, sonriéndole al horizonte y de cuando en cuando al pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos, envuelto en tela gris. Le señalaba puntos en todas las direcciones y le susurraba largas presentaciones al oído, enumeraba lo que ella sentía cuando había visto tal o cual cosa por primera vez y repetía que no era como ella tenía que sentirse... era su manera de mostrarle el mundo a la pequeña hija que llevaba en los brazos.

.-.Ese es el camino que lleva a casa, al dar con los árboles gemelos hay una bifurcación, si tomas la senda de la derecha vas a ir directamente a la residencia de Filippo Nefisto y familia, si tomas la de la izquierda te van a detener los asombrosos establos de Parios Nefisto, con los abraxan más imponentes que jamás vas a ver. Más adelante está lo que la familia Nefisto siempre llamó la Residencia Madre, el hogar de todos los Nefisto que vivieron y vivirán en el planeta; claro que no siempre fue una mansión, imagino que solía ser el pequeño asentamiento humano que le dio origen a nuestra estirpe.

"Por allá, a muchos kilómetros a la distancia está el anfiteatro en el que escuché mi primer concierto. El pianista favorito de mi papá tocando con la orquesta muggle más prodigiosa que he escuchado. Tenía 10 años y recuerdo que no quería ir a la función, un piano no me aseguraba la diversión, pero tenía que hacerlo... y cuando empezó a tocar, sentí una explosión en el pecho que me hizo difícil la respiración, me aceleré, mis manos empezaron a sudar"-

Pandora miró largamente a su hija y la cubrió con cuidado.

.-.Felitsa. Esa fue la primera canción... la favorita de mi papá. Es un bonito nombre, no crees? Felitsa. Te gusta?-

_Felitsa. Y cuando la escuchaba sentía que estaba navegando lejos de la península, mirando el mar moviéndose con calma bajo el bote... y luego sentía que los violines eran las velas y se hinchaban hasta hacernos volar. Al bote y a mi. Ya no estaba en el mar... estaba en el cielo, a las nubes taparme el mundo. Pero cuando el violoncello sonaba, una profunda nostalgia me invadía y quería estar de vuelta en la tierra, entonces abría los ojos y estaba sentada en mi roca, rodeada de verde y de montaña._

.-.Vamos a casa Felitsa, está empezando a enfriar demasiado. Volveremos mañana y pasado y el día después de pasado mañana y todos los días del año... porque ahora vivimos aquí, no importa quien llame-

* * *

.-.Felices seis meses Felitsa! Que tal? La hemos pasado bien en el mercado eh? Te han hecho todos los cumplidos del mundo...- Pandora entró a la pequeña sala de la pequeña casa que había podido financiarse, tenía un gran bolso de compras en la mano izquierda y en la derecha a la pequeña Felitsa encaramada, lamiendo distraídamente el chupete encantado que le había regalado la dueña de un puesto en el mercado- te han saludado muchos jóvenes simpáticos, la señora del mercado te regaló el chupete que no te has quitado de la boca desde entonces... y a tu mamá le han dicho que parece tu hermana ¿Qué tal?- suspiró- ¿Qué tal?- repitió, perdiendo la mirada.

_No sería mejor si en lugar de ser tu madre fuera tu hermana? Si no sintiera punzadas de rabia cada vez que me preguntan cuantos años tengo y debo responderles la verdad_...

.-.Bueno... vamos a dejarte en la cuna un rato, preparo la cena y nos vamos a pasear a la roca ¿Qué te parece?-

.-.Me parece que no-

Harina, huevos, leche, todo lo que la bolsa de mercado contenía se desparramó por el suelo cuando la mano floja de Pandora murió de la impresión.

.-.Bellatrix?-

La mujer se acomodó el cabello distraídamente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más. Había estado de espaldas todo ese tiempo, mirando por la ventana de la cocina, tan quieta y silenciosa que Pandora no la había notado.

.-.Tus muebles son un asco, por eso no esperé en la sala. La ventana es lo único bueno de esta casucha-

Las piernas de Pandora empezaron a temblar, pero se armó de valor como puedo y abrazó con fuerza a Felitsa.

.-.Largo de mi casa-

.-.Sí, en un segundo, pero nos vamos juntas, las tres-

.-.Largo de mi casa Bellatrix, en serio-

Bellatrix sacó la varita de su cinto y corrió hacia Pandora en segundos.

.-.Mira- le susurró, mientras apretaba la madera a su espalda- tengo la orden de matarte si opones resistencia y para mi estas pequeñas palabritas dichas por ti muy en serio son resistencia, bastante débil, barata y penosa, pero resistencia a fin de cuentas, así que si no quieres morirte en tu cuchitril, no me vuelvas a hablar así ¿Está bien?. No te oigo ¿Está bien?-

.-.Qué quieres aquí?-

.-.He venido a llevarte, nos vamos a Gran Bretaña ahora mismo-

_Me van a matar... van a matar a Felitsa, mi hija... ella está muy cerca de mi hija._

.-.Tu hija se parece mucho a mi primo- comentó Bellatrix burlona.

.-.Regulus no es el padre-

.-.No he dicho a cual. Pero es Black... probablemente el bebe Black más feo que haya visto en mi vida pero hay algo en su cara... una forma que he visto antes-

.-.¿Y si no quiero volver?-

.-.Te mato-

_Pero si vuelvo con los mortífagos... si mi hija crece con una madre mortífaga... ¿No sería mejor haber muerto?. No, no puedo pensar en que ella debe morir, es muy joven. ¿Qué hago?._

.-.Es mejor que vuelvas y te disculpes bastante bien, al menos vas a poder casarte con mi hermano y arreglar la porquería de vida que llevas ahora. Los mortífagos encubiertos están de moda y sería beneficioso para la familia tener un recién nacido. Hay gente idiota que piensa que todos los que tienen bebes son buenas personas...-

Pandora trató de enderezarse, pero Bellatrix apretó aún más la varita contra su pecho e hizo que Felitsa, que había estado moviéndose ligeramente, rompiera a llorar.

_Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy nerviosa, ahora la he puesto nerviosa también._

.-.Cállala- ordenó Bellatrix, dando un salto hacia atrás.

_Ahora._

.-._EXPELLIARMUS!-_ gritó, apuntando como podía con la mano izquierda.

La Black tropezó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recobrar el equilibrio y empezó a reír.

.-.Estás tratando de ganarle a quien ha sido entrenada personalmente por el Señor Tenebroso? EH!- le gritó, abriendo los ojos hasta sus límites.

Pandora apretó a Felitsa, que seguía llorando y trató de apuntar directamente a Bellatrix. Era el fin, si no acertaba ese encantamiento y la distraía los segundos necesarios para huir, estaría muerta y con ella su hija.

.-.Voy... voy a ir contigo- le dijo, tratando de crear distracción.

Bellatrix asintió, giró su varita en el aire y empezó a guardarla.

.-.Inteligente decisión- le dijo- pero no me la como. Crucio-

Sin esperarlo, un rayo impactó contra su estómago y el dolor de todos los dolores la dejó inconsciente en segundos.


	35. El llanto de la amazona

El llanto de la amazona.-

Caía una gota de lluvia por segundo, como si estuviera atrapada en un enorme reloj que tenía agua en lugar de arena. Un cuentagotas del diablo, la peor prisión en la que jamás se habría imaginado.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero pesado, con dolor, como si estuviera tratando de salir de su pecho y así aliviarse de la carga que ya no quería llevar. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y constantemente recorridas por un par de gotitas que parecían lágrimas pero que perfectamente podían ser agua , el agua que formaba los charcos de toda la habitación, que la hacían ver más sucia y tenebrosa de lo que era en un día de sol.

Gotas de agua sucia caían sobre su rostro y su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte, aquejado por un curioso temor.

Y eso que Pandora no estaba despierta.

En el fondo de la habitación, un hombretón ruso la custodiaba. Estaba justo frente a ella, a su cuerpo desparramado de cualquier manera sobre aquel escalón enorme de piedra que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Y no se perdía de ninguno de sus movimientos; claro que no fueron muchos, a penas un suspiro y el temblor imperceptible de su pié derecho.

Pandora parecía muerta, un cadáver bastante desagradable por la forma irrespetuosa en la que la habían acomodado: con una pierna y un brazo caído y la túnica abierta, mostrando el abdomen inflado y su desagradable cicatriz.

Una gota de agua sucia cayó justo entre sus cejas, se arquearon, su abdomen se encogió y sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto como su columna se puso derecha, todo en una exhalación desesperada. Acababa de tener el peor de los sueños.

Se tomó su tiempo para volver al mundo, estuvo tan quieta y con los ojos tan inmóviles que el enorme ruso pensó que seguía dormida o que el Cruciatus de Bellatrix había sido tan fuerte que la había enloquecido, pobre, una más.

Mientras tanto, Pandora trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero eso era mucho que decir, porque no tenía absolutamente nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez el susto del sueño...

Nada. No podía pensar, no escuchaba la voz dentro de su cabeza, por más que buscara y buscara, solo veía negro y oía vacío. Intentó decirse unas palabras, pero se perdieron en alguna parte de su cerebro. No podía hacer otra cosa que tener los ojos fijos en aquel charco de agua sucia que estaba frente al escalón que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Un dolor punzante atacó súbitamente a su pecho y ella se arqueó apretándoselo con ambas manos. Abrió la boca, gesticulando como un animal herido y luego, poco a poco, la fue cerrando. El grito silencioso que había proferido le destapó los oídos y pudo percibir a las gotitas cayendo en los charcos, pudo escuchar su respiración pero aún no podía escucharse. Como si su voz interna se hubiera ido de lo cobarde que resultó ser, como si no tuviera conciencia. Entonces sintió rabia subiendo desde sus pies hasta su estómago y de ahí explotando hasta volver rojas sus mejillas blancas, sintió la rabia salir por sus dedos y el no saber por qué hacía más fuerte lo que sentía.

Mientras apretaba su pecho sintió que algo faltaba, un cuerpo blando al que se había acostumbrado... algo que amortiguaba el dolor y la llenaba de calidez.

Se volvió maquinalmente hacia el hombre que había percibido junto con las gotas de lluvia, lo miró de abajo hacia arriba y se puso de pié.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero pudo controlarse antes de caer. El ruso permanecía impasible y eso hacía que a Pandora se le llenara aún más el cuerpo de rabia.

.-.No puedes salir de la habitación, Griega- le dijo, cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia él.

.-.Donde está mi hija?. Dámela- lo primero que Pandora pensó fue que el enorme hombre tenía a su bebé y tenía que quitársela- dámela o te mato-

El ruso sonrió de medio labio.

.-.Dame a mi hija Tolya-

Algo en su cabeza le dijo que Tolya Nikolaievitch tenía a Felitsa.

.-.No tengo a tu hija- las pobladas cejas del hombre se levantaron un poco, para que Pandora pudiera ver sus claros ojos celestes- de todas maneras no puedo hablarte, así que..._ desmaius-_

El hechizo le dio a Pandora en el hombro, se tambaleó un par de veces y se lanzó sobre Tolya como un animal, tan rápido que el ruso no pudo evitar que su varita saliera volando metros más allá y que la furiosa griega le golpeara todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar.

.-.Devuélveme a mi hija!- gritaba entre gruñidos.

Tolya logró tomar sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, levantándola en el aire, Pandora lo pateó en el pecho una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta, pudo arrojarlo al suelo.

.-.Devuélveme a mi hija o te mato- le dijo, agitada. No podía decir nada más porque le era realmente imposible pensar en otra frase. Se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su túnica y no encontró su varita, buscó en el otro bolsillo, en los de adentro, en el de su pantalón viejo... nada.

Nikolaievitch sonrió mientras se incorporaba.

.-.Te puedo matar a golpes!- Pandora pateó un par de veces el piso como un toro enfurecido y, sin pensarlo volvió a caer sobre él, solo que en esta ocasión fue detenida por un hechizo que la hizo levitar bastante alto y alejarse del ruso.

.-.Basta Tolya, no la golpees tanto- Snape, el dueño de la varita, acababa de llegar y miraba divertido a Pandora y al ruso, quien se ponía de pié masticando maldiciones en su idioma natal- felizmente eres de confianza- con una ceja levantada continuó su sarcasmo- y tú, no deberías estar rogando por perdón?- le preguntó a Pandora, bajándola unos centímetros.

.-.¿Qué me han hecho¿Dónde estoy¿Dónde está mi hija?- la razón volvía a ella, ahora podía escucharse, podía pensar casi con claridad- bájame Snape o te voy a...-

.-.Matar a golpes?. No creo que estés en la posición ideal- admitió con desdén- con respecto a tus preguntas, te hemos regresado con los mortífagos, estás en Gran Bretaña lista para partir a una misión masiva, una gran matanza, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso ya se cansó de cierta gente... más te vale hacer un excelente trabajo si no quieres que te maten- la bajó rápidamente, haciendo que se golpee con el suelo- estoy de salida pero me enviaron a decirte que te prepares- se dio media vuelta- ah y a tu hija Bellatrix se la está llevando para que la marquen. Va a ser de nosotros dentro de unos minutos-

.-.NO!-

_FELITSA!_

Antes de que el fuerte puño de Pandora lo golpee, Snape desapareció.

_Felitsa, Felitsa... Bellatrix me la quitó, la va a marcar. No! Mi hija no puede... eso duele... no va a aguantar y si aguanta va a tener que vivir para siempre con la marca, va a ser para siempre un mortífago, va a formar parte de la vida de Voldemort y él la va a llamar, la va a educar, se va a criar entre serpientes y va a ser una serpiente más, le pueden dar una misión y se puede morir, no va a crecer con los otros niños como una niña normal. Y si todo falla? La van a buscar, la van a matar, va a ir a Azkaban... y los dementores... los dementores la van a besar, la van a dejar sin recuerdos felices._

_Pero si es mortífaga ¿Qué recuerdos felices va a tener? Crueles, no felices, de muerte. Felitsa va a matar._

_Por mi culpa, no la protegí lo suficiente, no corrí, no hechicé, no maté a Bellatrix cuando tuve la oportunidad... soy una mala madre. No di todo por mi hija, qué todo, no di absolutamente nada por ella, no me hice fuerte por ella, soy débil, soy una rata._

.-.REGULUS!-

El Black caminaba por uno de los pasillos, pensante, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Acababa de volver de una misión, puesto que la máscara reposaba sobre su cabello y en el cuello tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre que brillaba horriblemente.

Al contrario de lo que Pandora esperaba, Regulus no se sorprendió de verla, ni se alegró, es más, parecía incómodo por la manera en la que ella lo había abordado y miraba con bastante desinterés a sus manos sujetándole fuerte los brazos y temblando sin control.

.-.Regulus... me encontraron, la enviaron a Grecia, a Bellatrix, ella encontró mi casa y me dijo que tenía que volver... me amenazó, se llevó a Felitsa, Regulus, se la llevó y yo desperté, estaba aquí y Snape me dijo...-

.-.Basta- cortó Regulus, se soltó suavemente de sus manos y la llevó a una habitación cercana.

Pandora suspiró sonoramente cuando él cerró la puerta y la encantó para que no se filtrara ningún sonido.

.-.Regulus... necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlas, no sé donde pueden estar, se la ha llevado y tengo que estar ahí para impedir que--

.-.Por qué has venido a pedirme ayuda cuando es bastante claro que desde hace tiempo no la necesitas¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a tu vida si me echaste?-

.-.No, no... no...-

.-.No ¿qué, Pandora?-

.-.La flor morada- recordó- sabes lo que significa la flor morada-

.-.Por supuesto, para ti significa mierda, obviamente-

La extrema frialdad de Regulus la hizo temblar aún más. Si no obtenía su ayuda, su hija estaba perdida... ella estaba perdida.

Pandora se encontraba en la terrible situación de que sin Regulus, no era nada.

.-.No podemos dejar que le hagan eso a Felitsa-

.-.Felitsa eh?. Mujer, bien por ti- le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se dio media vuelta.

Lo estaba perdiendo...

.-.La van a marcar! Van a volverla uno de nosotros...-

.-.Por supuesto que la van a marca, Bellatrix no habla de otra cosa desde que llegó, supongo que muy en el fondo ella quiere hacerse cargo de la niña, después de todo...- se detuvo, pensó más sus palabras y continuó- después de todo está obsesionada con la atención de Voldemort. Nos vemos-

Giró el pomo de la puerta, sin intenciones de detenerse. Pandora temblaba sin poder contenerse y sus ojos habían empezado a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sentía impotente y con una gran misión entre manos, sentía que era el más minúsculo grano de arena en la playa con el encargo de secar todo el mar.

.-.POR DIOS REGULUS, ES TU HIJA!-

Los ojos del Black se abrieron como platos y se detuvo, se quedó de piedra por largos minutos que no fueron interrumpidos por Pandora porque ella estaba igual, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir y sin saber como sentirse al respecto.

¿Qué poder tenía ella para engañar a la gente¿Cómo podría mentir así? Regulus no era el padre de Felitsa, lo había pensado muchas veces, el padre de Felitsa era Pandora Nefisto y la madre también... ella la había cuidado por meses dentro de su cuerpo... ella la había parido.

¿Qué poder tenía Pandora para engañarse a sí misma?.

.-.Es mi hija?- preguntó Regulus, cerrando bien la puerta y volviéndose hacia Pandora, ella bajó la cabeza, no quería contestar- es MI hija?-

.-.Por favor, Regulus... ayúdame...-

Regulus giró su alterado rostro a un lado y se pasó una mano por el perfil.

.-.Toma tu varita- le dijo finalmente, entregándole el pedazo de madera que sacó de su bolsillo- lo tenía Bella cuando volvió de Grecia, supuse que no irías muy lejos de donde te criaste, así que le di a mi prima la dirección de tu casa y los posibles lugares en los que estarías. No me mires así tú me traicionaste primero- Pandora le arrebató la varita de las manos- Bellatrix ya debe haber llegado a la oficina de Voldemort-

.-.No vas a venir conmigo?-

.-.Para qué?-

.-.Para verla-

.-.Tu hija ya no me interesa- dijo, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta- eso era lo que querías no?-

_Sí._

.-.Ah... yo sé que te consideras un ser todopoderoso, pero te sugiero algo: si Voldemort ya empezó, deja que termine y vete con la cabeza abajo-

Ni bien Regulus abrió la puerta, Pandora se disparó hacia la oficina de Voldemort, escuchando pero sin darle importancia a las últimas palabras que el Black le decía.

_Felitsa espérame, estoy llegando, mamá te va a salvar, ahora sí no va a dejar que nadie te toque..._

Los pasillos pasaban raudos ante sus ojos, cruzaba uno, dos, tres, tomaba el de la derecha, contaba puertas, ventanas y retratos en menos de un segundo. La voluntad la llevaba más rápida que el viento y los latidos de su corazón se hacían más y más fuertes conforme se iba acercando.

_Felitsa!._

.-.EXPELLIARMUS!- gritó, ni bien abrió la puerta de una contundente embestida- SUELTA A MI HIJA!-

Una ráfaga de viento levantó el cabello de Pandora y la hizo lucir por unos segundos como una amazona peligrosa, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar lo que era suyo.

Bellatrix, que estaba de espaldas, bajó su varita y se volvió, dejando a la pequeña Felitsa visible, estaba dormida y su brazo derecho no dejaba de sangrar.

.-.No- musitó Pandora, capaz de morir de pena, había llegado tarde.

.-.Me vas a dejar terminar mi trabajo, por favor?- preguntó alguien tras ella.

_Voldemort._

.-.Nunca había hecho la marca en un bebe, es como dicen, pasar un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla ¿lo has escuchado Bella¿Has oído esa expresión?-

.-.Sí, maestro-

.-.Me está quedando bonito el trabajo, lástima toda esa sangre chorreando por su brazo... sino podrías ver lo bien que va, Pandora... en serio- Voldemort pasó junto a ella lentamente- te gustaría quedarte a ver como termina?-

"_Voy a defender a mi hija" Ja! Eres una rata miedosa, cobarde, incapaz de defender lo que quieres. Eres débil._

Pandora apretó los puños con rabia. Su cabello había caído tras sus hombros y con él, toda la pantomima de mujer valiente. Por supuesto que no era una amazona, era una griega burguesa que hablaba demasiado, que juraba demasiado, que pretendía ser demasiado y era tan poquito.

.-.No- dijo apenas.

¿Qué pasó con los nuevos aires? Qué pasó con los nueve meses? No se suponía que se había vuelto más mujer y más feliz y más todo?. No se suponía que iba a dar ese todo con tal de salvar a su hija?.

.-.No? O sea que quieres ver de frente el resultado...? Que impaciente-

.-.No, no quiero que siga tocando a mi hija- sus ojos buscaban algún punto de apoyo en el suelo, no podía mirar a Voldemort a la cara y se sentía como una basura.

.-.Si quieres no la toco, no hay ningún problema, puedo marcarla mientras Bella la sostiene-

_¿Por qué no me ha matado ya? Por qué no ha matado a Felitsa ni bien me vio entrar por la puerta. Estaba parado detrás de mí, pudo haberme golpeado para que no causara problemas, Bellatrix me pudo haber encantado, es más, podrían señalarme con sus varitas ahora, mientras hablan y hablan y se sonríen y me miran con compasión. Qué caso tienen todas estas vueltas? Por qué no terminan el asunto de una buena vez?._

_Se están divirtiendo, eso es, se están burlando de mi... no me han atacado porque saben que no puedo moverme y que sería incapaz de ir en contra de ellos, están hablando así porque quieren ver como me retuerzo sin decirles una sola palabra... porque saben que soy una maldita rata._

_Pero... pero yo... yo no soy una rata, no soy cobarde..._

Pandora clavó sus ojos en Voldemort.

.-.No quiero que toques a mi hija, ni que la sigas marcando- miró a Bellatrix- dámela- la apuntó con la varita- dámela ahora Bellatrix-

.-.Tú no eres nadie para darme órden—

.-.Shh... basta, Bella- Voldemort la detuvo- no quieras provocar más a Pandora-

.-.Pero...-

.-.No, nunca te fíes de los magos griegos, tienen más ases bajo la manga de los que crees. Cada porción de continente y de mundo tiene una especialidad, la suya es engañar- Voldemort se acercó a Pandora, relajado- hacernos creer que son débiles y que se mueren de miedo ante uno... cuando en realidad tienen a un huracán girando por dentro, dispuesto a matarnos ¿Verdad Nefisto? Es cierto que parece que tienes miedo, porque tu vida está en mi mano- sus dedos bailaban al compás de lo que decía- pero estás dispuesta a llevarte a tu hija, aunque te podamos matar?-

_Está cerca, Pandora, en guardia... tu puedes verlo, puedes defenderte si te ataca..._

Pero ¿Cómo iba a sacar a su hija de ahí? Iba a encantarlos momentáneamente, tomar a la pequeña y echarse a correr en una mansión llena de mortífagos? O iba a luchar a muerte con Felitsa bajo la túnica. ¿Qué movimiento era el siguiente al de la defensa?.

No.. no había movimiento siguiente a la defensa, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Era una rata débil y maltratada, no le quedaba otra salida.

Se arrodilló ante Voldemort, escondió la cabeza entre su estómago y el suelo y le rogó con palabras rastreras (que jamás se creyó capaz de decir) que dejara a su hija y le perdonara las faltas que había cometido. Le juró entregar su vida, volverse más que esclava, vomitó lástima tras lástima, se convirtió en todo lo que odiaba, dio pena y asco a la vez. Y volvió a rogar, como si hubiera dado rienda suelta a una Pandora desconocida que no sabía cuando parar, a la que no le quedaba ni un ápice de amor por si misma en el cuerpo.

.-.Toma a tu hija y vete- dijo Voldemort de pronto

.-.Mi señor?-

.-.Toma a tu hija, vete y empieza a arreglarte, tienes una misión que cumplir en unos minutos-

_Show me forgiveness  
__for having lost faith in myself  
__and let my own interior up  
__to inferior forces  
__the shame is endless  
__but if soon start forgiveness  
__the girl might live_

_Te doy asco Felitsa?._

Pandora caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión con su hija en los brazos y los ojos perdidos. Sostenía al pequeño bulto distraídamente, acomodado a medias entre sábanas viejas manchadas de sangre que ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar.

_Me doy asco Felitsa, porque no pude ayudarte con la fuerza que se suponía que me habías dado. Porque por más que haya dicho y gritado, no soy nada. No ser nada es triste, es una estocada._

Es no ser nada. Vagar como Pandora, por corredores vacíos a los que no les prestaba atención, mientras el dolor en su pecho se hacía mayor y de pronto no había nada por delante, caminaba en vacío.

¿Para qué iba a ser algo, de tomas maneras si lo que fuera lo fallaría? Como había fallado al dejar a su hija sola.

_Te dolió verdad Felitsa? Te dolió que te hicieran esa cosa horrible en el brazo y que mamá no estuviera en ninguna parte para ayudarte. Te dolió, no es cierto? Y gritaste? Gritaste fuerte antes de que durmieras? Gritaste y gritaste esperando que yo llegara para rescatarte, para que dejaran de herirte y te cure, verdad? Me estabas esperando, pero aunque hubiera llegado nunca habría sido capaz de ayudarte..._

¡BOOM!

Pandora se sacudió sobre su caminar, como si recién despertara, abrazó fuerte a su hija y se dio media vuelta. Había oído una explosión venir desde el pasillo que acababa de cruzar.

_¿Qué demonios..?_

Corrió hacia delante, tal vez un par de mortífagos estuvieran peleando... tal vez un encantamiento para arreglar algo hecho por una persona torpe, ese MacNair imbécil seguro estaba detrás de todo.

.-.Quien de ustedes ha sido?- le preguntó al par de mortífagos cuando llegó, estaban petrificados ante el cuerpo de uno tirado en el suelo.

.-.Ninguno..- respondió un rubio de cabello corto- algo lo atacó y...

.-.No seas imbécil, cómo lo va a atacar el aire!-

.-.Te digo que no ha sido ninguno de los dos, somos amigos de Cole...-

. muerto- el otro mortífago, de mandíbula enorme se agachó rápidamente y puso su oído sobre el pecho de Cole- no respira... está muerto-

_No puede ser, a la gente no la mata el aire... Cole. _

.-.Lárguense, váyanse de aquí idiotas. Quieren que los maten también?-

Pandora abrazó aún más fuerte a Felitsa y corrió hacia jardín, tal vez en el camino encontrara a alguien conocido para contarle que algún loco estaba matando colegas por los pasillos.

Pero no había nadie.

_Esto está vacío... Voldemort y Bellatrix deben seguir en su despacho._

Cambió de dirección, se dio media vuelta nuevamente y corrió dos pasillos hacia arriba, cruzó la puerta de la habitación que Regulus había abierto y pasó por los corredores por los que había corrido minutos antes, solo que en este momento estaba ansiosa por encontrar a Voldemort y seguramente se aliviaría al ver a Bellatrix.

.-.Señor!- gritó, mientras se hacía presente en el despacho.

_No hay nadie!_

Corrió a la puerta, pero se detuvo, algo acababa de llamar su atención.

_No están sus cosas... sus mapas, deben estar en sus otros cajones... escondidos en alguna caja o en algún pedazo hueco de pared... detrás de alguna pintura, tienen que estar, él siempre... _

_No hay nada._

Salió del despacho velozmente y antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación que Regulus había abierto se tropezó con otro cadáver. Sintió ejercer presión sobre su pecho, algo estaba mal.

_Mierda... no es un loco cualquiera. Han revisado el despacho de Voldemort, han movido todo, lo han vaciado y están matando mortífagos. Aurores. Los aurores han descubierto la mansión secreta... y han venido a acabar con todos los que estén en ella. Felitsa tiene la marca, yo tengo la marca... nos van a matar a las dos. No puedo dejar que maten a mi hija, no puedo... pero... deben estar por todas partes, mirándome._

Dejó de correr y empezó a caminar lentamente, mirando a todas partes, con la varita lista para atacar.

.-.Mira, ahí hay una!- oyó que alguien gritaba a lo lejos.

.-.Mierda-

Cuando empezó a correr sintió que lo hacían a la par de ella, la estaban siguiendo. Tomó corredores diferentes para despistar, entró a las habitaciones por una puerta y salió por otra, dio mil vueltas al mismo perímetro y cuando creyó que podía dejar de correr porque estaba a salvo tropezó con algo duro fuertemente pegado al piso.

. a parar al suelo tras una estrepitosa caída.

_Cole..._

. me oyes?...-

_Sus ojos están abiertos, muy abiertos y... su corazón...¿Qué pasa aquí?... esto es... esto es el Avada Kedavra!. Pero los aurores no usan ese encantamiento, está penado. Dios mío._

El corazón de Pandora dio un fuerte tumbo.

_Ellos no matan a todos los que encuentran y si hubieran decidido hacerlo no me habría encontrado con solo dos o tres cuerpos. _

_Están tomando prisioneros? _

_Por qué no he escuchado ningún grito? Ningún forcejeo... Por qué todos los que están muertos son mortífagos?. La mansión estaba vacía cuando salí del despacho de Voldemort._

_Regulus estaba de salida no de entrada y Snape... Snape dijo que estaba de pasada. Pero no vi a nadie más irse, pudo haber sido una coincidencia, Regulus puede estar en una misión... no. _

_No vi a nadie porque estaba en el despacho de Voldemort._

_Voldemort._

_Él me hubiera matado con tranquilidad cuando le dije que no quería que tocara a mi hija... si fuera una situación normal..._

_Mierda_

Pandora se puso de pié como pudo y corrió hacia el jardín.

"**.-.Ah... yo sé que te consideras un ser todopoderoso, pero deja que te sugiera algo: si Voldemort ya empezó deja que termine y vete con la cabeza abajo"**

_Que no le diga nada a Voldemort, que le demuestre que sigo siendo fiel a él a pesar de cualquier cosa... mierda. ¿Eso es lo que significa tu consejo Regulus?_

Muertos, mortífagos con la máscara puesta. Muertos, jóvenes con el rostro descubierto y los ojos muy abiertos, sus máscaras estaban tiradas más allá, agrupadas.

"**-...Te hemos regresado con los mortífagos, estás en Gran Bretaña lista para partir a una misión masiva, una gran matanza, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso ya se cansó de cierta gente...-"**

_Mierda!._

El rostro de Cole no desaparecía de su cabeza mientras corría al jardín con el miedo subiéndole por la espina.

_Cole... Cole... por qué no veo a MacNair ni a Malfoy, porqué no está Nott? Y Nikolaievitch? Él es uno de los favoritos de Voldemort, igual que Snape y Malfoy, a ellos jamás les harí...a... daño... pero... pero... Cole... Cole... ellos llamaban traidor a Cole y él estaba desesperado por demostrar lo contrario en la misión del búnker... y los jóvenes... tal vez eran inútiles... una misión masiva... como la del búnker, demasiado fácil al principio, complicada al final.. ¿Era una prueba?..._

"**Una misión masiva, una gran matanza"**

Por fin llegó al jardín, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y lo comprendió todo.

_Están acabando con los traidores y yo... yo huí. Por eso el perdón, por eso todo fue tan sencillo, por eso no me mataron._

La Gran Marca Tenebrosa flameaba con orgullo en el cielo.

Un golpe súbito sorprendió a Pandora por la espalda. Por supuesto, si habían invocado la Marca era porque el asunto ya había terminado.

_Y yo estúpida he corrido a que me encuentren._

No pudo ver la cara del mortífago que la había hechizado, no se molestó en volverse porque le daba igual si era un idiota cualquiera o el mismísimo Voldemort. Podía ser Regulus y aún no cambiaría el curso de sus pensamientos, porque desde que sintió como el rayo azul se llevaba la mitad de su vida, solo se preocupó por una cosa.

Su cuerpo cayó pesado como un costal lleno de arena, sus ojos se nublaron, sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle y su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más lento, pero aún no podía dejar de latir, tenía que poner a Felitsa a salvo antes.

_Siento que el viejo cuento aquel  
no tenga el final que imaginé  
siento no poder hoy escribir  
esta triste canción y dártela a ti._

_Felitsa, escúchame con atención: perdóname por ser la peor madre del mundo y abandonarte cuando más me necesitas, perdóname por que no puedo hacer nada más que arrastrarme por el piso hasta llegar al árbol de ébano que está al centro de la pileta. Está vacía, no te preocupes, ya sé que no sabes nadar todavía y con mucho gusto te habría enseñado si yo supiera. Tu mamá nació rodeada de mar y no sabe nadar, que vergüenza, perdóname. _

_En la pileta nadie te va a encontrar, porque yo voy a regresar al lugar en el que me encantaron y voy a poner bajo mi estómago tus sábanas manchadas con la sangre de tu bracito para que piensen que nos hemos muerto juntas._

_Duele... _

_Duele más de lo que pensaba, pero lo vamos a lograr eh? Lo vamos a lograr porque es lo único que tu pobre, cobarde mamá puede hacer por ti ahora y va a hacer, te juro que no me voy a morir hasta ponerte a salvo en la pileta._

_Sabes que me hubiera gustado mucho? Verte crecer, vas a ser alta como tu abuelo... me hubiera mucho gustado llevarte a su establo y que montáramos juntas un abraxan, por supuesto que me ibas a obligar a tomar otro caballo porque qué vergüenza que te vean cabalgando con tu madre... me hubiera gustado darte las buenas noches a los 5 años, cuando todavía le temieras a la oscuridad y escuchar tu vocecita nerviosa pedirme que vaya a dormir a tu cuarto. Me hubiera gustado verte tomar una espada por primera vez, estar ahí cuando compres tu primera varita... me habría encantado verte hecha mujer y abrazarte porque lograste ser mucho mejor que yo... en realidad me hubiera conformado por tenerte minutos más a mi lado sin este terrible dolor que me aparta de ti._

_Y ahí estás, la costumbre te ha hecho así  
no fui capaz en mi misma yo me perdí._

La bebé frunció el entrecejo al sentir como las lágrimas de su madre le empapaban el rostro y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

.-.Felitsa!- susurró Pandora, deteniéndose y sonriéndole a su hija- cómo estás bebé- a duras penas levantó el brazo que estaba usando para arrastrarse y lo llevó a la nariz de su hija- no has tenido un buen sueño, verdad?- la bebe frunció más en entrecejo y arrugó los labios- no... no hagas ese puchero, no te preocupes, ya estamos llegando, ves? Mamá ya dejó de distraerse y ha empezado a avanzar de nuevo, ves? No... no te pongas triste Felitsa, el dolor ya va a pasar, pronto no vas a sentir nada, te lo prometo.-

_No llores Felitsa, nunca llores ni te sientas sola, porque yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, tomándote de la mano, lista para soltarte cuando puedas vivir por tu cuenta y aún así, siempre voy a estar detrás de ti, en caso de que me necesites._

_Vas a ser fuerte._

_Somos guerreras hija, amazonas. Tienes que ser fuerte._

_Siento haber sido tu diablo azul  
tu enemigo fiel ahora tabú  
siento en mí ultrasonidos  
de algo que olvidé viendo llover._

.-.Mira bebé, ya llegamos, la pileta-

Con sumo cuidado Pandora cambió de mano su varita y apuntó a Felitsa, haciéndola levitar segundos después.

.-.Nunca...- le susurró, entre toses- nunca me busques, porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado; no llores cuando te digan que estoy muerta, porque eso ya lo sabes... porque yo misma te lo estoy diciendo...- poco a poco Pandora dejó de respirar con normalidad- si quieres buscar... a alguien... busca... a quien yo hubiera querido que fuera tu padre... y.. si quieres creer que es él... aunque no sea cierto... cree en lo que quieras... aunque... aunque no sea cierto. Pero cree, no hagas nada si no crees... Nunca... nunca te olvides de que estoy ahí... perdón.. perdón por el golpe... pero mamá no puede aguantar más...-

La varita de Pandora resbaló de su mano sin fuerzas y la bebé aterrizó con un golpe sordo, entonces la griega emprendió el camino de regreso a su posición original, para que nadie supiera que su hija estaba ahí.

_Ahora si va a ser para siempre. Ves? La muerte no es tan mala después de todo._

_No, la muerte sí es mala después de todo, porque ya no voy a ver más a mi mamá, ni a mi papá, ni a Yanni ni a mi abuela. Jamás voy a poder sentarme de nuevo en las piernas de papá Parios y escuchar las historias de caballos que siempre tenía para contarme, ya no voy a percibir su aroma a viento fuerte de mar. Ya no voy a sentir el viento, ni mi roca, ni un abrazo y el sabor del último beso se está perdiendo en mis labios morados que poco a poco dejan de vivir. Y ya no voy a escuchar mi voz, porque mi garganta se ha cerrado para siempre... Y no voy a ver el cielo azul, ni el mar en Grecia, ni la noche, ni a la luna, ni el atardecer que es muy hermoso sin importar mi falta de belleza... ya no voy a ver mis manos con cicatrices... y nunca nadie sabrá que lo siento, siento haber hecho todo lo que hice, que siento mucho dejarte sola, pero este dolor me está matando y por Dios espero que acabe pronto... nunca nadie va a escuchar que no es justo vivir todo lo que he vivido y terminar así, sin terminar, sin darle la vuelta a la página, con mil cosas más que escribir en las siguientes... que no se me ocurren ahora, pero que sé que están ahí._

_Sin decirle a Sirius que todavía... todavía..._

_¿En qué momento fui a casa de Lady Parkinson?. En qué momento decidí venir aquí...?_

_Papá... esa canción... ese violoncello... y el piano; quiero volver papá, cuando vuelva el pianista podemos volver a verlo? Podemos? _

_Por qué las historias pueden acabarse sin terminar? Por qué no hay nadie que obligue a ponerles un final?_

_Duele._

_.-.Me gusta que me digas "te amo", Sirius, pero... pero me da... miedo que no sea verdad y que cuando te quiera besar te esfumes-_

_.-.De ninguna manera me voy a esfumar-_

_.-.Me lo prometes?-_

_.-.Te lo prometo._

_Duele._

_Me equivoqué, nunca debí haber matado a nadie._

_Duele..._

.-.Quien es?-

_Pandora Nefisto, la Griega. La mujer que siempre quiso desaparecer sobre su roca. La rata que hubiera preferido morir de una manera más valiente y menos dolorosa. La brisa que decía ser huracán, pero que jamás pudo demostrarlo. Una amazona inútil._

.-.Nefisto está de espaldas y su hija bajo ella

.-.Remátala-

_Siento al viento... siento que... siento que me vuelvo viento._

**_Siento que el viejo cuento aquel  
no tenga el final que imaginé  
siento no poder hoy escribir  
esta_ _triste canción_ _y dártela a ti._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-.Mierda, todos están muertos-

.-.Y eran camaradas, los asesinados. Mortífagos asesinados por mortífagos. Que cruel-

.-.Qué pasó Frank? Encontraron a alguien con vida?- preguntó uno de los aurores, entrando pronto al jardín

Frank Longbottom se puso de cuclillas ante el cuerpo de una mujer, de espaldas, el primero desde la puerta que llevaba al jardín.

.-.A nadie...-

.-.Qué es eso?-

.-.Qué?-

.-.Eso- el hombre que acababa de entrar se hizo hacia atrás el cabello y se acercó unos pasos a la pileta de un árbol en ébano. Podría jurar que había escuchado un llanto de bebé- un bebé...- en efecto, descubrió a un pequeño cuerpo llorando bajo, como sollozando, sin escándalo, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas pálidas. Lo recogió de la pileta seca con suma cautela y lo pegó a su pecho con torpeza, el bebé estaba helado.

.-.Está vivo, Sirius?-

.-.Sí... vivo...-

.-.Pero cómo ha llegado un bebé ahí... entonces... puede que hayan más personas vivas, escondidas en cualquier parte. Voy a avisarle a Kingsley-

En tanto, Sirius trataba de infiltrar en sus ropas al bebé. Le causaba terror que pudiera morir en sus manos y no tenía idea de que partes frotarle para que el calor recorra su cuerpo, no sabía que hacerle.

.-.Frank- le iba a decir a Longbottom que se haga cargo, que le pusiera la mano donde tuviera que ponérsela para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el rostro pálido de la mujer a la que acababa de voltear.

.-.Pobre...-dijo- aunque fuera mortífaga...- sacudió la cabeza- Dime Sirius... ¿Sirius?-

El muchacho había quedado viendo el cadáver de la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-.Sirius!-

.-.Eh?-

.-.Que pasa? La conocías?-

Una vez en la casa de Lady Parkinson lo obligaron a escoger esposa, de él se burló una niña delgada y bonita, perfecta para sufrir, pero eligió a una que se parecía a Andrómeda y tenía el carácter de un hipogrifo furioso. Pronto se conocieron, pronto se hicieron amigos y se besaron. Luego estuvieron más juntos y se separaron, terminaron sin saber realmente por qué.

.-.Qué?-

¿Cómo la estaría pasando Lucille Escanette en esos momentos?

.-.La conocías?-

.-.No, no, para nada-


	36. Epilogo

Epílogo

Por semanas la noticia del asesinato de mortífagos perpetrado por los mismos mortífagos conmovió al departamento de aurores y, cuando El Profeta reconstruido intervino, al resto de la población mágica, que no sabía de que lado ponerse. Una sonrisa media era el resultado de leer el artículo central del diario, pero no dejaba de ser un gesto cruel que, repensado, se volvía vergonzoso.

Algunos celebraron sin retraimiento, los mortífagos eran bastante desalmados con personas que no tenían nada que ver en su lucha, eran un grupo diabólico y cualquier manera de acabarlos era buena, además, la matanza sirvió para ponerle nombres a alguna de las máscaras y descubrir familias involucradas. Un paso adelante en la investigación que Voldemort no había calculado.

Él era el otro problema, Voldemort. Su desinterés por la vida se hizo más que obvio y todos comprendieron (o reforzaron su idea) lo peligroso que era; el miedo a él se acrecentó, incluso entre los suyos, que se esforzaron por ser más fieles y más brutales, volverse más de su agrado, porque no sabían en que momento podrían estar cayendo en una trampa.

Y, por alguna extraña suerte, la noticia de la niña que había sido encontrada en una pileta del jardín de la mansión atacada no se hizo pública, es más, ni siquiera el departamento estuvo enterado de ello, solamente el joven Sirius Black quien movido por algún extraño sentimiento le pidió el cargo del bebé a Frank Longbottom; los Potter y recientemente un viejo amigo de ellos, Remus Lupin, que recibió con los brazos medio abiertos a Sirius cuando él y su motocicleta ruidosa hicieron parada en su casa.

Una semana antes, en casa de los Potter, Sirius se había enterado de que el niño que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto de la motocicleta era niña y Lilly había esgrimido muy bien ese hecho como un argumento por el cual no se podía quedar con la bebé.

.-.Le has puesto un nombre de hombre-

.-.No es de hombre!- replicó Sirius con las mejillas coloradas- es... unisex-

A pesar del grueso calibre de la confusión para él estaba todo claro, como el día en el que dejó Hogwarts, había un plan en borrador escrito en su mente:

Vivir sin arrepentirse. Con ella. Ser feliz.

Nada más, no intenciones de familia, ni comprar cosas, ni nada. Las cosas se irían dando a su tiempo. El pasado le había enseñado que cuanto más se planifican las cosas y uno se atiene más a ese plan el menor cambio descuadra absolutamente todo. Ya no quería más decepciones ni giros drásticos en su historia que volvieran a girar y girar y así continuamente. No quería ese tipo de espiral en su vida.

No más espirales, no más pasado, no más casa negra ni compromisos ni penínsulas con mar y montaña.

Por eso partió tan feliz de la casa de Lilly, James y Harry, porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con respecto al asunto que había estado ocupando su mente esa última semana. Por eso no se le borró la sonrisa en casi todo el viaje, porque la bebe que viajaba placenteramente dormida en su regazo era suya desde ese momento y aunque no estuviera listo para oír que alguien lo llamara padre, las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago le insinuaban que la decisión no era tan mala como Lilly decía.

"Papá"

Que inusual, por fin una mujer le iba a decir papá, papi o papito en una situación que no involucrara desnudos mutuos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Así terminó la historia de Pandora, sin final.

Los dos la llamaron hija, de alguna manera el sueño que tuvo cuando Felitsa nacía se volvió real. Pero ninguno de los dos se escuchó.

Felitsa, sin saberlo, empezaba una nueva vida sin mar, ni roca, ni montaña. Sin piano y violoncello... sin Nefisto tras su nombre, pero con Nefisto en las venas, corriendo junto a su sangre, siempre como ese no se qué que produce una pena rara cuyo origen es incierto. Siempre como ese peso en los sueños, ese anhelo incumplido, siempre con esa responsabilidad de terminar algo que alguien a quien no conoció no pudo.

Así fue como Felitsa Nefisto, la niña griega, se convirtió en Artemis Black.

**FIN.**

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

**Si han llegado hasta aqui...**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**No tengo mas que decirles que este fue el final de Antes del Silencio. Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algo que decirme, x favor haganlo, si es que necesitan una aclaración o cualquier cosa, yo voy a responder y probablemente haga un capi mas con aclaraciones y cosas así como hice en un fic de los mios. **

**Muy agradecida si les gustó. Si no... tb. **

**Saludos, nos vemos pronto.**

**Halenevil**


	37. Gracias y despedida

**Hola!**

**La verdad es que quería esperar a que más chicas leyeran el capitulo, para poder poner las aclaraciones a las dudas que se presentaran, pero como ya ha pasado tiempecito y temo que dentro de poco no voy a tener tiempo para nada (y elijo usar lo que me queda libre para avanzar lo que tenga que avanzar), prefiero poner este pequeño (no sé si llamarlo capítulo, pero que diablos) capítulo de aclaración:**

**No creo que Sirius esté convencido de que la niña de la que ha decidido hacerse cargo tan abruptamente sea hija de Pandora, a lo mejor pudo sospecharlo en un principio, pero como dije en el capitulo pasado, ha decidido hacer su pasado a un lado, no quiere recordar absolutamente nada y eso incluye a Pandora, lamentablemente. **

**Tampoco creo que haya estado lo suficientemente consiente cuando decidió quedarse con Felitsa, es más, no quería poner los pensamientos suyos que había estado fabricando semanas antes xq pienso que es mejor así, que relate lo que estaba viviendo y sientiendo, mas no tanto lo que estaba pensando. Eso (lo del "en que estaba pensando") va a venir después.**

**Sí hay una segunda parte, que viene a ser la gestora de esta primera parte xq la escribi primero. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero tiene mucho que ver con lo mencionado en el epílogo, sobre todo con lo último y aquello en las desiciones, acciones y estados de ánimo que Pandora le ha dejado como herencia a su hija. Esta segunda parte es realmente importante para mi. El único problema es que como la escribí hace años... esta un poquito... mala... al menos no me gusta tanto y tengo que cambar ciertas cosas, corregir errores obvios y aumentar ideas que se me han ido ocurriendo sobre la marcha. Pero la introducción ya está lista y la primera parte del primer capítulo también. **

**Ojalá que les haya gustado este recorrido un poco accidentado x la vida de Pandora. Yo me enamoré de ella, es lo máximo... me gusta mucho que haya cometido errores, porque me gustan los personajes que son imperfectos y las historias en las que el protagonista no termina casándose con el guapo o la guapa y viviendo feliz para toda la eternidad y teniendo hijos muy pero muy bonitos, porque eso no siempre sucede en la vida diaria y no significa que la realidad sea una porquería, significa que las buenas cosas de la vida no siempre son perfectas o que para decirnos felices no tenemos que tener al hermoso esposo al lado. Es algo de lo que reniego de cierta manera, si se dan cuenta, Pandora encuentra la felicidad sola, cuando descubre que ella es la única capaz de lograrlo y que no lo va a hacer sentada, esperando, por mucho que lo desee, sino que tiene que decidirse, que actuar. **

**Por eso creo que lo mejor para Pandora fue morir, porque a su alma no la aguantaba el cuerpo, porque tenía demasiados problemas cuando estaba con ella misma; muerta por fin podía ser ella sin problemas, sin pasado, sin el dolor del amor frustrado que nunca desapareció, muerta por fin podía ser viento y volar sola (que a final de cuentas era lo que quería, porque incluso Felitsa era una cosa más que le oprimía el pecho... la amaba, pero deseaba más que nada un futuro que no la incluía... un poco contradictoria la cuestión). Tal vez es un personaje egoísta, es más, es un personaje egoísta y Artemis (Felitsa) hereda mucho de ella (para bien o mal).**

**Sobre la identidad del padre de Artemis... solo les diré que no será revelada ahora. **

**Un beso muy grande.**

**Halenevil.**

**P.D.: MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER (de nuevo y mil veces más). Espero que también lean la continuación.**


End file.
